Meu Melhor Amigo
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Grandes amigos que sempre estudaram juntos no colégio Sanctuary, na França, París. A amizade entre eles é muito forte, mas quatro deles se gostam e nenhum é correspondido. Será que vão conseguir conquistá-los ? -YAOI. U.A- PENULTIMO CAPITULO ON !
1. Amizade

Finalmente era verão na França, depois de tantos dias frios e sem cor. As aulas no colégio Sanctuary em Paris já estavam no fim e em duas semanas os alunos sairiam para as raras férias da estação, mas isso não era motivo para tanta alegria pois ainda estavam na escola e faziam algumas provas.

Como de costume, Lumière, aluna do primeiro colegial, levantou cedo aquela manhã de segunda feira, mas estava com muito sono, não aguentava mais ir para a escola. Tomou rapidamente o café da manhã enquanto colocava os patins nos pés, luvas, joelheiras e cotoveleiras, foi correndo para o quarto e passou logo a escova pelo cabelo curto e ruivo, que tinha um corte bem rebelde, com a parte da frente bem maior que o resto e na parte de trás, uma fina trança que alcançava já a sua cintura, amarrada por um pequeno elástico preto. Só depois que se sentou na cama para arrumar a mochila percebeu que ainda estava de pijama e correu para o armário puxando o mais novo uniforme da Sanctuary de verão, ah como ela adorava aquele shorts azul bem curtinho e aquela camisa branca justa de gola. Amarrou os tênis no cordão da mochila, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa, patinando pelas desertas ruas de Paris.

Por ainda estar cedo, o sol já estava bem forte iluminando toda a cidade, os olhos de Lumière ficaram ainda mais azuis do que já eram ao encontrar a luz do sol. Ela foi patinando até o outro bairro e parou na frente de uma casa um tanto grande, com vários objetos chineses pendurados na porta e no teto. Subiu na calçada e respirou fundo para chamar por seu amigo.

-SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUU !! –O grito ecoava pela rua, logo ouve-se alguns barulhos vindos da arvore ao lado dela e um ser cai com tudo de costas no chão e um patins na sua testa.

-AUUUUU !!! –o garoto gritava ao sentir a dor da queda e do patins.

-Shiryu !! O que estava fazendo aí em cima ? ... desculpe, eu não vi você aí ...

-Está ... tudo bem Lumi –ele começa a se levantar com a mão na testa. – É que, na raiva eu pretendia tacar o patins na parede, mas a janela estava na frente ! aí ele caiu aqui em cima da arvore e eu tive que subir pra pegar.

-A tá entendi ... você já ta pronto pra escola ?

-Estou sim, só me deixe colocar os benditos patins agora.

-Claro ! –Lumi se sentou na calçada, observando seu amigo Shiryu a calçá-los.

-Pronto, podemos ir. –Ele se levantou, oferecendo a mão para sua amiga que segurou sorrindo para ele, e então foram tranquilamente até o colégio. No meio do caminho, acabaram se atrasando ao brincarem de pega-pega na praça da cidade e quando chegaram no colégio todos os alunos já haviam entrado para suas salas e um professor os esperava impaciente. Ele era muito meigo, possuia cabelos liláses até a altura dos ombros e seus olhos eram rosas claro, mas naquele momento, toda a sua meiguisse havia ido embora.

-E pela quarta vez no mês vocês se atrasam hein senhorita Lumière e senhor Shiryu !! ... se continuar assim, terei de falar com seus pais ou responsáveis ! –ele falava enquanto batia com força um papel enrolado, na parede.

-Nos perdoe professor Sorento ! ... é que ... Shiryu acabou sofrendo um pequeno acidente, foi isso ! –diz Lumière apontando para a testa dele.

-Isso mesmo professor ... nos atrasamos por isso, mas ... não voltará a acontecer !

-É bom mesmo !! sempre se atrasam justo na MINHA aula ! vocês odeiam tanto assim tocar flauta ?!

-Nós adoramos profi ... claro ... –eles falaram juntos.

-Hunf ! entrem logo, vamos ! –diz Sorento os empurrando para dentro da escola e trancando o grande portão branco.

Os dois foram levados por Sorento até a sala quatro do terceiro andar do segundo prédio da escola, ao entrarem, todos os alunos da sala os encararam como se eles tivessem feito algo de grave, ainda mais pela cara do professor. Foram andando até o fundo da sala do lado da imensa janela e sentaram-se junto de seus velhos amigos Ikki, Seiya e Hyoga, que estavam já muito preocupados com eles.

-Ei ! o que vocês aprontaram hoje ? –Pergunta Hyoga se virando para trás, olhando para a testa de Shiryu que estava de vermelha para roxa.

-Não aprontamos nada ! só nos atrasamos um pouquinho ! –diz Lumi arrancando os patins e colocando os tênis nos pés.

-Ow fuck ! não fiz a minha lição de flauta ... –diz Shiryu todo desanimado, se jogando na carteira e fechando os olhos.

-Shiryu você será o primeiro !! venha até aqui e toque ! quero ver se acertou sua lição ! –Sorento o chamava para sentar na cadeira lá da frente, enquanto ele permanecia sentado de frente ao piano vermelho.

-Você não começou o dia muito bem, Shiryu ... –diz Hyoga olhando para Shiryu que corou ligeiramente ao ouví-lo falar.

-Ei, Seiya ... porque está tão desanimado assim hoje ?! – diz Lumi colocando a mão no ombro dele, que olhou para ela nem conseguindo falar.

-É que eu estou com um plobrema ... –ele tentava começar.

-PROBLEMA, Seiya ...

-Você também está com pobrema Hyoga ?

-...

-É que ele levou outro fora da Saori ... –Ikki tentava falar o mais baixo possível.

-IKKI !

-Calma ! só estou contando pra Lumi, ninguém mais vai saber.

-Levou fora da Saori ? outro ? já era de se esperar Seiya, alías ... Saori está no terceiro colegial, ela não iria dar atenção para alguém do primeiro ... fora que ela é muito patricinha e metida, só anda com a turminha de Aioros ...

-É Lumi ... mas até mesmo o Aioros que é do terceiro, é louco por alguém do primeiro, NÉ ?! –diz Seiya olhando para sua amiga, que ficou vermelha e olhou para o lado.

-E não é só do terceiro, até do primeiro tem gente que é louco por você Lumi ... né Ikki ? -Hyoga dava um leve tapa nas costas dele, quase sendo retribuido com uma porrada na cara.

-Vocês aí atrás querem parar a conversa ?! se não pararem vou faze-los dançar em cima do piano !! –grita Sorento apontando a flauta para eles.

-Claro profi !

A hora do intervalo finalmente havia chegado e todos os alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro colegial foram para fora de suas salas. Lumière e Shiryu, como não estavam com fome alguma, ficaram esperando seus amigos do outro lado do grande pátio, sentaram-se no chão e Lumi percebeu que Shiryu não estava como sempre.

-Shiryu ? ...

-Sim ?

-Você está bem ? ... está tão diferente hoje, aereo demais, sei lá ...

-Não é nada é que ... ah Lumi ... já que você percebeu, eu vou te contar então ... mas ...

-Sim, mas o que ? ei, pode confiar em mim tá ? prometo não contar a ninguém se quiser, nem mesmo aos nossos amigos ... o que está acontecendo hein ? –diz ela colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

-É um problema ...

-Problema ?

-Sim Lumi ... é que ... eu estou gostando de alguém.

-Está gostando de alguém ? e desde quando gostar de alguém é um problema ?

-No meu caso, é ...

-Porque ? ... quem é essa pessoa Shiryu ? é a Saori ?

-Não !! eu odeio a Saori ! ... vou te contar, mas vai se assustar ...

-Só vai saber minha reação se me contar ... vamos lá ! quem é ? diga-me antes que voltem.

-É ... o Hyoga ! falei. –Shiryu fica mais nervoso ainda, pois nunca tinha contado a ninguém sobre a pessoa que ele sempre gostou desde os tempos da primeira série. Lumi ficou um pouco assustada, mas logo sorriu, apertando sua mão um pouco mais forte.

-Hyoga ? ... desde quando ? –Ela ainda sorria, mas era possível notar um ar de melancolia em seu sorriso.

-Desde a primeira série mais ou menos ...

-Hmm ... Shiryu, obrigada por me contar ... eu, quero te ajudar !

-NÃO ! ficou maluca ? não há como ajudar ! se Hyoga ficar sabendo que gosto dele, ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara e todos vão se afastar de mim pela minha opção ...

-Nada ver ! e todos nessa escola acham que eu sou lésbica ! mas eu não sou ... você sabe, essas coisas não tem nada a ver Shi ! olha, escuta ... vou te ajudar, mas em silêncio por enquanto, eu converso muito com Hyoga então será fácil, eu vou primeiro tentar saber se ele gosta de alguém, e de quem é ... tá ?

-Faria isso por mim Lumi ?

-Mas é claro ! afinal ... amigos ... são para isso, nééé ?!

-Obrigado ! –ele a abraçava forte, como quem estava se sentindo aliviado por ter tirado um peso das costas.

Antes que pudessem sair do abraço, os outros três amigos voltaram com seus lanches e Ikki, ao ve-los daquele jeito, se sentou todo emburrado e enciumado o suficiente para todos notarem. Passaram o resto do intervalo em silêncio, apenas comendo, Shiryu olhava tanto para Hyoga quanto para Lumi, a quem ele havia contado sobre seu amor, e Lumi, olhava para Hyoga, pensando de quem será que ele gosta, mas ele só olhava para Ikki, que só olhava para Lumi ( lol )

Logo o intervalo terminou e todos foram para suas salas, apenas esperando que as ultimas três aulas acabassem logo para que eles pudessem ir para suas casas e aproveitarem o dia quente de verão. A ultima aula foi de educação física, com o professor Shion, mais conhecido como grande mestre, nas estações quentes os alunos faziam mais aulas fora dos prédios por causa do imenso calor. Shion acabou com todo o resto de energia que ainda restava naqueles pobres jovens do primeiro colegial, ele fez com que corressem quarenta voltas em volta da quadra e fazerem vinte flecções, ANTES de treinarem salto á distância, mas isso não era nada comparado a épocas de olimpíadas. Mais alguns minutos de sofrimento e finalmente estavam livres para ir para casa, quando estavam próximos do portão, um garotinho de cabelos verdes foi correndo até Ikki, se pendurando em seu pescoço.

-Shun !! e aí como foi a aula hoje meu irmão ?

-Foi boa Ikki ... só que está muito calor hein ... Olá turma ! –diz ele dando tchau para todos os outros amigos. Embora Shun fosse aluno da sétima série, ele andava com aquela turminha sempre, os seis juntos andavam de patins na volta para casa, e quando saiam também, sempre juntos.

Ao saírem do portão e atravessárem a rua, Aioros, um garoto do terceiro colegial correu até Lumière, a puxando pelo braço.

-Eiii ! o que está fazendo seu idiota ? me larga Aioros !

-Eu sinto muito mas só vou te soltar quando me responder ... quer ir almoçar comigo na minha casa hoje linda ? –ele se exibia todo para os outros meninos por ter um físico muito bom, enquanto arrumava a faixa vermelha na testa, com a outra mão.

-A minha resposta é não ! mas nem morta que vou até sua casa seu besta ! me solta Aioros !!

-Ah vai me rejeitar assim é ? ... você ainda será minha ô francesinha safada ! –ele a puxava pela cintura com as duas mãos, mas Ikki foi até eles, o afastando dela.

-Quem você pensa para agarrá-la desse jeito ?! –Ikki a defendia, ficando na frente dela.

-Ikki sem briga por favor ... –Lumi já estava desesperada.

-Ora ora ... veja só que garoto corajoso ! tá afim de apanhar é Fênix ? olha que eu quebro a tua cara hein ...

-Sou tão forte quanto você ! vamos ver então quem ganha !

-Não !! parem com isso por favor ! gente se alguém alí ver, estamos fudidos vocês sabem disso !!

Logo Shiryu e Hyoga também se aproximaram, olhando feio para Aioros, que desistiu e deu as costas, virando-se apenas para mandar um beijo para Lumière.

-Você ainda será minha ... Lumi ... –ele voltava a andar, acompanhado de seu irmão Aioria, que se parecia muito com ele.

-Você está bem Lumi ? ele não te fez nada, né ? –diz Ikki correndo até ela, a olhando preocupado.

-Estou bem Ikki, obrigada ! ... aquele metido só queria que eu fosse almoçar na casa dele, há ! almoçar, sei sei ... sei bem o que ele e o irmão dele querem fazer comigo ...

-Lumi ... !

-É mas ele nunca vai conseguir ... odeio garotos metidos. Podemos ir agora turma ! –diz ela sorrindo para Ikki, tentando tranquilizá-lo, levando-o até junto de todos e finalmente saindo, patinando todos de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Paris.

Pelo calor que já estava os matando, resolveram ir até uma sorveteria para se acabarem de tanto tomarem sorvetes e aquelas deliciosas raspadinhas de morango. Entraram no estabelecimento e todos foram direto para o balcão, para fazerem seus pedidos menos Hyoga, que preferiu sentar-se antes um pouco para descancar e pediu para que Shiryu fizesse o pedido para ele. Lumi ao ver a grande oportuniade de falar com ele, também fez seu pedido para Shiryu e se sentou junto com Hyoga na mesa do andar de cima. O lugar estava bem arejado, com vários ventiladores ligados e lá era muito grande e confortável. Enquanto não chegavam, ficaram alí conversando.

-Você está indo bem nas aulas de flauta Lumi ?

-Acho que sim Hyoga ... mas é bem dificil ... o professor Sorento tem uma cisma muito grande comigo e com Shiryu !

-Hahahaha ! é verdade ... mas vai conseguir sim ...

-Valeu ... éé ... esse tempo de verão, ideal para sair com namorado/a né ? você não tem namorada né Hyoga ?

-Eu não ...

-Mas você gosta de alguém ?

-Bem ... eu ... gosto ... –Ele falava um pouco envergonhado, olhando para o lado.

-E quem é hein ?! pode me contar, amigo ?

-Bem ... sim ... mas é que ...

-Hyoga !! o que faz por aqui ?! –Um homem alto de longos cabelos lisos esverdiados se aproximou dos dois, os comprimentando.

-Ah, Kamus ! olá ... que, conhecidencia, não ? ... Lumi esse é Kamus ... ele é como se fosse meu pai, me criou depois que minha mãe Natássia morreu ...

-Muito prazer senhor Kamus ! –diz Lumi super vermelha.

-O prazer é todo meu garotinha ! ela é sua namorada Hyoga ?

-Não !! ... é apenas minha amiga, uma querida amiga.

-Oh, perdão ! não foi a intenção ... é que vi vocês juntos e sozinhos aqui, achei que fosse ...

-Hehe, não não mestre ! estamos esperando o resto da turma chegarem ...

-A tá ... bem já vou indo só estava de passagem, porque um certo ser estava com vontade de comer raspadinha, né, Milô ?! –diz Kamus olhando para o homem de cabelos azuis e cacheados atrás dele, que estava todo tímido e sorridente.

-Olá gente !! –ele deu uns passos para frente quase tropeçando na cadeira e indo para o chão, arrancando altas risadas de Hyoga e Lumière.

-Estamos atrasados ! nos vemos a noite em casa Hyoga, até mais ! e vê se leva sua turma lá qualquer dia ... olha só que coisa feia eu nem conhecia a Lumière ! –diz Ele puxando Milo pela blusa, indo na direção das escadas.

-Achei eles bem engraçados ... –diz Lumi brincando com a caixa de guardanapos.

-É eles são ... são como pai e mãe para mim ...

-PAI E MÃE ?!

-Er ... olha lá eles estão chegando com os sorvetes !! hehe ! venhamm ! estamos aqui ! –diz Hyoga super vermelho, erguendo os braços e os chamando.

_( Bom, tá aí o primeiro de muitos capítulos ! Espero que gostem da história e dos casais também. Ainda vai ter muito Yaoi nessa história ! E pra quem desconhece, o nome "Lumière" quer dizer "Luz" em frânces, tinha pensado em Twilight, ou Moonlight, também me deram a idéia de Hikari, mas quis que ela fosse francesa ... ela não é bem a personagem principal, mas eu a criei com muito carinho em uma chata tarde entediante, quando eu começei a desenhá-la ! xD Bom é isso, até o próximo chap ! o/ )_


	2. Chuva

As duas ultimas semanas de aula finalmente terminaram. Aquele era o ultimo dia de aula e nesse dia, vários alunos preferiram não ir para a escola pois quase não teriam aulas, mas eles não poderiam faltar, embora reclamassem muito eles gostavam da escola e queriam se despedir de outros amigos e professores.

Como sempre, Lumière saiu de casa e passou na casa de Shiryu para irem juntos até a escola. Foram permitidos de irem sem uniforme e a jovem ruiva vestia uma simples camisa branca mostrando boa parte da barriga e saia de prega bege com listras brancas, Shiryu vestia uma calça jeans normal e uma blusa chinesa vermelha de manga curta e como sempre, calçando seus patins. Chegaram na escola em horário normal e o sinal já ia bater, quando entraram na sala foram recebidos a abraços por seus outros amigos, até Shion estava no meio. Eles empurraram as carteiras e cadeiras para o canto da sala e ficaram sentados no chão jogando baralho, forca, tocando violão, conversando, fazendo guerra de giz e montinho no professor.

Shion estava arrumando a sala de aula, pois a escola ficaria fechada e teria que estar em ordem, pediu para Shiryu e Lumi levar as pilhas de livros da mesa para a biblioteca da escola e foi o que fizeram, aproveitando para conversarem sobre Hyoga.

-Shiryu, ontem eu tava conversando com o Hyoga lá na sorveteria enquanto vocês não chegavam, e ele me disse que gosta de alguém ...

-É sério ?!

-Sim ! só não me disse quem, porque na hora que ia contar, o pai dele apareceu ...

-Droga ! ... quem será hein Lumi ?

-Não sei ... mas vou tentar descobrir não se preocupe ...

-Está bem ! ... ei, Lumi ... e você ? gosta de alguém ?

-ANH ?!! –Ela se assustou com a pergunta e tropeçou no próprio pé, derrubando a pilha de livros no chão.

-Eu ajudo ... –diz Shiryu deixando a pilha de livros em uma cadeira e se ajoelhando para ajudar sua amiga. –Porque se assustou assim ? pode me contar Lumi ... sou seu melhor amigo, não sou ?

-Meu melhor amigo ... por isso ... Shiryu ... você é ... meu melhor amigo. –Ela desviava do olhar dele.

-Tudo bem se não quiser contar ... vamos levar logo os livros antes que Shion nos mate !

-T-t-tá ! ... –Ela se levantava com certa dificuldade, pegando de volta os livros com a ajuda de Shiryu e o acompanhando até a biblioteca da escola.

O sinal bateu e todos foram liberados para voltarem para suas casas. Finalmente sairiam de férias, mas mesmo assim sentiriam saudades dalí, os cinco amigos saíram empolgados pelo grande portão branco, rodopiando pelas calçadas da escola. Ikki estava andando na frente, patinando tranquilamente quando sentiu falta de seu irmão.

-Gente, cadê o Shun ? –ele olhava para os lados, não vendo seu irmão.

-É mesmo né Ikki ... não o vi hoje ...

-Ele saiu de casa mais cedo, mas me disse que viria para a escola ... será que aconteceu algo ? ... vou ligar no celular dele !

-Ai ai ai meu Zeus ... tomara que não seja nada ...

-Ô droga ! acabei de lembrar que o celular dele está comigo, pois o meu está quebrado !! e agora ?

-Esperem aqui ... vou perguntar para alguém da secretaria se o viram por aqui ... –diz Seiya fazendo gesto com a mão para esperarem, correndo outra vez para dentro do portão. Todos esperaram preocupados.

-Nossa ! gente eu esqueci minha pasta de desenhos lá na sala ... não vou deixar lá durante todas as férias, eu preciso dela ! já volto ... –diz Lumière se levantando rapidamente e também correndo portão adentro, indo até o terceiro prédio da escola, onde tiveram as aulas naquele dia.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo com o patins, abriu a porta da sala que só estava encostada e foi direto para a grande estante de madeira da sala, abrindo a porta e pegando sua pasta de desenhos, checando se estava tudo bem e não estava faltando nada. Quando ela colocou a mochila em cima de uma carteira para guardar a pasta, alguém abriu a porta e foi até ela, era Aioros.

-Ainda está na escola, francesinha ? –Ele se aproximava mais dela, que se assustou ao vê-lo.

-Eu é que te faço essa pergunta ! ... o que veio fazer aqui ?

-É que eu vi você subindo sozinha ... não iria perder uma oportunidade dessas, não é ?

-Oportunidade de que, seu idiota ?

-Disso ... –Aioros então avançou nela, a segurando pela cintura e prenssando-a na estante, fazendo um forte barulho, tentou beijá-la a força mas ela virou o rosto.

-Me larga Aioros ! me larga se não eu grito e você vai se ferrar ! –ela tentava se soltar mas não conseguia.

-Não seja má Lumi ... eu disse que você seria minha ... –Ele passava uma das mãos pela coxa da ruiva, subindo sua saia e alcançando sua calcinha, tentando abaixá-la com os dedos. -Relaxa que não vai doer nada não, hahaha !

-Você está se esquecendo de uma coisinha, querido Aioros ...

-O que minha linda ?

-Que não sou tão indefesa assim !! eu lhe disse que da próxima você tava ferrado comigo !! –Ela deu lhe um forte chute no meio das pernas, fazendo-o abaixar e em seguida uma voadora tão perfeita que fez o sagitáriano voar para o outro lado da sala e bater nas carteiras. Ela pegou logo sua mochila e saiu correndo dalí.

-Meu Zeus ! que mulher ! –ele se levantava, com a mão na cabeça. –Um dia eu consigo, ela não vai me resistir !!

Ao chegar lá fora, todos já a esperavam, inclusive Seiya que estava com uma cara de preocupado, ela se aproximou deles ainda ajeitando a saia.

-Porque demorou tanto Lumi ?! –Ikki perguntava, estranhando.

-Aioros me viu subir e tentou aquilo outra vez ! ...

-Filho da puta !

-Mas calma Ikki ... eu dei uma voadora nele e ele caiu ... mas enfim, acharam o Shun Seiya ?

-Nada Lumi ... parece que ele não veio para a escola hoje ...

-Ai meu Zeus ... espero que meu irmão esteja bem ...

-Calma ... vamos procurá-lo pela cidade ... Lumi, nós já ligamos pra casa do Ikki e não tem ninguém lá, ou seja, aconteceu algo quando Shun saiu de casa e ia para a escola.

-Sim Hyoga ... vamos logo então !!

-Sim !

Os cinco foram correndo desesperados até a praça do centro da cidade, lá sentaram-se por alguns minutos para descançarem, resolveram então se separarem para procurar Shun mais fácil.

-Então tá !! o Seiya vai sozinho pro lado da casa do Shun ... Hyoga e Shiryu !! é, vocês vão por alí e eu e Ikki vamos por aqui, ok ? –diz ela apontando para a direção contrária deles, dando uma piscada para Shiryu, que percebeu o que ela pretendia. Na verdade, ela mesma queria ter ido com Shiryu, mas fazer o que se ele ficaria muito mais contente estando com Hyoga.

-Ok ! vem Shiryu, vamos lá ! –diz Hyoga o puxando pela mão, fazendo-o corar novamente.

-Quis ir comigo porque hein ? –diz Ikki se aproximando dela.

-Pra deixá-los sozi ... digo, porque sim !

-Hehe ... você é tão fofa, sabia Lumi ? adoro esse seu jeitinho ... fora a sua beleza, acho que foi isso o que fez eu me apaixonar por você.

-Ikki ...

-Desculpe ... desculpe por falar sobre isso outra vez ! ... eu sei que você gosta de outra pessoa, mas ... pode pelo menos me dizer quem é ?

-Ai Ikki ... você quer mesmo saber ? Não ficaria chateado ?

-Claro que não ... já gosta de outro mesmo, vamos lá pode dizer, seja lá quem for ...

-Tá bem, eu falo ... –Ela começa a anda pela rua, segurando na mão de Ikki. –A pessoa que eu gosto é o ... Shiryu ...

-Você gosta do Shiryu ?!

-Sim ...

-Então porque não foi com ele e sim comigo ?

-Porque ele ... quer estar junto da pessoa que ELE ama nesse momento ...

-A pessoa que ele ama ?! espera aí ... não me diga que o ...

-Isso mesmo Ikki pronto falei ! Shiryu gosta do Hyoga !

-Zeus !!

-Ve se não conta pra ninguém, tá Ikki ? o Shiryu ainda tá muito inseguro com isso ...

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar, mas ... que coisa ... olha só, eu gosto de você, você gosta do Shiryu, o Shiryu gosta do Hyoga ... e o Hyoga ?!

-De você ?

-Nem brinque com isso Lumi !

-Hehe ! tá, eu paro ... mas sabe Ikki ... mesmo gostando do Shiryu, eu queria muito que o Hyoga também gostasse dele e eles ficassem juntos, combinam tanto ...

-Entendo ... quando a gente ama de verdade, queremos ver a pessoa feliz, mesmo que não seja com a gente ...

-Sim sim, Ikki ...

-Mas e você Lumi ? ... se eles ficarem juntos, o que vai fazer ? vai ficar aí sofrendo ?

-Eu vou ficar bem ... quem sabe eu não aprenda a gostar de outra pessoa, né ? –diz Ela olhando para Ikki e dando um encantador sorriso, que o fez bater no poste e cair de bunda no chão.

Por um momento deixaram os sentimentos e as brincadeiras de lado, pois estavam muito preocupados com Shun que havia sumido. Continuaram a busca pela cidade, passando por lojas, perguntando para pessoas e guardas, mas não conseguiam encontrar Andrômeda de jeito nenhum.

-x-

Hyoga e Shiryu já haviam corrido bastante do outro lado da cidade, estavam procurando por Shun mas também não estavam conseguindo encontrá-lo. Logo o céu começou a ser coberto por nuvens carregadas e a chuva começou a cair pela cidade, os dois correram para baixo de uma árvore esperando passar o temporal, no desespero, Shiryu empurrou Hyoga e ficou de frente para ele, os corpos molhados pela chuva, quase encostados um no outro.

-Tá tudo bem Hyoga ? –Shiryu perguntava, voltando a ficar vermelho.

-Sim, estou bem ... mas acho que se você não vir mais pra cá, vai se molhar mais ainda. –diz Hyoga o puxando firmemente pela cintura para mais perto dele, os encostando de vez. Shiryu colocou uma das mãos na árvore, na altura da cabeça de Hyoga.

-Hyoga ... quero te contar uma coisa ...

-Sim ? pode falar Shi ...

-Bem é que ... é que ... bem ... eu estou me molhando !! é isso ... –diz Shiryu envergonhado, desviando do olhar de Hyoga por não ter conseguido lhe contar o que queria.

-Vem mais pra cá ! –Hyoga o puxa mais ainda.

-Temos que procurar o Shun ... o que será que aconteceu ?

-É mesmo ... tá afim de tomar chuva por um amigo ?!

-Tô !!

Hyoga então pegou novamente na mão de Shiryu e sairam correndo pela chuva forte que caía, prestando atenção em cada loja, cada banco, cada esquina, para encontrarem o amigo desaparecido, de repente, o celular de Hyoga toca, era Ikki.

-Sim ? Ikki ! encontraram ? não ?! ... o que o Seiya ficou sabendo ? ... sim estamos mais perto, vamos para lá, até mais. –Hyoga desligou o celular e encarou Shiryu.

-O que houve ?

-Ikki me disse que o Seiya foi até o bairro que o Shun mora, e lá o dono da banca que o Shun sempre passa lá e compra alguma coisa disse a ele que Shun o falou que iria comprar chocolate antes de ir para a escola ! ... foi isso, vamos procurar em lojas de chocolate e doces ! –ele puxa dragão novamente.

Os dois foram até a primeira loja de doces que tinha perto da casa de Shun e Ikki, e entraram. A loja era grande e parecia mais um paraíso de tantos doces que tinha lá dentro, foram caminhando até uma enorme estante derrubada no chão, tabletes de chocolate para todo lado e ao olharem na parte de trás, lá estava Shun ! arrumando todos os chocolates dentro de carrinhos de super mercados e colocando em outra estante, foram correndo até ele, fazendo-o se assustar.

-Hyoga ! Shiryu ! como me encontraram ?!

-A gente deu nosso jeito ... mas,Shun, o que está fazendo aqui ? Porque não foi a escola ?

-Porque eu vim aqui comprar chocolate e acabei derrubando tudo na empolgação ... o dono daqui só faltou me dar uma surra \o\ ... aí ele disse pra mim arrumar tudo ... acho que está estressado demais hoje.

-Zeus ! você também hein Shun ! ... todo mundo tá super preocupado com você ... –Hyoga se agaichava, o ajudando um pouco.

-Eu sei, desculpem ... mas não tive outra opção, estou sem celular também ... não tive como avisar ninguém.

-Tudo bem Shun, eu ligo pro Ikki agora e falo tudo, aí a gente te ajuda aqui e vamos nos encontrar todos na praça da cidade ! parece que tão querendo fazer alguma coisa hoje ...

-Certo ! obrigado amigos ...

Depois de Hyoga e Shiryu o ajudarem, ficando quase três horas dentro da loja, levando tombos, derrubando tudo de novo e ouvindo xingos do dono do local, finalmente terminaram e até ganharam dinheiro como recompensa. Ikki e os outros já estavam avisados do ocorrido e ficaram esperando os três na praça, enquanto conversavam e tomavam sorvete.

Mais um pouco de espera e lá estavam eles de volta, felizes como se nada tivesse acontecido. A testa de Shiryu estava marcada outra vez, mas dessa vez não foi um patins, e sim uma estante maior que ele. Se encontraram com os outros e foram para uma locadora para alugarem algum filme.

-E aí, quem quer filme de terror ?! –perguntou Ikki e ninguém levantou a mão.

-Filme pornográfico ?! –perguntou Seiya pouco antes de levar um tapa na cabeça e cair de joelhos no chão, quase derrubando a estante.

-Gente ... que tal um romance francês ? –Lumière perguntava enquanto olhava os filmes da prateleira.

-Romance ? ... é ... precisamos mesmo de algo assim ... mas qual filme Lumi ? –Shiryu a acompanhava.

-Bom, tem um filme, que eu amo ... se chama O fabuloso destino de Amélie Poulain !

-Nunca vi ... mas agora fiquei curioso, vamos levar ! –diz Shiryu puxando a caixa do filme e levando até o balcão todo empolgado, Lumi foi atrás dele, o olhando curiosa.

-E aí, Shi ?

-Lumi ... eu quase contei pra ele ... mas na hora não saiu ... pelo menos ficamos juntos embaixo de uma árvore por um bom tempo.

-Uau ! que fofos ... continue assim ... hoje será uma boa oportunidade, já que vamos assistir filme juntos ...

-Na casa de quem que vai ser ?

-Ikki ofereceu a casa dele ...

-Ótimo ! a casa dele é enorme !!

-Parem de cochichar vocês dois ae ! aluguem logo e vamos, meu estômago não pode esperar, estou com fome !

-Ikki seu guloso !

-Não enche Seiya, cuidado que quando eu tô com fome eu quebro tudo !!

-Então vem, vem vem !!

-Parem de reclamar mas o que é isso heinnn ! –Lumi entrava no meio dos dois, pulando nas costas de Seiya que a carregou pelo menos uns dois quarteirões, como castigo.

_( Chap dois saiu rápido né ? xD eu não tenho nada pra fazer ae eu escrevo, fazer o que u.u ... mas enfim, esse chap não teve lá muita coisa, mas o próximo terá com certeza ! ... e olha, eu recomendo o filme que citei alí em cima : O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain – Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain, filme francês de romance, tem bastante coisa sem sentido no meio mas é muito lindo ! chorei quando vi, mas isso não vem ao caso o.o' ... Chap três deve sair em breve também, e já avisando, vai ter beijo !! n.n Au revoir o/ )_


	3. Ciume

A tarde estava cada vez mais quente, todos preferiam ver filme no inverno, enrolados naquele monte de cobertas, mas o verão também era muito bom junto com os amigos. Os seis foram até a casa de Ikki e Shun, uma casa simples mas muito grande, com muitos cômodos. Entraram na casa e Ikki os levou direto para o quarto dele e de Shun, um quarto grande com muitos móveis e muita bagunça. O dono do quarto puxou colchonetes, almofadas e tapetes para a parte da frente do quarto, na frente da tv e todos já deitaram exaustos, tirando os patins menos Lumi, que ficou de pé correndo pra lá e pra cá.

-To afim de fazer brigadeiro ! Ikki posso usar a cozinha ? –perguntava ela retirando os patins dos pés e quase acertando a cabeça de Seiya.

-Claro ! eu te ajudo vamos lá ...

-Tá !

Os dois saíram do quarto, deixando a porta encostada para que seus amigos pudessem descançar um pouco antes de verem o filme e desceram para a cozinha, um cômodo branco e bem iluminado, com alguns objetos japoneses pendurados pela geladeira, parede e teto. Ikki foi até o armário para pegar chocolate enquanto Lumi separava a panela, colheres, pratos e copos.

-E o que vamos tomar Lumi ?

-Refrigerante ?

-Certo, vou colocar nos copos ...

Ele começou lentamente a colocar o refrigerante nos compridos copos transparentes enquanto observava gentilmente Lumi na frente do fogão, tentando fazer o brigadeiro, mas estava com um pouco de dificuldade, deixou duas vezes a colher de metal cair dentro do chocolate e quase se queimou, mas não desistiu. Largou os copos e foi calmamente até ela, observando-a.

-Está com problemas aí ?

-Um pouquinho ! hehe ... é que eu não presto muito pra essas coisas de cozinha ... –diz ela quase se queimando novamente, colocando o dedo na boca.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo Lumi ... –Ikki se aproximou mais, ficando atrás dela, pegou um guardanapo de pano e colocou sobre a colher e pediu para que ela segurasse, depois colocou sua mão sobre a dela, ensinando-a como se deve fazer.

-A-a-assim ... ?

-Sim ... se não mexer direito vai queimar ... –Ele falava um tanto perto demais do ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda, ela fingia estar prestando atenção no chocolate, mas não conseguia, só de senti-lo alí atrás dela, segurando em sua mão, tirava toda a sua atenção, ela podia ser apaixonada por Shiryu, mas Ikki era sim irresistível.

-Acho que estou ... conseguindo ... –Ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha, não aguentou e fechou os olhos ao sentir Ikki dar um carinhoso beijinho em sua nuca.

-Sim, você ... aprendeu ... –Ele continuou com os beijos, agora mais perto da curva do pescoço e ombro, levou a mão esquerda até sua cintura, acariciando-a levemente.

-Ikki ...

-Shh ... –O leonino logo a virou para sí, a segurando pela cintura com as duas mãos e olhando-a nos olhos por alguns instantes, logo aproximando seus lábios nos dela, iniciando um calmo beijo. A ruiva o retribuia de mesmo modo, o abraçando e acariciando seus cabelos azulados enquanto lhe dava algumas mordidas no lábio inferior, ele a apertou com os braços e a ergueu para o alto, levando-a até a porta de vidro da cozinha que dava para a sala e a encostando, voltando a beijá-la mais intensamente.

-x-

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Seiya os esperavam com os brigadeiros no quarto de Ikki, mas já não aguentavam mais a demora dos dois, Seiya, o mais impaciente, se levantou calçando um par de pantufas que estava próximo a cama e foi até a porta.

-Gente vou descer pra ver se esse brigadeiro sai ou não ... estão demorando !

-Seiya é melhor você ficar aqui ... –diz Shun já imaginando o que estaria acontecendo lá embaixo. Embora fosse quieto demais, Shun já tinha total noção de que seus amigos se gostavam, mas preferiu sempre ficar em silêncio e apenas observar.

-Estou sem paciência Shun ! já volto ... –Ele foi teimoso e abriu a porta, tropeçando por cima de algumas caixas que estavam no corredor e descendo as escadas mancando, chegou na sala e logo viu a sombra de Ikki e Lumière do outro lado da porta escura de vidro e se aproximou mais um pouco, para ter certeza de que realmente estavam se beijando.

-Zeus ! é só ficarmos longe pra se catarem assim ?! bom, eu vou subir e finjir que vim apenas no banheiro ... –Ele voltava pelo mesmo caminho que veio.

-Ikki ... –Lumi parava o beijo, ainda de olhos fechados. –É melhor pararmos, você sabe ...

-Sim ... me desculpe Lumi, eu ... eu ...

-Não se preocupe ...

-Bem, Lumi, quero apenas te fazer uma pergunta ...

-Sim ?

-Me beijou pensando no Shiryu ?

-Embora seja dele que eu gosto ... não, Ikki. –diz Lumière dando um sorriso para ele, voltando para o fogão.

-"Foi bom ter ouvido isso dela, mas ao mesmo tempo me doeu o coração ... " –Ikki voltava pensativo até os copos, colocando-os cheios em cima de uma bandeija de metal com alguns guardanapos de papel.

Ficaram quietos por um bom tempo e o silêncio acabou se tornando constrangedor para os dois. Terminaram logo de fazer os doces e colocaram em forminhas de papel, dentro de grandes potes de plástico e subiram para o quarto, Ikki e Lumi as vezes se olhavam, mas apenas sorriam um para o outro, pois não conseguiam falar, Ikki por pensar nela e ela por pensar em Shiryu. Ao abrirem a porta do quarto, finjiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, colocaram os potes e copos em cima da pequena mesinha na frente da tv e se sentaram separados, a ruiva se sentou entre Shun e Seiya e Ikki ao lado de Shiryu e Hyoga. Pegasus não aguentou ficar quieto e logo puxou assunto com a ruiva enquanto o filme estava no começo.

-Psiu, Lumi ... eu desci lá em baixo agora á pouco ...

-Você desceu lá em baixo Seiya ? ... teria sido interessante se você tivesse descido lá em cima ! –Lumi falava baixinho, rindo junto com Shun.

-Não fuja do assunto ! ... eu vi você e o Ikki ... se beijando ...

-Anh ? você e meu irmão se beijaram Lumi ?! –Shun se assustou com o que ouviu, dando grandes goles no refrigerante e quase engolindo a pedra inteira de gelo que estava no copo.

-Shhhhhh ! Falem baixo s'il vous plaît !! ... é, é ... a gente se beijou sim Shun ... sei lá, aconteceu ! foi do nada que a vontade veio ...

-Talvez assim poderia concertar tudo ...

-Tudo o que Shun ? –Seiya estava cada vez mais confuso com a história.

-Nada, nada !

-Ai gente ... como seria bom poder mandar em meu coração ... se eu pudesse fazer isso, ordenava que ele amasse Ikki ! aí a gente ficaria junto ... eu esqueceria o Shiryu, e o Hyoga se apaixonaria por ele ... assim seria bem melhor ...

-É verdade Lumi ... realmente se continuar assim ... vai acabar interferindo até mesmo na amizade de vocês quatro, de que que adianta serem tão amigos mas terem ciúme porque a pessoa que você gosta, gosta desse seu amigo, ai Zeus, isso é muito complicado ! –diz Seiya se jogando em uma almofada e fechando os olhos, logo se virando e voltando a atenção para o filme.

-Vamos tentar esquecer disso agora ok ? vamos ver o filme ! –Lumi se arrumava no meio das almofadas azuis e puxava Shun para seu colo, o abraçando e acariciando seus cabelos.

-O que houve Ikki ? você está estranho, parece estar nervoso amigo ...

-N-nada Shiryu ! não é da sua conta ! –diz Ikki desviando seu olhar de Shiryu, se afastando dele e se cobrindo com uma coberta rosa, que era de seu irmão.

-Nossa !! ... somos seus amigos ! não precisa dessa grosseria toda sabe Ikki ... –diz Hyoga virando-se para ele e colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Shiryu.

-Me deixem em paz e assistam a porcaria do filme !

-Melhor deixarmos, Hyoga ... o Ikki é violento assim mesmo, mas confesso que ele nunca agiu assim com a gente ...

-Sim, é verdade ... fiquei chateado com ele Shi, mas tudo bem ... –Hyoga puxou outra coberta e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Shiryu, fazendo-o ficar vermelho e dar um leve sorriso, voltando a ver o filme.

Depois de quase duas horas de filme, Shun tinha adormecido no colo de Lumi e Seiya também. Ikki permaneceu emburrado, mas mesmo assim assistiu até o fim e Shiryu e Hyoga não saíram da posição que estavam, praticamente abraçados. Lumi se levantou e foi até a tv, desligando-a e olhando pra todos.

-Vocês gostaram do filme ... ?

-Muito Lumi ... eu adorei. –diz Hyoga sorrindo para ela, finalmente abraçando Shiryu.

-Também gostei ... muito ... –Shiryu mal conseguia falar ao sentir o abraço.

-Que bom ... Shiryu, devolva o filme amanhã ok ? eu vou pra casa boa tarde ... –Lumi pegou seus patins e saiu correndo pela porta do quarto, desceu as escadas e abriu a porta. Já estava na frente do portão quando foi parada por Ikki, que a segurou pelo braço.

-Lumi, porque está indo embora assim ?

-Pensa que não ouvi você mal tratando o Shiryu daquela forma ? não falo isso só porque gosto dele Ikki ... mas você não soube controlar seu ciúme ! ... sabe você como me senti ao ver ele e Hyoga abraçados daquele jeito ?! Ikki eu me ofereci para ajudá-los ! não imagina a minha dor ... e agora ver você fazendo isso com ele ...

-Lumi me desculpe ! mas eu não aguentei ... você não vê que eles dois estão prestes a darem certo ?! porque você não desencana daquele chinês de uma vez hein ?!

-COMO PODE ME FALAR UMA COISA DESSAS IKKI ?!

-Isso mesmo o que ouviu ! esquece o Shiryu de vez !!

Shun acabou ouvindo toda a gritaria e se aproximou da janela do quarto da frente, abrindo bem devagar a cortina e os observando.

-Quer saber Ikki ... ESQUECE VOCÊ DE MIM !! –Ela logo o empurrou violentamente, fazendo-o bater em uma das colunas da garagem e saiu correndo com os pés descalços, carregando os patins nas mãos e chorando.

-O que aconteceu aqui ? ... porque a Lumi foi embora chorando ? –Shiryu foi correndo até Ikki, observando sua amiga se afastar da casa correndo.

-NÃO ENCHE SHIRYU !!

-Calma aí Ikki ... sem ignorância ! –Hyoga se aproximava dos dois, tentando defender Shiryu.

-Sabe o que aconteceu Shiryu ?! ela gosta de você !! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO VIU ISSO ?? HEIN ?! ... Eu a amo, consegui beijá-la ... mas ela só pensa em você !

-Como assim ? ... ela é minha melhor amiga, não acredito que ela goste de mim ...

-Isso é verdade Shiryu ... –Shun aparecia na porta, se aproximando deles com os olhos fechados, parecia estar calmo. –Vamos falar toda a verdade aqui ...

-Verdade ? que verdade Shun ? –Shiryu não o entendia.

-A verdade é que Lumi gosta de você Shiryu, mas você gosta do Hyoga, mas Hyoga gosta de Ikki e Ikki gosta da Lumi !! –Ao terminar de falar, todos arregalaram os olhos e ficaram sem graça, principalmente Hyoga e Shiryu.

-Tenho que ir pra casa ... –Shiryu abriu o portão e saiu correndo descalço, não quis nem pegar seu patins e sua mochila.

-To chegando !! –Seiya conseguiu a proeza de sair pela janela do sótão e escorregar pelo telhado, caindo de cabeça no jardim.

-Eu ... eu acho que vou pra casa também ... –Hyoga já estava com sua mochila e patins em mãos, não conseguiu olhar para Ikki e se aproximou do portão. –Seiya eu acho bom você vir também ...

-Ah claro ! só um minuto Hyoga ! –diz Seiya se levantando todo esfolado, entrando na casa e subindo as escadas novamente, pegando suas coisas e voltando. –Até amanhã Ikki ...

-Amanha não nos veremos Seiya, amanha não quero ver ninguém ... tenham um bom dia. –Ele logo fechava o portão, olhando por um momento para Hyoga, que lhe deu um sorriso sem graça e correu junto com Seiya.

-Irmão ...

-Vá para o seu quarto Shun, jogue video game, use o computador, saia de casa ... mas me deixe em paz. –Ikki passou por seu irmão o olhando friamente, indo até seu quarto e se trancando lá dentro.

-x-

A tarde ainda estava longe do fim e o dia estava quente. Lumi continuou correndo sem parar de chorar e decidiu ir até o lugar que sempre costumava ir quando estava triste, a Torre Eiffel. Ela ainda estava descalça, mas não estava preocupada com isso, só conseguia chorar naquele momento, já estava com os dois joelhos esfolados e sangrando, pois havia levado um tombo por correr rápido demais, subiu a torre junto com um grupo de pessoas que a observavam preocupados, uns a ofereciam lenços, água, mas ela não aceitou, não queria saber de nada. Foi até o topo, se apoiando na grade de ferro e observando a cidade inteira, chorando cada vez mais. Do outro lado, outro grupo acabara de subir e dois deles que estavam de mãos dadas, reconheceram Lumi e se aproximaram dela preocupados.

-Lumière ? –O homem de cabelos compridos e esverdiados se aproximava dela, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

-Sim ... ? ah, Kamus é você ... oi Milo ...

-Olá !

-Lumière o que aconteceu ? porque está chorando assim ? e que machucados são esses ? –Kamus a virava, fazendo-a ficar de frente para eles.

-É que ... é que ... –Ela não conseguia parar de chorar, não aguentou e abraçou Kamus.

-Mon Dieu, se acalme ... quero que me conte o que aconteceu, está bem ? –Ele acariciava seus cabelos, abraçando a ruiva que estava na altura de seu peito.

-Que tal se descermos Kamus ? podemos ir a um café, sei lá ... fora que ... eu tenho medo de altura, não consigo ficar muito tempo aqui em cima sabe ... –diz Milo se aproximando dele e o agarrando pela camisa.

-Sim, boa ideia ! vamos lá ... –diz Kamus pegando Lumière no colo e andando até o elevador, Milo pegou seus patins e mochila, os acompanhando.

Ainda descendo da torre, todos olhavam assustados para eles, mas estavam pensando a mesma coisa : "será que ela tentou se jogar lá de cima ?", mas não falavam nada. Foram calmamente até um café chamado Golden Sanctuary ( já vi isso antes xD ), que ficava em uma das ruas do centro e entraram, sentando em uma mesa do canto, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam alí, logo uma garçonete de longos cabelos azuis escuros e ondulados foi até eles segurando um bloco de anotações e uma caneta.

-Deseja alguma coisa senhor Kamus ? –A jovem sorria para ele, olhando preocupada para Lumière.

-Olá Aghata ! ... bom, três cafés por favor, não, melhor, dois cafés e um suco de laranja ... e ... bem, vocês tem aí aquelas caixinhas de primeiros socorros ? –ele perguntava todo sem graça, coçando a cabeça.

-Claro que temos ! já vou trazer os cafés, os sucos e os medicamentos ! –diz ela se curvando e virando, correndo até o balcão.

-Bom Lumière ... me conte agora o que aconteceu ... vamos te ouvir, tá ? –ele colocava uma das mãos sobre a mão machucada da ruiva.

Os dois a ouviram atentamente enquanto ela explicava tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, Lumi não aguentava as vezes e começava a chorar, mas o abraço de Kamus ou de Milo a acalmava e ela conseguia finalmente falar. Aghata trouxe o pedido e uma caixinha branca com tudo para primeiros socorros e colocou sobre a mesa, se afastando deles e indo até o balcão, chamando um homem que estava sentado do outro lado.

-Estou preocupada com aquela garota ... –Aghata falava baixinho para ele, para que ninguém a ouvisse.

-Parece que ela está apenas machucada ... logo passa ! –O homem de cabelos curtos e dourados (xD) tentava acalmá-la, lhe dando um selinho e a abraçando por trás do balcão.

-Sim ... mas ela também está machucada por dentro ... e muito.

-Lumi ... depois de tudo isso ... ainda bem que vocês estão de férias ... já imaginou só ter que ve-los amanha na escola ?! ... bom, seus pais estão em casa ? –Kamus passava um algodão com remédio em seus machucados e fazia curativos.

-Não ... meus pais viajaram ... voltam mais ou menos no fim das minhas férias ...

-VIAJARAM ?! mas o que é isso ... te abandonam sozinha assim ?!

-Sim ... eles são só pais adotivos ... são bastante liberais comigo, mas eu nunca recebi carinho deles ... sempre me deixaram sozinha.

-Nossa, mas que coisa ... nunca que eu a deixaria sozinha numa situação dessas ! Lumière, você quer passar as férias na minha casa ? lá só mora eu, Milo e Hyoga ... o que me diz ?

-Eu ... não quero causar problemas, nem incomodar vocês Kamus, Milo ...

-Jamais incomodaria ou causaria problema algum Lumi ! –Milo sorria para ela, tranquilizando-a. –Vamos ! a casa é grande, tem muitos quartos, você pode escolher ... lá tem piscina, espaço para você treinar suas lutas, andar de patins, bicicleta ... e o mais importante de tudo ... não vamos te deixar sozinha ! até se viajarmos, você vem com a gente ! ... vamos ?!

-Obrigada ... –Ela voltava a chorar, não conseguia segurar de jeito nenhum. –Tudo bem eu aceito ... muito obrigada mesmo ...

-Hyoga vai ficar super feliz com a companhia ! e aposto que depois do que aconteceu hoje, ele também deve estar chateado e precisando de alguém para conversar ... ninguém melhor do que uma amiga ! –diz Kamus se levantando e indo até o balcão para pagar a conta e voltando até eles. –Vamos ? podemos passar na sua casa pra você pegar o que achar necessário, e caso a gente viaje ... leve uma mala também ...

-Tá bem ...

-Uhul ! será demais ! agora somos quatro !! ... vamos nos divertir muito Lumi ! –diz Milo todo empolgado, pegando-a no colo e sentando-a em seu ombro direito.

-Milô cuidado ! vai deixar ela cair !!

-Não vai cair ! larga a mão de ser pessimista Kamus !

-Você é desastrado demais ! coloque ela no chão ! ela já está toda machucada, quer ve-la com a perna quebrada também ?

-Eiii, não sou desastrado !! ...

Milo e Kamus foram caminhando pelas ruas implicando um com o outro, enquanto Lumière dava altas risadas dos dois. Ela estava com medo de acabar não vendo mais seus amigos durante as férias toda, mas tinha esperanças de que fossem legais ao lado deles.

_( Salut !! \o/ é eles brigaram feio não ? e agora o que será que vai acontecer com esses quatro "amigos apaixonados" ? Oo aguardem o próximo chapter ! ... gente eu to parecendo essas locutoras de rádio ou sei lá o que .-. enfim, eu coloquei o Golden Sanctuary no meio, é a fic sim ... na verdade quis fazer algo meio que paralelo entre as duas fics, quis citar o nome do Aioria alí junto com a Aghata, mas deixei quieto porque já tem o Aioria NESSA fic e ia ficar muito confuso ... fora que nas duas histórias tem Kamus e Milo também ... mas pra quem leu a fic Golden Sanctuary sabe do que to falando ... bom, quem se interessar e quiser ler, espero que gostem, mas só um probleminha, o site comeu muitas palavras T.T, mas acho que dá pra entender numa boa ... a partir da fic "O ultimo por do Sol" isso não acontece mais, as palavras estão todas em ordem n.n'' ... Bom espero que tenham gostado do chapter três, e até o próximo ! o/ )_


	4. Separação

Nos primeiros dias de férias, Shun aproveitou bastante para sair. Sua companhia de sempre era Seiya, pois nenhum de seus outros amigos queriam sair, muito menos quando se tratava de todos juntos, mas naquele sábado, Seiya havia ficado doente e não saiu com Shun e ele foi sozinho passear pelo parque da cidade. Pegou o caminho de volta para casa e passou na doceria, comprou alguns doces e foi para casa. Entrou pela porta da sala e estava tudo do jeito que tinha deixado quando saiu, parecia que não havia ninguém lá, estava tudo silencioso, mas seu irmão Ikki estava lá, trancado no quarto como sempre desde o começo das férias, saindo só para tomar banho e comer algo e nem mesmo falando com ele. Shun estava preocupado, mas sempre quando tentava conversar com ele, acabava levando patadas e uma porta na cara. Se jogou no sofá exausto, abrindo o pacote de doces, despejando tudo na mesa.

-Vou levar alguns pro Ikki ... talvez ele fique feliz com isso ... –Ele colocou algumas balas, pirulitos, chicletes e chocolates dentro de um copo grande e subiu as escadas, indo até o quarto de Ikki e batendo na porta.

-Ikki ... irmão ... está acordado ? –Ele insistia nas batidas e ninguém respondia. –Ikki ... me responde por favor ... vamos lá abra a porta ...

-O que você quer Shun ? vai embora ... –A voz desanimada de Ikki falava do outro lado da porta.

-Não vou ! não saio daqui até você abrir ... não pode fazer isso, está se matando ! –Shun deixava de dar leves batidas na porta, agora dando murros fortes. –Abre Ikki !!

-Mas o que você quer ?! –Ele finalmente abriu a porta, encostando o braço no batente e encarando friamente seu irmão, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e despenteados, certamente estava dormindo ou apenas jogado na cama.

-Eu ... eu lhe trouxe esses doces, achei que ... iria te animar ... –Shun estava envergonhado e com um pouco de medo de seu irmão.

-Doces ? eu não sou criança para me animar com doces Shun ! ... pode comê-los sozinho ! –Ikki batia a porta na cara de seu irmão pela terceira vez no dia.

-Ikki eu ... !! –Shun viu que não tinha jeito, se agaichou devagar, deixando o copo de doces na beira da porta, se levantou e foi caminhando pelo corredor. –Eu só me preocupo com você ...

-x-

Seiya estava em sua casa, não aguentando de dor de cabeça, sua febre estava alta e ele mal conseguia ficar de pé, estava deitado na cama, gemendo de dor. Olhou para o lado e avistou o telefone, esticou a mão e o pegou, discando o número da casa de Saori.

-Princesa Saori falando, quem é ? –Uma voz feminina calma e fresca falava do outro lado do telefone.

-Saori !!

-Quem é ?!

-Sou eu ... o Seiya ...

-Seiya ?! porque ligou pra minha casa ? o que você quer seu imbecil ?

-Preciso de você ... estou doente de tanta saudade de você ... vem me ver ...

-Não seja idiota Seiya !! até parece que EU, Saori Kido, iria até a SUA casa pra te ver ...

-Não faz isso Saori ... eu estou com saudades de ver seu lindo rosto ...

-E eu se fosse possível não queria ver sua cara de cavalo para sempre !! Seiya ve se dá um tempo ! E NÃO ME LIGA MAIS !! –Ela gritou, desligando o telefone na cara de Seiya.

-SAORI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !! –Seiya gritava por ela, deixando o telefone cair no chão e quase indo junto. –Ai Zeus ... e sempre é assim ... nunca somos correspondidos ... sempre gostamos da pessoa errada mesmo ... será que um dia serei feliz meu Zeus ? e Lumière ? Ikki ? e meus amigos ... ? –Ele se desanimou de vez e não conseguiu se segurar, escorregando pelas cobertas e caindo de cabeça no chão.

-x-

Na casa de Shiryu, as coisas também não estavam bem, na verdade a casa era de Dohko, pai adotivo de Shiryu, ele o criou da mesma forma que Kamus criou Hyoga. Ele estava preocupado com Shiryu, pois o mesmo não quis sair com ele, e nem mesmo se quer falou sobre os amigos. Ele estava na sala todo quieto, finjindo estar vendo televisão, mas na verdade estava só passando os canais e pensando no que iria fazer, o que iria acontecer com ele e seus amigos. Dohko não conversou com ele durante todo o dia, mas ao ve-lo daquele jeito, não aguentou e desceu as escadas, desligando a tv e olhando para ele.

-Dohko ? porque desligou a tv ? estava assistindo ...

-Não estava não ... Shiryu, o que está acontecendo ? você não é o mesmo de alguns dias atrás ... estou preocupado com você ... não sai mais de casa, não ve seus amigos, não conversa, está com algum problema ? pode me contar ?

-Ah ... não é nada demais ... bom, na verdade é, mas ... mas ...

Dohko se aproxima dele e senta no outro sofá, pegando uma almofada, colocando-a em cima das pernas e apoiando os cotovelos, observando-o.

-Vamos lá ... sabe que pode confiar em mim, e sei que precisa desabafar ...

-Eu estou ... preocupado com a Lumi ...

-Com a Lumi ? finalmente você fala o nome de um de seus amigos aqui ! porque, o que houve com ela ?

-Da ultima vez que nos vimos, lá na casa do Ikki ... ela saiu chorando de lá porque brigou com ele ... e não tem ninguém na casa dela desde aquele dia ... e ...

-Hmm ... e ?

-Ela gosta de mim ...

-E você ?

-De outra pessoa.

-E essa pessoa ?

-Do Ikki ...

-E o Ikki ?

-Da Lumi ... –Shiryu terminava de falar super desanimado, virando os olhos para o lado e se encostando no sofá.

-Puxa ! que círculo não ? ... mas porque ela e Ikki brigaram ?

-Não sei bem, mas parece que eles ficaram ... sei lá, saí correndo também, não quis saber de nada ...

-Tudo bem se eu te levar até a casa do Ikki ?

-Pra que ?!

-Vocês precisam conversar ... isso não pode continuar, e depois que as aulas voltarem ? não vai aguentar ...

-T-tudo bem ...

Dohko ficou esperando Shiryu lá em baixo enquanto o mesmo subia até seu quarto e trocava de roupa, não estava lá com muita vontade de ir, e também estava com medo, mas talvez seria bem melhor assim. Fora isso ele também queria muito acabar se encontrando com Lumiére para poder conversar com ela, aliás, todos juntos conversarem seria o ideal. Vestiu uma roupa bem simples, penteou o longo cabelo negro e desceu. Entraram no carro e Dohko dirigiu até a casa de Ikki, pararam do outro lado da rua embaixo de uma árvore e Shiryu desceu, dando a volta e olhando Dohko pelo vidro do carro.

-Vai lá Shiryu ... resolve essa confusão de uma vez !

-Estou com medo ...

-Medo ?

-Sim, o Ikki é violento as vezes, e ...

-Não se preocupe, qualquer coisa, estou aqui ...

-Tá ...

Ele atravessou a rua correndo e ficou parado por alguns instantes na frente do portão, foi até a campainha e a tocou, começando a ficar nervoso. Shun abriu a cortina da janela da sala e se assustou ao ve-lo, foi até ele e abriu o portão, dando tchau para Dohko e o puxando logo para dentro.

-Shiryu ! o Ikki tá ficando doente já ... não sai mais do quarto, não quer ver ninguém, não sei mais o que faço ... o Seiya também tá aí, ele tá doente mas eu pedi para que ele viesse, pra tentar conversar com meu irmão ... tente você agora, mas não sei ...

-Vou tentar Shun, espero que dê certo ...

Os dois subiram as escadas e foram até a porta do quarto de Ikki, Seiya já estava lá, batendo na porta e tentando chama-lo, mas o mesmo já não o respondia mais. Shiryu se aproximou dando um sorriso sem graça para Seiya que se afastou e se encostou na parede do corredor e tentou abrir a porta, que estava trancada.

-Ikki ? Ikki ?! sou eu, Shiryu ... por favor amigo, abra a porta ...

-É você Shiryu ? o que quer aqui ? porque não vai atrás da lumière hein ? –a voz desanimada de Ikki falava do outro lado.

-Ela não está em casa desde aquele dia ...

Alguns segundos de puro silêncio se passaram e logo Ikki abriu a porta, encarando Shiryu.

-Como assim não está em casa ?! o que você fez pra ela ??

-EU ? se tem alguém aqui que fez alguma coisa pra ela, esse alguém é você Ikki ! Foi ciumento e ignorante com ela ...

-Cale essa boca Shiryu !! você veio até a minha casa só pra me falar isso ?

-Eu queria conversar numa boa com você, sabia ? mas você não tem jeito mesmo ...

-Shiryu não me faça perder a paciência com você ...

-Ikki por favor sem brigas ... –Shun já estava desesperado, sabia que Ikki acabaria avançando em Shiryu.

-E se eu não me calar você vai fazer o que ?

-Shiryu, não provoca ... –diz Seiya se aproximando dos dois, com a mão na cabeça.

-Quer ver o que acontece ?!! –Ikki o puxa pela gola da blusa e o levanta com a mão esquerda enquanto com a direita, fecha o punho e da um soco no nariz de Shiryu, soltando-o, fazendo-o bater na parede e escorregar pro chão.

-Ikki para !! –grita Shun correndo até a janela do quarto da frente, acenando para que Dohko entrasse. Ele saiu do carro as pressas e atravessou a rua, entrando na casa e indo até eles.

-Foi você que pediu Shiryu ! –Ikki se joga em cima de Shiryu que tenta se defender com os braços, mas acaba levando mais murros de Ikki, seu nariz e boca já estavam sangrando, ele apoiou as mãos na parede e inclinou o corpo para cima, levantando Ikki com os pés e chutando-o para o outro lado da parede, perdeu o equilíbrio batendo de costas no chão, mas logo se levantou. Seiya acaba se desesperando e tenta entrar no meio dos dois, mas acaba levando um chute de Ikki, caindo pro outro lado e Shun o segura.

-Pare com isso Ikki ! não quero brigar com você ...

-Mas eu quero !! você me irritou, cacete !! –Ikki se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade e vai pra cima de Shiryu outra vez, mas antes que pudesse lhe dar outro murro, Dohko subia as escadas tropeçando em tudo e quase indo de boca no chão, correndo até eles e entrando no meio dos dois.

-Pelos deuses !! parem com essa briga ! –Ele esticava os braços para os lados, exausto.

-Graças a Zeus Dohko ... –Shun escorregava pela parede até o chão, aliviado.

Ikki olhou para Dohko e estreitou os olhos, entrou no quarto, pegou um par de tênis e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

-Ikki onde você vai ? –Shun se desesperava outra vez.

-Vou procurar Lumière ora essa !!

-Esfrie a cabeça Ikki ... –Embora Dohko soubesse onde Lumi estava, pois tinha contato com Milo e Kamus, preferiu não falar nada porque eles mesmo haviam pedido isso a ele e Hyoga também, eles realmente queriam ficar longo de tudo aquilo, pelo menos em boa parte das férias. Seiya ajudou Shiryu a descer as escadas, e ficaram lá em baixo, sentados no sofá enquanto Dohko conversava com Shun no quarto de seu irmão.

-Ei, Shiryu ... que triste o que está acontecendo com a turma né ? –diz Seiya com a mão na barriga, lugar onde levara o chute de Ikki a pouco e pegando um chocolate em cima da mesa.

-Pois é ... estou muito chateado, mas fazer o que ... –Shiryu o respondia sem muito ânimo também, segurando um saquinho com gelo na boca.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, Dohko e Shun já haviam descido e ficaram sentados no sofá da sala junto de Shiryu e Seiya, estavam preocupados com Ikki, ele disse que iria procurar por Lumière, mas quando se está com raiva não se sabe o que uma pessoa é capaz de fazer. O celular de Dohko tocou e quebrou o silêncio, ele puxou o aparelho do bolso e viu na tela o nome "Shion", se levantou meio sem graça e foi até a cozinha para atender.

Depois de quase vinte minutos conversando com Shion, Dohko finalmente desligou o celular e voltou para a sala, todos o olhavam estranhamente, fazendo-o corar um pouco. Ele pegou as chaves do carro e ajudou Shiryu a se levantar, levando-o até a porta e olhando para trás.

-Bom gente ... vamos para casa porque o Shion vai pra lá agora, Shun ve se cuida e seu irmão também, e Seiya ... tome um remédio para gripe pelo amor de Zeus ! se precisarem de alguma coisa estarei lá na minha casa, até mais. –Ele abriu a porta e levou Shiryu até o carro, o mesmo quase que foi gritando, devido a dor que estava sentindo no pé, logo estava sentado dentro do carro, indo para a casa de Dohko.

-Seiya ...

-Sim, Shun ?

-Você vai embora ?

-Eu acho que vou sim porque ?

-Fique aqui ... não quero ficar sozinho nessa casa enorme, por favor ...

-Claro Shun ! eu fico sim ... mas ve se não se preocupa muito com seu irmão, tá ?

-Tá bem ... tá doendo sua barriga ?

-Só um pouco ... jajá passa, vamos entrar.

-Sim ... –Shun o segurou pelo braço e o ajudou a entrar, não tinha jeito, ficaria preocupado com seu irmão enquanto ele não voltasse, preferia mil vezes Ikki trancado em seu quarto do que fora de casa fazendo sabe-se lá o que sozinho por aí, mas rezaria para que voltasse bem.

-x-

Na casa de Kamus estava a maior bagunça, caixas, roupas, toalhas, objetos, tudo espalhado para todo lado, chão sujo, gavetas abertas, chuveiro aberto e lá estavam eles, fazendo as malas. Kamus e Milo estavam fazendo o possível e o impossível para arrumarem a casa a tempo e fazerem as malas, pois iriam viajar no fim da tarde e não poderiam perder o trêm nem o avião, Milo vestia um avental rosa pink cheio de babadinhos e estava tirando tudo de dentro do guarda roupa e jogando na cama. Kamus estava olhando tudo enquanto varria o chão e tirava o pó da prateleira de livros, as vezes levava umas sapatadas ou travesseiradas na cabeça, pois o escorpiano não olhava para a cama antes de jogar as coisas e acabava o acertando quando o mesmo se sentava para tentar descançar. Levou pelo menos três tombos escorregando no xampoo que estava espalhado pelo chão, algum loiro atrapalhado fez o favor de derrubar tudo quando estava saindo do banho.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Hyoga, ele e Lumière arrumavam as malas também, mas por sorte o cômodo já estava arrumado e não precisariam se preocupar com isso. Estavam sentados na cama e conversavam sobre coisas não muito importante, até que a pergunta de Cisne fez Lumi ficar pensativa.

-Lumi, você está sentindo falta deles ? –perguntava Hyoga enquanto dobrava algumas peças de roupas.

-Estou Hyoga ... mas ao mesmo tempo, não tenho coragem alguma de olhar na cara deles, sei lá ... e você ?

-Eu também sinto falta ... acho que estamos iguais sabe ...

-E se não os vermos até o fim das férias ? E só na escola ? não vai ser legal ...

-É ... teremos que resolver isso logo ...

Ficaram mais pensativos ainda, continuaram a organizar as malas em silêncio, até que alguém bateu na porta e a abriu lentamente, era Kamus.

-Gente ... quero avisar vocês que mais dois amigos nossos vão viajar com a gente também, tá ? –Ele falava enquanto observava a grande organização do quarto.

-Tudo bem, será divertido ... er, para onde vamos mesmo ? –perguntava Hyoga todo sem graça.

-Hahaha ! para Londres ! Ficaremos hospedados em uma mansão antiga, o dono é um dos amigos que vai com a gente ... vamos ficar duas semanas mais ou menos lá, ok ?

-A sim ... ok.

-Vou voltar pro quarto que está a maior bagunça ainda !! –diz Kamus fechando a porta e correndo pelo corredor, levando outro tombo no bendito xampoo e caindo de bunda no chão, arrancando altas risadas de Milo, que na empolgação bateu a cabeça na porta do guarda-roupa.

-Hyoga, você acha que o Dohko acabou contando pra eles onde eu estou e pra onde vamos ?

-Acho que não ... ele sabe guardar segredo mais do que ninguém, pode confiar ! –diz Hyoga colocando a mala no chão e pulando pra cima de Lumière, lhe fazendo cócegas até caírem do outro lado da cama.

Tudo enfim já estava pronto, as malas já estavam prontas embaixo da escada enquanto eles terminavam de se arrumar, a casa estava brilhando de volta. Hyoga e Lumière ficaram jogando Dance Dance Revolution enquanto esperavam os outros dois, a tarde ainda estava na metade e o dia muito quente. Milo estava na cozinha tentando tomar café enquanto terminava de fechar as janelas e portas, Kamus já saía do banheiro quando a campainha tocou, ele desceu correndo as escadas ainda segurando nas mãos a escova de dentes e a de cabelo, destrancou a porta e a abriu, eram seus dois amigos que viajariam com eles, um deles permaneceu quieto e encostado no batente da porta segurando as malas e só acenou para o aquariano com a cabeça enquanto o outro que estava com as mãos livres pulou em Kamus, levantando as pernas pro alto e derrubando-o no chão para o lado de dentro da casa.

_( Salut ! \o/ Onde estará Ikki ? Oo Quem será esse amigo doido que pulou em Kamus ? O.O Saibam tudo no próximo chapter ! 8D Bom, eu espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic ... i.i Não tenho nada pra falar hoje ! lol ahsuiahsuiahs eu sei eu sou doida, enfim, deixem reviews pelo amor de Hades ... Ç.Ç até o próximo chap o/ )_


	5. Assombração

Kamus abriu a porta tranquilamente e realmente não esperava que iriam pular nele daquele jeito, não colocou força o suficiente nas pernas. No momento da queda todos ficaram olhando, Lumière e Hyoga pararam de jogar e viraram para trás ao ver aquele ser feliz pulando em Kamus e o derrubando no chão, o outro homem de cabelos curtos e azuis que estava na porta colocou a mão na frente do rosto e fechou os olhos, indignado com aquilo. Logo o homem com traços afeminados, longos cabelos azul piscina, batom rosa brilhante e um delicioso perfume de flores sorria todo feliz, olhando para ele.

-KAMUUUUUUUUSSSSSS !! –Dizia ele prendendo os braços no pescoço do aquariano.

-Er, olá Aphrodite, é bom te ver também, agora pode sair de cima de mim ! –Kamus tentava sair, mas não conseguia.

-Desculpe querido ! é que eu estava com saudades de você –Ele logo se levantou, arrumando a rosa vermelha que estava em seu cabelo e ajeitando seu macacão rosa.

-Mas você hein Dite ! Olá Kamus ! preparados para a viagem ? –diz o outro homem entrando na sala e entregando dois pirulitos grandes e coloridos para Hyoga e Lumi.

-Sim, sim senhor ! –Hyoga se curvava para ele, agradecendo pelo doce.

-Eiii ! nada de senhor aqui ô pirralho ... é Mask, só Mask, tá ?!

-Desculpe, Mask ... –Hyoga se envergonhava todo, olhando para Lumi que estava rindo da cara dele.

-Olá meus queridos !! Eu sou Aphrodite muito prazer ! vamos viajar todos juntos para Londres uiii ! –Dite corria todo empolgado, colocando rosas no cabelo dos dois jovens e correndo até Milo, pulando nele também, mas o mesmo soube se segurar, apoiando a mão no puxador da porta do banheiro.

-Meu Zeus ... vamos viajar com um bando de homosexuais !! –diz Hyoga arrumando o video game e guardando tudo.

-Olha só quem fala ! –Lumière o respondia ainda rindo, o ajudando a guardar os jogos dentro da estante de madeira.

-Eiii !

-Hahahaha !

-Gente, vamos logo ok ?! não podemos perder tempo, se nos atrasarmos já era ! –diz Kamus pegando suas malas e levando-as até a porta, Milo se livrou de Aphrodite e fez o mesmo.

Hyoga ficou observando Lumi colocar a grande mochila preta cheia de chaveiros coloridos nas costas.

-Incrivel como vai levar só essa mochila ... –ele falava enquanto tentava desprender a grande mala de rodinhas da porta.

-Aqui tem muita coisa Hyoga ... eu uso roupas pequenas ! –diz Ela indo até o espelho e ajeitando o cabelo, amarrando uma fina faixinha branca na testa, voltando até o loiro e empurrando-o até a porta.

Saíram desesperados pela rua, carregando as grandes malas enquanto Lumi patinava tranquilamente com as mãos livres, Hyoga não podia usar o patins se não acabaria levando um tombo feio, por causa da mala ! Realmente saíriam para viagem em uma época muito boa, estava calor e embora ficariam em uma mansão antiga, iriam bastante para a praia, seria muito bom. Chegaram cansados e atrasados na estação de trem, mas ele ainda estava lá. Guardaram as malas no ultimo vagão e entraram, sentando nos bancos e descansando um pouco, seria quase uma hora e viagem até o aeroporto. Esse foi tempo suficiente para Milo ficar com sono e capotar no ombro de Kamus, ele parecia uma criança quando se tratava de viajens longas, sempre dormia.

O trem finalmente parou na estação do aeroporto e eles desceram correndo. Passando pelo grande corredor, vários cartazes escritos "Voe com Gemini, conforto em dobro" junto com fotos de dois gêmeos estavam estendidos pelas paredes de vidro, ao pararem no fim do corredor para esperarem a fila da escada rolante, Lumière ficou olhando para os cartazes, admirando os rapazes.

-Kamus conhece eles ... –Hyoga ao perceber sua amiga olhando para as fotos se aproximou dela, falando baixo.

-Sério ?! não acredito !

-Sério sim Lumi ... e nós vamos voar com eles !

-Zeus ... !

Desceram logo as escadas rolantes e pegaram a fila para confirmar o passaporte e entrar no avião. Milo já estava nervoso, pois seu medo de altura era muito grande e mesmo sendo num lugar que é seguro, ele não conseguia ficar tranquilo e como sempre, agarrava Kamus. Entraram no avião e foram bem recebidos pela aeromoça de cabelos ruivos até o ombro e sentaram em duplas, Hyoga e Lumiére, Kamus e Milo e Mask e Dite.

-Marin ! Marin !! Ei marin !! –O rapaz de longos cabelos azuis chamava a aeromoça da porta da cabine do avião.

-Hyoga é ele !! –Lumi ficou o olhando.

-Sim senhor Saga ? –perguntava a aeromoça correndo até ele. Ele falou algo em seu ouvido que não deu para escutar e ela ficou apenas balançando a cabeça positivamente antes de voltar para o corredor.

-Já vamos voar ! –Ele deu as costas e acenou, entrando novamente na cabine e antes de fechar a porta, Lumi conseguiu ver seu irmão gêmeo que estava de pé atrás dele, como eram perfeitos.

Nas poltronas da frente, Milo não parava de falar, já havia tomado duas garrafas de água e um comprimido para não se enjoar e mesmo assim não estava tranquilo, estava quase enforcando Kamus segurando-o pela gola da camisa.

-Kamus ... porque tá demorando ? aconteceu alguma coisa ? tem uma bomba no avião ?! –Milo falava quase gritando.

-Calma Milô, pelo amor de Zeus ! não tem bomba no avião !! sempre demora você sabe, se acalme ... –Ele tentava acalmar seu escorpiano, mas de nada adiantava e na poltrona de trás Hyoga e Lumière se matavam de dar risada.

-Mas e se o avião cair e sermos arremessados para fora ?! e se explodir tudo ? e se cair no mar ?! eu não quero morrer ... Kamus não me deixa morrer !!

-Milô, mas o que é isso ! calma, CALMA !

-Está tudo bem aí queridos ? –Dite se virava para trás, observando-os.

-Mais ou menos Dite ... Milô está com medo !

-Vai cair ... vai explodir !! não deixa voar !! EU QUERO DESCER !! SOCORROO ! –Logo todos os passageiros estavam olhando para Milo e Kamus estava super envergonhado.

-Algum problema aí Kamus ? –A aeromoça se aproximava deles, entregando uma garrafa de água para Milo.

-Olá Marin !! ... er, Milô está ... com medo ...

-EU QUERO DESCER !! ME TIRA DAQUI EU QUERO VOMITAR !!

-Vomitar Milo ? ai ai porque não disse antes ? –diz Marin correndo até o outro lado do avião e voltando com um saquinho plástico preto. –Aqui, vomite logo !

-Milô, você não quer descer ... vomite logo e fique quieto !!

-Mas e se cair ?!

-NON VAI CAIR !!

-Mas, mas, mas ! –O escorpiano virava para baixo, vomitando dentro do saquinho de plástico e voltando para cima, respirando.

-Está melhor ? –Marin ainda o olhava preocupada.

-Está sim ... agora sim ... ai, Kamus, não me larga ... –diz Milo deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos, Kamus entregou a garrafa de água e o saquinho para Marin e o abraçou, tranquilizando-o.

-Zeus ... confesso que, a ultima vez que vi o Milo assim, foi a uns sete anos atrás mais ou menos ... quando fomos a um parque de diversões e aí ele fez um escandalo pouco antes da montanha russa descer ... –diz Hyoga olhando para ele.

-Nossa ... vai ver ele tem pânico, é normal ...

-Você não tem medo Lumi ? e se por acaso caíssemos para fora do avião ?

-Seria bom ...

-BOM ?!

-Sim Hyoga, irìamos voar ... uma vez na vida apenas, mas iríamos ... –diz Lumi um pouco pensativa, olhando pela janela.

-Quem fala isso é o ...

-O Shiryu, eu sei ... me acostumei a falar muita coisa que ele fala também.

-Sinto falta, mas não quero voltar tão cedo para esse pesadelo ...-diz Hyoga abraçando sua amiga e fechando os olhos.

Estavam fugindo de tudo e sabiam disso, mas queriam aproveitar os dias longe da França já que estavam lá, já que tudo aconteceu, pelo menos iriam esfriar a cabeça e se divertir um pouco. A viagem foi completamente tranquila, Milo dormiu o tempo todo no ombro de Kamus, Dite e Mask também acabaram dormindo. Hyoga resolveu dormir um pouco também, mas Lumi ficou acordada, observando as nuvens pela janela, já estava de noite.

O avião chegou no aeroporto de Londres e todos desceram, se espreguiçando e esticando as pernas, logo foram para a estação de trem, para irem até a mansão de Mask que ficava um pouco longe dalí, pegaram o trem já não aguentando mais de cansaço e enfim chegaram. Saíram da estação e foram andando por algumas ruas a pé e entraram em um bairro deserto e silencioso, logo até mesmo suas respirações puderam ser ouvidas de tanto silêncio. Isso foi o suficiente para Hyoga e Lumi se perguntarem para que tipo de "mansão antiga" estavam indo, aquela rua era estranha demais que dava calafrios ! Ao fim da rua sem saída, meio que em cima de uma montanha pequena, lá estava o destino do grupo, a grande mansão de Mask, se parecia mais com um castelo e era realmente muito grande, tudo estava apagado mas dava para ver claramente todos os detalhes das paredes, janelas, portas e portões. Se aproximaram do grande portão enferrujado e Mask foi na frente, destrancando-o e empurrando para dentro, fazendo-o quebrar o silêncio e fazer um barulho assustador.

-Macabro ... –dizia Hyoga bem baixinho, olhando para o jardim morto da mansão e agarrando no braço e Lumi antes de entrar.

-Bom, vamos ficar aqui por duas semanas, espero que gostem ! Muahahahahaha ! –Mask falava daquele jeito de propósito, pois queria assustá-los, foi até a grande porta, a destrancou e abriu as duas partes para fora, Milo e Kamus olhavam para dentro com cara de "agora só falta sair um fantasma daí" e seguiram o canceriano que entrou no meio da escuridão. Quando todos entraram, a porta se fechou sozinha e tudo ficou completamente escuro, Dite já foi até o sofá e se sentou, pois já estava acostumado com aquela situação sempre quando viajavam para lá, a luz da sala ficava do outro lado e o cômodo era muito grande.

-Kamus ... –Milo falava em um tom de desespero, puxando a camisa de Kamus e quase rasgando-a.

-O que foi Milô ?!

-Porque a porta fechou sozinha hein ? –Apenas por sua voz dava para perceber o medo que o escorpiano estava sentindo.

-Je ne sais pas !! vai ver tem algum sensor alí em cima ... –O aquariano tentava acalmá-lo.

-Ou vai ver tem mesmo um FANTASMA alí em cima ... –Lumi os interrompia, vendo que o que dissera fez efeito, Milo já estava entrando em pânico.

Antes que o escorpião pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ou até mesmo fazer xixi nas calças a luz iluminou a grande sala.

-AHH, LUZ !!

-Chamou ? –Lumière virou-se, olhando para Milo que demorou um pouco para entendê-la.

-Desculpem pela demora ... é que um fantasma agarrou meu pé, aí até eu conseguir me livrar demorou ... –dizia Mask todo tranquilo, pegando suas malas e as de Dite.

-Engraçadinho ... –Milo o olhava com desprezo ao que disse, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava "será que ele fala sério ?" e o seguiu, pegando suas bagagens acompanhado de Kamus e os outros.

-Queridos ... tem quarto pra escolher aí viu ! ... bom, pela casa ser muito grande, eu os aconselho a ficarem em duplas nos quartos ... subam, escolham o quarto e desfaçam as malas, arrumem as coisas lá e tomem um banho que depois vamos comer alguma coisa, tá ? –dizia Dite indicando o caminho no corredor escuro, Mask ainda estava acendendo as velas dos candelabros.

-Está ... bem ... –respondia Hyoga com um pouco de medo de dar mais um passo naquele corredor, mas logo Lumi o puxou para dentro do ultimo quarto.

-Vamos ficar com esse aqui, é quarto de canto, é melhor ... –Ela colocou a mochila em cima da grande cama e foi até a janela, abrindo-a e observando a paisagem do quarto andar da mansão.

-É bem alto até ... –Hyoga ficava do lado dela o tempo todo e olhava meio que desesperado para os cantos do quarto.

-Sim é alto ... er, Hyoga você está bem ?

-Estou sim, só estou cismado ... bem, está tudo bem !

-Então tá !! –Lumi voltava até a mochila, tirando a maioria das coisas de dentro e colocando sobre a cadeira forrada de veludo vermelho, se deitou para retirar os patins dos pés e só então reparou no restante do quarto. Na parede da frente, havia uma grande lareira de tijolos antigos e na parte de cima, a estátua dourada de um leão, um piano vermelho e velho do outro lado, um guarda roupa grande, mais duas cadeiras e uma cômoda. Os móveis eram muito velhos e o chão era quase todo coberto por tapetes vermelho, mas era de assoalho de madeira, fazia barulho quando se pisava, as cortinas da grande janela estavam todas rasgadas e manchadas, era assustador. Tirou a atenção do quarto quando viu Hyoga se aproximar e se sentar na cama, abrindo a mala e puxando algumas roupas.

-Posso ir tomar banho primeiro Lumi ? eu afundei o pé na lama lá em baixo ... –dizia Hyoga puxando um pote de xampoo e uma toalha, colocando-a no ombro.

-Claro, te espero aqui loiro !

-Ok ! –Hyoga foi até ela, lhe dando um beijo molhado no rosto e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta fechada. A ruiva se deitou de barriga para baixo, apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda enquanto mexia no celular, passava pela caixa de mensagens e começou a ler as antigas mensagens que Ikki a mandava, naquele momento sentiu vontade de ligar para ele, Shiryu, Shun, Seiya, mas não queria, resolveu ir arrumar as coisas para esquece-los.

-x-

Milo e Kamus ficaram com o quarto ao lado do quarto de Lumi e Hyoga. O cômodo era igual aos outros e do mesmo tamanho, só não tinha o piano, mas era assustador do mesmo jeito. O aquariano retirou os sapatos e os arremessou do outro lado do quarto, deitando exausto na cama e esticando os braços para os lados, Milo deixou as malas próximas à cama e estava observando a paisagem pela janela e quando viu Kamus se deitar, foi lentamente até ele, deitando ao seu lado e o abraçando forte.

-Casa estranha não ? –Perguntava Kamus retribuindo o caloroso abraço.

-Sim, mas já era de se esperar isso do Mask ... –O escorpiano encostava a cabeça próxima ao pescoço do outro.

-Você já está melhor do enjoo né Milô ? Fiquei preocupado.

-Com você eu sempre fico melhor, meu gelinho ... –Ele aproximava os lábios dos dele, dando um selinho demorado e carinhoso. O aquariano emendou o selinho com uma forte mordida no lábio inferior de Milo, afastando seus cabelos do rosto e jogando-os para trás.

-Atrevido ... –diz Milo segurando os pulsos de Kamus, subindo em cima dele e o encarando, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Vai me prender assim mesmo é ?

-Vou, você é só meu ! –Milo começava a beijar e morder o pescoço do outro, que fechou os olhos e desceu as mãos pelas costas dele lentamente, dando leves arranhadas com vontade, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar com as mordidas. O escorpiano passava a língua pelo pescoço dele, subindo até o queixo e indo até a boca, beijando-o intensamente, já começava a abrir os botões da camisa de Kamus quando um barulho alto de correntes sendo arrastadas os assustou, mas logo parou, deixando o silêncio de antes.

-Ouviu isso Kamus ?! –perguntava Milo se inclinando para cima e olhando para a porta.

-Ouvi ... vou lá ver o que é ... –dizia Kamus um pouco cismado com o barulho, levantando-se e indo descalço até a porta, olhou para trás e pediu para que Milo ficasse na cama e abriu a porta lentamente, olhando para o lado do corredor e não vendo nada além do escuro e os candelabros com as velas, virou para o outro lado e deu de cara com um loiro.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !! –Kamus gritou ao ver Hyoga.

-AAAAAAHHHHH QUE FOI ?!! –Milo se encolhia todo na cama ao ouvir o grito.

-Pai !! que susto ! ... sou eu, sou eu ! –Hyoga tentava acalmá-lo, mas também se assustou.

-Então era você, Hyoga ? –perguntava Kamus olhando para os pés do loiro.

-Eu o que ... ? –perguntava Hyoga olhando para os próprios pés.

-Ué ... que estava arrastando correntes no chão !

-Eu não estava arrastando correntes ... está bem pai ?

-Er ... deixe para lá, hm ?

-Tudo bem ... vou tomar banho ...

-Toma cuidado ...

-Com o que ?!

-Er, para não se perder ! –diz Kamus fechando a porta.

-Eu hein ... povo doido ! –Hyoga ajeitou a toalha no ombro e foi seguindo pelo corredor iluminado apenas pelas velas, a cada passo leve que dava, causava um barulho assustador no assoalho velho de madeira do chão e estava tudo muito silencioso. Chegou até o fim do corredor do quarto andar e ficou olhando para a escada que descia para o andar de baixo e viu tudo completamente escuro.

-Porque será que os cômodos tem luz e os corredores não ... ? –O loiro se perguntava antes de olhar para o outro lado, onde estava a escada para subir para o quinto andar, respirou fundo e começou a subir bem devagar. Terminou de subir as escadas e o corredor do quinto andar era ainda mais assustador, quase não tinha velas. Foi caminhando quase parando. ( música de suspense Oo )

-E porque o banheiro tem que ser tão longe ... ? –Hyoga ficava cada vez com mais medo de andar pela escuridão, mas seguiu em frente com toda a coragem que tinha. Foi até o fim do corredor e finalmente encontrou a grande porta do banheiro, entrou e acendeu az luzes do cômodo, fechando a porta e se surpreendendo. O banheiro era enorme, a banheira era redonda, se parecia mais com uma piscina e do outro lado, várias fileiras de torneiras douradas, o chão brilhava, haviam algumas poltronas e três vazos sanitários, tudo nos mínimos detalhes, era como se aquele banheiro não fizesse parte daquela mansão velha e assustadora. O loiro jogou a toalha no chão perto de onde iria ficar e tirou a roupa, ficando nu ( opaa xP ). Foi até as torneiras, abriu a primeira e logo todas as outras se abriram sozinhas, começando a encher a grande banheira, a água descia de várias cores, mas ao chegar na banheira ficava transparente, era interessante. Aos poucos foi se formando muita espuma e Hyoga entrou, começando a molhar seus pés na água morna e se sentando, olhando para frente.

-Aqui é mesmo lindo, eu gost ... –Hyoga parou de falar ao sentir um vento frio passar perto de suas costas, se virou e não viu nada. –Estou ficando neurótico !

Ele fechou os olhos e se afundou na banheira, molhando todo o cabelo loiro, voltando para a superfície e pegando o xampoo. Começou a esfregar o cabelo e fazer espuma, sem querer deixando entrar nos olhos, esticou a mão para o lado procurando pela toalha e passou a mão por um líquido que estava no chão, mas achou que era água. Pegou a toalha, enxugou o rosto, abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para onde tinha passado a mão no chão, era sangue. Na hora seu coração acelerou e quase saiu pela boca, olhou para a própria mão e também estava ensanguentada, junto com a toalha branca, se levantou e correu para o lado das torneiras, encostando as mãos na parede e olhando para os cantos do banheiro.

-D-d-de onde ... veio ... i-i-isso ... ? –Ele falava baixo enquanto olhava de um canto para outro. Logo escutou um barulho estranho de correntes vindo do seu lado direito e virou a cabeça meio que sem vontade de ver o que tinha lá, seus olhos encontraram algo horrível.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!

_( Salut ! \o/ Uiii que suspense não ? xP saibam nos próximos chapters o que foi que o Hyoga viu e tudo o que vai acontecer com eles dentro dessa mansão mal assombrada ! ... Bom, esse chap não teve Ikki, Shiryu nem os outros que ficaram lá na França, deixei eles um pouquinho de lado nesse, mas no próximo eu vou fazer o/ E desculpe ae quem queria ver lemon de KamusxMilo, sim eu cortei :B é que não sou muito de escrever assim ... quem sabe um dia né ! xP mas pretendo fazer sim com certeza ... Bem, espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews pelo amor de Hades ç.ç e até o próximo chap ! o/ )_


	6. Medo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !! –O grito de Hyoga fazia eco pelo banheiro e pôde ser ouvido pela casa toda, logo todos já estavam fora de seus quartos e se encontraram no escuro corredor do andar quatro.

-SOCORROOOOO ! SOCOOOOORRROOOOO !! TIRAAAAA ! SAIIII !! – Hyoga saía correndo do banheiro todo ensaboado e molhado, se cobrindo da cintura para baixo apenas com sua toalha ensanguentada, desceu as escadas escorregando e caindo de quatro no chão, se levantou quase sem forças e correu até eles.

-Mas, Hyoga !! o que foi o que aconteceu ?! –perguntava Kamus colocando as mãos sobre os ombros molhados do loiro.

-EU VI ! EU VI ! EU VIII !!

-Viu o que querido ?! –Dite se aproximava dele com uma rosa branca na boca.

-Veja ... a minha toalha ... sangue ...

-Nossa ! você se machucou ? onde machucou ?

-NÃO ! EU NÃO ME MACHUQUEI EU VI UM FANTASMA, CACETE !!

-Fantasma ?? Como era ?! –perguntava Lumière se aproximando de seu amigo e encostando de lado na parede, cruzando os braços.

-Parecia ser uma garota ... hunf hunf, era toda deformada, e as correntes hunf hunf, estavam atravessadas nos braços delaaaaa !! e tinha muito sangue, e arrastava no chão ... seus olhos vermelhos eram horríveis, seus cabelos loiros e compridos estavam todos ensanguentados e molhados ! não estou vendo coisas, eu VI !!

-Calma, CALMA ! –Kamus o chaqualhava. –No banheiro ?

-Sim ...

-Mask ... ?

-Eu não sei de nada, mas só digo uma coisa Hyoga, não os provoque ... –respondia Mask o olhando misteriosamente, voltando a descer as escadas e indo para seu quarto, Dite ergueu uma das sombrancelhas e olhou para o canto inferior esquerdo como se tivesse lembrado de algo e seguiu Mask sem olhar para eles.

-Tem algo estranho aqui ... –dizia Kamus passando os dedos pelo queixo.

-Eu não vou voltar naquele banheiro ! –Hyoga se afastava da escada mas foi segurado por sua amiga.

-Eu subo com você, não se preocupe ! se ficar molhado assim vai pegar resfriado ... –Lumi segurou o braço de Hyoga e foi o levando para mais perto da escada.

-Sim, fiquem calmos, não deve ser nada demais ... –Kamus entrou de volta no quarto, mas ainda estranhava tudo.

Lumière já carregava uma toalha e roupas limpas para vestir, também pegou roupas para Hyoga, levou ele até a escada e lá parou por um instante, tentando ouvir alguma coisa, mas nada ouviu. Continuaram subindo e entraram no corredor escuro, caminhando lentamente até a porta do banheiro, Hyoga travou e não conseguia abrir a porta, pois estava com medo e então Lumi abriu de uma vez, dando um pulo e chutando a porta com força, que abriu e bateu na parede. Entraram no banheiro e estava do mesmo jeito que Hyoga deixou, a banheira cheia de água e espuma, as roupas que ele tinha deixado pelo chão e o sangue. A ruiva se aproximou do líquido vermelho e se ajoelhou, passando o dedo e conferindo se realmente era sangue, se levantou olhando para Hyoga, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

-Droga ...

-Tudo bem, termine seu banho e se troque ... depois eu vou tomar também, aí a gente sai, tá ?

-Tá bem ... –diz Hyoga entrando na banheira e se sentando, estava se sentindo mais tranquilo pela compania de Lumière.

Ela se aproximou das torneiras e reparou que nas beiradas de todas elas tinha um desenho de um leão segurando uma pedra vermelha na boca. Passou os dedos pelos desenhos em alto relevo e ficou olhando para a torneira maior do centro, o desenho também era maior e a pedra vermelha parecia não fazer muito parte da figura e então ela colocou o dedo e pressionou, percebendo que era uma espécie de botão. Continuou curiosa e contou o tanto de torneiras que possuía o desenho, eram doze no total, logo ela lembrou que haviam exatamente doze quartos na casa e que em cima das lareiras, havia um leão dourado com uma pedra vermelha na boca, se virou para Hyoga e ele estava de pé.

-Aii ! –ela se virou de volta, colocando as mãos na frente dos olhos.

-Er, já coloquei a toalha ... –Hyoga a olhava curioso. –O que foi Lumi ?

-É que ... eu acho que descobri uma coisa ...

-O que ?

-Acho que aqui atrás dessas torneiras tem uma passagem secreta ...

-PASSAGEM SECRETA ?!

-Shhhhhh !! ... bom, são doze quartos, cada um tem um leão igual a esse ... a pedra na boca deles é botão ! só temos que ativar todos e voltar para cá, e apertar esse aqui do meio ! simples ! –Dizia ela toda empolgada, nem percebendo que Hyoga estava quase fazendo xixi de tanto medo.

-Lumi eu não vou fazer isso !

-Ah mais vai sim ! viemos aqui para nos divertir ! não quer viver uma aventura ? descobrir algo ? hein, heinn ?!

-Ai Lumi ... e se a coisa aí for de verdade, depois que vi aquilo ... não quero chegar perto dessas coisas !

-Não se preocupe ! Se vista logo que eu vou tomar banho agora, aí voltamos para o quarto, esperamos que todos durmam, entramos nos quartos e ativamos os botões ! aí ativamos os dos quartos vazios também e voltamos para cá ! Ok ?

-Ai Zeus ... quando você cisma, não adianta falar não ... eu vou ...

-AEEEE !!

Hyoga saiu da banheira, se enxugou e se trocou, logo Lumi pulou na banheira e arrancou a roupa. Ela não era de se importar muito que a vissem nua, muito menos seus amigos, tinha um corpo bonito e sabia disso, mas Hyoga acabou vendo coisa que não era pra ver e ficou virado de costas pra ela enquanto a mesma tomava seu banho. Depois de alguns minutos de banho, Lumi e Hyoga já estavam vestidos e arrumados, saíram cuidadosamente do grande banheiro e foram para a cozinha, local onde todos estavam jantando. Sentaram-se junto com todos e Mask ficou olhando pra eles com cara de "demoraram demais dentro do banheiro". Kamus e Milo ficaram em silêncio o tempo todo, ainda estavam cismados com a história de que Hyoga havia visto um fantasma e o que Mask disse a ele depois disso, olhavam um para o outro desconfiados. Mask parecia estar tranquilo e Dite estava quieto demais, como se estivesse escondendo algo, aquele silêncio irritante logo foi quebrado por Kamus.

-Bem ... amanha vamos à praia, certo ? –Perguntava ele segurando o copo de vinho na mão direita.

-Sim querido, vamos sim ! –Aphrodite forçava um sorriso. –Se todos estiverem vivos até lá ... –Terminou ele bem baixo para que ninguém ouvisse, mas alto o suficiente para que Lumi ouvisse.

-Er ... eu e Hyoga estamos muito cansados da viagem, né Hyoga ? por isso vamos dormir já ! Bonne nuit a todos ! –diz a ruiva se levantando de uma vez e puxando Cisne pelo braço, fazendo-o derrubar vinho na mesa e levar o copo junto.

-Dormir é ?! sei sei ... ! –Mask observava o casal se afastar, estreitando os olhos e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, ainda com o copo nã mão.

-Ei, Mask !! eles dois são apenas amigos ! –dizia Milo olhando pra ele.

-Amigos ? conta outra escorpião ! não me enganam com essa histórinha de "vamos dormir que estamos cansados" HAHAHAHA ! mas nem aqui nem na Itália !

-Cale a boca bambino ! –Aphrodite voava para cima dele, colocando a mão delicada em cima de sua boca. –Pare de falar bobagens meu bem !

-Tá ! tá ! já parei, mas que é estranho, é !

Hyoga e Lumi ainda estavam perto da cozinha quando ouviram o comentário de Mask, se olharam um pouco envergonhados e continuaram andando pelo corredor escuro até alcançarem a grande escada dourada e empoeirada, subindo para o quarto. Ao entrarem no quarto, Lumi certificou-se de que a porta estava bem trancada, retirou os chinelos e foi correndo até a lareira.

-Lumi, você tem mesmo certeza de que quer fazer isso ? –Perguntava Hyoga indo até a janela, abrindo-a e se apoiando na grade.

-Mas é claro que tenho ! Estou super anciosa para saber o que vamos encontrar lá dentro ... será monstros ?! Fantasmas ?! Pessoas mortas ?! –A cada tentativa de Lumi, Hyoga tremia mais.

-Eu não queria saber o que tem lá dentro ...

-Mas vai saber ! ... vem aqui, olha como o desenho é idêntico ao da torneira, não há duvidas ! –diz ela puxando Hyoga pelo braço, ele ainda estava com o copo de vinho nas mãos e derrubou outra vez.

-Leões me lembram o ...

-Ikki ... ?

-É ...

-Hyoga, não deveria ...

-Eu sei ! viemos nos divertir e esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu, mas não vamos fugir por muito tempo ! quando voltarmos, veremos todos de volta, e aí ... !! vai ser horrível ...

-Não diga isso ... –Lumi se aproxima mais dele, dando um abraço forte. –Tudo vai ficar bem ... não importa o que aconteça, seremos felizes.

-Lumi ... você deve sentir o mesmo que eu ... gosta de alguém, mas esse alguém gosta de outro alguém e então você queria dar uma chance a alguem que gosta de você, mas ...

-Não vai ... é impossível esquecer ...

Os dois se olharam por um tempo e perceberam que realmente precisavam conversar sobre aquilo, afinal estavam sozinhos e podiam falar a vontade que ninguém iria ouvi-los. Sentaram-se na beira da cama e seguraram as mãos.

-Deve ser difícil pra você, me ouvir dizer que queria dar uma chance para Ikki sendo que você gosta dele ...

-Você acabou descobrindo e eu nem percebi ...

-Estava na cara, já deveria ter notado faz tempo, mas só agora fez sentido e se continuarmos assim, só vamos sofrer, nós quatro !

-Não Lumi ... Eu também gostaria de retribuir Shiryu, mas gosto do Ikki ! ... deve ser difícil pra você ouvir isso também ...

-Não Hyoga ... er, estamos iguais !

-Sim !! –Começaram a rir da situação, mas sabiam que não poderia continuar mais assim.

-Você sabe que o Ikki é ... hetero, né ? –perguntava Lumi um tanto insegura.

-Eu sei ... mas não escolhemos por quem se apaixonar ...

-Verdade ...

-Como será que eles estão agora ? eu me pergunto se estão preocupados ... pois não sabem onde estamos.

-Será que estão ... ?

-...

-x-

Em algum lugar de Paris, França, o jovem Ikki caminhava sozinho pelas ruas escuras, iluminadas apenas pelos postes de luz. Ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos, estava mal, seus cabelos bagunçados e despenteados como sempre desde o início das férias e o olhar frio, mais do que de costume. Ele era um garoto muito forte, mas quando se tratava de Lumière ele sofria demais, mas guardava para sí mesmo. Continuava a caminhar sem rumo, chutando pedrinhas e observando a lua e as estrelas, o céu estava limpo, estava calor mas o vento frio que passava por alí fazia os braços do leonino se arrepiarem. Sentou em um banco de uma pequena praça e ficou a observar o chão, até que dois pézinhos pararam em sua frente, ele foi subindo a cabeça até ver duas coxas femininas cobertas apenas por uma curta saia de malha fina, uma blusa preta cobrindo parte dos ombros e longos cabelos roxos escuros, cobrindo parte do rosto, ela os ajeitou, colocando para trás da orelha e sorrindo para ele, revelando ser uma das garotas de sua sala de aula.

-Pandora ?! o que faz por aqui ? –perguntava Ikki sem nenhum ânimo em ve-la, sabia que ela gostava muito dele, mas não tinha a menor vontade em ficar com ela, ou algo a mais.

-Olá Ikki ! ... eu estava passando por aqui, aí eu te vi sentado aqui, você tá meio diferente, está bem ? está se alimentando direito ? tomando sol ? –Ela tentava colocar uma das mãos em seu rosto, mas o mesmo se virou, olhando para o nada.

-Eu estou bem sim ... não se preocupe ... mas e você ? sozinha a uma hora dessas ?

-Sim ... é que eu voltei da casa de uma pessoa ... –Ela falava desviando o olhar dele, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado.

-A tá ... bem, Pandora eu tenho que voltar para casa, deixei o Shun sozinho lá ... até outro dia. –Ikki se levantou, voltando a colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, saindo sem olhar para o rosto de Pandora.

-Boas férias, Ikki ... –Ela falava baixo e virava para a direção contrária, voltando a andar um pouco devagar, por estar sentindo algumas dores.

Ikki foi andando novamente pelas ruas e resolveu pegar um caminho diferente para sua casa, se esqueceu e acabou passando em frente a casa de Lumière, a casa estava toda escura e trancada, não havia ninguém, ele se aproximou do portão, apoiando o corpo e se lembrando de quando se conheceram, na primeira série.

-x- FLASHBACK –x-

-Ikki, Ikki ! essa daqui é a Lumière, a nossa nova amiguinha ! –dizia Shiryu todo feliz, dando pulos na frente dele.

-Olá Ikkiiii ! seremos amigos também, né ?! –perguntava a ruivinha, olhando para ele, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela se pendurava no portão de sua casa e virava de cabeça para baixo, desde pequena adorava esse tipo de coisas.

-Claro ! muito prazer, eu sou Ikki ... seremos amigos sim, Lumière ! –Ikki estava feliz pela nova amizade, corria em volta dos dois, sorrindo.

-Vamos correr juntos !! –Shiryu puxou os dois pelas mãos e correram pela calçada da rua até se cansarem.

-Hoje na escola você vai conhecer nossos outros três amigos, Lumière ! o Seiya, Hyoga e o Shun, né Shiryu ?!

-Sim sim, eles são muito legais, vamos andar todos juntos sempre !!

-Sim ! para sempre juntos !!

-x- FIM FLASHBACK –x-

Quando Ikki voltou a si, estava ajoelhado na frente do portão trancado, olhando para o nada enquanto se lembrava do dia que conheceu Lumi, aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, nunca mais sairíam de sua mente, para sempre. Sentiu que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e logo as enxugou, voltando a se levantar, olhando para a rua que correram juntos os três a muitos anos atrás.

-Onde você está agora, Lumi ... ? –dizia o leonino voltando a andar desanimado.

-x-

Londres, Mansão de Mask.

O pequeno relógio no topo da mansão dava suas badaladas de meia noite, o relógio sempre estava desligado a essa hora todos os dias, mas esse dia não. Hyoga estava no quarto com Lumière e a cada barulho do sino, sentia mais calafrios e medo ainda; ao contrário dele, Lumi estava sentada na beira da cama colocando um par de botas pretas de cordões e amarrando bem, pois não queria sentir dores nos pés quando entrassem pela passagem secreta. Terminou de calçar as botas e colocou pilhas carregadas em duas lanternas que havia levado, sim ela pensou em tudo. Correu até o espelho dando uma breve ajeitada no cabelo e amarrando a faixinha branca na testa, virando e olhando para a cara de medo de seu amigo.

-Está pronto Hyoga ?

-Não.

-Pega essa lanterna, vamos precisar ! –diz ela jogando a lanterna, fazendo-o pega-la sem muita vontade.

-Lumi você tem certeza ... ?

-Claro que tenho !! VAMOS NESSA !! –Ela dá um pulo que por pouco não bate a cabeça no teto e puxa Hyoga pela mão até a porta de saída do quarto. –Olha, a partir de agora, vamos ficar em silêncio absoluto ! temos que entrar no quarto do Kamus e no quarto do Mask, primeiro os mais difíceis ok ? eu já ativei o botão aqui do nosso quarto, vem !

-Ok, ok ... –Ele a respondia desanimado.

A ruiva abriu a porta lentamente, olhando para os dois lados dos corredores, conferindo se estavam todos já dormindo mesmo e os dois saíram, pisando com cuidado no assoalho de madeira que mesmo assim insistia em fazer barulho, era incrível como no meio do silêncio um simples barulho fosse tão alto. Andaram até a porta ao lado, o quarto de Milo e Kamus, Lumi segurou o trinco e virou para baixo cuidadosamente até abrir, começando a empurrar a porta para dentro bem devagar para que não fisesse barulho algum. Ao entrarem, ligaram as lanternas e se impressionaram com o que viram, os dois estavam abraçados na cama, cobertos apenas pelo lençol branco e dormindo como anjinhos ( anjinhos é ? sei xD ). Foram andando na ponta do pé e já estavam quase passando pela cama quando um movimento repentino de Milo os assustou, o escorpião apenas se ajeitou na cama e se aproximou mais ainda de Kamus, mas os dois acharam que ele estava acordado e só deu tempo de se jogarem para trás do sofá velho como se fossem mergulhar em uma piscina, Hyoga bateu a cabeça no chão e por pouco não gritou.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh !! –Ela fazia gestos com as mãos para ele segurar o grito e pediu para que esperasse alí.

Lumi ficou ajoelhada, colocou as mãos no chão e saiu engatinhando de trás do sofá, indo na direção da lareira do quarto, Hyoga ficou praticamente roendo as unhas, seria um escândalo e tanto se Milo e Kamus acordassem, o plano de Lumi iria falhar, mas por um lado seria bom, não iriam entrar naquele banheiro, era o que o pato pensava. Ela parou na frente da lareira e foi se levantando lentamente, mas não conseguia impedir o chão de fazer barulhos, logo estava de frente para o leão dourado e apertou o botão vermelho em sua boca, fazendo-o brilhar em uma fraca luz que vinha do lado de dentro. Olhou para Hyoga fazendo sinal positivo e o chamou, indo agora na direção da mesma porta que entraram.

Estavam quase alcançando a porta quando um barulho na cama os assustou e eles mergulharam no chão outra vez, mas dessa vez na frente da cama, Hyoga estava quase tendo um treco.

-Milô, acorda ... –dizia Kamus sentando-se na cama, sonolento.

-O que foi ? –Ele abria os olhos e olhava para ele.

-Eu acho que ouvi algo ... –Kamus falava enquanto tentava olhar para os cantos do quarto, Hyoga e Lumi faziam o possível para não respirarem alto.

-Não sei ... parece que tinha alguém aqui, sei lá ...

-Não tem ninguém, Kamyu ! vamos dormir, hm ? amanha temos praia, temos que estar descansados né ... dorme, não se preocupe ! –Milo o abraçava mais forte ainda, fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir.

-Está bem ... –Kamus ficou olhando para o quarto escuro por mais alguns segundos, mas logo acreditou no escorpiano e voltou a dormir. Os dois escondidos na frente da cama ficaram aliviados.

-Zeus ! sorte, sorte, sorte ...

-Vamos lá Hyoga ! temos o quarto do Mask ainda ... –diz Lumi voltando a engatinhar pelo assoalho, Hyoga a seguiu.

Finalmente saíram da primeira parte difícil, o quarto de Kamus. Fecharam a porta e já estavam de volta no assombrado corredor escuro, e antes que continuassem a caminhar, ouviram um barulho vindo do lado esquerdo bem perto deles e se viraram assustados.

_( Salut ! Nyaa, to adorando escrever essas coisas assustadoras, adoro isso u.u mas e vocês, será que estão gostando ? i.i eu espero que sim ! ora vamos lá, me deixem reviews então u.u/ pelo amor de Hades ç.ç ... Bom, próximo chap sai em breve e terá muita comédia ! digo :x muito terror com nossos heróis Lumière e Hyoga ! Até lá o/ )_


	7. Enigma

Hyoga e Lumière ao ouvirem o barulho vindo do lado deles no corredor, se viraram assustados e por pouco Cisne não grita e acorda todo mundo na casa, mas Lumi o segurou, tinha sido apenas o candelabro que se apagou sozinho e por algum motivo caiu no chão, causando aquele barulho. Hyoga olhou aliviado para o objeto no chão, preferia mil vezes algumas velinhas apagadas do que um fantasma, mesmo assim a vontade de fazer xixi era muito grande.

-Calma Hyoga ... não é nada, vamos pro quarto do Mask agora ! –diz Lumi o puxando novamente pelo braço, desceram as escadas para o terceiro andar, onde estava o quarto de Mask e Aphrodite no fim do corredor escuro. Por sorte os barulhos no assoalho não eram muito altos agora e puderam andar mais rápido. Se aproximaram da porta do quarto e ficaram por um tempo alí para se prepararem.

-Ve se respira baixo Hyoga !

-Não seria melhor não respirar ?

-Você por acaso consegue fazer isso durante todo o tempo que ficarmos aqui dentro ?!

-Desculpe, estou nervoso ...

-Vamos !

Lumi sempre adorou aventuras e coisas assustadoras, por isso não sentia medo algum, mas estava consciênte de que se fossem descobertos, principalmente pelo dono da casa, se dariam muito mal, Mask era um cara legal, estranho, mas gente boa, mas se invadissem assim algum lugar escondido da casa dele, nem sabiam o que poderia fazer com eles.

Ela colocou a mão no trinco e abriu lentamente, colocando a cabeça para dentro, vendo se estavam mesmo dormindo antes de ligar a lanterna, o quarto estava completamente escuro. Entraram de fininho na ponta dos pés e foram caminhando com o maior cuidado do mundo até o outro lado da cama até alcançarem a lareira. Lumi aproximou a mão do leão dourado mas de repente Aphrodite acordou, sentando na cama e colocando os pés para fora, calçando as pantufas rosas, por sorte estava muito escuro e ele não enxergou os dois alí, que só deu tempo de mergulharem para trás da cortina ( ae de novo lol ). O pisciano se levantou cambaleando, estava muito sonolento e foi até a porta abrindo-a e olhando para trás, vendo que Mask acordou também.

-Onde vai minha sereia ?

-Vou beber água meu querido, estou com muito calor ! já volto ...

-Cuidado com a reencarnação de Buda !

-Ele não vai fazer isso comigo !! –Dite saiu do quarto dando risada, Lumi e Hyoga ficaram sem entender absolutamente nada, segurando a respiração atrás da cortina.

Pensamento de Hyoga: Zeus, achei que dessa vez seria melhor que a outra !

Pensamento de Lumière: Ai, como eu queria que Hyoga me escutasse por pensamento agora, A LANTERNA DELE ESTÁ ESCORREGANDO DO CINTO !!

Pensamento de Hyoga: Quem será "reencarnação de Buda" ?

-POFT ! –O barulho da lanterna caindo no chão quebrava o silêncio no quarto.

-Epa ! que barulho foi esse ? –Mask sentava na cama, acendendo o abajur. –É você Buda ?!

-Buda ... ? –Lumi falava consigo mesma, pensando em quem poderia ser, ela se abaixou com cuidado e pegou a lanterna de seu amigo, prendendo em seu cinto e certificando-se de que estava bem presa. Mais alguns minutinhos de sufoco e Dite estava de volta, entrando, trancando a porta e pendurando a chave no pescoço, voltando a se deitar ao lado de Mask e adormecendo.

-Hyoga, parece que dormiram, vamos ! –Lumi saiu agaichada de trás da cortina e foi de uma vez até a lareira, ativando o botão vermelho, puxou Hyoga e os dois foram engatinhando até a porta, mas para a surpresa dos dois, quando Lumi puxou o trinco ... a porta não abriu, estava trancada ! Na hora o desespero tomou conta de Hyoga e ele estava tão nervoso a ponto de correr até a janela e se jogar lá de cima com vidro fechado e tudo. A ruiva foi corajosa e ligou a lanterna, olhando para todos os cantos, procurando a chave. Quando passou a luz por Aphrodite, viu um certo brilho vindo de seu pescoço e logo percebeu que era a chave, se agaichou outra vez e puxou Hyoga.

-A chave tá no pescoço do Dite !! e agora Hyoga ?!

-Acho melhor irmos dormir, sabe ...

-Claro que não !! já estou curiosa demais com essa história, continuemos ! –Hyoga sentou no chão e ficou a esperá-la. Lumi foi caminhando até a cama, parando ao lado de Aphrodite que dormia como uma pedra. Ela aproximou a mão do fino cordão que estava em seu pescoço junto com a chave e quando ia pegá-lo, Dite se virou para o lado dela, fazendo-a se jogar para o lado da cama e bater o queixo no chão. Depois de ver que ele estava mesmo dormindo, ela se levantou e fez tudo de novo, conseguindo segurar o cordão com as duas mãos e tentando quebrá-lo com os dentes mas não conseguia, logo se lembrou de que havia trago um estilete pequeno no bolso do shorts e o puxou, abrindo-o e cortando o cordão, o puxando junto com a chave.

Lumi foi lentamente até Hyoga e finalmente abriram a porta, deixando a chave em cima da poltrona e saindo de uma vez. Cisne encostou no corredor aliviado e quando olhou para o lado conseguiu ver outro candelabro caindo no chão e um vulto passar para o andar de baixo, na hora ele sentiu vontade de gritar mais uma vez e sair correndo, mas tudo o que seu cérebro o deixou fazer naquele momento de pânico foi agarrar Lumière e quase lhe arrancar a blusa.

Terminaram de ativar todos os quartos daquele andar antes de subir para os outros andares, a cada quarto que saíam, um candelabro caía no chão causando todas as vezes um susto imenso em Hyoga, já estavam no ultimo andar, o quinto, ultimo quarto, já tinham se completado os doze, Cisne fez de tudo para que não fossem para o banheiro, mas Lumi o arrastou mesmo contra a sua vontade, chegaram no banheiro e todas as doze torneiras estavam brilhando, emanavam um brilho muito forte e vermelho, entraram na banheira cheia de água e foram até elas, Lumi pressionou o botão da ultima torneira e logo uma espécie de ralo que tinha no chão se abriu e a porta começou a descer, estavam na frente da entrada, estava muito escuro.

-Lumi, vamos voltar, pelo amor de Zeus, não quero ir ... –Hyoga tentava mas não conseguia, logo estava dentro da entrada junto com ela.

A entrada estava iluminada apenas por mais dois candelabros, um de cada lado e mesmo sem vento algum, parecia que alguém estava assoprando as velas, tentando apagá-las. Foram andando pelo corredor completamente escuro onde agora só a luz das lanternas poderia salvá-los e logo se encontraram de frente a uma escada toda quebrada e velha. Vendo que não tinha mais jeito, Hyoga tentou controlar seu medo e ficou em silêncio, apenas seguindo sua amiga curiosa, se acontessece alguma coisa ele saía correndo, gritando que nem louco e se salvava numa boa, era o que ele pensava. Desceram toda a escada quebrada com cuidado, pois qualquer descuido poderiam levar um tombo, estava escorregadia demais, no lugar que desceram, água escorria pelas paredes, mas não dava para saber de onde vinha, só sabiam que já estavam no subterrâneo da grande mansão. Andaram pelo corredor molhado até chegar na entrada de uma espécie de escorregador de ferro, Lumi se agaichou para tentar olhar se era muito grande.

-Lumi, eu não vou fazer isso, pode esquecer, eu não vou escorregar nisso aí ... –Ele observava o lugar escuro, tentando se afastar.

-Hyoga não seja medroso !! é só um escorregador, não vai acontecer nada, vem ! –Ela o puxava novamente.

-Ai Zeus ... –Hyoga se sentou na frente do escorregador, já com as pernas para dentro e esperou Lumi se sentar atrás dele e segurar em sua cintura. –Ai Zeus ... AI ZEEEEEEEUUUUUSSS !! –Não conseguiu segurar o grito ao ser empurrado por ela e começarem a escorregar.

-UHUUULLL ! É MUITO RÁPIDOO !!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH EU QUERO A MINHA MÃÃÃÃEEEEE !!

-YUUUPIIIIIIIII !!

-VOU MORREEEEEEEEEEEEER ... !!

Desciam cada vez mais rápido, passando por curvas fechadas e batendo a cabeça nas laterais do escorregador, pelo lugar ser fechado em cima também, Hyoga levantou as mãos e esticou os pés para o lado, diminuindo a velocidade até parar.

-Hyoga o que está fazendo ?! solta !! vamos descer logo !

-Não consigo, NÃO CONSIGO !! QUERO VOLTAR !

-Não dá pra voltar agora ... vamos até o fim de uma vez, solta !! –Lumi tentava tirar as mãos de Hyoga da parte de cima do escorregador mas não conseguia, logo ouviram um barulho de água vindo de trás deles e quando olharam para cima, muita água descia na direção deles, Hyoga soltou de uma vez e deixou que continuassem a escorregar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER AFOGADOOOOOOO ! SOU NOVO DEMAIS PARA MORREEEEEER !!

Continuaram a escorregar junto com a água, era mesmo muito comprido. Depois de muito desespero e gritos, finalmente chegaram no fim, os dois voaram uns dois metros para frente e caíram em uma piscina escura e funda, a água que descia com eles também caiu e ficou como uma cachoeira, mostrando que não tinha volta, fora que era alto.

Caíram na água e afundaram um pouco, logo subindo até a superfície e respirando.

-Hyoga ! tá tudo bem ?!

-Ta sim e você ?!

-Também ... vamos sair logo daqui ! –Lumi nadou até a beira da piscina e segurou nas beiradas, virando o corpo de ponta cabeça até o outro lado, parando de pé. Hyoga ficou a observando impressionado e foi tentar fazer o mesmo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi escorregar as mãos das beiradas, bater o queixo no chão e afundar novamente na água.

Lumi o ajudou a sair da piscina, ajeitaram os cabelos molhados pela água e continuaram a caminhar até o outro lado, onde havia uma grande porta dourada.

-Eu não quero saber o que tem aí ...

-Mas vai saber ! –diz Lumi o puxando e chutando a porta que se abriu para dentro, quebrando o silêncio assustador do local.

Era um espécie de sala pequena e escura, nas paredes laterais haviam várias mensagens em outra língua escritas a sangue, parecia ainda estar quente, ainda escorria pela parede até o chão. Do outro lado, outra porta dourada que estava fechada e no centro, uma coluna quebrada, em cima dela uma figura separada em nove quadrados, mas estava faltando um, que estava do lado da coluna, no chão. Lumi olhou para Hyoga e pegou a peça que estava no chão e só então conseguiu entender, seria necessário primeiro montar as peças no lugar e depois por ultimo colocar aquela, teria de deixar um quadrado sobrando para conseguir montar. Juntos começaram a mover as peças e tentar montar a figura, que pra variar era de um leão dourado, eram apenas oito quadradinhos, mas quando se está nervoso como os dois estavam, torna-se muito difícil.

-Calma Hyoga, não fique tenso assim ! isso não é tão dificil, vamos conseguir ! –Lumi olhava para a porta fechada do outro lado, voltando a atenção para a figura.

-Acho que ... será dificil sim Lumi, e muito, VEJA !! –Hyoga apontou para o alto, mostrando para Lumi que o teto estava descendo, e nas suas pontas haviam muitas lanças afiadas e ensanguentadas.

-AI MEU ZEUS !! ME AJUDA HYOGAAAA !! –Toda a calma de Lumière sumiu, agora a ruiva estava desesperada para completar logo a figura, pois corriam risco de vida.

O teto já estava a quase um metro apenas de distância de suas cabeças quando Lumi conseguiu montar a oitava peça e encaixar a ultima, completando a figura, logo o teto parou de se mover, ficando no mesmo lugar. Hyoga mais uma vez estava a ponto de ter um treco e finalmente foram para a porta de saída, Lumi a abriu quase sem forças pois seu corpo estava mole.

O local que saíram era um pouco mais iluminado, estava vazio, havia apenas uma escada de ferro do outro lado e o chão era liso e branco. Se olharam por alguns instantes e foram caminhando até a escada, Lumi subiu primeiro e Hyoga depois dela e quando ele pisou na escada e tirou os pés do chão, tudo ficou completamente escuro, uma escuridão tão profunda que não podiam nem enxergar a escada, o chão, ou para onde estavam subindo.

-Lumi ...

-Calma ... vamos subir, se segure firme e suba com cuidado, pois não dá pra enxergar, tudo vai dar certo !

-Ok ...

-A quantos metros será que estamos abaixo da casa hein ?! –Perguntava Lumi enquanto subia devagar.

-Não faço idéia ... só sei que são MUITOS ! aquele escorregador por pouco não nos deixa no inferno de vez !

-Hahahaha !

-Se bem que, já estamos praticamente no inferno né ...

-Não diga isso loiro ! vamos sair bem dessa, vai ver só !

-...

Continuaram a subir em silêncio pela escuridão sem fim, Lumi tomava cuidado a cada degrau da escada que segurava, algum alí poderia ser falso ou sabe-se lá o que poderia aparecer alí ! Embora já estivessem subindo a muito tempo e se caíssem talvez morreriam com a queda ou quebrariam algo, aquele momento estava sendo mais tranquilo para os dois, que não pararam para descansar desde que entraram na passagem secreta. Ficaram em absoluto silêncio e apenas suas respirações podiam ser ouvidas, até que um barulho deixou Hyoga nervoso.

-Está ouvindo isso Lumi ?

-Sim ... é barulho de água, parece que vem ... lá de baixo !! –Lumi parou por um momento e olhou para baixo, logo de algum lugar sabe Zeus onde, as luzes se acenderam de volta e puderam ver claramente, a água estava enchendo a sala e já estava próxima de seus pés.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !! SOBE LOGO LUMI !! –Hyoga voltava a ficar desesperado, apressando sua amiga, ela olhou para cima e continuou a subir, não queria olhar para baixo novamente, não antes de encontrarem a saída. A água já alcançava as canelas do loiro quando finalmente a saída apareceu, uma espécie de túnel de ferro no topo da escada, Lumi não pensou duas vezes e entrou, engatinhando pela passagem curta e ajudando Hyoga, assim que entraram a água parou de subir, os dois se jogaram no chão, aliviados e cansados.

-Hunf hunf ... Lumi ... hunf ... quando pedi para me afastar dos problemas, hunf hunf ... eu não quis dizer que queria morrer ...

-Não hunf ... não se preocupe e vamos logo, quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível !

-Sim !

Se levantaram com mais coragem e força, voltando a engatinhar pelo túnel gelado de ferro e pouco iluminado que por sorte tinha apenas um caminho, então não havia como se perderem ou entrarem em lugar errado e serem mortos por alguma porcaria que aparecesse ( ? ). Como seria bom se estivessem todos juntos naquele momento, como seria divertido ter toda a turma unida em uma aventura dessas, harmonia, alegria e amizade, por causa de amor tudo acabou se estragando, estavam separados e tristes. De tantos pensamentos que invadiram a mente dos dois, não viram o tempo passar e nem conversaram, logo estavam no fim do túnel estreito, uma grade impedia a passagem para o outro lado, mas estava aberta. Ao abrir a grade, desceram do outro lado por uma pequena escada e ficaram observando o lugar que pararam, outra sala velha, assustadora e vazia, a única coisa que havia lá era uma coluna quebrada, com um livro grande de capa preta em cima da mesma e no chão em volta da coluna, um conjunto de quatro triângulos dourados.

Lumi se aproximou na frente, pisando nos triângulos e colocando os dedos no livro, tirando um pouco de poeira que estava na parte de cima, Hyoga foi atrás dela enquanto olhava para o teto para ver se não iria se mover. Ela abriu o livro lentamente, folheando as primeiras páginas encardidas que estavam em branco até encontrar uma escrito "História da Mansão Meikai", ficou curiosa e começou a folhear o livro mais para a metade, pegando-o de cima da coluna e levando-o para perto de si, mas no momento em que tirou o livro, os triângulos de ferro do chão começaram a subir, como se fosse uma emboscada para prendê-los dentro da jaula que se formaria. Foram espertos e conseguiram escapar, Hyoga deu um pulo para frente e se jogou no chão e Lumi deu uma cambalhota para trás com o livro nas mãos, parando de pé do lado de fora, ficando apenas a observar a jaula se fechar.

Antes de suspirarem de alívio, ouviram alguns barulhos estranhos vindos do túnel que eles estavam a poucos minutos atrás.

-Ai não ... não me diga que é água ?!

-Não ! não é água ... parece que tem ... alguém vindo ... –Lumi falava e Hyoga só se encolhia mais pro lado dela.

Ficaram quietos olhando para a entrada do túnel e logo um barulho de correntes fez Hyoga arregalar os olhos e se lembrar de algo. Aos poucos duas correntes foram caindo pela escada, duas mãos ensanguentadas apareceram, cabelos loiros e compridos, caindo no chão e se levantando com dificuldade, voltando a arrastá-las no chão.

-AI MEU ZEUS !! FOI ELA ! FOI ELA QUE EU VI HOJE NO BANHEIRO !!

-NOSSA !!

Foram dando passos para trás até encostarem na parede e se verem sem saída, logo outro ser assustador apareceu pelo túnel também, este vestia um manto comprido e negro todo rasgado, com alguns detalhes dourados, seus cabelos cor de rosa claro estavam sobre o rosto e suas mãos ensanguentadas, ele começou a descer pelo túnel praticamente se arrastando, mas sem querer pisou nas vestes e caiu de cabeça no chão.

-UHU ... UHUHU ... UHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... !! –O ser loiro não aguentou e começou a dar risada, colocando a mão sobre a boca e se encostando na parede.

-MAS O QUE ?!

_Continua ..._

_( Salut ! \o/ E aí ? Já sabem quem são os seres que apareceram, né ? xP Parece que a tentativa de assustar Hyoga e Lumière foi por água abaixo ( literalmente ) graças a falta de atenção de ... digo, do ser do cabelo rosa ! o/ Bom, próximo chap revelo quem são eles de uma vez e o que tem naquele livro do mal que a Lumi conseguiu pegar ! Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic ... e lhes peço humildemente que me deixem reviews u.u/ Não custa nada, ora essa sejam bonzinhos que nem a Fabiana-sama n.n, né minina ? xP hauishauishuaihsa. Bom enfim é só, até o próximo chap ! o/ ) _


	8. Verdade

Ao ouvirem a suposta "fantasma" começar a dar risada feito louca, Lumière e Hyoga já se desesperaram mais ainda, seria tudo aquilo mentira ?! Coisa do Mask ?! A ruiva se aproximou lentamente dos dois, tocando no ombro do outro caído no chão praticamente de ponta cabeça e confirmando, era mesmo de verdade, tudo aquilo não passava de brincadeira, se irritou ao ver que a outra não parava de rir e tentou lhe dar uma voadora com a perna direita, mas a mesma foi rápida e segurou sua perna, virando-a e prendendo suas mãos. Hyoga ficou pasmo observando a cena.

-Se acalme aí garotinha ! hahaha !! ... sem violência por aqui, já vamos explicar ! –dizia ELE retirando a máscara e jogando-a longe, revelando ser um lindo homem, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

-Anh ?! HOMEM ??! –Hyoga se afastava cada vez mais, já estava no canto da parede.

-Sim, sou um homem ! Me chamo Shaka, sou amigo de Mask e esse aqui no chão é o Mu !

-Como tiveram coragem de fazer isso ?! Me larga !! –Lumi tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia.

-Fomos muito bem pagos para isso !! Mas enfim, neste livro que vocês conseguiram pegar, explica tudo sobre essa mansão, acho que não sou eu que devo dizer nada ... eu só fiz o que me pediram ! –O loiro apontava para frente, onde na parede uma passagem se abria e quatro rostinhos conhecidos entravam por ela, Mask, Dite, kamus e Milo.

-Ora ora vejam só ! Os dois pirralhos não iriam dormir, pois estavam cansados ?! –Perguntava Mask se aproximando dos dois, seu olhar estava mais fulminante do que de costume.

-Er ... sabe o que é senhor Mask ... –Hyoga começava.

-SENHOR É O TEU AVÔ ! enfim ... devo lhes parabenizar por terem conseguido chegar até aqui, e mais do que isso ! terem conseguido pegar este precioso livro ! Vocês são mesmo MUITO curiosos !!

-Precioso ?! o que tem aqui ?

-Bem, em meados do século ...

-Mask ... acho que aqui não é um bom lugar para contarmos essa história para eles ... –Dite o interrompia, deixando todos muito curiosos. –Vamos subir ... lá é melhor, você sabe ... –O pisciano se aproximava de Hyoga, o ajudando a andar até a entrada da passagem, onde havia uma escada que levava até o jardim da parte de trás da mansão.

-Tudo bem ...

Mu se levantou com a ajuda de Milo e todos foram até a escada em silêncio, subindo até chegarem no jardim escuro e morto. Hyoga agradecia aos deuses por aquele pesadelo ter acabado, e tudo ter sido apenas uma farsa, mas no fundo ele achou divertido e repetiria outra vez junto com sua corajosa amiga Lumière. A mesma, agora sendo ajudada por Shaka pois estava com dificuldades de andar, os acompanhou em silêncio, por um momento havia se esquecido de tudo e só queria saber qual era a história que contariam para eles. Entraram na casa escura e Dite logo acendeu as luzes da grande sala, colocando o livro empoeirado sobre a mesa do centro e se sentando no sofá, esperando que todos fizessem o mesmo, Kamus e Milo eram os que estavam mais confusos, acordaram de repente com os gritos de Mask chamando por eles, levando-os até o subterrâneo da assustadora mansão, se sentaram também em silêncio, esperando que o pisciano começasse a falar.

-Bem ... estamos apenas no primeiro dia de viajem aqui e era para serem enganados até o ultimo dia que ficassemos aqui, mas a falta de atenção de Mu ... enfim, vou contar para vocês a verdade sobre essa mansão ...

-A verdade ?!

-Sim, bem ... este livro conta a história dessa casa, que era chamada de Mansão Meikai devido aos acontecimentos que ocorreram. Fala sobre uma família feliz que morava aqui a muitos e muitos anos atrás, eram pai, mãe, um filho mais velho e uma garotinha pequena, eram unidos e adoravam o lugar onde moravam, essa rua não era assim parada e abandonada, muitas pessoas moravam pelas casas aos arredores da mansão, sempre tinha festa, barulhos, pessoas ... Certo dia, o pai descobriu a tal passagem que levava para o subterrâneo e então ele se lembrou de quando havia comprado a mansão, alguém lhe disse para tomar cuidado para não libertar os espíritos malígnos que vagavam por lá, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto e ele abriu a passagem secreta do banheiro, e então ...

Hyoga se encolhia no sofá para o lado de Lumi com as mãos nas orelhas, afim de não escutar nada, mas ouvia tudo atentamente e o arrepio em sua espinha aumentava a cada parte da história, um livro acabou escorregando da estante velha e caindo no chão, fazendo cisne soltar um estridente grito e esconder a cabeça, logo voltando e vendo que não era nada.

-Como eu estava dizendo ... –Dite observava assustado a maneira de como Hyoga estava. –Ouviram-se gritos poucos minutos depois que o pai entrou na passagem e todos foram ver o que era, deixando a garotinha sentada em uma das poltronas do banheiro. Ela era muito nova, mas muito inteligente, gostava de escrever todos os acontecimentos de sua vida, ela escreveu tudo, desde quando chegaram naquela mansão até aquele ultimo minuto, terminou de escrever a frase _"E então eu desci para procurá-los ..." _ e deixou o caderno no chão, ao lado do vazo sanitário, se levantando decidida e entrando pelo corredor escuro. Ela foi até lá em baixo, conseguiu chegar até o fim e foi lá que ela viu ...

-PARA !! –Hyoga tentava tapar os ouvidos a todo custo.

-O que foi ?!

-Estou com medo, para ...

-Não se preocupe meu anjinho loiro, está tudo bem, todos querem saber ! –Dite tentava o tranquilizar. –Bem, lá ela viu sua família morta no chão, o sangue corria até seus pés, encharcando seu sapatinho branco de pano, logo ela olhou para frente e pôde ve-los, compreendeu que não havia mais saída e foi morta. Quando os moradores da rua souberam, todos se mudaram para lugares longe daqui, resumindo um pouco, para não ter que contar todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram, anos depois um velho escritor comprou a casa afim de investigá-la para escrever e acabou encontrando o diário onde a pequena Lily escrevia, dentro da parede, destruindo-a, adicionando tudo com as mesmas palavras em seu livro. Ele reformou apenas o banheiro por causa da parede e manteve tudo em sigilo com um amigo, antes dele morrer os espíritos foram selados, mas não completamente ... para completar, precisaria de todo o sangue de uma pessoa, mas ele não pôde fazer isso. Os espiritos se tornaram intocáveis, incomunicáveis e invisíveis, mas ...

-PARA !!

-Calma Hyoga ! ... enfim, eles poderiam ser sentidos ... antes de serem selados, disseram para ele que gostavam da escuridão e que se não deixasse a casa escura, iriam atormentá-lo todas as noites da maneira de desse ... foi então que ele deixou apenas os corredores da mansão iluminados apenas com velas, creio que esteja explicado isso para todos, certo ? Bom, séculos depois uma família italiana ... –Ele olhou para Mask, dando um sorrisinho. –Compraram a casa e passaram a morar aqui, eram os avós de Mask ... O avô dele escreveu este livro aqui, contando tudo junto desde o início e passou isso pra gente, agora, a idéia de assustá-los e enganá-los foi do Mask !! Eu só fui obrigado a ficar calado ! ... e Shaka e Mu ficaram do lado dele, adoraram a ideia, mas se deram mal, bem feito !!

-Nossa ... mas que história ... –Lumi olhava para o nada, estava impressionada com tudo o que ouviu.

-Eu gostei ... –Kamus passava os dedos pelo queixo enquanto com o outro braço abraçava Milo que estava quase dormindo.

-Eu não queria brincar com a verdade ... mas me obrigaram ! –Dite olhava feio para o canceriano que lhe dava um sorriso cínico. –Como diz no livro, esses espíritos ainda vagam por aqui, quando sentirem um vento frio passando por vocês, são eles ...

-Até que foi divertido, estraguei tudo, mas foi ... –dizia Mu tentando arrancar a roupa rasgada do corpo, olhando para Hyoga que estava mais branco do que de costume depois de ter ouvido a ultima frase de Aphrodite.

Todos começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, logo aquele clima de medo passou e todos estavam sorrindo distraídos outra vez, nada mais iria assustá-los naquela casa. Dite preparou um delicioso bolo de chocolate e chá para todos e comeram alí mesmo na sala, Hyoga e Lumi descansavam e se recuperavam de todo aquele susto, tudo parecia tranquilo com o loiro até seu celular tocar. Ele tirou o aparelho do bolso da bermuda e na tela o nome "Ikki" o fez travar e começar a tremer, olhando para o nome. Lumi percebeu e se aproximou mais dele, olhando para o celular e colocando os dedos sobre a boca, olhando para ele em seguida.

-Eu ... não quero atender ...

-Não atenda, Hyoga ... desliga. –Ela tomou a liberdade de pressionar o botão, fazendo o celular se apagar, cisne caiu para trás de alívio, preocupação e saudades.

-Queridos, vocês tem noção de quanto tempo ficaram lá em baixo ?! Jajá vai amanhecer !! Vamos dormir um pouquinho, pois vamos à praia jajá !

-Plage !! –Kamus se levantava, jogando Milo no ombro e subindo as escadas.

Todos subiram e apenas Lumi e Hyoga ficaram na sala, estavam preocupados. Depois de alguns minutos o celular da ruiva também tocou e dessa vez era Shiryu. Ela deixou que o celular tocasse por um tempo, não aguentou e atendeu, colocando a mão sobre o aparelho e ficando em silêncio.

_-Alô ?! Lumi ?? Lumi ?_ –A voz de Shiryu falava do outro lado da linha, ela teve vontade de responder ao ouvir aquela voz que já estava sentindo saudades, mas resistiu. _–Lumière ? está me ouvindo ?? fala comigo por favor !!_

Ela desligou de uma vez, jogando o aparelho em cima da mesa, se levantando e indo até a escada. Hyoga fez o mesmo e a acompanhou, afinal, precisavam descansar.

-E então, Shiryu ? –Dohko perguntava curioso enquanto pegava uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira.

-Nada ... acho que ela atendeu, mas não quis falar ... –dizia Shiryu desanimado, se levantando com a ajuda de Shion, pois ainda estava com a perna machucada, devido a briga que teve com Ikki a dois dias.

-Não fique assim ... tudo vai se resolver, vai ver só.

-Eu espero, pai ...

-x-

Ao subirem para o quarto, os dois não conseguiam dormir de jeito nenhum, o sono já havia ido embora há muito tempo. Ficaram apenas deitados enquanto descansavam as pernas, mas logo os raios de sol invadiram o quarto pelas grandes janelas de vidro e Lumi se sentou de frente para a cadeira que estava suas roupas, separando uma roupa de banho para a praia, logo percebeu que o biquini que havia separado era um presente de Ikki para ela, um biquini preto com alguns bordados em vermelho, ele era todo amarrado por lacinhos e segundo Ikki, aquelas cores caíam muito bem nela e combinavam com seu cabelo vermelho, ela colocou as peças em cima da cama e abriu a maleta rosa, pegando sua escova de cabelo, cremes para o corpo e protetor solar.

Hyoga levantou se espreguiçando, parecia até que havia dormido, mas não, ficou apenas pensando na vida enquanto descansava. Deu um beijo no rosto de Lumi e foi até suas coisas, separando uma sunga azul escuro ( uii xP ) e jogando na cama, não queria pensar em nada, sabia que estava fugindo, mas só queria se divertir. Lumi se vestiu atrás da cortina, colocando um shorts branco e bem curto, calçando seus patins e carregando sandalhas brancas, foi até o espelho, penteando o cabelo e colocando o óculos de sol como um arco na cabeça, voltando para a cama e esperando Hyoga.

Depois de se arrumarem, desceram para a sala e todos já os esperavam para irem à praia, Mask fechou a mansão e foram a pé, caminhando pelas desertas ruas do bairro. O calor já estava insulportável, mas só de pensar que quando chegassem já iriam pular naquela agua geladinha, não ligaram para o sol quente. Milo estava um pouco emburrado, além de odiar calor e andar a pé, estava morrendo de sono pois não dormiram nada na noite passada depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele olhava para Shaka e Mu com cara de "ainda mato vocês" enquanto andava pisando forte no chão, até não ver a calçada e voar para frente com as cadeiras e guarda-sol nas mãos, batendo o queixo no chão. Todos pararam olhando assustados para o escorpiano no chão, tentando segurar o riso para não levarem um soco no nariz e Kamus o ajudou a se levantar, limpando a terra de sua camisa. Já na grande rua da praia a brisa mudou, ficando um pouco forte, mas não deixando de ser quente, logo avistaram a linda praia azul no horizonte não muito longe. Várias pessoas nadavam, surfavam, brincavam na areia molhada, se bronzeavam, passeavam de bicicleta, e haviam algumas banquinhas vendendo bebibas, roupas e óculos perto da praia. Lumière e Hyoga arrancaram os patins e os jogaram para Shaka junto com os chinelos e shorts, saíram correndo pela rua de mãos dadas até a praia, passando pela areia e se jogando na água.

-Pelo visto seus filhos se dão muito bem, Kamus ... –dizia Shaka tentando organizar os objetos que lhes jogaram nas mãos.

-Não são meus filhos ... Hyoga é mesmo como se fosse, eu o criei desde quando sua mãe morreu, mas Lumière não ! –Kamus sorria para o loiro, fazendo com que Milo ficasse todo emburrado e enciumado, quase levando outro tombo.

-Ah sim ! então ela é a namorada de Hyoga ?!

-Também não ! são apenas amigos, disso eu tenho certeza ...

-Nossa ! ... bem, pelo que vi ontem, Lumière sabe lutar, não é ? Por pouco eu não fico com a marca da bota dela aqui na minha cara !!

-É ela luta sim ... ela vive com pais adotivos, mas não dão a mínima para ela, então ela aprendeu a lutar porque não tinha nada para fazer quando pequena, eles não a levavam para sair ... Sabe qual foi o maior motivo por ela ter vindo viajar conosco ?! porque eles viajaram também e a deixaram sozinha ! Vê se pode ... fora que ela e Hyoga estão com problemas aí ...

-Entendo. Espero que fique tudo bem com esses jovens !!

-Shaka, não fale como seu tio Asmita ! você não é velho !! –dizia Mu indignado com o que ouvia do loiro.

-VAMOS LOGO PORRA !! –Milo ficava nervoso de vez, dando guardachuvadas em todo mundo.

-x-

O dia amanhecia tranquilo em Paris, Ikki ainda estava dormindo, havia pegado no sono muito tarde na noite passada e pretendia dormir pelo menos até o começo da tarde, não percebeu seu irmão se levantar da cama e ir correndo até o banheiro quando ouviu alguns barulhos e acordou assustado. Correu descalço até o banheiro e abriu a porta de uma vez, Shun estava se apoiando na parede de azulejo enquanto vomitava no vazo sanitário, ele se aproximou de seu irmão, o segurando e tirando os cabelos de seu rosto, ele suava muito.

-Shun !! o que aconteceu ?! –perguntava Ikki segurando os braços de seu irmão.

-Estou tonto Ikki ... –Ele vomita outra vez, fechando os olhos, não aguentava mais.

-Como assim tonto ? será que foi algo que comeu ?! Nossa Shun, VOCÊ ESTÁ ARDENDO EM FEBRE !! –Ele passava a mão por sua testa desesperado.

-Está doendo, Ikki ... –Shun tentava falar, mas não parava de vomitar.

-O que dói ??

-O estômago !!

-Não force tanto, se acalme ! –O desespero de Ikki foi tanto, que ele saiu correndo do banheiro e foi até a sala, pegando o telefone e discando o primeiro número que lhe veio a mente, o de Shiryu.

_-Alô ?_

-Shiryu ?! Sou eu, Ikki !

_-Ikki ?! O que quer ? se quer brigar, eu vou desligar ..._

-NÃO !! É O SHUN ! ELE ESTÁ PASSANDO MUITO MAL !

_-O Shun ?! Passando mal ?? mas porque, o que houve Ikki ?!_

-Eu não sei !! não sei o que fazer, estou sozinho aqui com ele, peça ajuda para o Dohko, pelo amor de Zeus Shiryu me ajude !!

_-Se acalme Ikki !! Eu vou acordar o Dohko e vamos voando até aí, não se preocupe amigo !_ –Shiryu desligava o telefone as pressas.

-IKKIIII !! –A voz desesperada de Shun chamando por ele, fez com que suas pernas travassem, Ikki quase caiu no sofá, mas foi forte e voltou a correr, indo até o banheiro. Shun já vomitava um pouco de sangue de tanto que forçava o estômago e não tinha mais forças para ficar de pé, estava sentado, vomitando no chão.

-SHUN !! Ai meu Zeus ... AI MEU ZEUS !! Não se preocupe, o Dohko e o Shiryu já estão vindo pra cá, ele vai saber o que fazer ... e vamos te levar para o hospital se necessário ! –Ele voltava para o mesmo lugar, levantando seu irmão e o segurando.

Mais alguns minutos de desespero se passaram e Shun finalmente conseguiu parar de vomitar, estava ofegante e suando frio. O carro de Dohko estacionou de uma vez na frente da casa, deixando metade do veículo para cima da calçada, ele e Shiryu desceram correndo, abrindo o portão que estava aberto e entrando na casa.

-Ikki, Shun !! –Dohko corria até eles, cansado.

-Dohko, que bom que chegou ... ele parou de vomitar agora, mas está com muita febre !! o que fazer ? –Ele ficava com as mãos fechadas próximas da boca enquanto olhava para seu irmão.

-Se acalme, vamos levá-lo para o hospital ... pode ter sido uma virose, algo que comeu, ou apenas pelo calor ... –Dohko segurava Shun pois o mesmo não tinha forças para ficar de pé.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Ikki ... –diz Shiryu colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro esquerdo dele e o olhando nos olhos.

-Obrigado por ter vindo, Shiryu ...

-Não precisa agradecer, sou seu amigo apesar de tudo ... vamos levá-lo logo para o hospital, pois estou preocupado Dohko.

-Sim !!

Sairam as pressas da casa e colocaram Shun no banco de trás do carro, deitado sobre o colo de Ikki. Shiryu foi na frente e Dohko ligou o carro, dirigindo até o hospital mais próximo da cidade. Ainda estavam passando pelo bairro que moravam, Fênix estava tão nervoso que nem havia percebido que saiu de casa de pijama e chinelos, mas nada importava, só queria ver seu irmão melhor. Shun não havia melhorado, mas quis ficar sentado para ver se a ância passava e quando se levantou apoiando-se nos bancos da frente, acabou caindo de volta para os braços de seu irmão, desmaiando.

-SHUUUUUN !!

_( Salut ! \o/ Gostaram da história da Mansão Meikai ? o.o ahsuiashuaishuiahs Macabro, não ? xD ... Pobre Shun ç.ç mas isso vai servir para unir os dois amigos outra vez ! Espero que tenham gostado do chapter, deixem reviews e até o próximo ! o/ )_


	9. Esperança

Dohko dirigia cada vez mais rápido pelas ruas da cidade, queria chegar o quanto antes no hospital, por pouco não bateu o carro em um caminhão de mudança e atropelou uma mulher que levava um carrinho com um bebê dentro. No banco de trás do veículo, Ikki não sabia o que fazer, seu irmão havia desmaiado do nada e ele estava muito preocupado, apenas o segurou, fechando os olhos e rezando para que tudo desse certo e não fosse nada de grave. Enquanto isso, Shiryu usava o celular do pai para tentar falar com Seiya, mas não havia ninguém na casa de Pegasus naquela hora, ou estaria dormindo.

-Droga ! ninguém responde, onde estará o Seiya ? –Perguntava Shiryu enquanto passava os dedos pelo longo cabelo, estava tão desesperado quanto Ikki.

-Se acalme Shiryu, tudo vai dar certo ...

Não tinha jeito, enquanto não vissem que Shun não tinha nada demais não iriam ficar tranquilos, estavam preocupados demais. Depois de quase atropelar muita gente, finalmente chegaram ao hospital, Dohko entrou no estacionamento e conseguiu a proeza de derrubar a placa "Não pise na grama". Saíram as pressas e pisaram mesmo na grama, Ikki carregou Shun nas costas até a recepção do grande hospital. Entraram correndo e logo foram atendidos pela recepcionista, uma mulher de pele branca, cabelos compridos, cacheados e negros, sua maquiagem carregada realçava seus grandes olhos azuis e ela vestia roupas brancas. Se aproximou do balcão, sorrindo para eles.

-Em que posso ajudá-los meus amores ? –dizia ela em um tom calmo.

-Senhorita, precisamos de um médico, URGENTE !! Ele aqui, estava vomitando demais, e agora desmaiou !! Por favor seja rápida !

-Se acalme senhor, por favor ! Já vou chamar a enfermeira para que possamos levá-lo para o pronto-socorro, sentem-se, bebam um copo de água s'il vous plaît ! –A mulher saía de trás do balcão e corria pelo grande corredor branco, entrando em uma sala, saindo alguns minutos depois puxando uma maca, acompanhada de uma enfermeira ruiva que carregava alguns lençóis dobrados e limpos nas mãos. Foram até eles e colocaram Shun deitado na maca, tirando seus sapatos e o cobrindo até a cintura com um lençol branco e logo o levando pelo corredor, acompanhadas de Dohko, Ikki e Shiryu. Entraram em uma grande sala onde haviam algumas camas e macas, poucos pacientes estavam lá e o lugar era muito silencioso, Shun foi deixado em uma cama ao lado da parede junto com os outros e as duas mulheres saíram para chamar o médico.

Ikki se aproximou mais de seu irmão e puxou sua mão pequena e gelada debaixo do lençol, a segurando firme e o olhando.

-A Shun ... o que foi que você fez hein ... ?

-Ele tá gelado ... –Shiryu cobria seus pés com um cobertor que estava na ponta da cama.

-Ele vai ficar bem gente, a enfermeira foi chamar o médico, acho que Shun vai ter de fazer um exame de sangue, para ver o que causou isso tudo. –Dohko tentava tranquiliza-los, colocava a mão direita sobre o ombro de Ikki, que estava a ponto de chorar alí mesmo.

-Eu nunca dou a atenção que ele merece ... era como se Shun nunca fosse ficar doente ... –Ikki o olhava parado, ainda segurando sua mão, tentando esquentá-la.

-Não deve falar assim Ikki ... todos sabem que você se importa muito com seu irmão, vocês vivem praticamente sozinhos, você cuida dele ...

-Não Shiryu ... Shun sempre reclamou disso ... só espero que ele não se chateie comigo, mas eu estou aqui agora.

-Eu te ... amo ... irmão ... –A fraca voz de Shun falava, interrompendo Ikki.

-Shun ! você acordou ! Eu também te amo meu irmão ... como está se sentindo ?

-Estou ... tonto ...

-Calma Shun, o médico já está vindo ! –dizia Dohko sorrindo para ele.

-Estou num hospital ?

-Sim, Shun ! vai ter que segurar seu medo de agulhas, tá ? você consegue ! –dizia Ikki arrumando os cabelos esverdiados dele, afastando-os do rosto para que não o atrapalhasse mais.

-Ai não ...

-Calma Shun ...

-Com licença meus queridos ! –Logo aquele quase silêncio era quebrado pela linda médica japonesa que adentrava a sala, vestindo roupas brancas e justas embaixo do avental branco. Ela se aproximou de Shun, colocando a mão em sua testa. –Eu sou Naomi, muito prazer, vou cuidar de você ! e você, qual seu nome anjo ?

-Shun ...

-Shun ?! que nome lindo ... e vocês ?

-Eu sou Dohko, serei responsável por ele e estes são meu filho Shiryu e o irmão do Shun, Ikki Amamiya.

-Muito prazer ! Bem, a enfermeira já está vindo para fazer o exame de sangue, fica pronto em alguns minutos e logo eu volto aqui para falar com vocês, está bem ?

-Tudo bem, vamos ficar esperando, Senhora Naomi !

-Apenas Naomi, por favor Dohko ... –A morena dava uma piscada para o libriano e voltava a andar até a porta de saída, seus sapatos de salto alto faziam um alto barulho.

-Acho que ela gostou de você, pai ! –Shiryu colocava as mãos sobre a boca, tentando segurar o riso.

-Shhhh ! cale a boca Shiryu !

Ficaram alí mais alguns minutos esperando, quando finalmente a enfermeira entrou na sala carregando uma grande maleta branca e alguns papéis na mão. Foi até Shun, colocando a maleta ao lado de seus pés e erguendo a manga da fina blusa de seu pijama. Ela sorria o tempo todo e tentava acalmá-lo, pois só de olhar para Shun já dava para saber o tamanho do medo que estava sentindo, ela amarrou seu braço e limpou, tirando da maleta a agulha e o frasco para colocar o sangue. Ao ver a agulha, Shun sentiu voltade de virar para o outro lado da cama e sair correndo dalí, mas no fundo sabia que iria passar logo e que tudo ficaria bem.

Espetou a pele de Shun e colocou a agulha lentamente em seu braço, ele fechava os olhos com força e virava o rosto, pois estava sentindo dor, ao ver o sangue enchendo o estreito frasco, Shiryu ficou olhando e logo sentiu tontura, caindo nos braços de Dohko e quase desmaiando, não estava acostumado a ver sangue de perto. A enfermeira logo puxou a agulha de seu braço, fazendo com que Shun desse um pulo na cama e quase soltasse um grito e colocou o curativo, pedindo para que ele não dobrasse o braço tão cedo, ela recolheu as coisas, sorriu para Dohko que tentava segurar Shiryu e se retirou da sala.

-Viu só Shun ? não foi tão ruim assim, foi ? –dizia Ikki sorrindo, estava aliviado.

-Sim ... que bom ...

-Agora, vamos esperar ...

-x- FLASHBACK –x-

-Ikki ? Ikki ? Ikki !!

-Sim ! o que foi Lumi ? algum problema ?

-Não é nada ... eu só queria saber ...

-O que ?

-Quando terminarmos a escola ... vamos nos separar ?

-Claro que não ! todos ficaremos juntos, somos uma turma !

-Mas e se um dia ... brigarmos ?

-Isso não vai acontecer Lumi.

-Espero ...

-Ora, não pense assim ! e aí, vamos descer a ladeira do parque de patins ?! –Ele se levantava da rede, a puxando pela mão.

-Vamos !!

E então foram patinando pelo grande parque naquele lindo dia de sol. Desceram a grande ladeira ao lado da escada de mãos dadas, sorriam o tempo todo, estavam felizes.

-Seremos amigos para sempre Ikki, não importa o que aconteça !

-x- FIM FLASHBACK –x-

-Ikki ? ACORDA IKKI !! –Dohko chamava por ele, o chaqualhando, ele havia dormido em uma das poltronas da sala do primeiro-socorro, onde estava Shun e os outros. –A médica chegou, vem !

-Já estou in ... –Ikki estava com as pernas moles e acabou caindo no chão, chamando a atenção de todos os pacientes, tirando risadas de alguns.

Andaram até a cama onde estava seu irmão e a médica os esperava com algumas folhas nas mãos, o que provavelmente eram do exame.

-O que andou comendo hein Shun ?! –dizia a médica esboçando um sorriso no rosto, o que aliviava a todos.

-Foi mesmo algo que ele comeu ? –Ikki falava com a voz fraca.

-Sim ! Shun meu querido, tem muito sangue no seu açucar ! por pouco não fica com diabétes, não coma tantos doces, está bem ?

-Ah, então era isso ... ontem eu exagerei nos doces realmente, não me passou pela cabeça isso ...

-Está vendo Shun ?! Precisa deixar de lado aquela doceria da rua da sua casa ! –dizia Dohko dando risada, seu olhar encontrou o de Naomi e ele voltou a ficar sério. –Rum ... não vai comer muitos doces daqui pra frente.

-Ai Zeus ... que bom que não foi nada ... –Shiryu estava aliviado e acabou caindo no chão, assim como Ikki suas pernas estavam moles pois ele quase desmaiou.

-Eu vou beber um copo de água ! –Dohko acenava para eles e saia de perto, desviando o olhar da japonesa e saindo da sala.

Shun estava tranquilo por ver que não tinha nada, foi apenas porque comeu muitos doces no dia anterior, não faria isso outra vez. Enquanto repousava na cama, ficou observando seu irmão Ikki e Shiryu conversarem do outro lado da sala na frente das poltronas, eles sorriam o tempo todo, parecia que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um terrível pesadelo, mas estava sentindo falta dos outros amigos, Lumière, Hyoga e Seiya, a realidade voltou a sua cabeça, estavam todos brigados e separados, tinha que aceitar.

-Eu ainda tenho esperanças que tudo dê certo para eles ... e que a turma volte a ser a mesma de antes. –Shun falava consigo mesmo, enquanto retirava a coberta de cima de seu corpo e tentava se sentar na cama.

-Muito bem, vamos para casa !! –Dohko entrava todo animado na sala, abrindo com as duas mãos a grande porta, tropeçando no próprio pé e caindo de frente no chão, logo o silêncio é quebrado pelas risadas de todos que estavam alí, até mesmo Naomi. Ele se levantou todo envergonhado e foi mancando até eles, ajudando Shun a calçar os sapatos.

-Bem, agora vou indo, fique com meu telefone ... quando quiser me ligar talvez ... –dizia Naomi calmamente enquanto colocava um papelzinho com seu número e nome no bolso de trás da calça de Dohko, aproveitando para passar a mão um pouquinho, ele ficou mais vermelho do que antes e não conseguiu lhe dizer nada, apenas deu um sorriso sem graça e se curvou brevemente, logo pegando Shun no colo pois o mesmo ainda não estava bem recuperado.

-Descançe o dia todo Shun ! –Naomi piscava para Dohko e saía da sala, ajeitando seus longos cabelos pretos.

-É, ela gostou mesmo de você ...

-CALE A BOCA SHIRYU !

-Já calei. '-'

-Bem ... vamos voltar !

-x-

As duas semanas inteiras na casa de Mask foram divertidas para todos. Conheceram melhor Shaka e Mu e deram muita risada com aqueles seres, foram à praia quase todos os dias, andaram de bicicleta, cavalo, patins, ônibus, conheceram o centro de Londres e tomaram muitos sustos dentro daquela casa mal assombrada, embora já soubessem da verdade e nada iria acontecer mais, as vezes acabavam se assustando com pequenos barulhos e ventos que surgiam do nada, ainda mais na hora de usar o banheiro, a cada cinco minutos tinha um idiota saindo correndo lá de dentro sem roupa, o que fazia todos darem risada feito loucos, era divertido demais.

Já estavam no ultimo dia que ficariam em Londres, na manha seguinte pegariam o avião de volta para França, de volta para o desespero. Lumière e Hyoga estavam dentro do quarto, a ruiva tentava dormir, mas não conseguia, ficava se virando para lá e para cá a todo momento enquanto o loiro tentava arrumar sua mala, mas estava nervoso e acabava tirando tudo para arrumar novamente. Ela logo desistiu de tentar dormir e se deitou de barriga para baixo ao lado de Hyoga, olhando para ele.

-É amanha, Hyoga ...

-Sim ...

-Está preparado ?

-Eu acho que ... eu ... eu não sei.

-E nem eu, mas ainda temos alguns dias antes de começarem as aulas, né ?

-Pois é ...

-Vejo que está com problemas aí ... vou te ajudar, aí vamos dormir, tá ?

-Tá ...

Lumi tentou forçar um sorriso para tranquilizar seu amigo, mas estava dificil, ela estava tão desesperada quanto ele e se pudesse ficaria em Londres para sempre. O ajudou com a mala em silêncio, não conversaram e logo foram tentar dormir. Lumi segurava firme na mão de Hyoga, sua mão estava gelada pois estava nervosa também, mas conseguiram dormir finalmente.

O dia amanheceu não muito quente como todos os outros enquanto estavam lá. Os raios de sol mal invadiam o quarto devido a imundisse da janela de vidro que a anos atrás era transparente, Hyoga se levantou primeiro ao ouvir Kamus os chamar pelo outro lado da porta pois não poderiam se atrasar, ele acordou sua amiga que parecia dormir tranquila, se trocaram em silêncio e desceram para a cozinha. Ao chegarem lá, já estavam todos sentados à mesa tomando café da manhã, Kamus e Milo já sabiam tudo o que havia acontecido com os dois jovens e sabiam o quanto estavam nervosos por voltarem para Paris, mas não poderiam fugir para sempre e teriam que enfrentar o que lá deixaram.

O escorpiano colocou pratos e copos na frente das cadeiras que iriam se sentar e voltou a devorar o mousse de chocolate que Aphrodite fez, ele era bom cozinheiro isso não poderiam negar. Os dois se sentaram ainda sem falar nada e deram um leve sorriso a todos no lugar de bom dia.

-Bom dia pra vocês também, pirralhos corajosos ! –Mask olhava para eles, não entendendo a situação.

-Desculpe senh ... digo, Mask. –Lumi tentava disfarçar, estava tão fora dalí, logo olhou para o outro lado da mesa e viu algo interessante. Shaka, aquele ser engraçado e agitado estava meditando, sentado de um modo estranho na cadeira, de olhos fechados segurando um rosário forte nas mãos, Mu estava ao seu lado e não ligava para o que o outro fazia, parecia estar acostumado ou algo assim.

-Anh ... ele medita todas as manhas ! É que vocês sempre acordavam tarde ... –Mu percebeu que Lumière estava o observando e a respondeu logo.

-Ah sim ...

-Como uma deusaaaaaaaa, você me mantééémmm ... !! –Dite parecia estar muito animado, se levantou saltitante para pegar outro bolo no forno enquanto cantava alto.

-Mon Dieu.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kamus !

- '-'

-NOSSA !! –A voz desesperada de Shaka assustou Dite e todos olhavam para ele.

-O que foi Shaka, quer me matar de susto ?! –Mu colocava a mão sobre o peito enquanto o encarava.

-EU VI !! ... tive uma visão de nós em outra vida ! –Ele falava todo animado, dando tapas na mesa e todos o olhavam ainda parados.

-Viu é ? ¬¬

-Sim !!

-E como éramos ?! –Tinha que ser Milo para perguntar.

-Do mesmo jeito seu idiota ! mas ... lutávamos por uma deusa e usavamos armaduras reluzentes de ouro ... de cada signo !

-Lutavam por mim ?

-Não Aphrodite !! você era o cavaleiro de Peixes ! ... Tinha de bronze, prata e ouro ... HYOGA ! Você e seus amigos eram os de bronze !!

-Shaka, Já chega ... vamos logo arrumar as malas, vem ... –Mu se levantava e o puxava pela mão, Hyoga ficou com a colher na boca, olhando assustado para o loiro do outro lado da mesa.

-Mas eu já disse que eu vi ! é verdade Muuuuu ... !

-As vezes acho que não é só o Saga que precisa de umas doses de gardenal ...

-Que ?

-Nada não Milô ... vamos lá também, vocês aí depressa aussi ! –Kamus se levantou e puxou Milo da cadeira.

-Ok ... –Hyoga se virou olhando para Lumi que retribuiu o olhar melancólico e olhou para baixo, logo criaram coragem e foram terminar de arrumar as coisas no quarto que ficaram.

Tudo pronto. As malas já estavam ao lado do sofá da sala do andar térreo, todos já haviam se trocado e estavam prontos para viajar, Lumi e Hyoga pegaram suas malas e ficaram esperando os outros na frente do portão da casa, sentados no chão de terra enquanto conversavam, dessa vez ele pôde calçar seus patins, já que Shaka fez questão de carregar suas coisas. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e os três casais finalmente saíram pela porta carregando suas coisas e caminhando até o portão, Mask fechou a grande porta de entrada e certificou-se de que estava bem trancada, ajudou Dite com as bagagens e saíu, fechando o portão e passando uma grande corrente com cadeado para que ficasse bem seguro. Todos então começaram a andar pela rua suja e deserta e quando estavam a uns vinte metros de distância da mansão, Hyoga parou de patinar e se virou, para se despedir da mansão que ficou esse tempo todo e quando olhou para a janela do sotão do ultimo andar, viu um vulto escuro balançar as cortinas vermelhas e rasgadas e sumir logo após. O loiro deu um grito um tanto alto e caiu de bunda no chão, com as pernas abertas e as mãos para trás, apoiando no chão, todos olharam para ele rindo e estranhando e Lumi foi até ele para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

-Ei, Hyoga ! Está tudo bem ? –dizia a ruiva o puxando pelo braço.

-É que ... é que ... que ... que ... ESTÁ ! Vamos logo !!

- O.O' Sim, vamos ... –O levantou finalmente e voltaram a andar, para o espanto de todos Hyoga saiu correndo na frente puxando Lumi, queria sair dalí o mais depressa possível, dava graças a Zeus em seus pensamentos por já estarem indo embora, mas por outro lado nem tanto.

Finalmente chegaram ao aeroporto de Londres, o mesmo que estavam a dias atrás quando vieram da França. Correram pelas escadas rolantes quase derrubando todo mundo, Hyoga e Lumière levaram um tombo no imenso corredor que fez um barulho tão alto que parecia até que um avião tinha batido alí, discutiram com guardas, xingaram passageiros e enfim entraram no avião. Foram até suas poltronas e se acomodaram, Kamus se sentou ao lado da janela enquanto abraçava Milo que já dormia, o mesmo tomou vários remédios para não passar mal outra vez ou fazer escândalo pelo medo de altura.

A viagem seguiu tranquila, a jovem Lumière observava as nuvens pela janela do avião enquanto Hyoga adormecia em seu ombro, parecia estar calmo, mas sabia que por dentro estava desesperado. Decidiu não dormir para o tempo não passar tão rápido, mas minutos depois não aguentou.

Algumas horas depois e já estavam descendo do avião para o aeroporto de Paris, carregaram as malas e pararam para descançar em um restaurante dentro do local, sentando-se nas mesas. Lumière e Hyoga não conseguiram comer nada pois perderam a fome e estavam com os estômagos embrulhados, tudo o que conseguiram foi tomar suco de maracujá para ver se o nervosismo passava de vez. Shaka e Mu pareciam estar meio perdidos, pois fazia mesmo muito tempo que não voltaram para a França, antes da Inglaterra eles estavam na Índia, Nova Delhi, local onde sempre moraram antes.

Pegaram o trêm e foram até o bairro mais próximo de suas casas, o que Lumière morava, levaram ela até sua casa.

-Lumière, tem certeza de que não quer ficar com a gente até o fim das férias ? –Perguntava Kamus enquanto observava a janela aberta do andar de cima da casa da garota.

-Tenho Kamus ... Obrigada, mas já incomodei demais vocês.

-Você sabe o que penso sobre isso ... ninguém aqui incomodou, queria muito que você ficasse conosco lá !

-Valeu gente ... de verdade, por tudo, tudo ! –Ela correu até Hyoga, dando lhe um forte abraço demorado antes de abraçar todos os demais.

-Então tudo bem, você que sabe ... mas vê se se cuida, Tá ?

-Pode deixar ! Hyoga ... até mais e ... boa sorte.

-Igualmente, Lumi !

-ENTÃO RESOLVEU APARECER NÃO É MESMO ? –Uma mulher alta de longos cabelos lisos e pretos abria a porta da sala com violência e ia até Lumière, Kamus logo viu que era sua mãe adotiva e se aproximou da garota. –Então quer dizer que é só a gente sair um pouco que você foge de casa assim ?!

-Eu não fugi de casa porra ! viajei com pessoas que realmente se importam comigo, bem mais do que vocês ! –Ela entrava pelo portão e passava pela mulher sem nem mesmo olhar em sua cara.

-Lumière volte aqui !! ... HUNF ! E vocês, quem são, posso saber ?!

-Sou Kamus senhora ... fiquei responsável por ela na viajem que fizemos à Londres, este é Hyoga, meu filho e amigo de escola dela.

-Eu não conheco os amigos dela, eu não converso com aquela ingrata ! Se me dão licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer ! –Ela fechou violentamente o portão, olhou feio para Kamus e deu as costas, seu longo vestido preto arrastava no chão. O aquariano olhou para Milo assustado e voltaram a caminhar pela calçada, rumo a sua casa.

-Sabe gente ... –Ele falava enquanto dava calmos passos. –Os pais adotivos da Lumi não se importam com ela, então porque a adotaram ?

-É verdade ... ela sempre me contava as coisas que aconteciam aqui na escola ... eles são horríveis e cruéis ! –Falava Hyoga enquanto olhava para seu pai.

-Bom ... se continuar assim e se ela quiser, irei pedir para essa "mãe" dela os documentos de adoção de Lumière Quincampoix, serei seu pai e a levarei para morar conosco ! O que acha Hyoga ?

-Isso é sério ?! Acho ótimo !! por favor Kamus faça isso, quero ela com a gente, seremos irmãos !! –Hyoga dava pulos altos de tanta felicidade.

-Isso aí ! Pode ser que dê mesmo certo !

Hyoga havia ficado muito feliz pela noticia e a vontade de Kamus de querer adotar sua amiga, com certeza ela aceitaria ! Caminhava para sua casa e mal percebeu que o seu nervosismo havia melhorado, esperanças novas surgiram.

Continua ...

_( Salut ! \o/ E ai, gostaram do chap ? o.o é, finalmente a alegria de Lumi e Hyoga acabaram, agora é enfrentar os outros amigos e resolverem tudo de uma vez ! ... ou pelo menos tentarem ... (estrelinha)cara de má(estrelinha) n.n Bom, peço lhes que pelo amor de Hades me mandem reviews '-' e até o próximo ! )_


	10. Fuga

Hyoga acordou naquela manhã muito bem, estava feliz desde que Kamus havia lhe falado que estava interessado em adotar Lumière e tirá-la de perto daquelas pessoas que não ligavam nem um pouco para a jovem. Ele se levantou lentamente e foi até a cozinha, local onde Kamus e Milo já estavam, e aos beijos. O loiro tentou disfarçar ao vê-los, mas não deu tempo, logo os dois se separaram vermelhos e cada um foi para um canto, Hyoga estava acostumado a ver isso as vezes, mas quando acontecia todo mundo se envergonhava, saía correndo ou finjia que nada aconteceu. Cisne continuou caminhando até a mesa enquanto olhava para o dia claro que estava lá fora pela grande janela da cozinha.

Se sentou já colocando café dentro de uma caneca vermelha e misturou com leite, logo tomando coragem e inclinando a cabeça para cima, olhando para Kamus que estava do lado direito e Milo do lado esquerdo, ambos estavam parados e sentados, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e com os dedos entrelaçados.

-Er ... como dormiu filho ? –A voz de Kamus quebrava o silêncio.

-Bem pai, e vocês ?

-Bem também.

-UHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! –Logo a risada estridente de Milo assustou os dois, o escorpiano começara a rir do nada enquanto colocava a mão na barriga, não conseguindo se controlar e caindo para trás na cadeira, causando um alto barulho.

-Milô !

-Estou bem, estou bem ! –Ele se levantava com os cabelos todos bagunçados, colocava a cadeira no lugar e voltava a se sentar.

-Porque riu ?

-Da situação, nada mais ... hehe.

Kamus e Hyoga ficaram olhando para Milo ainda não entendendo bem o porque do mesmo ter rido daquela maneira, mas logo voltaram a tomar o café da manhã. Ao terminar, Hyoga se levantou e colocou a caneca vazia e pratos em cima da pia e foi caminhando lentamente pela cozinha, rumo a porta de saída.

-Vou pra casa do Seiya, eu liguei pra ele e pedi pelo amor de Zeus que não falasse nada para Ikki, Shun ou Shiryu, eu e Lumi vamos almoçar com ele e passar o dia juntos, sei lá, podemos ir ao cinema, parque de diversões, volto a noite ...

-Ok Hyoga, se divirta e tome cuidado !

-Claro.

Ele esboçou um leve sorriso para Kamus, voltando a ficar sério logo após, virou as costas e voltou a andar lentamente descalço pelo chão de piso frio, indo até a escada e subindo-a.

Chegou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama um pouco pensativo antes de se trocar, olhava para o teto branco enquanto falava sozinho.

-É ... estou aqui já, eu voltei ... só espero que ... –O celular que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama começou a tocar, assustando-o. –AAAAAHHH PORRA ! er ...

Hyoga colocou uma das mãos no peito depois do susto, logo esticando o braço e pegando o celular. Na tela o nome "Seiya" o tranquilizou e ele atendeu.

-Alô ?!

_-Alô ? Hyoga ? vai vir que horas ? A Lumière ainda não chegou também, vocês são lerdos hein !!_

-Desculpe Seiya, eu já estou saindo daqui, nos vemos daqui a pouco !

_-Tá ok ! te espero._

O loiro desligou o telefone e ficou o observando por alguns minutos, voltando a sí, se levantando sem olhar para frente e batendo a cabeça na luminária que estava presa à parede e caindo de volta na cama com as mãos na testa. Ficou de pé novamente tomando muito cuidado e caminhou até o guarda roupa, retirando das gavetas uma blusa regata azul escuro, uma calça preta e meias limpas brancas. Jogou o pijama no chão do outro lado do quarto e se vestiu rapidamente, correndo até o banheiro, escovando os dentes, penteando o cabelo e passando um perfume, voltou para o quarto e sentou-se na poltrona apenas para colocar o patins e correu até a janela de seu quarto, pulando lá do alto em cima do telhado da garagem no andar de baixo, deslizando até a beira e depois pulando na rua, assustando duas mulheres que passavam pela calçada. ( uaauuu ! xP )

Andava pelas ruas com um tanto de pressa, pois já estava mais que atrasado para chegar à casa de Seiya, ele apenas se perguntava se sua amiga Lumi já havia chegado, pois ela também tinha a terrível mania de se atrasar quando marcavam algum encontro.

-x-

Na casa de Lumière, a jovem estava em seu quarto e já estava se preparando para sair. Vestiu uma curta saia de prega vermelha com listras pretas e uma camiseta preta mostrando toda a sua barriga, ela se jogou no chão para colocar os patins e acessórios de segurança e logo alguém abriu a porta do quarto com violência sem nem ao menos bater antes. Era sua "mãe", a mulher estava com uma expressão fria como sempre, Lumière nunca a viu sorrir para ela, ou mesmo se preocupar com ela, retribuiu o olhar para a mulher de mesma forma enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas, logo voltando a olhar para frente.

-O que quer ? Já estou de saída.

-Onde você vai Lumière ?

-Te interessa ? Acho que os lugares que eu vou não te interessa a muitos anos, não é mesmo mamãe ?

-Não me chame de mamãe ! Quero saber, vamos diga !! Ou prefere levar uma surra ?

-Levar uma surra ?! Você por um acaso ACHA que consegue me bater ?

-Claro que eu acho !

-Então porque você não tenta ? –Lumière gostava de provocá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, sabia que por mais que ela quisesse, nunca conseguiria encostar um só dedo nela, ela não era sua mãe verdadeira e nem a criou de maneira correta, merecia uma boa voadora no meio das fuças para ficar quieta, mas sempre tentava se controlar, não sabia do que ela era capaz, muito menos seu pai de mentira. O silêncio tomou conta do local, a mulher não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta suficiente para colocar medo em Lumière, a mesma se levantou e saiu andando, passando por ela e descendo as escadas com pressa.

-Volto a noite ! –E saíu pela porta de entrada, dando um pulo e segurando no portão, virando de ponta cabeça e parando de pé do outro lado do mesmo, olhou para a casa e saiu patinando pela rua, decidida.

Chegou na casa de Seiya não muito depois de Hyoga, que já estava lá dentro, ela tocou a campainha e foi atendida por Seiya pouco antes de lhe dar uma voada, derrubando-o no chão, estava com saudades de seu amigo burro, digo, querido. Entraram logo e Lumi voou em Hyoga de mesma forma que Seiya, mas como ele estava sentado no sofá, caiu pra trás e bateu a cabeça na parede, escorregando para trás e ficando de ponta cabeça, Seiya foi tentar ajudar e acabou empurrando o sofá para mais perto da parede, quase matando Hyoga esmagado, depois de tanto desespero para tirarem o loiro dalí, finalmente puderam descançar enquanto Hyoga se recuperava depois de tanto tempo de ponta cabeça.

-Seus loucos !

-A culpa foi minha, desculpe. '-' –Lumière ficava vermelha.

-Foi minha, não deveria ter empurrado o sofá !

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ... ! –Os três começavam a rir do nada sem conseguirem se controlar, logo Seiya parou e olhava para os dois sorrindo.

-Que bom que estão de volta ... mas que história é essa de que foram parar em Londres ?!

-Viajamos com meu pai ... e mais alguns amigos, foi bom pra gente se distrair, né Lumi ? Mas agora temos que enfrentar isso tudo aqui.

-Sim ...

-Entendi, mas não se preocupem, tudo vai dar certo ! Que tal se jogassemos video game ?

-Adoraria ! GUITAR HERO !

-CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO !

-Anh ?! ... GOD OF WAR !!

-Xiii, assim não vai dar. '-' –Hyoga coçava a cabeça enquanto olhava para a cara de besta de Seiya e Lumière.- Vamos tirar par ou ímpar !

-Os três ?

-Er ...

-Tudo bem eu topo jogar cavaleiros ... –Lumi olhava para Hyoga que dava um sorriso feliz.

-Então, tira só nós dois Seiya !

-Par !

-Impar ! GANHEI ! Vamos jogar Cavaleiros, cavaleiros. –Hyoga se levantava todo feliz do sofá pouco antes de levar um escorregão e levar o tapete junto, caindo de bunda no chão e tirando altas risadas dos outros dois. –Auuuuuu ! Eu vou jogar com o cavaleiro de Cisne !!

-Hyoga você é mesmo louco ...

Depois de tanto enrolarem, finalmente começaram a jogar. A partida estava sendo Hyoga com o cavaleiro de Cisne contra Lumière com a amazona de Águia enquanto Seiya buscava refrigerante e besteiras na cozinha, para comerem no lugar do almoço, acabaram com pelo menos três garrafas de refrigerante enquanto jogavam. A tarde já estava no fim, o sol já estava se pondo e eles ainda estavam lá se divertindo, estavam tranquilos e felizes até a hora que alguém bateu na porta da sala pelo lado de fora e sua voz fez Hyoga e Lumière se desesperarem.

-Seiyaaa ?! Tá aí ?? Sou eu Ikki ... é que eu vi o portão aberto e entrei ...

-AI ZEUS !!

-PUTZ ! J-j-já estou indo Ikki ! E agora gente ?? –Seiya falava baixino com eles.

-Não ... ai não ... vamos fugir Hyoga !

-Por onde Lumi, ficou louca ? ele está aí fora, vai nos ver se sairmos !!

-Vamos por cima, RÁPIDO !!

Seiya os ajudou a subir as escadas, empurrando-os e jogando seus patins lá pro alto, logo correndo até a porta e abrindo-a bem pouquinho, o suficiente para olhar para a cara de Ikki que já estranhava a demora. Seiya estava vermelho e cansado.

-Olá, Ikki !!

-Seiya, o que estava fazendo ? Está bem ?? –Ikki perguntava tentando olhar para o lado de dentro da sala.

-Estou ótimo !! o que foi ?

-Não vai me convidar para entrar ?

-Não ! digo, claro !! Venha amigo ! não repare a bagunça.

-Claro. –Ikki entrou e não reparou na bagunça, e sim nos três copos vazios que estavam em cima da mesa. –Tem mais gente aqui ?

-NÃO !! Er ... é que, eu que tomei tudo isso ...

-Que feio, não usa o mesmo copo ?

-É, não uso ...

-Posso sentar ?

-Não ! digo, CLARO IKKI !!

No topo da escada, Lumière e Hyoga se escondiam atrás da parede enquanto pensavam por que janela iriam fujir. O loiro acabou se esquecendo de tudo quando viu Ikki, sentiu saudades dele, a pessoa que tanto amava. Já Lumi tentava pensar em como se livrar daquela situação, mas quando viu Hyoga daquele jeito, o puxou para que o mesmo não o olhasse mais. Ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca e logo falou algo no ouvido de Hyoga que apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente, carregaram os patins nas mãos e foram até a janela do quarto da frente. Entraram no quarto de Seiya e foram caminhando pelas roupas, almofadas, copos de plástico, meias e caixas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, pois Seiya era o mais bagunceiro da turma e nunca arrumava a casa, muito menos o próprio quarto. Cisne não viu a caixa de cd's que estava coberta por uma blusa e acabou caindo no chão, espalhando tudo e causando um barulho alto.

-Que barulho foi esse Seiya ? –Ikki perguntava olhando para o teto, no andar de baixo.

-Err ... deve ter sido o gato !

-Você tem gatos ?

-O vizinho ... '-'

-...

Os dois fugitivos caíram no chão de tanto alívio por não serem descobertos pela pior pessoa que poderia descobri-los (?) Se levantaram e correram até a janela, abrindo as cortinas brancas e a janela, deixando que os raios de sol invadissem o cômodo, deixando-o claro. Lumière subiu na janela e ficou de pé se segurando do lado de fora, por sorte havia um telhado bem alí em baixo, poderiam escorregar sem problemas. A ruiva deu impulso e com uma cambalhota para trás parou de pé no telhado e foi escorregando, mas a cara de assustado de Hyoga e seu desespero a fez parar.

-É O SHIRYU VINDO ALÍ !! SE ESCONDE LUMI !! –Hyoga só conseguia gritar para ela, logo fechando as cortinas do quarto e se abaixando debaixo da janela. Lumière o xingou de vários nomes antes de correr cambaleando para o lado e se jogar no jardim da casa que por sinal haviam muitas rosas de espinhos, se quebrando toda, cortando o rosto e batendo a cabeça na coluna do telhado.

Shiryu patinava tranquilamente do outro lado da rua, como sempre, vestia roupas compridas e chinesas e seus queridos patins, logo atravessou a rua e parou na frente do portão da casa de Seiya, assim como Ikki, vendo que o portão estava aberto, entrando e batendo na porta. Pegasus o atendeu sem muita vontade, mas o puxou logo para dentro, tentando enrolar os dois alí na sala. Lumière se levantou no jardim com as mãos na cabeça e foi andando até a parte da frente da garagem, pegando uma pedrinha que encontrou no chão, erguendo o braço direito e tacando-a pela janela do quarto, acertando Hyoga na cabeça, ele estava já de pé atrás da cortina, caiu para trás e bateu a cabeça na quina da cama. (lol)

Ikki, Seiya e agora Shiryu mais uma vez ouviram o barulho vindo do andar de cima e Seiya usou a mesma desculpa, de que haviam gatos de seu vizinho no telhado. Hyoga se levantou com a testa machucada e caminhou até a janela, abrindo lentamente as cortinas e olhando pra cara de emburrada de sua amiga, com os cabelos e roupas todos sujos de terra e grama. Ele então pulou para o telhado e caiu no mesmo lugar que ela, o maldito jardim, que se não existisse iriam se machucar feio. Quando tentava se levantar, acabou puxando Lumière e como ela estava mole pela queda, acabou caindo novamente ao seu lado, demorando pelo menos uns três minutos para conseguirem ficar de pé novamente, calçaram os patins um com a ajuda do outro e foram caminhando rumo ao portão, estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe deles, parecia inalcançável. Hyoga conseguiu chegar perto do portão primeiro que Lumi, mas se empolgou e escorregou, batendo os patins no mesmo e causando outro barulho alto, no mesmo instante, Lumière saiu patinando feito louca até Hyoga, o puxando pela roupa e saindo para a calçada. Ikki estranhou, se levantou de uma vez e foi até a grande janela da sala, abrindo a cortina e vendo os dois fugirem pela calçada, ele olhou para trás e fuzilou Seiya com o olhar, logo voltando para perto dele que parecia que iria fazer xixi nas calças de tanto medo de seu amigo.

-Seiya ...

-Ikki !

-Seiya, seu ... ELES ESTAVAM AQUI O TEMPO TODO ?!

-N-n-não, claro que não. '-'

-Onde eles estavam Seiya ? –Shiryu corria para fora, mas já não sabia para onde tinham ido.- Não me diga que você sabia onde eles estavam todos esses dias ?!

-Isso eu não sabia Shiryu ! mas me contaram, estavam em Londres com o pai do Hyoga ...

-Foram para Londres ?! Porque tão longe ??

-Eu não sei Ikki ! Mas passaram as férias lá, só sei isso !

-Pensei que você fosse meu amigo, Seiya ...

-Ikki eu sou ! Acontece que eu sou amigo deles também. –Seiya fazia uma expressão de tristeza, logo Ikki o entendeu, afinal, é sempre ruim ficar entre a cruz e a espada. –Eu vou para casa, Shun ficou sozinho lá ... se não nos vermos essa semana, até a escola Shiryu, Seiya.

-Até, Ikki ... –Shiryu ficou observando seu amigo abrir a porta e sair em silêncio, logo desaparecendo. Ele então voltou até o sofá e se sentou, olhando para o chão. –Como ela estava, Seiya ?

-Parecia bem ... mas estavam meio pra baixo.

-Deve ser porque voltaram então, eles estão fugindo da gente ... ai Hyoga ...

-Você o ama mesmo, né Shiryu ? pode me falar, sou seu amigo.

-Sim, eu amo ... está sendo horrível ficar sem vê-lo todo esse tempo, Lumière também ...

-Em breve vai vê-los na escola, não se preocupe.

-Sim ...

-x-

Lumière e Hyoga estavam patinando pelas ruas de París, finalmente haviam conseguido fugir de Ikki e Shiryu e saíram desesperados da casa de Seiya, estavam machucados e com as roupas sujas de terra, mas pelo menos conseguiram e agora só pensavam em chegar logo em casa para descançar, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu. Estavam passando pela rua debaixo da torre Eiffel quando avistaram de longe dois irmãos andando em cima de skates, ambos possuiam cabelos dourados e olhos azuis e um deles tinha uma faixa vermelha amarrada na testa, sim, eram Aioros e Aioria, o mundo não era pequeno demais, mas sim eles que não tinham muita sorte. Não deu tempo de voltarem, Aioros já havia visto Lumière e foi até ela, andando em cima do skate, mas antes que ele se aproximasse e pegasse em seu braço como sempre fazia, Lumi puxou Hyoga e atravessaram a rua correndo, ela não teria ter que aguentar Aioros naquele dia, não antes da escola.

-CORRE HYOGAAAAAAAA !!

-VOLTE AQUI FRANCESINHA ! –Aioros corria atrás dos dois em cima do skate, era tão obsecado pela linda Lumière que não viu a guia da calçada e caiu de frente no chão, o skate voou e acertou sua cabeça. Lumi e Hyoga pararam do outro lado na entrada da torre começaram a rir feito loucos, era raro ver Aioros em uma situação daquelas, recuperaram o fôlego e voltaram a correr até não conseguirem mais serem vistos por Aioros e seu irmão. Sem dúvidas aquele ainda seria um longo dia !

Continua ...

_( Salut! x3 Pois é, na hora do desespero fazemos loucuras, não ? xD ... foi o que aconteceu com nossos heróis Lumi e Hyoga, estão esfolados, tadinhos ! o.o/ ... Próximo chapter ... A VOLTA À ESCOLA ! \o/ Finalmente né !! Nossa, agora que me lembrei, eu fiz uns desenhos dos uniformes da Sanctuary ! x3 Ficaram fofos \o\ Enfim ... espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews '-' e até o próximo ! )_


	11. Encontro

Depois que voltaram da viajem à Londres, Lumière e Hyoga ainda tiveram alguns dias para aproveitarem as férias em suas casas, quando resolveram passar o dia com Seiya, quase ficaram frente a frente com Ikki e Shiryu, e ainda tiveram que fugir de Aioros, mas por sorte conseguiram. Aquele dia era o último, eles voltariam para a escola naquela manhã, não teria jeito, iriam reencontrar todos eles novamente, não poderiam ser tão fracos a ponto de não conseguirem, iria dar tudo certo no fim. Lumière acordou já agitada, acabou tendo um sonho estranho, sonhou que já estava na escola e viu Ikki e Hyoga brigando feio, ela se sentou na cama e olhou para o despertador que marcava a hora que ela acordava todos os dias para se arrumar e ir para a escola, se levantou com os pés descalços e foi caminhando até a janela de vidro, abrindo a cortina e observando o tempo, já era inverno infelizmente, a estação da tristeza. A ruiva olhou para baixo até seus olhos encontrarem a mochila que estava no chão ao lado da cama, ela logo pegou e checou-a, para ver se todos os seus materiais estavam em ordem e logo correu até o guarda roupa, puxando o uniforme de inverno da Sanctuary, o uniforme era bonito e agradava Lumière que sempre gostou de usar saias, mas ela não gostava de sentir frio. Vestiu rapidamente o vestido curto azul escuro, ele era de mangas compridas e possuía pregas da cintura para baixo, na parte de cima uma gola delicada branca e três botões azuis, o símbolo da escola era estampado na manga esquerda, o par de meias de lã pretas que cobriam toda a perna até a metade das coxas, separou as luvas, cachecol, o casaco mais grosso e por fim o patins.

Levou as coisas para a sala do andar de baixo e foi tomar o seu rápido café da manhã. Como sempre, todos ainda estavam dormindo, sua mãe não fazia café da manhã para ela e nem ia lhe dar bom dia antes de ir para a escola, mas já estava acostumada com isso e tomou café sozinha, na cozinha escura. Escovou os dentes e arrumou os cabelos correndo e foi para a sala, lá ela vestiu seus patins, joelheiras, cotoveleiras e as duas luvas, as do uniforme e as de proteção para a mão, vestiu o casaco grosso que também fazia parte do uniforme, era bem quentinho e ia até a metade das coxas, mostrando só um pouco da perna, era azul escuro e fechado por botões da mesma cor, possuía o símbolo na manga esquerda e na parte dos ombros até os braços, um tecido que caía por cima e fechava nas costas, começando por de baixo da gola azul, Lumi se olhou no espelho e colocou a boina azul com uma fita preta na cabeça. ( Se lembram do uniforme de inverno de Sakura Card Captors, da escola Tomoeda ? é bem parecido. ) Colocou a mochila nas costas e já saiu de casa enquanto enrolava o cachecol no pescoço, estava muito frio e a neblina cobria quase todas as ruas, não dava para enxergar muito bem. Lumi foi patinando tranquilamente pelas ruas até que chegou na frente da casa de Shiryu, as probabilidades dele estar a esperando eram grandes, mas ela não teve coragem e atravessou a rua, continuando seu caminho sozinha. Chegou no colégio Sanctuary e todos os alunos já estavam lá, muitos conversavam, corriam, jogavam, cantavam, gritavam e até mesmo dançavam, ela entrou pelo grande portão até o pátio de entrada e começou a reencontrar rostinhos conhecidos, no mesmo instante, Shunrei, uma aluna do primeiro, da sala de Lumière foi correndo até ela e a puxou para junto de Pandora, ela estava empougada com a volta as aulas e não parava de falar, enquanto a ruiva permanecia em silêncio, apenas tentando forçar um sorriso no rosto, mas ela olhava para os lados, com medo de encontrar algumas pessoas. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Hyoga finalmente chegou, entrou patinando em alta velocidade e logo correu até Lumiére, a puxando de perto das meninas e levando-a para um canto todo cansado.

-Lumi ... estou com medo ... –O loiro falava enquanto arrumava a boina na cabeça, também estava com seu uniforme de inverno, era calça e blusa azul escuro e por cima um grosso casaco preto que ia até as canelas e não possuía botões, era apenas fechado por um fecho delicado na parte do peito.

-Calma Hyoga, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver ... –Ela o abraçava forte e logo se sentaram nos bancos para tirarem os patins e colocarem os sapatos pretos da escola.

Avistaram mais duas pessoas entrando pelo portão, estavam patinando, eram Shun e Ikki. Por ter tanta gente alí, Ikki não viu Lumière, mas Shun sim, ele saiu correndo quase atropelando todo mundo e voou na ruiva que deu um grito de susto. Shun era da sétima série, por isso não iria ter muito tempo para conversar com Lumière e os outros, aproveitava sempre na hora da entrada e no intervalo. Ficou conversando com os dois até o sino da escola bater, Shun percebia que estavam um tanto nervosos, mas resolveu não tocar no assunto, logo o pátio de entrada começou a se esvaziar e todos os alunos entraram para suas salas, Hyoga e Lumière foram muito devagar e ficaram por último, pararam na frente da porta e não conseguiram abrí-la, os corações acelerados demais, parecia até que teriam um infarto alí mesmo. Logo a voz alta do professor de flauta os assustou.

-Nossa, vai chover ! Lumière chegando cedo na minha aula ... sejam bem vindos de volta, meus queridos. –Sorento falava enquanto esboçava um lindo sorriso no rosto, logo abrindo a porta para que entrassem primeiro. Naquele momento, Hyoga viu a porta do inferno ser aberta, viu fogo, pessoas mortas, risos, gritos e desespero, mas logo voltou a sí, era apenas a sua velha sala de aula. Todos os olharam, inclusive Ikki e Shiryu, eles entraram em lentos passos e se dirigiram até seus lugares. A ordem dos lugares era a mesma, Lumière por ultimo no canto da janela e Shiryu do lado, Ikki na frente de Lumi e Seiya do lado, Tenma na frente de Ikki e Hyoga do lado. A ruiva passou por eles olhando para baixo, Hyoga fez o mesmo e se sentou, tirando a boina e colocando a mochila no chão, ao lado de seus pés. Ikki sentiu vontade de olhar para trás, brincava com seus dedos gelados em cima das pernas, estava nervoso, tanto quanto Shiryu, que olhava para a sua carteira ainda vazia, mas ao mesmo tempo prestava atenção em Lumi e Hyoga. Ficaram em absoluto silêncio até a aula começar, Sorento lhes deu uma nova partitura, teriam que treinar uma nova música pela semana, Hyoga queria muito trocar de lugar com Shiryu para ficar ao lado de sua amiga, mas não poderiam trocar, a ordem era aquela e não tinha jeito.

A aula seguiu assim, todos em silêncio, um silêncio que acabou se tornando constrangedor para os cinco, logo o sino bateu anunciando o fim da aula.

-Ah, mas que pena ! Estudem direitinho e até amanhã ! –Sorento pegava suas coisas e ia até a porta, logo uma das inspetoras lhe dava um recado e ele voltava até eles. –Gente, o professor de matemática não pôde vir hoje por motivos de saúde, parece que ele sofreu um acidente, e como não tem professor para substituir, vocês terão uma aula vaga agora !

Logo o silêncio e as conversas chatas eram quebrados pelos gritos dos alunos e murros nas carteiras.

-AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! –Aula vaga era sempre muito bem vinda, mesmo quando era o primeiro dia de aula depois de longas férias, todos festejaram, menos os cinco do fundo, que ficaram quietos. Lumière estava desesperada, ah como seria bom se Sorento a chamasse para uma aulinha particular, seria bem interessante, até demais, Sorento era chato, mas era um dos professores mais gatos da escola. Ela logo se assustou, sentiu o coração acelerar imediatamente e arregalou seus olhos azuis quando Ikki se virou para trás de repente, olhando-a nos olhos e colocando as mãos no encosto da cadeira, demorou alguns instantes até conseguir pronunciar alguma palavra para a ruiva.

-Lumière ... eu ... bem ... precisamos conversar, por favor não fuja desta vez ... –Ele começava a falar baixo, enquanto ainda a olhava.

-O-o-o que é ... Ikki ? -Ela o fitava também, não poderia desviar-se dele naquele momento.

-Lumi ... eu sei que fui muito ignorante com você naquele dia, mas tem que entender que eu estava mal ... agora todos sabem da verdade, de cada um ... preciso que me perdoe ...

-Ikki ... eu ... –Logo a voz de Lumière era interrompida pela voz chata de Saori Kido na porta.

-Ikki ! Lumière ! venham comigo até a diretoria, vocês foram os únicos desta sala que não assinaram o boletim de presença, venham ! –Ela jogou para trás seus longos cabelos roxos com toda a delicadeza do mundo e os esperou do lado de fora da porta da sala, embora fosse apenas uma aluna do terceiro colegial, Saori ajudava sempre que podia na secretaria da escola, claro, para se aparecer. Eles se levantaram vermelhos e foram até Saori, que os levou até a diretoria.

Neste momento, Hyoga tomou coragem, respirou fundo e se levantou, sentando-se no lugar de Lumière e olhando para Shiryu.

-Hyoga ... não deveriam ter fugido daquela maneira ... –Ele falava calmamente, encarando-o.

-Shiryu, eu sei, nós ficamos com vergonha, nos desesperamos com aquela situação ... Imagine como fiquei quando Ikki descobriu que eu ... que eu ...

-Eu eu então ? você descobriu o mesmo de mim ... sabe, eu também me senti assim ... mas não fuji, na verdade quis, mas Dohko e Shion me ajudaram ! Não faça isso novamente, ok ?

Seiya e Tenma ficaram quietos em seus lugares, prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois enquanto se olhavam de vez em quando, não queriam atrapalhá-los de jeito nenhum, mas logo foram puxados por Pandora e Yuzuriha para o outro lado da sala.

-Tudo bem ... Sabe Shiryu, eu decidi uma coisa ... mas é muito particular, só poderia te dizer se fosse depois da aula ...

-Certo ... Vamos à torre depois da aula então, tá ?

-Ok ...

-x-

Ikki e Lumière já voltavam, assinaram o maldito boletim que haviam esquecido antes de saírem de férias, resolveram se sentar nos bancos próximos do chafariz, o local era depois da porta da diretoria, a caminho dos prédios das salas de aula, como estavam com aula livre, não teria problema nenhum se ficassem alí por alguns minutos, precisavam conversar. Ikki se sentou ao lado da ruiva e se virou para ela, jogando o seu longo cachecol que já se afrouxava nos ombros para trás e olhando para ela, ela apenas olhava para a água do chafariz enquanto prestava atenção em suas palavras.

-Lumi ... me perdoe ... o que acha de tentarmos voltar a ser a turma de antes ?

-Ikki, eu te perdoo sim, mas é claro ! Só que não sei se tudo será como antes, quer a gente queira ou não, nos gostamos os quatro !! será difícil demais, eu não sei ...

-Não tem saudades de andarmos juntos de patins ? Se lembra de quando éramos pequenos ? diziamos que mesmo se brigássemos, não iríamos nos separar de jeito nenhum, hoje nós crescemos, e olha só o que está acontecendo ...

-Não mandamos em nossos corações, não é ? –Ela finalmente virava o rosto para ele, encarando-o, Ikki admirava sua beleza cada dia mais, a leve brisa fria fazia com que os curtos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçassem para os lados, seu rosto estava pálido, mas nas bochechas, uma leve avermelhada por causa do frio, sua boca carnuda tão vermelha, suas grandes orbes azuis e brilhantes, ele a amava muito. Por um momento se esqueceu de tudo, aproximou lentamente seu rosto do rosto da ruiva e fechou os olhos, podendo sentir o doce aroma de seu perfume, ela olhava para ele e também sentia vontade de beijá-lo, Ikki continuou a se aproximar até seus lábios encostarem levemente nos dela, mas ela se afastou para trás, pois Shiryu lhe veio a mente. Ele insistiu, agora, levantou a mão direita e elevou-a até alcançar a nuca da garota, segurando-a enquanto se aproximava novamente, Lumière se deixou levar e fechou os olhos, aguardando que ele a beijasse. O leonino tocou seus lábios novamente, começando com leves movimentos, ele puxou o lábio inferior da ruiva com os seus antes de começar o beijo, um beijo calmo, porém muito intenso. Lumière se sentia enfeitiçada, sentia a língua quente de Ikki em sua boca, sua respiração tão próxima da sua, colocou levemente as mãos sobre os ombros de Ikki, enquanto o mesmo a puxava para mais perto, naquele momento não sentiram mais frio, esqueceram completamente do vento frio que passava por alí e também da aula. Ficaram alí por mais algum tempo, aquele beijo estava tão bom, mas de repente o sino da escola tocou e ambos deram um pulo, não parecia, mas havia se passado uma aula inteira, Lumière antes de se levantar colocou a mão direita sobre o rosto de Ikki e sorriu docemente.

-Ikki ... eu ... eu quero te dar uma chance, vamos tentar ser felizes.

-Lumi ... Eu te amo. –Ele segurou firme em sua mão e juntos se levantaram do banco, voltaram a caminhar lentamente, rumo a sala de aula. Entraram no segundo prédio e foram subindo as escadas, passaram pela sala do terceiro ano que também estavam com aula vaga e três pessoas que estavam na mesa do professor ficaram olhando para Ikki e Lumière passarem de mãos dadas.

-Fuck ! Quem esse Ikki pensa que é ? –Aioros falava enquanto mantinha na boca uma caneta sem a tampa.

-Vai ver ela preferiu ele do que você, irmão. –Aioria falava tentando segurar o riso.

-Não repita isso ! Essa francesa ainda vai ser minha ... vocês vão ver só !

-Porque toda essa obsessão por ela Aioros ? Você pode ter a garota que quiser, inclusive eu, e fica atrás dela ... o que ela tem que eu não tenho ? –Saori cruzava os braços um tanto emburrada.

-Saori, eu adoro patricinhas indefesas como você, mas a Lumière ... Ela é uma delícia, é gostosa, ela tem um corpo ... ! –Aioros falava e seu irmão apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente, concordando com ele. – Ela sabe lutar ! é inteligente e corajosa, isso me deixa excitado, ela tem que ser minha ! Entendeu agora ?

-Eu sei bem o que você quer fazer com ela Aioros, você não me engana, mas me diga ... e se ela for virgem ?

-Ela tem cara de não ser ... mas me diga Saori qual o problema se ela for ?

-Vai ficar com medo, aposto ...

-Nem você ficou com medo quando eu fiz isso com você ! Olha que a Lumière é corajosa hein ! HAHA !

-Idiota ! Então vai atrás da ruivinha !! –Saori dava um murro no ombro de Aioros, se virava fazendo com que seus cabelos batessem nele e saiu andando até seu lugar, os dois irmãos ficaram a olhando com cara de "o que deu nela ?".

-Isso é ciume, irmão ...

-Er ...

-x-

O professor Hades já estava dentro da sala do primeiro colegial, ele era o professor de Física e era muito chato, não ganhava de Sorento, mas também era um dos mais gatos entre as garotas. Ele já fazia a chamada e por pouco não marca falta para Lumière e Ikki, graças a Hyoga que lhe avisou. Ikki abriu a porta primeiro e entrou com Lumière, ainda seguravam as mãos firmes, todos olharam para eles, Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya sorriram ao mesmo tempo que mantinham uma expressão de susto enquanto do outro lado, Pandora olhava para baixo um pouco triste, ela amava Ikki, sempre soube que ele nunca a corresponderia e que acabaria mesmo com ela, mas eles se combinavam, era o que ela achava. Saiu de perto de Tenma e Yuzuriha e voltou para o fundo, onde era seu lugar. Eles foram andando até chegarem no corredor de seus lugares, a ruiva parou na frente de Hyoga e esboçou no rosto o sorriso mais lindo que o loiro já viu em toda sua vida, sabia agora que tudo havia dado certo e que estavam juntos finalmente, aquele sorriso disse tudo. Se sentaram em seus lugares e pegaram os cadernos para começarem a aula chata de física, Hades estava sério como sempre.

-RESOLVAM ISSO, AGORA !! OU NÃO VERÃO O SOL POR UMA SEMANA !! –Dizia ele enquanto escrevia contas e mais contas na louza. Todos o olhavam assustados, ele sempre fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Mais algumas aulas chatas se passaram e finalmente a tão esperada hora do intervalo chegou, todos ainda tinham muito o que conversar e mesmo no primeiro dia, os professores já começavam com muita matéria e não dava tempo de contar as novidades. Os locais abertos para o intervalo da Sanctuary eram muito grandes, dois pátios vazios, uma quadra enorme onde os alunos podem jogar a vontade, com várias arquibancadas e bancos separados, eles tem livre acesso à biblioteca, onde podem assistir vídeos, usar computadores, ler livros, procurar trabalhos e etc. Os cinco amigos saíram da sala juntos, Hyoga e Shiryu na frente enquanto conversavam baixo, logo Seiya os passou correndo e voou em Shun que saía da outra sala, Ikki e Lumière atrás deles, de mãos dadas, desceram do prédio e foram até o segundo pátio, todos se sentaram no chão como sempre faziam na hora do intervalo, Shun ainda não havia reparado no casal, sentou-se tranquilamente ao lado de Seiya enquanto o agarrava pelo braço e logo olhou para as mãos juntas do outro lado, na hora arregalou os olhos e se assustou, apontando para eles.

-N-N-NÃO ACREDITO !! O.O' –A voz de Shun fazia os outros se assustarem também, logo Lumi ficou tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo. –Vocês dois ... ESTÃO JUNTOS ??!!

-S-sim, Shun ! –Ikki falava envrgonhado também.

-Ai meu Zeus !! ouviu minhas orações, obrigado ... PARABÉNS NII-SAN !! –Andromeda voou nos dois do outro lado, derrubando-os no chão e por estar agarrando o braço de Seiya, o levou junto. Logo a diversão dos amigos é interrompida pelas pessoas mais chatas da escola, Saori, Aioros e Aioria.

-Vocês estão juntos, tsc tsc, mas não por muito tempo, vão ver só !! Você será minha Lumière ! –Aioros falava enquanto dava murros na parede, Ikki ficou furioso e se levantou, o encarando.

-Vê se dá o fora Aioros, você não é bem vindo aqui !

-Ora ora, quem você pensa que é Ikki ? tá querendo apanhar é ?! vem então !

-PARA GENTE !! MAS QUE DROGA AIOROS, DÁ O FORA, IDIOTA !! –Lumière se levantava também, olhando para ele, Shun aproveitou que estava no chão e na frente dos pés de Aioros para aprontar, desamarrou os cadarços e amarrou um no outro lentamente, Seiya via tudo e dava altas risadas, logo Shiryu e Hyoga também se levantaram, encarando Aioros.

-Estamos em desvantagem, Aioria ... mas vocês vão ver só, não perdem por esperar ! –O sagitáriano dava uma piscada para Lumière e se virava de costas, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de frente no chão, foi um tombo lindo. Saori não aguentou e começou a dar risada e não conseguia se controlar, Aioria segurou nos pés de seu irmão e o arrastou até o lado de fora do pátio.

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ... ! é isso aí gente ! Não vamos deixar esse chato metido deixar a gente nervosos ! –Hyoga falava enquanto brincava de dar murros no ombro do Shiryu que o olhava apaixonado. – Er ... '-'

Logo o intervalo acabou e todos foram para suas salas, tiveram mais algumas aulas e o sino tocou, era a hora da saída. Os seis amigos saíram do prédio e foram caminhando tranquilamente pela escola até chegarem ao pátio de saída/entrada, onde se sentaram nos bancos e calçaram seus patins e acessórios, todos estavam sem a blusa grossa de frio, pois um fraco sol esquentava aquele calmo começo da tarde. Patinaram até o portão e então Hyoga parou seguido de Shiryu.

-Gente ... eu e Shiryu vamos por alí, vamos à torre ... –Hyoga dizia enquanto olhava para o moreno e sorria.

-Tudo bem Hyoga ! mais tarde ligamos pra vocês, Seiya tá querendo fazer alguma coisa hoje ... mas vamos nos encontrar, ok ? –dizia Lumière toda sorridente, olhava para Hyoga o tempo todo e embora doesse o coração de pensar naquilo, ela sabia que seria o melhor para todos. Roubou um breve selinho de Ikki e virou-se de costas, voltando a caminhar com ele, Seiya e Shun enquanto ajeitava a longa trança da parte de trás de seu cabelo e jogava para as costas.

-Vamos, Shi ? –Hyoga dizia enquanto oferecia a mão para ele.

-C-c-claro. –Ele a segurava firmemente, patinando pela rua com o loiro e quase levando um tombo.

Continua ...

_( Nhooo n.n viram só que bunitinho ? :D shauishaiushaiuhsiuahs, Parece que tudo está dando certo, não ? Mas muita coisa vai acontecer ainda, isso ainda vai virar uma novela ! xD (?) Enfim, deixem reviews se possível, não custa ora essa vamos lá, me ajudem ! '-' Obrigado para quem está acompanhando, de verdade ! E até o chapter 12 ! o/ )_


	12. Sorriso

A tarde ainda estava começando, por isso teriam muito tempo para aproveitarem com os amigos depois, mas decidiram ir devagar, aproveitar o tempo sozinhos pelas lindas ruas da cidade. Hyoga estava feliz pela sua decisão e sabia que estava fazendo o certo, assim, todos os quatro em breve não enfrentariam mais essa confusão toda. Já Shiryu estava confuso, queria ter esperanças, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria pensar nisso caso se desse mal seria pior, e acompanhou o loiro até a torre enquanto segurava em sua mão, ele estava um pouco nervoso. Já se aproximavam da torre quando várias pessoas ficaram os observando de mãos dadas, eles não estavam ligando para isso, a partir de agora seria algo normal para ambos. Subiram a torre pelo elevador, pois não estavam com muita coragem de subir escadas e foram até o terceiro piso, o mais alto, aquele lugar possuia muitas lembranças boas para o grupo de amigos. Se aproximaram da grade e se apoiaram, logo Hyoga decidiu começar a falar, mas ainda olhava para a vista da cidade.

-Shiryu ...

-S-sim ... ? –Ele olhava para o loiro enquanto suas bochechas coravam levemente.

-Bom ... te trouxe aqui porque, bem, sabe ... a nossa situação, não só nós dois mas Lumi e Ikki também, não dava mais pra ficar assim, todos sabem, eu gosto de uma pessoa que nunca vai me corresponder, fora que ele já está com a Lumi e eu desejo que eles sejam felizes, de verdade, juntos, mas eu também tenho que resolver a nossa parte ... –Ele parou de falar por um momento, logo se virando para Shiryu e o encarando, sério. – Eu ...

-Diga, Hyoga ...

-Bem, eu ... eu quero te dar uma chance, vamos tentar ser felizes juntos, assim como os outros dois estão conseguindo, vai ser bom pro grupo, pra mim e pra você ... mas, bem, você vai me aceitar ? –O loiro se aproximava lentamente de Shiryu, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu rosto, tirando mechas de cabelo que o vento levava para frente de seu rosto e olhando para ele.

-Hyoga, eu gosto de você desde que viramos amigos, eu seria um completo idiota se te falasse não, eu ... eu te amo.

Hyoga deu um leve sorriso para ele, logo se aproximando mais dele e o segurando pela cintura enquanto com a outra mão ainda acariciava seu rosto.

-A-aqui ?

-Qual o problema ? ninguém vai ver ! –Ele continuou a se aproximar, sentindo o coração se acelerar levemente e encostou os lábios nos de Shiryu, que fechou os olhos e começou a beijá-lo carinhosamente como sempre quis, jogando os braços para trás de seu pescoço e o abraçando forte. Algumas mulheres que já iam descendo pararam para observar os dois encantadas, mas antes que pudessem vê-las, sairam correndo para não lhes atrapalhar.

-Nossa ... –Shiryu dava uma ultima mordida no lábio inferior de Hyoga antes de olhar para ele e sorrir. –Estou tão feliz ...

-Eu também, Shi, que bom ... sabe, o seu sorriso, é tão lindo !

-Você acha, mesmo ?

-Claro ... bem, quer ficar aqui mais um pouco, ou descer ? que tal irmos no Golden Sanctuary pra tomar um sorvete ? \o\

-Tá, vamos !

Deram as mãos mais uma vez e desceram a torre, não estavam nem um pouco preocupados com quem os visse juntos, estavam bem. Patinaram para o restaurante animados e tomaram sorvete.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Lumière, ela escolhia a sua roupa para o encontro da tarde, os seis iriam se encontrar como nos velhos tempos e se divertirem pela grande cidade. Ela ainda estava enrolada na toalha branca enquanto tirava algumas peças de roupas de dentro das gavetas, como estava frio, ela pegou uma blusa de lã preta que era bem larga, mas curta, quase mostrava a barriga e uma saia de prega tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos com suspensórios da mesma cor. Ela correu até o guarda roupa e puxou um par de polainas de lã rosa bebê e as jogou na cama, estava pronta para se trocar quando ouviu o grito de sua "mãe" lhe chamar. Ela resmungou alguma coisa e tirou a toalha do corpo, logo vestindo um roupão branco e saindo do quarto. Lumi desceu as escadas e se surpreendeu ao ver quem estava na porta, eram Kamus e Milo, eles já estavam do lado de dentro da sala de estar e sorriram ao ver a ruiva, que ainda confusa, foi levada para o lado de fora por Milo enquanto Kamus ficou lá dentro para conversar com sua mãe adotiva.

-Ei, Milo, ei ! o que está acontecendo, pode me explicar ? O que estão fazendo aqui ? –Perguntava Lumière completamente confusa.

-Calma ! Kamus precisa falar com a sua mãe sobre uma coisa ... Lumi, me diga, você gosta de seus pais ? –Ele a encarava enquanto se apoiava no baixo muro na frente do jardim.

-Bom ... eles me dão casa e comida, pagam minha escola e tudo mais, mas eles nunca me trataram como uma filha, sempre me xingam e me mandam fazer umonte de coisas, então, eu acho que não gosto deles ...

-Hm, certo. E se ... e se eu te dissesse que você pode ter pais melhores do que esses aí ?

-Pais melhores ? mas, quem ? ... Milo ! não me diga que ...

-Isso mesmo o que está pensando, Kamus e eu queremos adotá-la ! e então o que acha ?

-Nossa, mas isso é ... isso é ... –Ela tentava falar enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. –Milo ... eu não quero dar trabalho ...

-Trabalho ? que trabalho ? Lumi nós te adoramos ! Hyoga ficou extremamente feliz quando soube da escolha de Kamus, todos queremos você lá conosco, diga que sim vamos lá !

-Milo ... –Lumi deu um rápido passo para frente até alcançar o escorpiano, dando-lhe um forte abraço enquanto tentava controlar o choro. –Eu quero, sim eu quero !

-Ótimo ! Então, pode me chamar de mamãe ! :B

A ruiva o encarou de olhos arregalados pouco antes de começarem a rir feito loucos. Começaram a dançar e pular quando Kamus abriu a porta e saiu sorridente, ele se aproximou dos dois com alguns papéis nas mãos.

-E ai Kam ?!

-Tudo pronto ! amanhã temos mais um encontro, para decidirmos tudo de uma vez ...

-Certo ! Lumi adorou a idéia ...

-Que bom, fico feliz Lumi, não sabe o quanto Hyoga vai ficar feliz por ter você morando com a gente !

-Também estou muito feliz Kamus, lhes agradeço muito, muito mesmo ! –Ela o abraçava voltando a chorar.

-Bom, vocês vão sair, certo ? vai lá se arrumar antes que se atrase !

-Ok ! –E voltou para dentro da casa enquanto os dois iam embora. Lumière estava muito feliz com a notícia, finalmente sairia de perto daqueles pais chatos, para ser feliz perto de amigos de verdade. Ela subiu as escadas e antes de se aproximar do corredor, conseguiu ouvir a discussão de seus pais.

-Mas você não pode fazer isto, está ficando louco Joseph ?!

-Não tenho outra alternativa, e você vai me ajudar, não podemos deixar isso acontecer !! –Lumi se aproximava mais da parede do corredor e pôde ver seu pai tirando uma pistola prateada de baixo de um fundo falso da gaveta e guardando dentro de uma proteção. A ruiva se escondeu novamente, estava assustada com o que acabara de ver, logo decidiu voltar à escada e fazer alguns barulhos para perceberem que ela estava chegando, ela subiu até o corredor e os encarou como se nada tivesse acontecido, logo olhando para baixo e entrando em seu quarto para se arrumar e sair com seus amigos, queria sair daquela casa o quanto antes. Entrou em seu quarto e vestiu a roupa que havia escolhido, calçando seus patins e saindo pela janela, saindo direto na rua e patinando até o ponto de encontro dos seis, enquanto não chegava, Lumière se decidiu, iria observar seus pais adotivos para ter certeza sobre seus pensamentos.

Ao chegar no ponto de encontro – uma simples praça no meio de um cruzamento de avenidas- Lumière se sentiu aliviada ao ver Ikki e seus amigos e logo correu na direção deles, abraçando-os um por um até chegar em Ikki e ficar abraçada com ele. Estava fazendo de tudo para que ninguém percebesse que estava nervosa e preocupada. Os seis amigos foram direto para o banco de madeira da praça.

-E então ! o que vamos fazer hoje ?! –dizia Hyoga todo empougado, correndo de um lado para outro enquanto segurava a mão de Shiryu.

-Que tal cinema ?! \o/

-Por mim está ótimo, o que acha Lumi ? Lumi ? –Ikki se virou para a ruiva e viu que a mesma estava olhando para baixo, sua mão direita estava fechada na frente da boca e sua expressão muito preocupada, ela não estava prestando atenção em nada alí. –Lumi ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

-Anh ? Ai, desculpe Ikki ... eu, só estava distraída ...

-Tem certeza, amor ? você parece preocupada com algo ...

-Não ...

-Gente, eu falei pra vocês ?! Kamus vai adotar a Lumi ! ... Hoje ele vai levar a papelada na casa dos pais adotivos dela, pra eles assinarem e passar a adoção para ele ... –Hyoga falava empougado para todos os outros.

-O QUE ?! –Lumi se levantava do banco, sua expressão agora estava horrorizada, como se ela tivesse se lembrado de algo.

-Que foi Lumi ?

-Ai ... meu ... Zeus ... Eu preciso ir !

-Lumi espera !! –Ikki se levantava e começava a correr na direção de Lumière, mas acabou tropeçando na calçada por causa do patins e a perdeu de vista. –O que será que aconteceu hein ?

-Será que ela tá indo pra casa dela ? quando eu falei que Kamus iria pra lá, ela se assustou, sei lá ...

-Vamos pra lá então ? Fiquei preocupado agora ! –Shun se levantava de uma vez e arrastava Seiya com ele, todos os outros o seguiram.

- Lumière ( Pensamento ) –

Eu nunca pensei que alguma vez na minha vida eu pudesse correr risco de vida, não só eu como todos os que eu amo, talvez nunca pensei nisso porque sempre tive muitas outras coisas à fazer, ou pensar, não sei. E agora, aqui estou eu, correndo na direção do perigo, eu não estou com medo, não por mim, mas por quem estará se arriscando agora ... A minha vida sempre foi bastante agitada, eu adoro andar de patins com meus amigos, lutar, estudar, bagunçar, sou jovem ainda, tenho apenas quinze anos de idade, e, nunca imaginei que algo assim fosse acontecer em minha vida, Kamus estará em perigo quando chegar em minha casa, e a culpa será minha ... Eu que deixei ele me adotar, eu deveria ter voltado atrás enquanto tive a oportunidade, mas agora pode ser tarde demais, eu tenho que me apressar, não ligo se eu morrer no lugar dele e de Milo, meu pai adotivo nem vai se importar em me matar, afinal ele me odeia e eu sei disso mais do que nunca agora. Mas, há uma coisa que eu não consigo entender ... Porque Joseph faz isso ? Porque querer matar alguém que quer lhe tirar a filha adotiva que ele tanto odeia ? Será que tem coisa à mais nessa história ? Será que Joseph sabe algo sobre mim, ou ... sobre meus verdadeiros pais ? Será que afinal de contas ele não me tirou daquele orfanato em Lyon e só me contou isso para que eu não o questionasse quando crescesse ? Não consigo pensar nisso, minha mente está confusa ... só estou pensando em salvar Kamus e Milo agora, me sacrificar no lugar deles se for preciso, mas talvez eu consiga desarmá-lo ... eu tenho habilidades ! Talvez tudo dará certo no final ... Ikki e os outros estão vindo atrás de mim, e agora ? Eles vão até minha casa e podem correr risco de vida também, mas é tarde, não posso parar e explicar tudo para eles ... Tenho que correr ... Shiryu, meu melhor amigo ... o garoto que eu amo ... você, todos vocês, vão viver, eu juro ...

- Fim Pensamento –

Lumière correu o máximo que conseguiu até sua casa, suas grandes orbes azuis claro se enchiam de lágrimas enquanto a jovem corria, estava desesperada. Todos que passavam por ela na rua se viravam para encará-la confusos, pois sua expressão estava extremamente assustada. O caminho para a casa nunca havia sido tão comprido e demorado para ela, mas finalmente conseguiu chegar. O bairro, como sempre estava calmo e a casa também, o carro de Kamus estava estacionado de frente ao grande portão branco, em cima da calçada cimentada, Lumi ao ver o carro, patinou ainda mais rápido e quase foi atropelada por uma bicicleta, mas voou para o outro lado da rua, pulando o portão sem nem ao menos ver se estava aberto. Ela rapidamente retirou os patins dos pés e entrou pela porta da sala, o que ela temia já estava acontecendo, seu pai Joseph já havia sacado a arma contra Kamus e permanecia o tempo todo apontando para ele e Milo, que desesperados, ficaram com as mãos para cima, a ruiva adentrou o local sem medo algum, encarando seu pai adotivo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo ?! abaixe esta arma ! se há algo de errado dele poder me adotar, resolvam conversando, mas que droga !! –gritava Lumière enquanto se dirigia em calmos passos para o outro lado da sala bagunçada, haviam vários vazos de porcelana quebrados pelo chão, os cacos estavam sobre os tapetes bordados, cortando levemente os pés da garota, que continuou andando até ficar atrás de Joseph, mas ele a viu antes que tentasse lhe dar um golpe na cabeça, virando e apontando a arma em sua direção, dando um tiro que acertou na parede, pois Lumière já havia pulado. Joseph a puxou pelo braço e puxou o gatilho mais uma vez, acertando a perna da ruiva para que ela não pudesse mais sair da casa ou tentar fazer alguma coisa, Milo ao ver o sangue não resistiu e desmaiou, Kamus estava desesperado demais para tentar segurá-lo. ( tadinho xD )

-Você não pode escapar de mim Lumière !! eu não vou deixar você com eles, nunca !

-Porque está fazendo isso ?! o que há de errado ?! ME FALA SEU DESGRAÇADO !!

-CALE A BOCA GAROTA ATREVIDA !!

-ACALMEM-SE !! De que adianta gritar agora ?! –Kamus tentava acalmá-los, mas não conseguia, pois ele mesmo estava tenso demais para isso. Ele rapidamente colocou uma das mãos para trás até alcançar um vazo que estava em cima da mesa de vidro e o jogou contra Joseph, mas o mesmo conseguiu se desviar e disparou mais um tiro na direção de Kamus, que por sorte pulou para o outro lado, em meio aos barulhos e gritos, Ikki entrou pela porta da sala completamente desesperado com o que via, ele correu imediatamente na direção de Lumière, mas o pai adotivo da garota disparou um tiro contra ele, acertando-o no ombro esquerdo.

-IKKI !!

-CORRA LUMIÈRE ! AGORA ! –Ikki gritava para ela enquanto apertava firme o ombro que não parava de sangrar. Lumi se levantou com muito esforço e correu para o lado de fora da casa, sua perna direita sangrava muito, mas ela precisava fugir. Desesperado, Joseph saiu em disparada para o lado de fora para recuperar sua ''filha''.

-Volte aqui Lumière ! não me faça atirar em sua outra perna !

-Atira !! me mata ! mas com vocês dois eu não fico !! vou na delegacia !!

-NÃO SE ATREVA ! –Ele mais uma vez apontava a arma para ela, mas Lumière correu para o meio da rua, a luz das lanternas e a alta buzina do caminhão que dobrava a esquina o desesperou, logo Lumière fora acertada pelo grande veículo, sendo arremessada a muitos metros para longe da rua, Shun e os outros que estavam na esquina do outro lado viram o acidente, e desesperados logo correram na direção de Lumi, o caminhão logo parou e o motorista saiu correndo até a garota também, estava desesperado com o que havia feito.

-LUMIÈRE !! LUMIII !! AGUENTA FIRME ! –Gritava Hyoga enquanto corria na direção da amiga. Joseph abaixou a arma lentamente, seus olhos vermelhos estavam fixos no asfalto cheio de sangue, logo Kamus o derrubou pelas costas e retirou a arma de sua mão, Ikki ligava para a polícia enquanto segurava seu ombro ferido e tentava acordar Milo.

Lumière caiu na calçada do outro lado da avenida a alguns metros à frente, sua perna direita ainda sangrava muito pelo tiro, sua perna esquerda estava visivelmente quebrada e virada para frente, sangue escorria por sua testa e inundava seu lindo rosto com o mais profundo vermelho, seus braços com pletamente machucados e em sua barriga um profundo corte que também sangrava muito. Ao vê-la nesse estado, Shun não aguentou e desmaiou, logo sendo segurado por Seiya, Hyoga se agaichou ao lado da ruiva, mas não quis tocá-la para não piorar sua situação. O motorista do caminhão estava completamente arrependido por estar em alta velocidade naquela rua e chorava enquanto tentava usar seu celular para chamar uma ambulância.

-Ela ... esta viva, né Hyoga ? Ela vai ficar boa, né ? –Perguntava Shiryu, tentando não olhar para o corpo de sua amiga.

-Eu ... espero que sim ... –Hyoga tentava falar, mas sua mente estava longe demais, ele não queria perder sua melhor amiga, logo todos os momentos que eles passaram juntos na mansão de Mask lhe invadiu a mente, tudo o que passaram juntos e também, desde pequenos, não queria perdê-la.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e vários carros da polícia junto com uma ambulância chegaram no local, interditanto as saídas da rua com faixas amarelas, logo vários vizinhos e pessoas que passaram por alí pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Ah, esses aí já estavam sendo procurados a muito tempo ! cometeram vários crimes, senhor ! –O policial tentava explicar para Kamus enquanto o mesmo era tratado por uma enfermeira na porta da ambulância.

-Entendo, nós sempre desconfiamos deles ... eles são estranhos, principalmente quando se trata da Lumière ...

-Não se preocupe, o pesadelo acabou, conversamos sobre tudo na delegacia ! Por favor, peguem a garota alí ! e lá dentro da casa há uma pessoa gravemente ferida também, sejam rápidos !!

Rapidamente colocaram Lumière e Ikki na ambulância, ambos estavam inconscientes. Kamus levou todos para a delegacia com seu carro, e em seguida para o hospital.

As horas passavam uma a uma como dia por dia, esperar estava matando a todos enquanto os dois estavam em cirurgia, Shun já estava acordado, mas prestes a dormir, pois Seiya pediu a enfermeira que lhe desse algum calmante forte, pois ele se assustava fácil. Milo também já estava acordado e permaneceu quieto enquanto segurava firma na mão fria de Kamus. Pelo menos mais quarenta minutos se passaram naquela madrugada, e logo o médico saiu, carregando vários papéis em suas mãos.

-Boa noite senhores, bem, o caso de Ikki Amamiya já foi resolvido, por sorte o tiro acertou de raspão seu ombro esquerdo, mas ele já foi tratado e não ficará sequelas, apenas uma cicatriz ... –O calmo médico de aparencia jovem explicava a todos com um olhar cauteloso.

-E a garota ? como está Lumière ?

-Bem ... –Seu silêncio os desesperava mais ainda. – O caso dela é realmente muito grave, ela ainda está em cirurgia para retirar a bala de sua perna direita, e o grande pedaço de ferro que ficou em sua barriga, estamos fazendo o possível, ela também bateu a cabeça muito forte e sua perna esquerda está quebrada ...

-Ai meu Zeus ... ela vai ficar bem ? –Kamus perguntava inquieto para lá e para cá, enquanto afastava os fios de cabelo esverdiados para longe do rosto.

-Bem, ela ... infelizmente está em estado de coma.

_Continua no próximo chapter ..._

_( E aí gente ! \o/ peço mil desculpas por sumir assim sem avisar, mas eu estou com probleminhas aqui, é a vida né xD ... eu consegui terminar esse chapter dumal aqui e sinceramente não sei quando postarei chapters novos =/ Desculpe para quem está acompanhando a história - Eu farei o possível, prometo ! Em breve também pretendo continuar a fic "Sr. e Sra. Smith" e começar uma nova de Vampire Knight e Final Fantasy VII ! Espero que tenham gostado desse e até a próxima, beijinhos ! o/ )_


	13. Silêncio

Vários pensamentos e lembranças passavam por sua mente naquele momento, ele se sentia preso em um sonho, não conseguia acordar, as lembranças horríveis daquele dia apareceram também, mas ele não conseguia abrir seus olhos, ouviu tiros, gritos, discussões, e não podia fazer absolutamente nada, aos poucos, os sons foram ficando baixos e apenas os sons insistentes de uma máquina podia ser ouvida alí, o frio logo fez todo seu corpo se arrepiar e ele logo percebeu que havia acordado, estava consciente. Uma sala silênciosa e fria. Ikki acordou, abrindo lentamente seus olhos azuis, logo percebendo que seu braço esquerdo estava completamente enfaixado e preso junto a seu corpo, logo se lembrou de tudo, ele havia levado um tiro do "pai" de Lumière, perdeu muito sangue e desmaiou sem conseguir fazer nada, sem conseguir defende-la. Ele logo olhou para os lados e viu que não havia mais ninguém no quarto, só ele, as janelas do lado esquerdo do cômodo estavam abertas, lá fora parecia estar calor, logo Ikki se lembrou dos cabelos vermelhos de Lumi, seu sorriso, seus olhos azuis, sua voz, ele estava preocupado com ela. Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que algum adentrou o quarto lentamente, era seu irmão Shun, o jovem de cabelos esverdiados se aproximou de Ikki, seus olhos vermelhos mostravam que o mesmo estava chorando muito à minutos atrás, ele se aproximou dele e parou, olhando para fora das janelas brancas.

-Ikki ... como você está se sentindo meu irmão ?

-Shun, que bom que veio me ver ... eu estou me sentindo bem, mas o braço está doendo um pouco ...

-É normal, jaja a enfermeira vai voltar aqui para te medicar outra vez, a dor vai passar !

-Sim, eu sou forte meu irmão ... pode me dizer o que aconteceu depois que desmaiei ? onde vocês estavam ? e Lumière ? os pais dela ? o que houve ?

-Calma Ikki ... –Shun dizia calmamente enquanto puxava uma cadeira de madeira do outro lado da sala fria e se sentava ao lado de seu irmão, voltando a falar. – Os pais adotivos de Lumière foram presos, já haviam cometido vários crimes, todos estão bem, mas a Lumière, bem ... ela ...

-O que aconteceu com ela Shun ?! fale !

-Bem Ikki ... ela levou um tiro na perna ... correu pra rua e um caminhão a atropelou ... os ferimentos foram graves demais e, ela está em coma agora ... –Shun falava enquanto olhava para baixo, para algum lugar do piso claro, qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos de Ikki.

-O que ??! Lumière está desacordada ?! Shun, ela vai sobreviver, não é ?

-Foi grave, irmão ... muito grave ... todos estão rezando por ela e por você também.

-Eu quero ir vê-la, Shun !

-Não pode ! Ninguém esá autorizado a entrar na sala que ela vai ficar depois da cirurgia para tirar a bala e os vidros da perna dela, Ikki ... A situação é grave ... os médicos não sabem se ela vai ... sobreviver ...

-Eu não posso perdê-la Shun ! Eu não posso ... –Shun arregalou os olhos ao ver seu irmão chorando, o que ele pouco fazia, mas ele entendia a dor de seu irmão, ele a amava demais. –Lutamos tanto para chegar onde chegamos, ela estava tão feliz por saber que seria adotada por Kamus ... a culpa disso tudo ... foi minha ...

-Não fale besteiras Ikki !

-Mas é a verdade ! Se eu não tivesse levado aquele tiro e desmaiado, eu teria conseguido salvar a Lumière !

-Ikki, na vida nós não conseguimos tudo o que queremos ... temos que ter paciência as vezes ... Melhore Ikki, em breve saíra daqui.

-Está bem, vou melhorar ... –E puxou seu irmão mais novo para um forte abraço.

Ikki sabia que não seria fácil suportar o tempo sem Lumière, mas teria que ser forte. As vezes, o terrível pensamento dela morrer invadia sua mente, mas ele tentava não pensar nisso. Mais dois entediantes dias se passaram até que ele recebeu alta, seu braço ainda estava imobilizado, mas já podia se cuidar em sua própria casa, desde que acordou, só viu Lumière duas vezes, mas nas duas, só pôde ficar ao seu lado por cinco minutos, além de Ikki, apenas Kamus e Milo visitaram a garota.

Ameaçava chover naquele começo de tarde, tudo estava sem graça para ele. Shiryu o ajudava a entrar no carro de Kamus, para que ele pudesse levá-los para casa. Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu se ofereceram para ajudar nos serviços de sua casa, já que Shun não aguentaria fazer tudo sozinho. No caminho para a casa, Ikki não conseguia se concentrar no que seus amigos falavam, só conseguia olhar para fora do veículo, cansado, desanimado e triste, só queria estar logo em sua cama, queria estar logo com sua Lumière.

Seiya e Shun arrumavam e limpavam a sala enquanto Shiryu limpava os quartos no andar de cima, Hyoga havia ido embora com Kamus para dar uma força. O moreno varria o canto do cômodo quando resolveu quebrar o silêncio, se virando e indo até Shun que limpava o vidro da mesa de centro.

-Shun ...

-Sim, Seiya ?

-Eu ... eu ... – O jovem se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar desesperadamente, colocando as mãos na frente do rosto. –Eu não quero que ela morra ! eu não quero !!

-Acalme-se Seiya ! Vamos ter fé, ela vai sair dessa você vai ver só ! –Shun o abraçava forte, lágrimas queriam rolar por seu rosto, mas ele se segurou e esfregou os olhos. Alguma coisa o deixava tranquilo quando abraçou Seiya, uma sensação muito boa, seu coração batia mais forte. –Seiya ...

-Que ... é ... Shun ? –Ele falava pausadamente enquanto tentava parar de chorar.

-Pode contar comigo, tá ? Estarei sempre com você ...

-Obrigado ... você também ... Sabe Shun, eu queria que a Saori fosse tão carinhosa comigo quanto você é ...

-Você ainda gosta dela, não é ? –Perguntava Shun um pouco sério.

-Eu não sei. Ela é sempre tão fria comigo ... acho que desisti dela ...

-Que bom, Seiya ! Saori não é garota pra você, ela e Aioros se merecem !

-Você tem razão ... – Seiya o abraçou mais forte, ele ainda chorava debruçado no ombro confortável de Shun, que retribuía o abraço com um leve sorriso no rosto. Não havia mais força para se falar uma só palavra, não havia vontade de falar, não havia sentido algum. E então ficaram alí naquela mesma posição no chão da sala, além do choro de Pegasus, não havia mais nenhum barulho pela casa, os garotos faziam a limpeza no andar de cima em silêncio, Ikki já estava dormindo, e não demorou muito até que Seiya também caísse no sono.

Ikki, já dormindo, sonhava outra vez com o que aconteceu na casa de Lumière até a hora que levou o tiro e desmaiou, acordava sempre assustado chamando por seu nome, mas o sono era maior e ele dormia novamente, mas não conseguia suportar as horas sem sua namorada, eles estavam passando por tantos problemas envolvendo seus amigos e agora que conseguiram ficar juntos acontece algo assim, era o que ele pensava quando acordava e não conseguia dormir, pensamentos e mais pensamentos, já que ele não tinha forças para falar, nem para se levantar ou fazer algo, e aos poucos o silêncio tomava conta do quarto, não importava o lugar, o silêncio o fazia mal, começava a ouvir aquela voz suave e alegre, suas risadas. A queria de volta o quanto antes. O quanto antes.

-Ikki ? ... Ikki. Ikki, acorde, já é de manhã ! – a doce voz de Shun o fazia a cordar, nem havia percebido que caiu no sono na tarde passada, realmente dormiu muito tempo. Abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para seu irmão mais novo, que estava vestindo um fofo pijaminha rosa de mangas compridas e estampa de ursinhos.

-Shun ... a Lumi ...

-Bom dia pra você também ... Ikki, ela ainda está no hospital, não acordou, falei com Kamus hoje cedinho.

-Quero morrer Shun ...

-Não repita isso ! ... Bem, o Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu dormiram aqui, eles se cansaram tanto ontem que não aguentaram ir para casa, e o Seiya ... bem, ele estava muito chateado, ele ficou muito abalado com tudo.

-Entendo ...

-Mas tem o lado bom ... O juiz já concedeu a guarda dela pro Kamus e pro Milo, agora ela é filha deles e nunca mais será maltratada !

-Que ótimo ... Shun, meu braço dói ...

-Vou te dar o remédio para dor antes do café da manhã !

Ikki tomou o rémedio e desceu junto com seu irmão para tomarem o café. O silêncio era constante. O silêncio mais uma vez o incomodava, mesmo estando perto dos amigos, não conseguia levantar a cabeça enquanto tomava seu mingau, sempre olhando para baixo, admirando qualquer coisa, qualquer detalhe na toalha colorida, no copo de vidro, na colher que brilhava com a luz da lâmpada, enquanto Shun e os outros se olhavam o tempo todo com medo de começarem algum assunto. Logo o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som estridente da campainha, Shun se levantou calmo para ir atender e era Aphrodite e Mask. Os dois entraram na sala ainda em silêncio, Dite esboçava um leve sorriso no rosto, mas não conseguia esconder sua tristeza, alías, todos que adentravam aquela casa, se sentiriam tristes. O pisciano jogou a bolsa rosa pink no sofá, caminhou até Shun e colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros.

-Querido ... –Seu olhar agora parecia preocupado, ele olhou para Mask uma vez, e voltou a olhar para o jovem.

-Vocês precisam viajar, você e Ikki.

-O que ? viajar ? hoje ?! mas porque ?

-Calma ... Todos estão sofrendo com o que aconteceu, foi um grande choque ... principalmente para vocês, que são amigos da nossa pequena Lumière. Precisam esfriar a cabeça e descançarem em algum lugar que não seja aqui na França ... Eu e Mask estamos dispostos a levar vocês dois para a Inglaterra, assim como levamos Lumi e Hyoga uma vez. Vocês topam ?

-Tudo bem ... mas por quanto tempo ? e a escola ? e a Lumi ?

-Não se preocupem com a escola, foi o professor Shion mesmo que nos mandou tirar vocês daqui um tempo ...

-Certo ... Olha Aphrodite, eu entendo, mas o Ikki eu não sei ... melhor você falar com ele, estamos tomando café, entrem por favor, fiquem a vontade.

E então o casal seguiu Shun até a cozinha e eles se sentaram junto com os garotos. Dite explicou a situação para Ikki e fez o pedido da viajem, Shun estava preocupado caso seu irmão não queresse ir, mas ele aceitou sem teimar.

-òtimo, meninos ! Subam e arrumem suas malas, partiremos hoje mesmo !

Os dois irmãos subiram devagar e arrumaram as suas coisas, Ikki não estava nem um pouco animado por ir viajar para a Inglaterra, lugar que nunca havia visitado antes, mas sabia que seria bom ficar lá, já que o mesmo tinha consciência de que não conseguiria frequentar a escola sem Lumière, muito menos sua casa. A viajem foi silenciosa e tranquila.

-x-

Uma corrente de energia, parecia vento, mas não sentia bater no rosto e refrescar, parecia estar voando, flutuando no espaço sem se preocupar com nada ou onde iria chegar, não ouvia nada, ninguém, não sentia nada mais, apenas aquela sensação leve. As vezes sentia que podia dar impulsos altos com os pés, e voar para mais longe, mas logo se sentia entorpecida e voltava para baixo, sempre num mesmo lugar. Não conseguia abrir seus olhos pois estava presa àquela ilusão, àquele sonho silencioso e enjoativo. Aquilo se repetiu por alguns minutos até sentir uma nova sensação, ela se lembrou que possuia veias, veias onde circulava sangue por todo seu corpo, essas veias começaram a queimar, logo o barulho de seu coração batendo a assustou, finalmente escutava algo, batia forte e saudável, ela podia ouvir. Aos poucos aquela sensação de estar no espaço foi se enfraquecendo e sua mente ficando em branco, sentiu a parte detrás de seu corpo apoiado em algo macio, percebeu que estava deitada, alguém falava uma mesma palavra para ela por um bom tempo e depois de se concentrar mais, conseguiu ouvir claramente.

-Lumière.

-Lumière !

-Ei, Lumière, acorde !

As palavras pareciam ir longe em sua mente e serem compridas demais, mas logo se tornaram curtas e bem próximas de seus ouvidos. Apertou os punhos com o pouco de força que conseguiu naquela hora e abriu os olhos lentamente, tão devagar, pois a claridade os fazia doer, logo ela avistou uma mulher e um homem, ambos vestidos com roupas brancas, esboçando lindos sorrisos nos rostos.

-Seja bem vinda de volta ! – a mulher falava animada.

-O que ... houve ?

-Não se lembra ? levou um tiro na perna, perdeu muito sangue e foi atropelada por um caminhão ...

-Me lembro ... Ikki ... o Ikki ...

-Ele está bem, levou um tiro no braço esquerdo, mas logo ficou bem !

-Por quanto tempo eu ... fiquei aqui ? –Ela perguntava baixo, estava completamente fraca.

-Três meses Lumière ! O que aconteceu foi um milagre ! Sua atividade cerebral diminuía a cada dia, a sua sorte foi que voltou ao normal, pois iríamos desligar os aparelhos amanhã, não havia mais jeito.

-Amanhã ? então ... eu ... sobrevivi ...

-Sim, querida, nunca tivemos algo parecido aqui no hospital, a anos de trabalho !

-Onde estão todos ?

-Em suas casas eu suponho, mas seus pais estão aqui !

-Meus pais ?! – Seu corpo ficou rígido de repente, pois não sabia o que havia acontecido com seus antigos pais adotivos.

-Kamus e Milo, é claro ! Estão anciosos para te ver, posso chamá-los ?

-Claro ! –Agora ela conseguia falar um pouco melhor, já não sentia mais seu corpo tão ruim quanto antes.

A entrada dos dois no quarto de Lumière a deixou muito feliz, eles se aproximaram de sua cama e Kamus segurou sua mão que ainda estava fria e um pouco trêmula, a garota usou todas as suas forças para conversar com os dois.

-Que bom que acordou, Cherrie.

-Sim Kam ... é estranho, não parece que estive desacordada por três meses, parece apenas que ... dormi por uma noite, uma simples noite de sono ...

-Eu entendo, é assim mesmo, você não sabe o quanto sentimos saudades suas ... –O aquariano se aproximava da ruiva, dando um leve beijinho em sua testa. – Sabe Lumi, nós não perdemos as esperanças ... ficamos muito chateados, mas continuamos a acreditar que um dia você voltaria, mas na semana passada, nos entregaram uma papelada para assinar, era uma autorização para que pudessem desligar os aparelhos amanhã ... foi um milagre o que aconteceu ...

-Um verdadeiro milagre ! –Milo falava pela primeira vez, pegando a mão de Lumi das de Kamus e acariciando. –Seja bem vinda de volta, filha.

-Isso mesmo ! alías Lumi ... agora você é oficialmente nossa filha adotiva, está tudo certo !

-Não acredito ... que notícia boa, estou muito feliz, não vou mais ... passar por coisas daquele tipo ...

-Nem se lembre mais querida ... sua vida se renovará agora !

-Estão todos muito tristes, mas lá fora o Kamyu já ligou pro Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya e eles já estão vindo pra cá ! voando !!

-Que bom ... Milo ...

-Sim ?

-E não avisaram o ... Ikki ?

-Lumière ... o Ikki, ele não está aqui ... está na Inglaterra com o Shun, Dite e Mask estão cuidando deles, lá naquela casa que nós ficamos quando fomos ... não sabemos quando voltarão, mas já vou ligar pra eles, e aposto que virão rapidinho !

-Como ele está ?

-Chateado ... triste ... não vê graça em nada, não conversa direito, não se anima ... Ele acha que você não iria conseguir sobreviver Lumi ...

-Ligue pra ele ... logo ... não quero que ele fique assim por mais um minuto ...

-Certo ! –dizia Milo animado. Tirou o celular do bolso ainda sorrindo e discou os números do celular de Ikki que não atendeu, mas ligou para Shun logo em seguida. Lumi e kamus ficaram conversando sobre novidades.

_-Alô ? _–atendia Shun do outro lado da linha.

-Shun ? Sou eu, Milo !

_-Olá Milo ... como está ? Notícias ?_

-Estou ótimo Shun ! Sim, tenho uma grande e boa notícia !! Lumière acordou !! –Milo falou entusiasmado e Shun ficou mudo por alguns instantes, não sabia o que dizer até começar a chorar e passar o celular para Ikki.

_-Porque ele está chorando ?! _ -Perguntava Ikki sem entender nada.

-Hahaha ! Ikki, ainda bem que está aí ... sua Lumiére acordou hoje ! Ela está bem e quer te ver o quanto antes !

_-AI MEU ZEUS !! Milo ... nós vamos voar pra aí agora mesmo !! _–E desligou sem dizer mais nada.

-Hehe ... já estão avisados, chegam aqui logo Lumi, eu garanto !

-Sim, Sim ! Os garotos já devem estar chegando também ! Estão vindo do jeito que estavam, assim como nós ! não sei se reparou que Milo está de pantufas e pijaminha por baixo do casaco !! –Kamus caía na gargalhada apontando para Milo, que ficou todo vermelho na frente da enfermeira que cuidava dos remédios de Lumière.

Era bom voltar, voltar a vida. Lumière se sentia melhor a cada minuto que passava enquanto conversava com seus novos pais. Eles a contaram que desde que aconteceu o acidente, eles fizeram um lindo quarto para ela na casa que moram, um quarto todo decorado. Segundo Kamus, colocaram tudo o que Lumière teria se fosse filha deles desde bebê. O quarto agora estava a esperando todo arrumado.

Passaram quase uma hora conversando e contando para ela tudo o que aconteceu nos dias que estava em coma até que os três garotos Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga chegaram para visitá-la. Kamus penteou os curtos cabelos vermelhos de Lumière e lhe deu um copo de água, para já ir se acostumando a tomar liquidos. As buchechas dela já estavam mais rosadas agora. Logo os meninos entraram no quarto, primeiro Shiryu, ele como sempre vestia roupas chinesas e seus longos cabelos pretos estavam soltos, apenas com uma fina trança do lado direito, em seguida Hyoga, que também estava o de sempre com seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes, ele vestia uma regata azul e calça branca, sorriu quase chorando ao ver sua amiga, logo atrás de Hyoga estava Seiya, que já chorava desesperadamente feliz por entrar alí. Os três andaram lentamente até ela e Shiryu se aproximou primeiro. Nesse momento, o coração de Lumi se acelerou, ela sentiu o rosto queimando de tão vermelho e um lindo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, nesse momento ela se lembrou, ainda o amava demais.

-Shiryu ...

_Continua ..._

_**( Nyaaa ! e aí gente ! lol eu realmente não apareço aqui por um loooongo tempo ! E infelizmente vai continuar assim, mas não tanto como antes ! Vou ver se consigo postar um chapter por semana agora ... Esse chapter 13 não está muito animado, mas já adiantei direto os três meses que a Lumi fica em coma, não iria ter muita graça eu fazer umonte de chapters só contando a infelicidade do nosso querido Ikki, neah ? n.n Adiantei porque ainda vão acontecer muitas coisinhas nessa fic que se parece novela ! xD Bom, é isso ... Fabi-samaaa um beijão pra você -olhos brilhando- saudades ! ... Beijinhos pessoal, e Obrigada por lerem !! Até o chapter 14 ! o/ )**_


	14. Pressa

Lumière não estava sonhando. Ela já havia acordado e era ele mesmo que estava em sua frente segurando sua mão, Shiryu. Ela tentou dizer seu nome, mas não conseguiu dizer nada mais do que um simples "Shi" enfraquecido, logo ele levou o dedo indicador sobre a boca, para que ela ficasse em silêncio.

Kamus e Milo mais tranquilos agora, conversavam baixinho sobre algum assunto no canto do quarto. Milo bebericava uma xícara de café quente enquanto ouvia atentamente o que o aquariano dizia. Hyoga e Seiya também se aproximaram da amiga calmamente, o loiro só conseguia chorar ao vê-la de olhos abertos e se movimentando, ele sinceramente não achava mais que ela conseguiria sair dessa, afinal, foram três longos meses de sofrimento para todos eles. Seiya permaneceu um pouco mais atrás, enquanto se segurava ao máximo para não chorar também, mas ao ver Hyoga, não aguentou e até assustou a enfermeira, pois a mesma pensou que ele estava passando mal. Já Shiryu, tudo o que conseguia fazer era segurar firme na mão fria de Lumi e sorrir para ela, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Ao saber que Ikki e Shun já haviam se mandado da Inglaterra e estavam a caminho da França, ela ficou imensamente feliz, mas ao encontrar a pessoa que ama de verdade novamente, ela não desejou mais nada a não ser ficar alí com ele.

-Lumi, que bom que voltou... Não sabe o quanto rezamos por isso, está se sentindo bem ?- Ele perguntava preocupado.

-Sim... – Ela respondia baixo.

-Que bom. Em breve você sairá daqui, Ok ?

-Certo. – Ela afirmava sorrindo enquanto Shiryu acariciava sua mão, logo esquentando-a.

-Sono...

-Então durma, quando você acordar eu ainda estarei aqui, e então conversaremos mais.

-Sim... – Respondeu poucos segundos antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e adormecer tranquilamente. Shiryu soltou sua mão e foi até Hyoga, o abraçando de um jeito tão carinhoso que até a enfermeira notou algo.

-Mas será possível que todo mundo nessa sala... – Ela falava baixinho, logo pegou suas coisas e se retirou do quarto para que as visitas se sentissem mais confortáveis.

Shiryu ainda estava abraçado com Hyoga, não aguentou e chorou também, ele não queria chorar na frente de Lumière e esperou até o momento em que ela dormisse. Seiya, Kamus e Milo se juntaram aos dois e eles desceram até a cantina para comerem algo, pois todos estavam de estômagos vazios.

**Enquanto isso na Inglaterra...**

Os dias de Ikki naquela casa mal assombrada eram os mesmos desde quando ele e Shun foram para lá a três meses. Enquanto Shun morria de medo das coisas que via e escutava, Ikki ficava sempre o dia todo em seu quarto, quando não estava olhando para o teto era para alguma foto de Lumière, não saía para tomar sol, não via o dia claro. As vezes ele saía para dar voltas pelo terreno, mas só a noite. Ele também passou a comer menos, quase nunca sentia fome, Shun sempre estava insistindo para que ele comesse algo, ele estava cuidando de seu querido irmão, estava sendo forte, mas sempre que ficava sozinho, Shun acabava chorando, era triste ver alguém que ama morrendo, era triste ver Ikki infeliz, era triste estar longe de todos, de Seiya.

Ao receberem a notícia de que Lumière havia acordado, foi um reboliço só naquela mansão. Shun perdeu rapidinho o medo dos fantasmas de tanta felicidade. Ikki não sabia o que fazer, Dite desmaiou nos braços de Mask que o segurou, gota.

Logo era hora de fazer as malas.

Quando Ikki se recuperou do choque, ele e Shun subiram as pressas para o quarto, Shun levou dois tombos pela escadaria e arrebentou os joelhos, mas nem mesmo o sangue o desconcentraria naquele momento feliz. Ikki riu de seu irmão caindo, rir era algo que ele não fazia mesmo a muito tempo. Ele tropeçou em todos os tapetes pelo corredor e enfim chegaram no quarto. Escancararam a porta e se jogaram para dentro, Shun puxou as grandes malas de baixo da cama e as jogou para seu irmão, mas o mesmo não havia visto e foi atingido na cabeça, caiu de bunda no chão e os dois riram mais ainda. Só depois de amarrotar muitas peças de roupas e objetos dentro das malas e jogar tudo para o alto por não caber que eles foram perceber que ainda estavam de pijama, então foi a maior confusão, os dois entraram de uma vez no banheiro e acabaram confundindo as roupas. Ikki vestiu as roupas de Shun, sendo elas uma calça e suspensório brancos e camiseta justa verde, era tão curta para ele que parte de sua barriga ficou aparecendo. Já Shun vestiu as roupas dele, calça vermelha e regata azul, que ficou em seus joelhos.

E eles nem perceberam a troca, calçaram os patins, pegaram as malas e desceram as escadas com tanta velocidade que ao chegarem lá em baixo derrubaram o abajur, tropeçaram no tapete com mala e tudo e voaram para o sofá que escorregou e bateu na estante, derrubando-a e quebrando tudo o que estava em cima.

Aphrodite e Mask já os esperavam do lado de fora com as malas feitas, Mask fechou o portão com várias correntes grossas ao saírem e foram correndo, mancando e caindo pela rua deserta.

-ESPEREM ! –Dite gritou e largou todas as malas no meio da rua.

-O que foi ?! –Perguntaram os três assustados.

-Gente, nós deixamos Shaka e Mu para trás ! – Ele já corria de volta para a mansão com as chaves nas mãos, a surpresa e o desespero foi tão grande que se esqueceram dos outros dois. Lá estavam os dois do lado de dentro da porta da sala, ambos seguravam suas malas e só aguardavam o momento que alguém se lembrasse deles. Dite os puxou de uma vez e logo puderam voar literalmente para Paris.

No aeroporto eles derrubaram pessoas, fizeram as escadas rolantes pararem por causa das malas que engancharam no topo e atropelaram mais umas dez pessoas, quase foram esmagados por carrinhos de bagagens e por pouco não perdem o vôo. Pelo menos dentor do avião poderiam se acalmar um pouco.

Só então que Ikki e Shun perceberam as roupas que estavam vestindo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... !!

Passadas algumas horas desde que Lumière havia adormecido, Kamus, Milo e os outros voltaram para seu quarto e alí ficaram com ela, esperando que os outros chegassem. Uma viajem da Inglaterra até a França não era tão comprida assim e poderiam chegar naquele dia mesmo, ainda mais que saíram de lá voando desesperados.

Lumi ainda dormia tranquilamente, sua expressão sempre serena, cara de quem estava mesmo com muito sono mesmo depois de três meses seguidos dormindo naquela cama de hospital. Shiryu não saía de perto da amigam a todo momento ele pegava sua mão esquerda e a esquentava quando ficava fria. Hyoga permaneceu sentado no sofá branco ao lado de Seiya, que não conseguia parar de chorar e Kamus e Milo sempre conversando e rindo baixinho no canto do quarto. Logo a garota acordou, abriu lentamente seus olhos verdes e encontrou Shiryu que estava o tempo todo alí ao seu lado. Ele deu um leve sorriso para ela e ela o retribuiu, apertando sua mão com o pouco de força que possuía naquele momento.

-Olá, Lumi ... Dormiu bem ?! – Ele a perguntou, animado.

-Sim, Shiryu, obrigada ... estou com sede ...

-Não se preocupe ! – Kamus interrompia os dois com uma garrafa de água nas mãos e copos descartáveis. Ele separou um dos copos e o encheu, entregando-o para Shiryu. – Dê para ela, ela já pode tomar água pelo menos !

-Sim. – Ele virou o copo com muito cuidado na boca de Lumière para que ela pudesse matar a sede. A ruiva tomou tudo e voltou a se encostar no travesseiro fofo às suas costas.

-cadê o Ikki ? e o Shun ?!

-Acalme-se Lumi, eles já devem estar no avião, logo chegarão em Paris, não se preocupe. – Milo falava tranquilamente. Lumi balançou a cabeça positivamente e todos ficaram em silêncio, que logo foi quebrado pela batida na porta, era a enfermeira. Ela caminhou até Kamus com alguns papéis nas mãos.

-Senhor Kamyu, há três pessoas querendo visitar a mademoiselle Lumière, terão que sair pelo menos dois de vocês.

-Nós saímos. – Disse Shiryu puxando Hyoga pela mão.

-Certo. – A mulher de branco anotava algo no papel.

-Senhorita ... –Começou Kamus desconfiado. –Só por curiosidade, quem são essas três pessoas ? Os seus nomes estão aí ?

-Sim, sim. São os irmãos Aioros e Aioria e a senhorita Saori.

-O QUE ??! –Shiryu se assustava junto com todos os outros que estavam alí. Lumière arregalou os olhos enquanto puxava a coberta mais para cima. –AIOROS ??!!

-Sim, senhores ... algum problema ?

-Não ... bem ...

-Er ... Pode chamá-los !

-Jamais acreditaria que Aioros quisesse ver lumi, ele realmente gosta dela, apesar de ser um besta ... – Seiya disse um tanto confuso enquanto se ajeitava no grande sofá.

-Certo. – A enfermeira saiu do quarto acompanhada de Shiryu e Hyoga que ainda estavam pasmos com aquela notícia. Ao saírem, Kamus se aproximou de Lumière com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

-lumi ... esse Aioros não é aquele boyzinho da sua escola que vive arrumando briga comvocês e não sai do seu pé ?

-isso mesmo. – Respondeu ela ainda assustada. – Incrível ele vir me visitar, não imaginava esse tipo de coisa vindo dele ... mas tudo bem, fico feliz em saber que ele veio.

Alguns minutos se passaram e realmente lá estava Aioros, com seu irmão Aioria e Saori. Como sempre, ele estava com uma faixinha vermelha amarrada na testa e muito bem vestido com roupas e sapatos de marca. Aioria ao seu lado vestia roupas parecidas com as do irmão e carregava nas mãos um lindo buquê de flores vermelhas como os cabelos de Lumière. Saori vestia um curto vestido branco, bem maquiada, seu cabelo estava perfeitamente alinhado e uma fina tiara dourada dava destaque em sua cabeça, ela também carregava algo nas mãos, parecia ser uma pequena caixinha de presente. Seiya ficou boquiaberto ao vê-los entrar e permaneceu calado, Kamus e Milo ficaram apenas observando e cochichando algo no mesmo canto.

-Oi, Lumi ... –Disse Aioros primeiramente, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que se formou.

-Olá ... A ... ioros ...

-Bem ... –Ele levava a mão direita até a cabeça e bagunçava seus curtos cabelos castanhos, parecia estar envergonhado. –Como é que você está, hein gata ?

Seiya revirou os olhos ao ouví-lo dizer "gata".

-Estou me recuperando ... e vocês ?

-Estamos bem ... –Respondeu Saori pelos três. A jovem dos longos cabelos liláses se aproximou mais de Lumière e antes de dizer mais alguma coisa, deu um leve beijo na testa da mesma, que se impressionou mais ainda. Naquele momento, Lumi se sentiu bem, uma ótima sensação de paz e bondade vinha de Saori ( Athenaaa ! xD ) e ela sorriu.

-Eu trouxe esse presentinho para você ... não sei se você vai gostar ou costuma usar, mas ...

A ruiva pegou a leve caixinha cor-de-rosa, retirou as fitas brancas e a abriu com cuidado. Dentro da caixa, havia uma correntinha de pescoço presa entre uma espuma fofa, a corrente era dourada e o pingente, um leão com a palavra "LEO" gravada na parte de baixo, representando o signo de Lumière, Leão. Ela a retirou da caixinha e a segurou por alguns instantes, logo olhando para Saori e sorrindo sem jeito.

-Eu ... adorei, Saori. Com certeza irei usar, Obrigada.

-Que bom ! Fico feliz Lumi, deixe-me colocá-la em você.

Enquanto Saori abria a corrente e a colocava no pescoço da ruiva, Aioria se aproximou dela também, a mostrando as lindas flores cheirosas que estavam em suas mãos, logo suas bochechas se ruborizaram.

-Bem, Lumi ... Esse é o meu presente para você ... Nós nunca nos falamos, não é ? Mas eu espero que goste ...

-Claro que eu gostei, Aioria, Obrigada. –Respondia Lumi enquanto pegava o buquê de flores embrulhado no papel transparente. – "Se o Ikki estivesse aqui, já o teria quebrado a cara ... " –Pensava ela enquanto sorria para o leonino, gota.

-Bem ... – Começou Aioros. – O presente que eu lhe trouxe não é tão lindo assim, mas tenho certeza que vai te distrair enquanto você estiver aqui ...

-O que é ?

Aioros retirava da mochila uma grande caixa ilustrada com pequenos livros dentro e a colocava cuidadosamente ao lado de lumi, na cama.

-São gibis japoneses, mangás, Saint Seiya – The Lost canvas completo para você ! ( Completo ?! O.O ) Espero que goste.

-Nossa ! Eu sempre fui louca por essa série ! Obrigada Aioros !

-De nada.

-Puxa, nem sei como agradecer a vocês pelos presentes, por todo o ...carinho ... pela visita ...

-Não precisa Lumi ... – Disse Aioros mais vermelho do que a faixa de sua testa, ele a desamarrou e a segurou por um tempo. –Bem, essa faixa sempre me deu sorte, sempre consegui realizar meus sonhos enquanto usei ela, mas eu entendi que realizar meus sonhos e ser feliz são coisas completamente diferentes ...

-Do que você está falando ?

-Er, nada ... Deixa quieto Lumi, bem ... –Ele parou de falar por alguns segundos e logo se aproximou da ruiva, amarrando a faixa em sua testa. –Quero que essa faixa dê sorte para você agora ...

Seiya murmurou alguma coisa para si mesmo antes de escorregar para o lado de Kamus e Milo, pasmo.

-Puxa Aioros, Obrigada mesmo ... "Que aconteceu com ele ??! Será que eles bateram a cabeça antes de vir ?!"

-Não precisa agradecer ... bem, agora nós já vamos, temos que ir para o Campeonato de Skate. Amanhã venho te ver outra vez, Lumi ...

-Ok. Boa sorte no campeonato, venha sim, estarei lhe esperando, vocês também, Aioria, Saori ... Fiquei mesmo muito feliz com a visita de vocês três.

-Certo. –Responderam os dois. Aioria e Saori se despediram de Lumi com um beijo no rosto, acenaram para Seiya e os outros, caminharam para a porta e pararam para esperar Aioros que ainda estava lá.

-Bem, Lumi, melhoras tá ?

-Sim !

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, e ela pôde perceber que a respiração do sagitariano havia se acelerado, ele deu um suave beijo em seu rosto, pegou a mochila e correu.

-Beijos gata, me liga !

E os três sumiram pelo corredor deserto.

-Er ... Puxa ... –Seiya se aproximava da amiga com os olhos arregalados. –Não acreditei no que vi ... o que deu nesses três ??!

-Eu é que pergunto, Seiya ! –Lumi também havia se assustado com o que acabara de presenciar, Seiya ainda pasmo sentou-se na cama dela e pulou de lá quando a enfermeira entrou, acompanhada de Shiryu e Hyoga.

-Impressão minha ou o Aioros ficou maluco ? –Perguntou Shiryu olhando para Seiya. –Ele me comprimentou !!

-É Shiryu, mas você nem imagina o que aconteceu aqui ...

-x-

Norte de Paris. Em um hotel extremamente luxuoso localizado em um lugar bastante nobre da cidade, um casal se hospedou a noite. Suas expressões não estavam muito de quem estava adorando visitar a França, já que vieram de muito longe. A mulher, que aparentava ter pelo menos trinta anos possuía longos cabelos vermelhos e cacheados, sua pele era muito branca e seus olhos castanhos-clado, ela vestia um longo vestido preto que ficava bem justo em seu corpo e um par de luvas pretas que a deixavam muito elegante. O homem ao seu lado carregava as duas malas, seus cabelos eram pretos e muito bem arrumados para o lado, tinha olhos verdes e também se vestia muito bem, paletó e calças pretas, camisa, branca e gravata vermelha. Eles rapidamente entraram no hotel, pegaram as chaves do quarto e subiram pelo elevador com as bagagens. Ao entrarem no quarto e estarem sozinhos novamente, a mulher sentou-se na cama arrumada para tirar os sapatos enquanto olhava para o outro.

-Querido ... Será que vamos encontrá-la ?

-Eu não sei, Kaili, mas fique calma ... –Ele se aproximava da mulher, sentando ao seu lado e a abraçando. –Joseph está preso, não é ? É só irmos visitá-lo e então perguntamos onde ele está.

-Sim, mas será que ela ...

-Acalme-se querida, ela vai vir conosco, ela tem que vir ...

Kaili parou de falar e abraçou seu marido, fechou os olhos e acabou dormindo. Já que estavam muito cansados.

Na manhã seguinte, o casal se levantou cedo, se arrumaram, comeram alguma coisa no restaurante e foram para a penitenciária visitar Joseph e sua mulher, Amélie. Estavam um tanto nervosos, mas tentaram não demonstrar isso. O casal caminhou pelas ruas de paris enquanto não chegavam lá, sempre muito bem vestidos e elegantes com roupas sociais, o cabelo de kaili estava mais brilhante do que nunca na luz do sol, na parte da frente, ela havia feito um topete alto em cima, a mecha de cabelo quase lhe cobria o olho, seu vestido era verde escuro com alguns detalhes pretos. Joseph estava todo de preto novamente.

Os dois finalmente chegaram na prisão e deram seus nomes para irem visotar o outro casal que estava lá, enquanto os esperavam na sala vazia e isolada, Kaili estava nervosa e inquieta.

-Querido ...

-Acalme-se, tudo vai dar certo.

-E se ele não quiser falar ?

-Ele vai dizer, não se preocupe ...

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente a porta da sala escura foi aberta. O policial guiou o casal para dentro e fechou a porta, esperando do lado de fora com a arma em mãos caso houvesse alguma emerg~encia lá dentro. Joseph ao se aproximar, reconheceu de imediato o casal sentado e se assustou.

-V-VOCÊS ... ?!

_Continua !_

_( Nya, e aí curtiram o chapter ?? Pois é essa história vai longe pelo que percebi xD E Ikki ainda nem chegou pra ver sua Lumi, tadinho ... mas no próximo, com certeza ! Eu espero que tenham gostado, e deixem reviews, afinal é muito importante para a escritora*-* Au revoir ! )_


	15. Saudades

Joseph não podia acreditar no que via. O casal diante dele estava mesmo lá, os esperando sentados no banco de ferro da sala escura. As lembranças de quem eram aqueles dois rodavam em sua mente confusa, ele chegou a achar que nunca mais voltariam, ou que talvez já estavam mortos ou desaparecidos. Aos poucos se aproximaram desconfiados e se sentaram também, Amélie encarava Kaili o tempo todo. Ninguém conseguiu falar nada até que a voz de Nino, marido de Kaili, quebrou o silêncio.

-Vejo que vocês se deram mal, não é ? O que houve dessa vez ?

-... Veio aqui apenas para tirar uma da nossa cara ... ?

-Claro que não ! Afinal, devo muito à vocês, cuidaram da nossa filha até agora, por dinheiro, mas cuidaram ...

-Sim, cuidamos. Mas devo dizer que não estavamos mais aguentando aquela pirralha ! Ela é insulportável, Eu quase a matei por causa de uma coisa que aconteceu ...

-Joseph ... –A mulher ao seu lado tentava fazê-lo parar de falar.

-O QUE ?! ! Quase a matou ??!

-Sim, é que ...

-FALE LOGO !

-Sua filha foi ... –Ele olhava para baixo um tanto agitado, respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o outro. –Ela foi adotada.

-x-

Já no aeroporto de Paris, a fila estava imensa. Ninguém conseguia sair do aeroporto por causa da multidão que se juntou na saída por causa de uma famosa banda que tinha acabado de desembarcar na cidade, todas as pessoas que se aproximavam do local corriam até eles, fechando a passagem. Do lado das pessoas que não estavam nem um pouco interessadas nos astros famosos, Ikki, Shun, Mask, Dite, Shaka e Mu empurravam todo mundo do jeito que conseguiam, mas não surtia efeito, era uma confusão só. Aos poucos vários policiais se aproximaram e cercaram os artistas, logo vieram as brigas e desesperos dos fãs. Ikki havia desistido de empurrar e tentar passar e parou para descançar, ele soltou a mala ao lado da parede e cruzou os braços, completamente emburrado.

Como se não pudesse piorar mais, logo uma das fãs que estavam desesperadas atrás da banda foi empurrada para o lado de Ikki, ela vestia roupas coloridas e nas mãos carregava um bloco de papel e uma caneta. O leonino a encarou enquanto a mesma se aproximava e pediu a Zeus, Poseidon, Athena e todos os deuses existentes para que não fosse com ele, mas como ele estava sem sorte aquele dia ...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !! –A garota voava na direção de Ikki que desviou para o lado e ela caiu no chão. A menina se levantou, arrumou os óculos, deu uma breve ajeitada no longo cabelo e olhou para Ikki. –VOCÊ VIU ELES ?! VOCÊ VIU ? EU CONSEGUI AUTÓGRAFO !! OLHA, OLHA !!

-Não estou interessado nisso.

-COMO NÃO ?! WAAAAAHH ! ESTOU TÃO FELIZ !! –A garota pulava em Ikki, o abraçando e se jogando completamente em cima dele, achando que ele também era um fã da banda. Do outro lado, Shun e os outros olhavam assustados para a cena que Ikki estava se ferrando.

-Hmmm ... –Aphrodite torcia o nariz e passava os dedos pelo queixo enquanto pensava em algo, os outros quatro o olhavam curiosos. –Eu tive uma ideia para conseguirmos sair daqui logo queridos !

-Então fale logo que NÃO estou mais aguentando ... !! –Dizia Ikki quase jogando a garota longe, mas ela insistia em lhe agarrar.

-Ok ... –Dite ficava ao lado de Mask e respirava fundo. –SOCORRO, PRECISO SAIR DAQUI, ESTOU PASSANDO MAL ! VOU DESMAIAR, OH NÃO !

Dite aos poucos se jogava nos braços de Mask que fez de tudo para encenar bem e fingir que estava preocupado com o "desmaio" de seu companheiro, logo as pessoas abriram espaço na saída do aeroporto e os policiais os ajudaram a sair, finalmente. Ikki andava mais na frente com Shun, estava mancando devido as pisadas de pés que levou.

-Juro que nunca mais ando de avião, Nunca mais !!

-Acalme-se querido ... estava assim hoje por causa daqueles artistas, mas aeroportos não são tão ruins assim !

-Não quero saber.

-Ikki !

-O que foi, Shun ? Eu estou nervoso, só isso ! Não vejo a hora de encontrar a Lumi ...

-Que fofo !

-Cale a boca Aphrodite !!

Dite prosseguiu a viajem emburrado com a grosseria de Ikki, ele sabia que ele sempre agia assim, ainda mais depois de terem ficado tanto tempo juntos na mansão, mas o pisciano adorava se fazer de coitado. Ikki e Shun caminhavam sempre mais à frente, eram os que mais estavam anciosos para reencontrarem Lumière e os amigos.

Se não fosse por Mask eles já estariam no hospital a muito tempo, mas ele quis parar no bar para matar a sede com whisky, Ikki e Shun chegavam a roer as unhas de tanto desespero, mas logo saíram do bar e foram para o hospital.

Sim, ainda estavam de malas. Os dois irmãos entraram pela porta automática quase derrubando um velho da cadeira de rodas e Shun sem querer tacou a mala no pé do segurança, que ficou pulando de um lado para o outro segurando a perna, depois de todo mundo que estava alí já estiver olhando para eles, eles foram até a recepção e pediram os crachás para a visita, só poderiam subir dois de cada vez, já que lá no quarto já estavam Milo, Kamus, Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga, como Lumi estava sozinha no quarto e estava bem, não houve problemas em deixar mais dois subirem, então, primeiro os mais necessitados. Ikki ainda com o crachá na boca, documentos e malas nas mãos, entrou com todos os outros no elevador atrasando todo mundo, Shun também carregava as grandes malas com certa dificuldade. O elevador, pifou e ficou apagado e parado por cinco minutos, Shun já estava para ter um treco quando voltou a funcionar, é, estava sendo difícil chegar lá em cima, mas finalmente conseguiram, desceram no andar número dez e foram procurar pelo quarto de Lumière. Já no corredor, na frente da porta estava Kamus para recebê-los. O mesmo sorriu quando os viu.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram ! Ela está esperando por você, Ikki ...

-Certo, lá vou eu ... –Ikki respirou fundo e olhou para a porta entreaberta em sua frente, Kamus a empurrou para que ele passasse e ele praticamente correu, mas se esqueceu das malas que não passaram pelo batente e virou para frente, caindo de costas no chão. Na hora Shun, Kamus e Shiryu que já o esperava do lado de dentro fizeram o possível e o impossível para não dar risada do garoto que se levantou emburrado, deixou as malas lá no chão e entrou no quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele dava calmos passos até a cama de Lumière, seu coração se acelerava a cada segundo. Ela, ainda sonolenta, percebeu certa agitação, virou a cabeça lentamente e seus olhos encontraram os de Ikki, que na hora parou, não aguentou e começou a chorar. Milo no canto olhava para a cena como se fosse um filme romantico, só faltava tirar foto ou filmar.

-Ik ... Ikki ... –Ela falou pausadamente.

-Lumi ... Lumi ! –Ele fez com que suas pernas se movimentassem novamente e correu na direção da garota, lhe abraçando forte e passando os dedos por seu curto cabelo vermelho, acariciando seu delicado rosto, que a muito não via. Ikki se afastou dela com cuidado e lhe deu um selinho demorado, logo segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e a olhando. –Você, está viva, está acordada !

-Sim, estou ... É tão bom te ver ... Ikki ... ver que você está bem ...

-Sim, sim ! Eu estou bem agora que te abraçei ... Estava morrendo de saudades.

-Sim ... muitas saudades ...

-Lumi ? –Perguntou Shun morrendo de dó de estragar a cena dos dois, ele caminhou devagar até a garota.

-Shun !! –E abriu os braços para que ele pudesse abraçá-la. –Meu Zeus ... todos os meus amigos, minha família ... todos juntos aqui comigo.

-Isso mesmo querida, você terá alta amanhã mesmo se não me engano ! O médico já deve estar chegando para dizer quando vai embora ...

-Ok ... Ikki, Shun, me contem, como foi a viagem ? Conheceram Mu e Shaka ?

Logo a expressão de choro nos rostos de Ikki e Lumière foi substituída por uma expressão de alegria, felicidade. Ikki explicava como foi a viagem na Inglaterra muito entusiasmado enquanto Lumi apenas o ouvia e o observava, sempre sorrindo. Shun se juntou aos dois para contar sobre os tombos e micos que passaram juntos naquela mansão mal assombrada e na praia. Sentados no sofá, Shiryu permanecia abraçado à Hyoga e estava quase dormindo com as carícias no cabelo, Milo e Kamus tomavam café ( de novo xD ) e observavam a alegria dos jovens. Aos poucos foram trocando, Shiryu e Hyoga desceram para que Dite e Mask subissem, Kamus e Milo também saíram para que Shaka e Mu também pudessem visitá-la. Eles nunca viram nenhum sorriso mais lindo e sincero como o dela. Ficaram nisso por duas horas, até que Kamus e Milo estavam de volta ao quarto para cuidarem dela.

No dia seguinte, Ikki e Shun foram os primeiros a chegarem no hospital depois de Kamus e Milo. Dite, Mask, Shaka e Mu não foram, só iriam visitá-la mais tarde, quando já estivesse em casa e confortável, logo Hyoga e Shiryu também chegaram. O dia estava lindo e fazia muito calor, Lumi já estava acordada e ficou muito feliz ao ver Ikki lá tão cedo, ela sabia que ele se preocupava muito com ela e a amava, logo ele já estava sentado ao seu lado e só saiu quando o médico chegou, ele entrou sério no quarto enquanto carregava nas mãos vários papéis e uma caixa de remédio.

-Boa tarde senhores. –Ele disse, dando um leve sorriso.

-Boa tarde. –Kamus se aproximava de Lumi e colocava uma das mãos sobre seus pés que estavam embrulhados pelo cobertor.

-Bem, foi por pouco, hein querida ? Mas você está ótima, se recuperou muito bem, claro, não vai conseguir andar perfeitamente por alguns dias, mas já providenciei o par de muletas, será muito útil para você em casa. Esse remédio aqui, tome por dez dias apenas e volte aqui daqui dois meses, Ok ? O pai por favor, assine aqui.

-Eu assino. –Milo e Kamus falaram ao mesmo tempo, o médico se assustou e todos riram.

-Pode deixar ... –Kamus super vermelho pegou a papelada, apoiou no balcão e assinou seu nome.

-Muito bem. Aqui está a cadeira de rodas para que você possa descer com mais tranquilidade e boa sorte ! –O médico colocava a mão sobre a cabeça de Lumière, logo dando as costas para ela e dando de cara com Shiryu e Hyoga abraçados, ele balançou a cabeça estranhando os dois e saiu do quarto.

-Certo ! Saiam todos do quarto que eu vou trocar a Lumière, esperem lá fora, vamos !! –Kamus colocava todo mundo pra fora e fechava a porta.

Depois de ser trocada e colocada na cadeira de rodas, Kamus abriu a porta e saiu com ela, todos deram seus jeitos para carregarem as malas dela e entraram no elevador. Lumière estava feliz, tudo parecia estar perfeito agora, mais nada daria errado. Embora ela ainda amasse Shiryu, estava muito feliz ao lado de Ikki, havia sido adotada por Kamus, seus amigos estavam bem, até mesmo Aioros e sua turma resolveram se aproximar. Ela não conseguia esconder o lindo sorriso no rosto enquanto caminhavam até o carro. Ikki, sempre ao seu lado segurando sua mão, também não conseguia conter toda essa alegria de vê-la. Shun e os outros mais atrás carregando todas as malas e tropeçando em tudo o que tinha pela frente. Logo ela estaria em casa, sua nova casa.

Ao chegarem na casa de Kamus, Lumi nem imaginava que lá teria um lindo quarto só pra ela, a levaram direto para lá. Abriram a porta branca de correr e deixaram que ela visse e admirasse a decoração. O quarto tinha duas paredes cor-de-rosa claro e as outras duas rosa escuro, a parede da porta que entrava para a suíte era azul com alguns desenhos mais escuros. No chão haviam vários tapetes altos e fofos com almofadas e ursos grandes de pelúcia em cima, uma estante enorme com tv, dvd, video game, uma escrivaninha com um computador, luminária e alguns livros, uma grande porta-janela coberta apenas por uma cortina branca e azul de vários tecidos que dava para a sacada onde tinha uma rede e uma poltrona confortável. Um pufe pink ficava perto da cômoda e da penteadeira, onde um enorme espelho com moldura prateada estava pendurado na parede em cima da mesma, vários vidros de perfumes, acessórios para os cabelos, roupas novas dentro da cômoda e do grande guarda roupa que ficava num canto reservado ao lado da cama. A cama toda decorada com ursinhos tinha quatro travesseiros rosas e brancos e uma linda couxa pink, alguns pequenos ursinhos e brinquedos estavam arrumadinhos em cima do báu. No teto do quarto, um lindo lustre de cristal com várias lâmpadas pequenas estava apagado e pendurado a ele, algumas estrelinhas e sinos. Era um quarto perfeito, o quarto que Lumière nunca teve, ela se sentia como se sempre tivesse sido filha dos dois, ou talvez que eles haviam lhe presenteado com tudo o que uma filha ganharia dos pais desde bebê. Mas não acabava por aí, o banheiro também era lindo, havia uma banheira de canto que estava fechada pelo box fumê, o chão e paredes eram xadrez preto e branco, os armários, espelhos e vazo também brancos com detalhes cor-de-rosa, não poderia ser mais lindo.

-Puxa ... –Lumière tentava falar. –Eu simplesmente amei o quarto, Kamus, Milo ... Obrigada ...

-Que isso querida, você merece muito mais !

-Sim Lumi, é tudo seu ! O meu quarto fica aqui do lado, é parecido com o seu, só que com detalhes azuis, é claro ! –Hyoga vinha correndo pro banheiro todo empolgado, acabou escorregando no piso e foi de cara no box.

-Meu Zeus Hyoga, cuidado !! –Disse Milo fechando os olhos.

-Bem, seu quarto poderia ser rosa também, dá no mesmo, né ??! –Kamus disse sério, mas na intenção de zoar com ele, todos começaram a rir.

-Eiii ! Num brinca não hein, olha quem fala !

-ANH ?! Vem aqui que eu vou te dar umas boas chineladas seu pato russo !! –Não parecia ser Kamus, mas ela ele mesmo. Tirou o sapato do pé e saiu correndo atrás de Hyoga, claro, estava brincando.

Depois de tomar banho e descansar um pouco em seu novo quarto, Lumi desceu com as muletas e a ajuda de Ikki até a cozinha, onde lá um maravilhoso bolo de chocolate estava sendo feito por Aphrodite. Ao chegar lá, Shiryu e Hyoga faziam guerra de garfinhos de madeira e acabaram acertando Ikki no olho que caiu para trás em cima de Shun que estava com a garrafa aberta de refrigerante nas mãos, derrubando tudo. Shaka e Mu também estavam lá, ambos lavavam e enxugavam a louca na pia para que não ficasse muita coisa lá depois, Kamus estava sentado em uma cadeira tomando um chá e Milo tentava roubar bolo com a colher, mas tudo o que conseguia era levar tabefes de Dite e Mask.

Seiya, engraçadinho como sempre, não conseguia expressar sua alegria apenas sorrindo e virou de ponta cabeça, se segurando no chão apenas com as mãos e suas pernas ficaram pro alto, logo sua camisa vermelha desceu deixando a mostra todo o seu abdomem. Shun estava na frente dele e enchia os copos de vidro com refrigerante, olhava para Seiya o tempo todo e ao vê-lo praticamente sem roupa, deixou o copo transbordar e fez a maior sujeira na toalha da mesa, logo viu o que estava fazendo e foi limpar a mesa completamente vermelho de vergonha. Todos se juntaram a mesa e tomaram chá com bolo, foi um momento agradável para Lumière, que não consegui pensar em mais nada, não havia mais nada para se preocupar, era o que ela achava.

-x-

No hotel Boulevard Des Ailes, no centro de Paris, Kaili e Nino se preparavam para sair, como sempre muito elegantes, pretendiam dar uma volta e conhecer melhor a cidade, já que ainda não haviam feito isso desde que chegaram na França. Estavam preocupados com o que aconteceu com Lumière, não sabiam que ela havia sido adotada, achavam que Joseph tinha conseguido segurá-la, já que foi muito bem pago para isso. Joseph, sem saída, deu o endereço da casa de kamus para eles, pois queriam sua filha de volta, acharam que seria fácil pegá-la dele, mesmo ele já sendo oficialmente o pai adotivo dela.

-Querido ... –Kaili o chamava enquanto caminhavam pelas calçadas, ela segurava o braço de Nino e carinhosamente apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

-Sim, querida ?

-Quando recuperarmos nossa filha, para onde vamos ?

-Hum, deixe-me ver ... Há algum país que queira visitar ? Assim, em família ?

-Sim ! Quero ir à Grécia !

-Então iremos à Grécia ! –Ele se virava para ela, a abraçando e dando um selinho. Nino realmente se parecia com Lumière, seus olhos verdes. Já Kaili se parecia com sua filha apenas nos cabelos vermelhos e no tom da pele, que era muito branco. Agora já tinham em mãos o endereço de onde a pequena Quincampoix estava morando.

-Então, vamos lá amanhã, certo ?

-Certo, querida. Amanhã.

_Continua ..._

**( Ai minha Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis e todos os possíveis deuses, me desculpem pela demora ! o.O Estava realmente difícil conseguir terminar esse capítulo, mas, finalmente ! o/ Espero que vocês gostem ... Espero que o 16 venha em breve, beijinhos ! )**


	16. Revelação

A noite anterior havia sido a maior bagunça.

Devido a "festa" de boas vindas para Lumière na casa de Kamus, todos ficaram acordados até tarde e acabaram dormindo por lá mesmo. No quarto lindo e novo de Lumi dormiram ela, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya e Shun, em outros quartos Dite, Mask, Shaka, Mu e os donos da casa. Estavam muito cansados e não pretendiam acordar cedo, já era por volta das onze horas da manhã, o sol quente já estava a muito tempo iluminando o quarto cor-de-rosa, mas ninguém queria dar bom dia para ele, muito menos boa tarde. No canto do guarda roupa, sobre dois colchões dormiam Shiryu e Hyoga, este ultimo já estava acordado e ficou a olhar para o teto enquanto pensava na vida e esperava Shiryu acordar. Parecia que tudo tinha passado tão rápido, ele desistir do Ikki para ficar com Shiryu, puxa, se Lumière não estivesse ao seu lado ele não conseguiria fazer isso, e seria sempre a mesma coisa que antes. Quando Lumière ficou desacordada devido ao terrível acidente de três meses atrás, parecia que duraria uma eternidade, parecia que os dias não passariam no tempo normal, e olha só, já está tudo terminado e no dia seguinte, todos os seis já voltariam a ir juntos para a escola. O natal estava longe, mas nem tanto, até perto o suficiente para se pensar onde ir, viajar, como comemorar, etc.

A mente de Hyoga vagava em algum lugar muito longe que só ele podia ver, os pensamentos. Logo ele sentiu que dedos acariciavam seu cabelo loiro e olhou para o lado, era Shiryu. O moreno sorriu ao olhá-lo e se aproximou mais dele, o abraçando, Hyoga lhe deu um selinho e sorriu também.

-Bom di... Boa tarde ! –Shiryu falava antes de bocejar.

-Boa tarde ! Dormiu bem ?

-Sim, e você ?

-Perfeitamente bem. Ao seu lado tudo é perfeito ... Até meu sono.

-Não minta, Hyoga ! –Ele começava a fazer cócegas na barriga do outro. Hyoga acabou se sentando no desespero e Shiryu o encostou na parede, prendendo seus pulsos fortemente e o olhando. O loiro o fitava também e pretendia falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompido pelo beijo de Shiryu, ele o abraçou e ficou acariciando seus longos e lisos cabelos negros. Logo alguém pigarreou não muito longe dalí, era Seiya.

-Eu não sou obrigado a ver vocês se beijando, sou ? –Ele perguntava, de pé, ainda com o travesseiro branco nas mãos.

-Bem, digamos que é, Seiya ... Já que você é nosso amigo.

-Kuso ...u.u

-Porque, Seiya ? Você não gosta de ver dois garotos se beijando ? –Shun estava deitado de bruços e apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e sua expressão para Seiya era sarcástica.

-Er ... B-bem, não é isso exatamente o que me incomoda, sabe Shun ? Ninguém gosta de segurar vela ...

-Entendo ! –A resposta pareceu muito boa para Shun. Ele se levantou e saiu saltitando ( Estilo Luna de HP xD ) rumo a porta do quarto, não vendo seu irmão Ikki que estava enrolado nas cobertas, tropeçando e caindo por cima de seus pés.

-AI SHUNNN !! –A única que ainda dormia, Lumière, acordou com o grito de Ikki.

-Perdão Ikki !

-Acordei ela, tá vendo só ! –Ikki se levantou e foi correndo até a ruiva, nada para ele importava se não chegar lá e abraçá-la. Quis dizer que ele só enxergava seus lindos cabelos vermelhos, seus olhos verdes brilhando ao vê-lo e acabou tropeçando nas cobertas abandonadas por Shun e Seiya e foi de cabeça na quina da cama.

-IKKI !! –Todos gritaram. Shiryu e Hyoga se rachavam de rir, logo Ikki alí mesmo do chão arremessou o que viu primeiro ( um tênis ) na direção dos dois, acertando Hyoga na cabeça.

-Boa tarde pra você também ! –O loiro cambaleava com as mãos na cabeça.

-Gente, o café... digo, o almoço já está na mesa !! –A voz de Shun ecoava pelo corredor ao lado do quarto.

-Nyuu, lasanha ! –Seiya saía correndo feliz com travesseiro e tudo na direção da escada.

Ikki calçou as pantufas em Lumière, a ajudou a se levantar e entregou as muletas para ela, a mesma foi andando lentamente pelo chão, seguido de seu namorado que não saía de perto, caso ela fosse cair ele estava lá para segurá-la. Hyoga e Shiryu desceram de mãos dadas e encontraram Dite e Mask na escada, Mask pegou um em cada braço e praticamente os arremessou no sofá, ainda bem que existiam sofás lá.

Enfim todos se juntaram á mesa, almoçaram uma deliciosa lasanha feita por Milo, jogaram conversa fora e fizeram guerra de refrigerante ( O.o ).

Logo todos foram para o jardim da casa que ficava perto da piscina e se sentaram nas cadeiras para tomar sol, jogar, conversar, ler e nadar. Por sorte, Kamus entrou na casa para ir ao banheiro quando a campainha tocou, ninguém lá no fundo ouviu.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o aquariano estava de volta, desta vez com uma expressão séria no rosto, ele se aproximou de Lumière e fechou os olhos.

-Lumi ... Tem duas pessoas aí que ... Bem, acho bom você vir comigo. Ikki e Hyoga podem vir também. –Ele disse e os três se levantaram sem entender nada, seguiram Kamus e entraram na casa.

-Minha nossa ... Quem será ?! –Shun perguntava assustado.

-Não sei não !

-Vamos esperar, né ...

-Querem espiar ?!

-SEIYA !!

-Parei.

Kamus guiou os três jovens até a sala de estar, Lumière estava logo depois dele e adentrou o cômodo ainda sem entender nada. Ela olhou para o casal que estava sentado no sofá e se aproximou um pouco deles, ainda os fitando sem dizer nada. Ikki e Hyoga foram até o outro sofá e se sentaram, um olhava para o outro tentando entender também, Kamus ficou parado ao lado de seu piano de cauda vermelho, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

-Eu vou apenas ficar calado, expliquem-se vocês ... –Ele disse calmamente.

-Quem são ... vocês ? –A pergunta de Lumière doía para o casal, mas a menina nunca seria capaz de reconhecê-los, afinal, não se lembraria de seus rostos. A mulher de longos e cacheados cabelos vermelhos como os dela respirou fundo, cruzou as pernas e repousou delicadamente as mãos sobre o joelho. Logo fitando a menina.

-Nós somos ... os seus pais, querida. Os seus verdadeiros pais. –Ela finalmente disse. A expressão de choque no rosto de Lumière a fez ficar cada vez mais nervosa.

O silêncio no cômodo se tornou constrangedor, Ikki se jogou para trás para descansar as costas enquanto observava o casal nervoso, Hyoga parecia olhar para baixo, mas só conseguia olhar para os pés de Ikki, para suas pernas. Kamus parecia calmo.

-Bem, filha ...-Nino tentou começar.

-Não me chame de filha. –A pequena ruiva disse, interrompendo-o.

-Como ? Mas, nós somos os seus pais !

-Posso até ter o mesmo sangue que vocês, mas não merecem ser chamados de pais, não por mim. Agora me digam, como me encontraram ? Vocês não haviam me abandonado em um orfanato ?!

-Não, querida ... Não houve orfanato nenhum ... foi tudo uma mentira.

-MENTIRA ?!

-Sim ... B-bem, esses anos todos, você acreditou que havia sido abandonada em um orfanato e Joseph e Amélie te adotaram, mas isso não é verdade. Irei te contar tudo.

-Estou esperando. –Lumi cruzava os braços e seu olhar de desprezo na direção dos dois era incontrolável.

-Eu ... eu trabalhava em um bordel muito famoso, aqui em Paris. –Nesse momento todos se surpreenderam, até mesmo Kamus abriu os olhos para encarar a mulher. –E, bem ... Era o único jeito pra mim ganhar dinheiro ... Então, em um dia de festa lá na casa, eu conheci seu pai, e ele me pagou para ... para, bem vocês sabem ...

-Sim, sei. Claro que sei. Ambos não prestavam ... Continue. –Lumière parecia cada vez mais enraivecida.

-Bem ... depois disso eu fiquei grávida, ainda bem que seu pai e eu nos encontravamos todo fim de semana, ele me disse que não iria se separar de mim e que teríamos o filho sem problemas, mas quando a família dele descobriu, expulsaram ele de casa e ele ficou sem nada ... Eu não tinha condições nem mesmo de me sustentar sozinha, quanto mais Joseph e a criança ... Mas a dona do bordel deixou que a gente morasse lá até a criança nascer e foi o que fizemos. Quando você nasceu, Lumière, nós fomos embora de lá e passamos a morar em uma pequena pensão no Sul da França, nós logo conseguimos comprar uma casa, um carro, coisas para você, voltamos à nossa vida normal graças ao trabalho, mas esse trabalho nos exigia muito, tinhamos que viajar toda semana e estava sendo difícil cuidar de você ... cada vez mais difícil ...

A expressão de Hyoga mudara de surpresa para medo. Ikki permaneceu na mesma posição, apenas passando os dedos pelo queixo e observando tudo.

-Então ... –Continuou Kaili. –Nós oferecemos você para um casal de amigos nossos e pagavamos eles todo mês para que ficassem com você e mentir dizendo que eram seus pais adotivos. Sete anos depois, sem que você nos visse, nós os pagamos pela ultima vez, uma quantia muito mais alta que as anteriores e continuamos com nosso trabalho, viajamos para a Eslovénia e nunca mais ouviram falar de nós. Agora que a nossa situação melhorou, viemos buscá-la ...

Kamus sentou-se no banco do piano, parecia estar achando a conversa muito interessante. Queria presenciá-la até o final.

-Me buscar ? Como é que é ?! Me tratam como objeto vendido, me abandonam todos esses anos e depois voltam SIMPLESMENTE querendo que eu vá com vocês ?! –A menina dava socos no sofá, Hyoga tentava acalmá-la, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Somos os seus pais, temos esse direito ! –Nino falou finalmente.

-Vocês deixaram de ser meus pais no momento em que me entregaram para aqueles dois bandidos ... Eu estou assim andando de muletas por causa deles ! Passei todos os anos da minha vida ENJAULADA na casa deles enquanto eles viajavam por aí felizes ! Foi graças aos meus amigos que eu tive coragem de sair mais, passear mais com eles e perdi o medo daqueles dois ...

-Filha ...

-Já disse para não me chamarem assim ! ... Que uma coisa fique bem clara, eu não volto com vocês, nem amarrada !!

-Lumière, se você não for por bem, irá por mal ...

Kamus se levantava e ficava ao lado de Lumière.

-Por mal ? –Ele perguntou. –Eu sou oficialmente o pai adotivo dela, o outro pai e Hyoga que é seu irmão não vamos deixar que vocês levem Lumière a força.

-Outro pai ?! Quer dizer que ... Não permitirei isso !

-Cale-se ! Ter dois pais homens foi a melhor família que eu poderia ter !

-Hunf ... Nós vamos lutar por você na justiça !! Somos seus pais verdadeiros !

-Vocês por acaso acham que conseguirão a guarda dela ? –Milo aparecia sério e entrava na sala, andou até Kamus e parou ao seu lado.

-Como é senhor ?

-Eu sou Milo, sou o "outro pai" adotivo da garota. Meus queridos, pais que não criaram seus filhos, praticamente a venderam, nunca deram carinho e amor, uma filha que não foi planejada, já que a mocinha aí era garota de programa, uma filha abandonada nas mãos de um bandido que até atirar nela para não perder a grana foi capaz ... Vocês acham que a justiça ficará do lado de vocês, é ?!

Kamus balançava a cabeça, afirmando.

-Isso mesmo ... não adiantaria nada. Fora que ... Lumière tem o direito de decidir com quem vai ficar.

A conversa estava muito interessante, ah isso estava. Shun e Shiryu, liderados por Seiya que colocou o nome do grupo de "Missão SSS" foram de mansinho até a sala e ficaram espiando tudo do outro lado da grande porta branca, logo Shun escreveu em uma plaquinha "ESCOLHE O KAMUS" e a deixou a mostra na porta, logo Lumière viu e tentou segurar o riso junto com Hyoga e Ikki.

-Isso mesmo, e eu escolho o Kamus, digo ... Escolho ficar aqui com Kamus, Milo e Hyoga, minha única família !

-Lumière ... Não sabe o quanto nos arrependemos de ter te abandonado ... Como fomos tolos ! Poderiamos ter dado um jeito, mas nunca te deixar para trás ... –Kaili não conseguia conter o choro, logo virou para o lado e foi abraçada por Nino.

-É, mas agora já foi ... Não tem volta ...

-Querida, pense melhor ... Se vir conosco, nós vamos viajar pelo mundo todo ! Vamos conhecer todos os países que você sempre sonhou conhecer !

-Sinto muito, senhor Nino ... Mas para mim, existe uma coisa muito mais importante que conhecer países novos e esbanjar dinheiro. O amor, a amizade, o carinho ... Esses maravilhosos sentimentos eu só tenho aqui, com eles, minha família e meus amigos.

-N-nino ... –A mulher ruiva não conseguia parar de chorar.

Logo um alto barulho surge de trás da porta e três idiotas caem na frente de todo mundo, estes eram Seiya, Shun e Shiryu, que não conseguem espiar em silêncio e ferraram com a Missão SSS.

-FAIL ! –Gritou Seiya enquanto se recuperava da cabeçada na parede e tentava tirar Shun de cima dele. Shiryu voou para o outro lado no tombo e derrubou o abajour, quebrando a lâmpada. Hyoga, Ikki e Lumière caem na gargalhada.

O casal entristecido, sem sucesso, se levantou do sofá, Kaili enxugava as lágrimas que ainda caíam por seu rosto e Nino segurava firme em sua mão direita, sua expressão era de determinação. A mulher ruiva logo se aproximou de Lumière, parando em sua frente e a fitando.

-Querida ... Como você cresceu ... Será que ... S-será que eu posso pelo menos te dar um abraço ?

-Pode abraçar ... –Ela respondeu. Hyoga ajudou a amiga ficar de pé e Kaili logo a abraçou forte, não conseguindo parar de chorar. Lumière não retribuiu o abraço, ficou parada, estática, de olhos fechados enquanto esperava aquele momento passar. Kaili se afastou, sendo calmamente puxada por Nino.

-Bem, nós já vamos ... –Ele disse olhando para Kamus.

-Sim ...

-Nós vamos embora amanhã, vamos ... para a Grécia. Podemos vir aqui amanhã de manhã para nos despedirmos de você, querida ?

-Amanhã tenho escola.

-Vamos chegar bem cedinho, antes de você ir. Tudo bem ?

-Ótimo. –A garota pegou suas muletas e apoiou seus braços.

-Eu sinto muito por você, Lumière ... Espero que se recupere logo ... –Kaili falava enquanto caminhava para a porta acompanhada de seu marido.

-Obrigada, irei me recuperar sim. –Ela respondeu com frieza.

-Eu os acompanho até o portão ! –Kamus abriu a porta para o casal e os acompanhou. Logo Ikki se levantou, foi até Lumi e a abraçou forte, pois a mesma não aguentou e começou a chorar descontroladamente.

-É aqui que eu os deixo. -Disse o aquariano correndo o portão.

-Cuide bem da nossa filha, Está bem ?

-Podem ficar sussegados. Quanto a reação dela ... Tenho certeza que ela não queria ser tão fria assim com vocês, Lumière é uma garota muito doce e meiga. É que ela saiu do hospital ontem, ainda sofre com o que Joseph lhe causou ... Ela apenas tirou metade da culpa dele e colocou em vocês.

-Tudo bem ... nós merecemos mesmo ... –Nino falava desanimado. –Tenham um bom dia, amanhã aparecemos aqui para nos despedir dela.

-Certo.

Os dois saíram e começaram a caminhar pela calçada deserta. Kamus fechou o portão e voltou para a sala, encontrando Lumière chorando nos braços de Ikki.

-Lumi ? Você queria ir com eles ? Você pode se quiser, não se preocupe conosco. –Kamus colocava uma das mãos no ombro da garota.

-Não, Kamus ... Eu tenho certeza de que quero ficar aqui com vocês, mas eu não queria ter me encontrado com eles ... Uma ferida que estava quase cicatrizando aqui em meu peito parece que se abriu novamente, é horrível ... –Ela falava soluçando.

-Não se preocupe, querida ... Vai passar. –Milo se aproximava dos três e abraçava Lumi e Ikki junto com Kamus, Hyoga também se juntou ao abraço.

-Uma famíla, nós somos.

-Sim ... –Disse Ikki.

-Rapa fora Ikki ! Você não faz parte ! –Milo brincou empurrando o garoto.

-Eii ! Eu faço sim seu escorpiano grego ! Eu sou o namorado da filha de vocês, sou o genro de vocês !!

-Tá certo, tá certo !

Para Lumière parecia ser o fim de um pesadelo, mas ela esperava que aquela tristeza não a atormentasse por muito tempo, pois agora tinha pais e amigos maravilhosos, nunca abriria mão deles, nunca sairia de perto deles. Ela os abraçava fortemente enquanto tentava parar de chorar. Logo Ikki a pegou no colo e a levou para onde deixaram Dite e os outros, eles nem perceberam a confusão e continuaram quietinhos à beira da piscina. Seiya, Shiryu e Shun completamente esfolados também os acompanharam. Mesmo depois de tudo queriam aproveitar o "ultimo" dia de férias, pois no dia seguinte queriam estar preparados para encontrar os professores chatos da Sanctuary que não vai dar nenhuma folguinha para eles, ainda mais para quem faltou tanto como Lumi, Ikki e Shun.

_Continua ..._

**( Uau, que coisa ! Eu acabei ficando com dó dos pais da Lumi ... Mas eles mereceram, né ?! Mãe que é mãe nunca abandona um filho, mesmo numa situação ruim na vida ! É o que eu acho ... Fora que, Lumière será muito mais feliz ao lado dos nossos queridos, saltitantes e felizes cavaleiros, to errada ?*-* xD Deixo aí mais um chapter pra vocês ( que por sorte saiu rapidinho ! ) E torçam para que o 17 também venha logo ! Muito Obrigada para quem leu ! o/ )**


	17. Adeus

Uma manhã não muito fria nem muito quente. Um lindo sonho interrompido pelas batidas na porta e o chamado de alguém. Lumière sentou-se na cama antes de abrir os olhos, pois havia se assustado com Hyoga a chamando do lado de fora de seu quarto. Antes de calçar as pantufas, ela logo se lembrou do dia anterior, tudo o que aconteceu naquela casa, a chegada de seus verdadeiros pais que novamente se distanciariam dela naquele dia, mas era o que ela escolheu, ficar junto de sua verdadeira família, Kamus, Milo e Hyoga.

A ruiva se levantou com a ajuda das muletas, se olhou brevemente no espelho para passar o pente nos cabelos lisos, bocejou e caminhou até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a e encontrando Hyoga já vestido com o uniforme de verão da Sanctuary, logo ela se lembrou, voltaria para lá naquela manhã, aquele lugar onde tudo começou, onde ela conheceu Shiryu, Ikki e os outros, onde estava sua vida todos esses anos, pensamentos bons surgiam em sua mente distraída. Embora fisesse pouco tempo, Lumière já conseguia muito bem se segurar em cima das muletas de ferro, não era mais tão difícil para ela caminhar, subir ou descer escadas, mas sempre alguém estava ao seu lado para segurá-la caso caísse, Hyoga estava lá enquanto os dois desciam as escadas. O dia parecia estar maravilhoso, um dia quente com muito sol era o que eles precisariam. Como ela foi para a casa de Kamus, Lumi não ia mais se encontrar com Shiryu para irem à escola juntos, a casa dele ficava longe agora e ela iria apenas com Hyoga e encontrariam os outros na escola, ela e o loiro também não usariam mais patins por um bom tempo, pelo menos até que ela se recuperasse totalmente, seria diferente, um pouco devagar, mas seria bom.

Chegaram na grande cozinha clara e aberta e lá estavam Kamus e Milo preparando um delicioso café da manhã com direito a frutas e sucos, biscoitos, leite, pães caseiros e tortas, tudo preparado por eles dois. Geralmente é apenas um que acaba fazendo o serviço da cozinha, mas eles eram unidos em tudo, sempre estavam um com o outro.

Lumière engoliu o café e foi para seu quarto em uma velocidade incrível para se trocar e não atrasar ela e Hyoga, pois Kaili e Nino ainda chegariam para se despedir dela e isso tomaria um certo tempo, não queria se atrasar.

-Puxa ! Ela está animada pelo início das aulas ! –Comentava Hyoga com a colher na boca. –Pobre Lumi ... Está ferrada nas mãos daqueles professores exigentes ...

-Nem fale, filho. Pelo menos sabemos que ela não vai se cansar, está proibida de fazer educação física, aí é vocês que se ferraram ! Hehe, fora que ... ela pode estar assim nervosa por causa dos verdadeiros pais dela. –Kamus bagunçava os cabelos loiros de seu filho.

-Verdade ... Não se atrase você também, Hyoga !! –Milo o olhava feio, realmente os dois pareciam pai e mãe, Kamus o pai, Milo a mãe, era incrível, logo Hyoga começava a rir com esse pensamento, como eram adoráveis os dois.

Ao terminar o seu café da manhã, ele subiu até seu quarto para terminar de se arrumar e pegar a mochila, Lumière já estava com o uniforme da escola. O uniforme de verão era bem simples, uma camiseta branca, justa ( no caso das meninas ) com alguns detalhes em azul e com o emblema da Sanctuary na manga esquerda, um quadrado com um "S" e asinhas douradas. A bermuda azul dos meninos eram largas e iam até o joelho, já a das meninas eram saias de prega bem curtas e também azuis, mostrando boa parte das pernas. Para completar o uniforme e deixa-lo um pouco mais "sério", um curto e justo colete azul marinho por cima da camiseta, os meninos adoravam o usar aberto e as meninas sempre fechavam para preservar mais suas cinturas e afiná-las.

Os dois jovens ficaram esperando o casal chegar, estavam sentados no confortável sofá fofo e bege da sala de estar quando a campainha tocou, eram eles. Kamus sempre muito calmo, abriu a porta e deixou que os dois entrassem na sala, pedindo para que se sentassem. Ele e Milo ficaram próximos a porta e deixaram que eles conversassem.

-Eu não tenho muito tempo ... acabamos nos atrasando. –Lumière falava enquanto calçava as meias e os sapatos.

-Tudo bem querida, nós não vamos ficar muito. –Nino se levantou e caminhou até sua filha, agaichando-se em sua frente e pegando uma de suas mãos.

-Lumière, você tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco, mesmo ?

-Sim. Absoluta certeza.

-... Tudo bem, então ... Nós não podemos fazer nada, não é ? Mas, sempre que pudermos, nós vamos mandar cartas para você, eu e sua ... Eu e Kaili ficaríamos muito felizes se você as respondesse.

-Irei responder, não se preocupe.

Logo Kaili se levantava do sofá e também se aproximava de sua filha; Hyoga ficou alí mesmo no sofá enquanto jogava seu Nintendo DS.

-Querida ... Espero que um dia você possa nos perdoar pelo que fizemos, eu ... eu espero de verdade que você seja muito feliz com a sua famíla nova ...

-Eu serei, com certeza ! –A ruiva dava um leve sorriso para o casal à sua frente.

-Ok ... então, não temos mais nada a fazer aqui na França, estamos indo. –Kaili se levantou, estava prestes a chorar. Ela foi até Hyoga e o abraçou tão forte como se ele fosse o filho dela e não Lumi, o loiro ficou parado, apenas olhou para sua amiga com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

-Cuide bem de sua irmã, querido ... –Ela enxugava as lágrimas que já caíam de seus olhos.

-Irei cuidar, Senhora ...

Ela soltou Hyoga e abraçou sua filha, desta vez, Lumière não ficou parada apenas esperando que o abraço acabasse, mas retribuiu o abraço, um forte abraço. Logo Nino também abraçou os dois.

-Bem, estamos indo ... Se cuide querida. –O homem dava um leve sorriso para Kamus que foi até eles, seguido de Milo.

-Seja feliz, Lumière, minha ... minha pequena.

O casal triste já caminhava pelo jardim da casa rumo ao grande portão branco quando a voz de Lumière os chamaram, eles rapidamente se viraram para trás e viram a ruiva parada no meio do jardim, chorando.

-Nino, Kaili ... Tenham outros filhos. Tenham outros filhos e não os abandonem por nada neste mundo, cuidem deles, aprendam a amá-los. Fazendo isso, vocês serão felizes de verdade, eu ficarei bem ... –Ela finalmente sorria, um sorriso que Kaili sonhava em ver desde o dia que entregou Lumière nas mãos de outra pessoa. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, abraçou seu marido e enfim saíram da casa, nunca mais voltariam, estavam indo embora para sempre, deixariam sua filha ser feliz, viver com sua família.

Eles entraram novamente na casa e Lumière se jogou no sofá enquanto enxugava seu rosto, pois naquele momento, em algum lugar de seu coração, surgiu um certo carinho por seus verdadeiros pais, algo real. A partir daquele momento, ela tomara a decisão de que sempre mandaria cartas para eles para lhes contar o quanto estava feliz, para contar as novidades, os acontecimentos, sua vida. Enquanto ela pensava, Hyoga a abraçava e encostava a cabeça em seu ombro, estavam tranquilos, quase dormindo. Quase.

-VOCÊS ESTÃO ATRASADOS !! –Milo gritava e jogava as mochilas na direção do sofá, por pouco não acerta o loiro na cabeça.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... !!

Eles terminaram de se arrumar rapidamente, tropeçando e derrubando tudo o que viam pela frente por causa da pressa, pegaram suas mochilas, se despediram de seus pais adotivos e saíram da casa, andando lentamente e calmamente pelas desertas ruas de Paris. Estava calor, mas por ser tão cedo uma certa brisa gelada surgia de vez em quando, os arrepiando; os raios mornos do sol entravam pelos espaços dos galhos e folhas das árvores das calçadas vazias e chegavam até seus rostos, mandando embora de uma vez todo aquele sono.

-Lumi ... –Hyoga falava enquanto caminhava e olhava para o horizonte, quebrando o silêncio.

-Sim ?

-Você está feliz com o Ikki ? –Ele olhava para ela, esperando resposta.

-Eu ... eu não sei ao certo, é complicado. Se eu não for feliz com ele, não serei com ninguém, Shiryu não me quer ...

-Digo o mesmo, mas ... As vezes é difícil lutar contra esse sentimento, o Ikki ... Eu ainda o amo.

-Eu também amo Shiryu, ainda ... Mas o que podemos fazer ... ?

-Acho que nada ...

-Tudo vai dar certo, Hyoga, Você vai ver !

-Vai sim ...

-Mudando de assunto, você tem reparado em Shun e Seiya ?! –Ela agora sorria, aquela terrível expressão de preocupação sumia de seu rosto repentinamente. Hyoga decidiu abandonar aquele assunto ruim e conversar alegremente com sua nova irmã de cabelos vermelhos.

-Shun e Seiya ? Como assim "reparado" neles ?

-Hum parece que não ! Eu não sei, mas ... Acho que estão se gostando, sei lá, estão tão próximos ... Na verdade eles ficaram muito unídos depois de toda essa confusão com nós quatro, mas é diferente, estão juntinhos demais ... O que você acha ?!

-Eu ... Bom, agora que você mencionou isso ... É verdade, estão com muitas frescurinhas e tal, mas, será ? Er ... E a Saori ? Seiya era louco por ela ...

-Talvez, né. Quanto a Saori eu acho que ele desistiu dela, eu acho. Acho também que eles se combinam bastante, eles são muito legais e divertidos !

-Sim, sim ... Vamos esperar para ver no que vai dar !

-Não ... Eles são lerdos, Hyoga. Talvez precisem de um empurrãozinho, depois eu vou falar com o Shun, vou tentar arrancar dele a verdade, aí te falo.

-Ok ! Bem, Lumi ... E quanto ao Aioros ?

-O que tem ele ?

-Não sei, ele me pareceu tão diferente aquele dia no hospital, pareceu um cara legal, eu vi no Aioros algo que nunca havia visto antes ...

-Concordo, acho que ele está vendo que não vale a pena ser um cara chato, metido e popular, existem coisas bem mais valiosas do que a popularidade ! O mesmo digo para o irmão dele e a Saori.

-Sim, mas você não acha que essa mudança na Saori pode prejudicar a união de Seiya e Shun ?

-Acho que não ... Saori definitivamente não combina com Seiya, fora que ... Está claro que ela é louca pelo Aioros né Hyoga !

-Sim !

A conversa estava ótima, nem percebiam o tempo e o caminho para a escola passar. Lumière não via a hora de estar novamente na escola, um ambiente que ela já estava acostumada, estava com saudades de tudo lá, desde os professores chatos e bonitos até os grandes e espaços gramados confortáveis para os alunos descançarem na hora do intervalo ou até mesmo fazerem aulas fora da sala, nos dias de muito calor, as piscinas, a biblioteca –que possuía três andares, uma Lan house e uma quantidade incrível de livros.

A Sanctuary se parecia mais um labirinto, com três prédios de seis andares e no terceiro andar de todos haviam pontes que ligavam um ao outro e também ao ultimo andar da biblioteca. A escola também tem duas piscinas, uma fechada e coberta e a outra ao ar livre, duas quadras enormes com palco para ser usado em dias de festas, apresentações, teatros. Os pátios principais da escola também eram muito grandes, todos com bancos nos cantos. Também havia muita área verde por lá, vários jardins coloridos e floridos enfeitavam o ambiente, com lindos chafarizes, bancos de madeira e postes de luz devidamente combinados com os asentos, o parque para as crianças era todo de areia e algumas partes de grama, com muitos brinquedos e objetos para a diversão dos pequenos, um salão de festas de dois andares, bastante utilizados nos dias em que os alunos do ensino médio realizavam bailes. A lanchonete era também de dois andares, grande, arejada, organizada, com várias opções de comidas saudáveis para os alunos, sorvetes, doces, etc. Era como se existissem passagens secretas por lá, sempre em alguma sala existia um caminho que levava a uma outra, um local bastante divertido. Essa era a escola frequentada por Lumière e seus amigos, uma ótima escola, tão ótima que os donos chegaram a pensar na possibilidade de fazerem prédios de dormitórios, cozinhas e transformá-la em um colégio interno, assim diminuindo a dificuldade de boa parte dos estudantes para voltar para casa tarde, ou chegarem atrasados.

Lumi e Hyoga não moravam longe como esses alunos. Mas estavam atrasados, e como.

Chegaram no portão da escola e uma cena já muito conhecida por Lumière a deixou sem graça, morrendo de vergonha. O professor Sorento os esperava do lado de dentro, com suas coisas nas mãos e uma expressão nada, nada agradável, parecia que teria um ataque de nervos a qualquer momento, mas segundo as garotas do colégio, ele nervoso ficava mais sexy. A ruiva riu ao vê-lo naquele estado, Hyoga estava prestes a ter um infarto de nervoso e medo do professor.

-E mesmo depois de ter se livrado de mim durante três meses, a senhorita Quincampoix continua se atrasando, não é mesmo ?! –Ele abria o portão com facilidade e esperava que os dois –já roxos de vergonha- entrassem na escola. O professor logo sorriu e puxou Lumière para um abraço, apertando-a contra si e bagunçando seus cabelos vermelhos, ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e derrubou uma das muletas no pé de Hyoga, que saiu pulando feito um besta pelo pátio da entrada.

-Ai professor, achei que fosse me matar ! –Ela falava aliviada enquanto era ajudada por Sorento.

-Que é isso, menina ! Só não te matei porque você estava doente, hoje é seu primeiro dia aqui depois de tanto tempo, hoje eu perdoo, hein !

-Ok ... –Ela respondeu mais sem graça ainda.

Todos os alunos já haviam entrado em suas salas. Os pátios e corredores estavam vazios. Lumière, Hyoga e Sorento se dirigiam ao andar quatro do prédio dois, até a sala de música onde os outros amigos já os esperavam. Já no quarto andar, no corredor, um certo garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, alto e forte carregava livros nas mãos, impedindo-o de enxergar o que havia em sua frente, assim trombando com Hyoga, caindo no chão junto com tudo o que carregava.

-Ei, toma cuidado por onde ... ! Aioros ?! –O loiro se espantava e o ajudava a se levantar.

-Desculpe, desculpe ! –Ele se agaichava vermelho. –Não dava pra ver ... er, Lumi !!

Ele se levantou novamente e caminhou até a garota.

-Está de volta, que bom !! Bem vinda de volta ! –Ele tropeçava em um dos livros antes de abraçá-la.

-Eu te ajudo ... –Hyoga começava a amontoar tudo no canto.

-É bom te ver, Lumi ...

-É bom te ver também, Aioros ! Agora preciso ir pra sala, até depois !

-Até, Obrigado Hyoga ! –Ele pegava os livros empilhados do chão e voltava a caminhar para o outro lado do prédio.

-Aioros pedindo desculpas para alguém ?! Vai chover hoje ... –Sorento ainda pasmo com o que viu abria a sala para os dois que não conseguiam parar de rir.

Ao entrarem na sala, lá estavam os mesmos amigos de sempre. Ikki, Shun, Seiya e Shiryu estavam como sempre sentados nas ultimas carteiras do canto da janela, Lumi logo os reconheceu e foi caminhando para a direção deles seguida de Hyoga, mas viu que os outros colegas saíam de suas carteiras e a rodeavam, afinal faziam longos três meses que não a viam. E estavam todos lá querendo falar com ela, Yuzuriha, Pandora e Shunrei foram as primeiras, eram as unicas amigas mulheres que Lumière tinha, Yato, Tenma, Jabu, Ichi, Ban ( Uau, o Ban apareceu ! Tadinho, parei xD ), todos querendo comprimentá-la depois de tanto tempo. Logo Sorento colocou ordem e fez todos se sentarem em seus lugares, a ruiva foi até seus amigos mais próximos e se sentou atrás de Ikki, que se virou para dar-lhe um selinho e um abraço. Hyoga passou por Shiryu e apenas colocou a mão sobre a dele, acariciando-a rapidamente e indo até seu lugar, ao seu lado. Embora eles não se importassem se soubessem que estavam juntos, não queriam confusão na escola de jeito nenhum, muito menos com os professores, mesmo que Dohko, Kamus e Milo soubessem de suas "opções" e tendo a mesma que eles, não se sentiriam bem se a diretora da escola cismasse de chamá-los para uma conversinha. Não seria agradável ouvir "Senhor Dohko, o chamei até aqui para que tome uma providência com seu filho Shiryu, ele estava aos beijos com seu amigo Hyoga dentro da sala de aula, na frente de todos !" Isso realmente não seria nada legal.

Uma aula estranha, como sempre. As aulas de flauta não eram chatas, e sim difíceis e um tanto entediantes, mas no fundo, divertidas. Era maravilhoso ver os amigos errando todas as notas lá na frente da sala enquanto Sorento –nervoso- Tocava o piano.

Tiveram mais duas aulas antes do intervalo, sendo elas de História com o professor Mime, onde quase todos dormiram nas carteiras enquanto ele tentava explicar sobre os conflitos nos anos de mil novecentos e garrafa de guaraná com rolha e também tiveram aula de Educação Física, onde Lumi ficou sentada apenas observando os amigos se matando de tanto correr.

O intervalo fora muito calmo, Lumi matava as saudades dos lugares que eles sempre ficavam sentados, descançando enquanto o tempo passava, apenas eles seis, mas dessa vez havia sido diferente. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, Aioros, Aioria e Saori passaram o intervalo junto com eles e em momento algum Aioros tentou agarrar ou beijar Lumière, não porque ela estava com Ikki, mas sim porque alguma coisa havia mudado nele, não só nele, mas nos três, pareciam estar sendo bastante companheiros.

-Não estou entendendo nada. –Shun virava a cabeça para o lado e falava para Seiya que estava virado para trás, observando o movimento no pátio. Andrômeda falou tão baixo que Seiya precisou se aproximar mais dele, logo não percebendo que ele já estava tão perto, virando a cabeça até que seus lábios acabaram se encostando. Shun, já super vermelho o encarou.

-Er ... Q-q-que você falou, S-s-shun ?

-E-e-eu ... E-eu disse q-que não entendi o Aioros aqui.

-Ah ... É mesmo, eu também não, eles estão diferentes ... Até a Saori.

-Você está afim dela ainda ? –Shun o olhava, um certo ar de preocupação e curiosidade ficou em sua pergunta, pelo menos para Seiya. Ele olhou para a garota de longos cabelos liláses que conversava distraídamente com Lumière antes de responder.

-Não ... Com certeza não.

-Que b... digo, entendo ! –Eles se olharam e riram para passar a vergonha, Seiya também estava vermelho.

Logo o sinal bateu, era o fim do intervalo. Ikki ajudou Lumière a se levantar e a entregou suas muletas, foram para as salas para terem as ultimas quatro aulas.

Duas aulas de matemática com Hilda, uma de química com Siegfried, a ultima de Geografia com Eris ( O.o' ) antes de finalmente o sinal bater e todos estarem livres para irem para casa. Nos ultimos vinte minutos da ultima aula, Lumière e Shiryu precisaram levar uma montanha de mapas para a biblioteca, eles ainda estavam lá tentando arrumar os enormes rolos dentro das estantes, não havia mais ninguém lá.

-Shiryu ... –Lumière caminhava sem as muletas, se segurando nos armários ao seu lado, parou na frente do moreno que estava de joelhos e amarrava as fitas nos rolos para que não abrissem.

-Sim, Lumi ? –Ele perguntava sem olhar para ela. Ela se apoiou em seu ombro e se sentou no chão, ao seu lado, o olhava a todo momento.

-Você ... Está feliz com o Hyoga ?

-Claro, Lumi ! Eu gosto do Hyoga desde quando eramos pequenos, nunca disse a ele porque achei que poderia estragar nossa amizade, mas devia ter falado antes, talvez ...

-Sim ...

-Mas e você ?! Feliz com Ikki ?

-Eu acho que sim, mas ... Falta uma coisa.

-Falta o que ?

-Shiryu, eu te amo ... Não consigo te esquecer, não posso ser feliz com Ikki assim !

-Lumi !! –Ele ficava sem graça.

-Shiryu ... –Ela se aproximava dele e colocava uma das mãos sobre seu rosto, aproximava o rosto do de Shiryu, seus lábios entreabertos. –Me beije ... me beije para eu ter certeza, para que eu possa tentar desistir de você, por favor Shiryu, apenas um beijo ...

-N-não é uma boa ideia, Lumi ... Eu estou com o Hyoga, você com o Ikki, não podemos fazer isso !

-Podemos sim ... Só um beijo, Shiryu ... –Era como se Lumière não conseguisse controlar seus movimentos, como se sua mente a mandasse se aproximar dele, ela não conseguia impedir, ela o queria.

-Lumi ... você tem certeza que quer ... ?

-Sim, eu tenho ... –A ruiva fechava os olhos e deixava os lábios mais abertos. Shiryu colocou cuidadosamente a mão em sua nuca e com os dedos entre seus cabelos a puxou para mais perto de si, podiam um sentir a respiração do outro, uma respiração acelerada, assim como seus corações. Shiryu estava nervoso, amava Hyoga mais do que tudo, mas não podia negar que sentiu vontade de beijar sua amiga naquele momento. Enfim encostaram os lábios e ele iniciou um calmo beijo, um beijo sincero, um tanto nervoso. Fechou os olhos e com a outra mão puxou o corpo da garota para junto do seu, ambos estavam ajoelhados no chão, juntos, ofegantes. O beijo foi se intensificando a cada segundo, logo Shiryu já havia se levantado com ela, encostou Lumière na porta da estante e continuou a beijá-la, cada vez com mais voracidade, ele não estava desejando Hyoga alí, mas ela mesma, de algum jeito.

Ikki saía da sala de aula junto com Shun, Seiya e Hyoga, ambos andaram rumo a saída da escola, chegando lá não encontraram Lumière e Shiryu.

-Ué, cadé eles ?! –Perguntava Shun olhando para fora.

-Acho que ainda estão arrumando as coisas na biblioteca ! Vou lá. –Hyoga ajeitava a mochila nas costas e voltava para dentro da escola.

-Vou com você. –Ikki, sério, seguiu o loiro e deixou Shun e Seiya sozinhos alí no pátio. Ambos se olharam e voltaram a ficar envergonhados, vermelhos.

Lumière e Shiryu haviam se esquecido do tempo, de tudo, de todos. O beijo parecia ficar cada vez melhor, as carícias, o abraço. Logo Ikki e Hyoga, no lugar errado e na hora errada chegaram até alí, correram a porta da biblioteca e encontraram alí os dois.

-LUMIÈRE ?!!

_Continua ..._

_**NOTINHAS: Ai, caramba ! Agora ferrou ! lol Porque esses dois foram aparecer bem na hora que Lumi estava sendo feliz nos braços de Shiryu ... E no próximo capítulo hein ?! PORRADA ! \o/ ahsuiahsuiahs Agradeço muito, muito, muito mesmo quem está acompanhando a fic ! Confesso que eu estava começando a achar que a fic estava começando a ficar chata ... mas não é o que parece ! Obrigada a todos, continuem acompanhando, o 18 vem logo, deixem reviews se possível, Kissus !**_


	18. Desentendimento

_**Capítulo 18: Cólera do Dragão VS Ave Fênix !**_

Aquela visão parecia ser a mais impossível de se presenciar na vida de Ikki. Ele chamou alto pelo nome de Lumière e ela e Shiryu se separaram, vermelhos, envergonhados, assustados, desesperados. A expressão no rosto da ruiva era de tristeza ao olhar para Ikki e Hyoga, este ultimo permaneceu parado na porta, estático, paralisado, enquanto segurava a alça da mochila com a mão direita. Hyoga era uma pessoa calma, nunca gostou de brigar ou xingar alguém, ele sempre procurou entender, era uma pessoa forte. Mas toda essa força acabara de ir embora, ele olhou para Shiryu e a garota ao seu lado com os olhos já marejados, logo as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, ele apenas colocou a mão sobre a boca, se virou e saiu correndo da biblioteca, Shiryu o chamou, mas de nada adiantou.

Ikki por sua vez, não demonstrou sua tristeza, o sangue já lhe subia fervendo de raiva, isso era possível de se ver em seu rosto, já vermelho, dentes cerrados e punhos fechados. Ele jogou violentamente sua mochila para o outro lado da biblioteca, assim acertando o pé de um dos garotos do grupo do segundo ano que adentrava o local, eles pararam do outro lado e ficaram olhando, o jeito de Ikki estava na cara que iria brigar. E foi o que fez.

-Ikki ... Por favor, acalme-se, eu ... eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu ... –Lumière tentava se explicar, nervosa.

-Calma, amigo, vamos resolver isso conversando ... –Shiryu deixava as mãos abertas para frente, dava alguns passos para trás enquanto Ikki caminhava para mais perto dele.

-Como pode me pedir pra ficar calmo ... HEIN SEU FILHO DA MÃE ?! –Ele correu na direção de Shiryu e rapidamente lhe deu um soco na cara, ele girou, bateu na estante e caiu no chão.

-Para com isso Ikki !!

-NÃO !! EU VOU ACABAR COM ELE ! –Correu novamente até Shiryu e o puxou pela gola da camisa, e antes que pudesse dar outro soco, Dragão lhe deu uma joelhada no estômago, Ikki o soltou e se encolheu um pouco, mas logo voltou ao normal, pronto para atacar.

-Maldito Shiryu ... É isso o que você quer, não é ? Roubar Lumière de mim !!

-Claro que não, Ikki ! Eu amo Hyoga, você sabe muito bem disso !

-Ikki por favor !! Fui eu ... Eu que quis que ele me beijasse, PARA COM ISSO ! –Lumière gritava ao ver que Ikki dava uma voadora violenta em Shiryu, ele ciau no chão, se levantou e voou pra cima de Ikki, já nervoso, e lhe deu um soco, arrancando sangue de seu nariz.

O grupo de garotos que estava do outro lado observando a briga ficou com medo de se aproximar para ajudar; eles lutavam de um jeito violento, rápido demais para conseguirem separar e acabariam se machucando também, ou provocariam uma briga ainda maior.

Ikki, não dando atenção a mais nada a não ser para o garoto de longos cabelos pretos, na tentativa de arrebentá-lo, correu em sua direção e atacou seu pescoço com as duas mãos, apertando sem dó, provocando fortes arranhões e alguns cortes. Shiryu, já percebendo que se não lutasse acabaria todo machucado, fechou o punho direito e com toda a força que possuía no braço, deu um murro no peito de Ikki ( Rozan Sho Ryu Ha ! \o/ Parei ... ), jogando-o para longe mais uma vez.

-Por favor, Ikki ... Eu não quero te machucar mais !!

-Não, é ?! Mas eu quero te machucar, quero te arrebentar seu desgraçado ! –E foi mais uma vez para cima de Shiryu, que conseguiu desviar de sua voadora, pegar seu braço e torcê-lo, fazendo seu corpo virar e bater de cabeça no chão. Ikki se levantou e conseguiu dar dois murros seguidos em Shiryu, antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, o segurou pela camisa e o arremessou na direção da estante de livros, derrubando tudo.

No andar de baixo era uma barulheira só, aos poucos vários alunos se aproximavam da biblioteca para ver a briga, alguns idiotas ficaram torcendo por um ou por outro, assim incentivando-os a se baterem mais. Lumière já não sabia mais o que fazer, não aguentava mais gritar e chorar para que eles se separassem, não adiantava. Ela estava se sentindo culpada pelo que estava acontecendo, já que tudo estava tão bem antes de beijar Shiryu. Logo Shun entrou na sala, seguido de Seiya, os dois ficaram olhando para os dois assustados, a briga estava aumentando, ninguém teria coragem de se intrometer. Shun deixou Seiya lá dentro e correu para fora, procurando algum inspetor, professor ou mesmo o diretor da escola _( No capítulo anterior eu disse diretora, mas é diretor, me desculpem pelo erro ! )_ para apartar a briga de seus amigos.

Enquanto isso, eles continuavam. Shiryu se levantou da queda e conseguiu acertar uma voadora em Ikki, que caiu no chão e lhe deu uma rasteira nos pés, derrubando-o também, assim passaram a brigar no chão, já estavam cansados, machucados, havia sangue por todo lado, os dois estavam com nariz e boca sangrando, punhos, pescoços, pernas, joelhos, arrebentados. Os dois conseguiram se levantar e mais uma vez se jogaram um contra o outro, como dois touros em fúria.

-Parem !! Parem por favor, não façam isso !! –Lumière voltava a gritar enquanto via os dois se matarem. Ela respirou fundo, fechou os punhos e correu na direção dos dois mesmo mancando, naquele momento pouco importavam as muletas, ela correu na intenção de separá-los, mas não obteve sucesso e acabou sendo arremessada violentamente por Ikki no chão, caindo e cuspindo o sangue. Os dois pararam a briga, Ikki olhou assustado, nervoso e triste para ela.

-Lumi ... –Ele tivara sua atenção de Shiryu para olhar para ela, o silêncio voltou, só se ouvia a respiração acelerada dos dois, todos olhavam indignados para ele. –M-me desculpe, eu não queria ... eu ...

-... MONSTRO !! –Ela se levantou correndo e foi até Aioros que adentrava a sala com Aioria e Shun. Aioros a abraçou, confortando-a, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela chorava e soluçava.

-Imbecil, viu o que fez ?! VOCÊ VIU O QUE FEZ ??! –Shiryu ficava mais nervoso ainda, deu dois socos em Ikki, fazendo-o cair no chão, mas ele não revidou, estava incrédulo do que acabara de fazer.

-ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, IKKI ?! IDIOTA !! –Shiryu não parava de dar murros no outro, estava chorando, desesperado. Logo Aioria e o professor Sorento que por sorte entrava na biblioteca para guardar seus livros, correram até os dois e os separaram finalmente.

-O que é isso, gente ?! –Sorento segurava Shiryu que se debatia, queria esmurrar Ikki até o matar, de tanta raiva que sentia. – O diretor vai dar advertência pra vocês, hein ! Ficarão suspensos ! Porque a briga ?

Sorento olhava na direção de Lumière e via sua boca sangrando, o sangue manchava a camisa de Aioros.

-Meu Poseidon ! Mas vocês agrediram a Lumière ?!

-FOI ELE !! ELE A JOGOU NO CHÃO, A ESMURROU !! –Shiryu tentava se soltar de todo jeito, mas não conseguia.

Ikki o ignorou. Se levantou com dificuldade, pegou sua mochila e caminhou mancando até Lumière, que ao vê-lo se aproximar, escondeu seu rosto no peito de Aioros.

-Ikki, deixe-a, ela não está bem ... –O Sagitariano disse, sua expressão triste.

-Me desculpe, Lumière, eu estava nervoso, eu ... eu te amo. –E saiu da biblioteca, mancando, sangrando, todos olhavam para ele.

-Me leva pra longe daqui, Aioros ... –Ela falou com a voz fraca. Logo Aioria pegou a mochila e as muletas da garota e os três saíram dalí, encontrando Saori e por fim saindo da escola.

Shun não aguentou e começou a chorar, era horrível ver seus melhores amigos brigando, se matando, era horrível ver seu irmão machucado. Seiya o abraçou, triste e em silêncio.

-Vem, Shiryu ... Vamos até a enfermaria, precisa cuidar desses ferimentos. –Sorento disse o ajudando a caminhar. –Shun, Seiya, vocês podem dar uma arrumada aqui, por favor ?

-Claro, professor ...

-Nós ajudamos, gente ... –Tenma e Yato que estavam entre as pessoas também se ofereceram para arrumar a bagunça, haviam livros para todo lado, sangue, estantes no chão, papéis, cadeiras. Logo começaram a arrumar o local silenciosamente.

Lumière pediu para que a levassem para o único lugar que costumava ir quando estava triste, o seu refúgio, a torre Eiffel. Ela não queria voltar para sua nova casa e encontrar Hyoga, não queria correr o risco de provocar uma briga com seu amigo. Os quatro subiram o elevador em silêncio, foram até o ultimo piso, lá o vento estava forte, mas não frio, fazia muito calor naquele dia. Ao chegarem lá, ela se aproximou da grade para olhar a cidade e o céu, Saori ficou ao seu lado segurando-a enquanto Aioros descia até o restaurante da torre para buscar gelo. Lumière não parava de chorar, não conseguia.

Eles estavam separados novamente. Lumière na torre, Hyoga em sua casa, Shiryu na escola e Ikki, como sempre, ninguém fazia ideia de onde estava.

**xXx --- xXx**

-Ei ... porque será que eles brigaram desse jeito, hein ? –Perguntava Yato enquanto recolhia os livros debaixo da mesa derrubada.

-Não faço ideia ! Quando cheguei já estavam se matando ... A Lumière tava chorando ...

-Sim. Espero que tudo se resolva, né ? ... Tenma ? Tenma ?!! –Yato o chamava sem olhar para ele enquanto trabalhava, mas Tenma não estava mais prestando atenção no que seu amigo falava, e sim em um garoto que acabara de entrar na biblioteca. Ele possuía cabelos loiros e repicados curtos, onde apenas a parte de trás era comprida, seus olhos eram azuis da cor do céu, pele branca, estatura baixa. Ele vestia uma calça cinza e larga, apertada por um elástico no fim das canelas, uma camisa justa e branca e um avental preto com alguns babadinhos amarrado por cima da roupa. Carregava nas mãos uma bandeija com dois lanches e copos de suco de laranja. Tenma parecia paralisado enquanto olhava o garoto se aproximar deles, logo Yato estranhou e olhou para o amigo, o vendo hipnotizado.

-Er ... bem ... –O garoto loiro colocava a bandeija em cima de uma mesa de madeira e levava as mãos para trás, apertando-as com força e nervosismo. –Me pediram pra trazer ... pra vocês, já que estão ajudando aqui ...

Yato com seu jeito extrovertido de sempre, deu um grande sorriso para ele, mas Tenma continuou parado, olhando-o.

-O-obrigado ... –Ele disse quando voltou a si.

-De nada, bem ... vocês ... querem que eu ajude ? Já terminou meu horário lá na cantina, eu sou o novo garçon ! –Disse o loiro, tentando sorrir, suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto a camisa de Tenma.

-Mas, você não está cansado ? –Perguntou Yato.

-Não ... eu quero ajudar, por favor ...

-Fique a vontade, então, er, é você quem sabe ...

-Ok ... –Ele se ajoelhou ainda sorrindo e começou a recolher parte dos papéis amassados e espalhados no chão.

Yato estranhou a situação, mas percebeu que Tenma estava completamente atrapalhado, não sabia se olhava para o garoto ou se arrumava os livros. Ele logo se levantou, tirou a poeira das calças e caminhou na direção da porta.

-Vou buscar o aspirador de pó ! –E saiu acenando. Os dois que ficaram se olharam e ficaram mais vermelhos ainda.

-Er ... bem ... Qual é seu nome ?

-E-eu ... me chamo Alone, e você ?

-Sou Tenma ... Então você começou a trabalhar na cantina hoje ?

-Sim, eu sou irmão da enfermeira do ambulatório, a Sasha.

-Ah, eu a conheço !

-Legal ! –Alone sorriu, o sorriso mais doce que Tenma já havia visto em toda sua vida.

-Estuda na Sanctuary, Alone ?

-Sim, eu estudo de tarde, estou na sétima série !

-Eu estou no primeiro ano, e estudar de manhã é horrível !

Yato estava escondido atrás da porta apenas escutando a conversa dos dois, era mentira que ele buscaria o aspirador de pó, só quis deixar os dois sozinhos. Vendo que a conversa estava ótima, ele colocou sua mochila nas costas e foi embora, sabia que na ausência dele seria bem melhor.

Já era quase duas horas da tarde quando Alone e tenma finalmente terminaram a limpeza da biblioteca, os livros estavam no lugar, pastas, mesas, cadeiras, papéis, fichas, tudo organizado. Alone, cansado, retirou o avental e ficou o segurando enquando observava Tenma se levantar do chão apoiado na vassoura.

-E-eu preciso ir, está quase na hora de entrar pra sala de aula !

-Ok, Alone ...

O garoto loiro sorriu, se virou e começou a caminhar pelo chão limpo e brilhante, estava quase alcançando a porta quando foi chamado.

-Alone !

-O que ? –Ele se virou, vermelho.

-Te vejo amanhã ?

-Sim ...

-Depois da sua aula ?

-Ok, as sete. –Alone sorriu novamente e voltou a andar, saindo da biblioteca. Tenma se sentou em uma das cadeiras e ficou olhando para o nada, não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo, porque havia ficado daquele jeito quando viu Alone, porque estava tão ancioso para encontrá-lo no dia seguinte. Balançou a cabeça para organizar as ideias, se levantou e foi para casa.

**xXx --- xXx**

Ikki, como sempre não gostava de pedir para alguém consolá-lo quando estava triste, ou pedir conselhos quando não se sabe o que fazer, ele gostava de ficar sozinho, andando pelas ruas sem rumo, sem vontade de ir à lugar algum. Sua mochila estava nas costas, as mãos no bolso, chutava as pedrinhas que encontrava no chão e as vezes olhava para o céu. As pessoas ao redor estavam felizes, garotos andavam de bicicleta, mulheres passeavam com seus bebês, outras com seus bichos de estimação, o céu limpo, nuvens brancas, um dia muito bom para todos, menos para ele. Ele andava desanimado pelo gramado da praça, quando ergueu a cabeça e reconheceu o garoto que estava sentado em um dos bancos de madeira, este segurava a mochila no colo, olhava para baixo e balançava uma das pernas, era Hyoga.

Ikki se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado, jogando a mochila no chão e encostando as costas no banco.

-Dia ruim, não ?

-Demais ... –Hyoga respondeu desanimado.

-Eu machuquei a Lumière ...

-Sim, Shiryu também me machucou ...

-Não falo esse machucar que está pensando. Eu e Shiryu brigamos feio, ela tentou nos parar e eu acabei ... a ferindo ...

Hyoga se virou para ele, o encarando assustado.

-A culpa não foi minha, Hyoga.

-Eu acredito em você, essas coisas acontecem, mas eu não sabia que você e Shiryu brigaram ! Cadê ele ? E a Lumi, como está ?!

-Shiryu foi pra enfermaria cuidar dos machucados e Lumi está com o Aioros sei lá onde ...

-Aioros ?

-Sim, ela quis ficar com ele ...

-Ele está mudando.

-Tudo outra vez, Hyoga ... Não queria ver nossa turma separada assim.

-E nem eu ...

-Sabe, nos alteramos de bobeira, eu acho. Uma hora isso iria acontecer ! A Lumi ainda ama o Shiryu, é normal que ainda queira beijá-lo ...

-Eu não me alterei.

-Mas saiu da escola chorando, se você ficasse, talvez as coisas poderiam ter sido mais fáceis.

-Está me culpando ?

-Não. Mas talvez tivéssimos mais controle, nós quatro juntos.

-Ikki, vá atrás da Lumière, sabe, ela ainda ama o Shiryu, sim ! Mas ela está tentando amar você agora, acredite em mim ! Peça desculpas a ela e ao Shiryu, vamos resolver isso, hein ? Se você não fosse tão briguento ...

-Como consegue dizer isso sendo que você me ama ?

Hyoga ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhou para a avenida quase deserta e voltou a encarar o garoto ao seu lado.

-Porque se eu não dizer, não vamos ser felizes, nenhum de nós, entende ? Eu também quero amar o Shiryu, quero te esquecer, e sei que vou conseguir. Agora vai pedir desculpas pra eles, eu tenho certeza que também vão me procurar depois, tudo vai dar certo.

-Ok ... Eu vou sim ... –Ikki se levantou, mas caiu sentado outra vez ao ter um garoto baixinho de cabelos verdes pendurado em seu pescoço. Shun voou pra cima do irmão de tanta preocupação.

-Ikkiiiii ! Finalmente te encontrei, meu Zeus, que susto !

-Está tudo bem, Shun !

-Como pode estar tudo bem ?! Você está todo esfolado seu idiota !

-Olha o respeito com seu irmão mais velho ! Hunf ...

-Está tudo bem Ikki ? –Seiya, que estava junto de Shun vinha caminhando carregando as duas mochilas.

-Está sim. Quer dizer ... SAI DO MEU PESCOÇO SHUN ! ... Mas será possível ?! Isso é falta de uma namorada hein meu irmão !

Shun largou seu irmão, completamente vermelho. Seiya virou para o lado e assobiava alguma música qualquer, para que ninguém percebesse que também havia ficado envergonhado. Hyoga ria baixo, já percebendo a situação devido a conversa que teve com Lumière sobre os dois no início do dia.

-Er, bem ... Eu e Seiya estamos combinando de ir no parque de diversões amanhã depois da aula, o que acham ? –Perguntou Shun ainda envergonhado.

-Por mim tudo bem, eu vou ! –Disse Hyoga se levantando.

-Também vou, mas só se até lá eu já estiver resolvido com Shiryu e com a Lumi.

-Vai estar sim ! –Hyoga colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a andar. –Vou pra casa, talvez Lumi já deve ter chegado lá ... Qualquer coisa te ligo Ikki.

-Ok, até amanhã ...

-Ai Ikki, você tá todo machucado ! Vamos pra casa ! –Shun apontava para Ikki, com a maior pose de mandão.

-Essa fala é minha ! Vamos logo, você vem também, Seiya ? Vou adorar segurar v... digo, vou adorar preparar um bom café da tarde para nós três !!

-Tô dentro ! –E saíram andando pelas ruas, Ikki agora não estava mais tão desanimado ou preocupado, sabia que tudo ficaria bem. As palavras de Hyoga o deram mais coragem para que ele pudesse se desculpar com seu amigo e sua namorada que tanto ama.

Hyoga chegou em casa. Ao entrar na sala, viu Lumi dormindo no sofá, com sua cabeça apoiada na perna de Aioros, Aioria e Saori também estavam lá. Kamus e Milo estavam sentados no outro sofá e olharam para o loiro quando o mesmo entrou e fechou a porta.

-Hyoga, que bom que voltou, fiquei preocupado ! –Kamus se levantou e foi até ele, abraçando-o e dando um leve beijo sobre seus cabelos.

-Está tudo bem, pai ... Eu que estava preocupado com a Lumi.

-Ikki e Shiryu brigaram ... –Disse Milo brincando com um lindo filhote de gato branco.

-Estou sabendo, encontrei Ikki, ele quer se desculpar com Shiryu e com Lumi !

-Que bom ! Tudo ficará bem, viu, mon ange ? –Kamus olhou para Milo que corou instantaneamente ao ver o sorriso no rosto do aquariano. –Aioros e eles ficaram com a Lumi o tempo todo, chegaram aqui com ela e eu pedi para que entrasse, estavam morrendo de fome !

-Sim, Aioros, obrigado por cuidar dela ...

-Que é isso, não foi nada !

-Hehe ... amanhã vamos ao parque de diversões de París, vamos ?

-Podemos ir mesmo ?

-Claro ! Vamos nós seis só ...

-Ok, então vamos !

-O parque é um ótimo lugar pra que eles possam se entender, vamos nos divertir bastante !

-Sim ! Agora vamos indo, Kamus muito obrigado por nos receber.

-Não há necessidade de agradecer, voltem sempre. –Ele respondeu sorrindo e foi até o portão com os três amigos. Lumière acordou ao ver Aioros se levantando do sofá, ela sentou em silêncio, ainda com os olhos fechados e os abriu aos poucos.

-Olá Lumi, como está se sentindo ? –Hyoga se ajoelhou na frente da amiga e segurou uma de suas mãos.

-Estou bem ... Que bom que voltou, estavamos preocupados.

-Sim ... Lumi, eu encontrei Ikki, ele está chateado ...

-Chateado ?! Tivesse pensado duas vezes antes de me bater !

-Ele não fez por mal, admita ... Ele está super arrependido de ter brigado com Shiryu, acredite Lumi, não vamos complicar as coisas.

-O que faço ?

-Perdoe-o. Amanhã vamos ao parque de diversões, todos nós e ele também. Vamos resolver isso, está bem ?

-Mas eu fiquei muito chateada com ele ...

-Eu sei, e eu lá fiquei chateado com você ? Não, né ? Eu sei que isso uma hora aconteceria ...

-Obrigada Hyoga ... –Ela o abraçou e fechou os olhos, estava aliviada por saber que seu novo irmão não estava triste com o que havia acontecido. Tudo ficaria bem, em breve.

Seiya e Shun pareciam dois vagabundos que não tinham o que fazer, mas bem que de vez em quando tinham ideias boas. Ir ao parque de diversões seria muito bom para todos, resolveriam tudo e se juntariam outra vez, como sempre fizeram, não era agora que iriam ficar separados.

Naquele fim de tarde, Shiryu chegou em casa na compania de Sorento, que quis o levar em casa para ter certeza de que ficaria bem, Seiya ligou para ele e disse sobre o dia seguinte, a oportunidade que teriam para se desculparem com os amigos. Brigas são normais entre pessoas que se gostam e vivem unídas, por isso sabiam que tudo ficaria bem.

_Continua ..._

_NOTINHAS: Nossa, foi triste escrever esses dois apanhando tanto um do outro ! xD E para quem ficou indignado com a cena que Ikki joga Lumière no chão, não se preocupem, ele realmente não teve culpa do que aconteceu, e não é só porque ele é um homem que vai ser chamado de covarde né, acontece ! Esse é o jeito do Ikki ... Hyoga como sempre uma pessoa muito boa que perdoa aqueles que ama ... Tenma e Alone ? Sim, Tenma e Alone ! Quem aí curte Lost Canvas ?! Eu estou super viciada, então é claro que eu colocaria esses dois juntinhos aí ! ( Tenma já era aluno do primeiro ano, já havia colocado ele na história antes, só Alone que não ), Terão outros personagens de LC em breve também ! Vocês vão morrer de rir com a ocupação de cada um ! xD ... Bom, espero que tenham gostado do chapter e desculpem a demora ! Até o próximo ! o/_


	19. Confissão

Lumière levantou ainda com muito sono e foi até o banheiro. Só depois de ter escovado os dentes e penteado os cabelos que percebeu que estava andando sem as muletas, não sentiu necessidade de usá-las que até as esqueceu ao lado da cama, onde tinha as deixado na noite anterior antes de dormir. Ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu para si mesma, estava feliz pelo que aconteceu. O sol já invadia o local, deixando-o claro e brilhante, inclusive os cabelos da ruiva, que brilhavam intensamente. Ela se trocou e foi tomar o café da manhã, lá encontrou Hyoga, Kamus e Milo, que já estavam sentados à mesa, tranquilos e felizes.

Ela e seu novo irmão sabiam que aquele dia seria bom, iriam se divertir juntos no maior parque de diversões do país depois do dia de aula na escola Sanctuary, iriam todos os amigos, inclusive Aioros, Aioria e Saori que aos poucos também estavam entrando na turma, e isso era bom, quanto maior, melhor, alguns outros amigos também quiseram ir junto. Entre um grupo de amigos unidos, sempre haverão confusões, sempre dois ou três iriam se desentender, mas faz parte da vida, da amizade. Mais otimistas que já estavam, impossível. Hyoga e Lumière chegaram na escola e já se encontraram com os outros amigos dentro da sala, Lumi só deu um leve sorriso para Ikki, mas ficou sem conversar com nenhum deles durante todas as aulas e o intervalo, Shiryu fez a mesma coisa, estava preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo positivo. Ikki só faltava roer as unhas de tanto nervoso, não conseguira prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, muito menos conseguir conversar com os outros, ele e Shiryu ficaram bem distantes um do outro por ordens dos professores, mas isso não era nada comparado a próxima semana, os dois teriam que ajudar os faxineiros a limpar a escola, como advertência.

A aula acabou e os seis encontraram Aioros e os outros na saída da escola, então, foram andando até a estação de metrô para que pudessem ir até o parque.

-E então, o que acha ? –Perguntou Seiya para Shun que estava se segurando em seu braço para não cair, andar de metrô não era com ele.

-O que eu acho sobre o que ?!

-Ora, sobre a Lumi, o Ikki e o Shiryu, Shun ! Acha que voltam a se falar ?!

-Ah, pelo amor de Zeus, se não voltarem eu é que vou esfolar os três ...

-Seiya !! AI ! –Gritou o menor quase indo para o chão. Seiya o puxou pelo braço e pela vigésima vez na semana eles quase se beijam. Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo naquela mesma posição, pareciam querer falar algo, mas logo foram interrompidos pelas pessoas que passaram correndo para sair.

-Ué ... o Tenma disse que vinha também, não é Yato ?

-Sim Hyoga ... mas ele só vai depois das sete !

-Depois das sete ?! Tá certo que o parque fecha só meia noite ... mas porque ele não quis ir agora com todos ?

Yato se aproximou mais do loiro e falou baixo.

-É que ele vai com o Alone da sétima série ... e ele estuda a tarde, então vai pegá-lo e vir pro parque !

-Aaaaaahhh !! Agora eu entendi, faz todo sentido do mundo !

-Sim, sim ! –Os dois riam juntos.

-Ikki, você ficou bem machucado depois da briga de ontem, não é ? –Pandora se aproximava dele tentando se segurar.

-Sim, mas já está passando.

-Er ... eu sei, mas eu fiquei preocupada, sabe ...

-Obrigado pela preocupação, eu agradeço de verdade, mas não quero ninguém no meu pé agora, por favor.

-Nossa, d-d-desculpe, seu grosso ! –E saiu correndo na direção de Shunrei e Yuzuriha.

-Ikki, coitada ! Poderia ter sido mais gentil com ela, não ?

-Não me diga o que fazer, Shun ! Estou nervoso demais !!

O restante da viagem no metrô fora em silêncio para todos eles. Juntos desceram na estação e pegaram o ônibus para descerem no parque, ao chegarem lá, apresentaram seus ingressos, tiveram pulseirinhas coloridas amarradas no braço e finalmente entraram, por sorte não estava tanta fila na entrada. Já dentro do parque, Pandora, Shunrei, Yuzuriha e Yato se separaram e foram para uma direção do enorme local, Seiya e Shun logo saíram e foram por outra, este ultimo já estava morto de fome. Aioros sabia que precisariam conversar logo, então chamou seu irmão e Saori para irem logo em algum brinquedo, assim ficando só os quatro na entrada, do lado de dentro do parque. Lumière parecia calma, bem diferente de Ikki, que só olhava para baixo, Shiryu tentava se acalmar, mas só conseguia olhar para Hyoga, que logo começou a andar na frente para que eles o seguissem. Chegaram até uma pequena praça gramada no meio do parque, com árvores altas e bancos de madeira, não haviam muitas pessoas lá. Lumière e Ikki sentaram-se no banco e os outros dois no chão, ficaram se olhando em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas Hyoga respirou fundo e resolveu começar.

-Gente ... Não estamos aqui só pelo que aconteceu ontem. Mas nós, SABÍAMOS que uma hora isso aconteceria, o que quero dizer é, temos que resolver isso, não podemos mais continuar assim, sejamos sinceros, ok ? O que acontece é que Lumière ama o Shiryu, Shiryu me ama, eu amo Ikki e Ikki ama Lumière ... é um círculo, um círculo fechado que não pode continuar de jeito nenhum, se não todos nós vamos sofrer para sempre ... Lumière desistiu do Shiryu pra ficar com Ikki, eu desisti do Ikki pra ficar com o Shiryu, acima de tudo somos amigos, melhores amigos inclusive, mas vivemos brigando, a briga de ontem deixou claro que não dá mais pra ficar assim ! Temos que nos resolver. Ok, vamos conversar ...

-Primeiramente, tudo o que eu quero é me desculpar com Lumière e Shiryu ... Eu sou muito nervoso, de fato essa é a minha natureza, mas eu perdi a cabeça de verdade ontem e acabei machucando a pessoa que mais amo, queria que me perdoassem ...

Lumière olhou para Ikki, logo dando um doce sorriso para ele, ela estava preocupada, mas não iria pensar duas vezes antes de perdoá-lo. Shiryu também sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente para ele, que respirou fundo, aliviado.

-Eu quero me desculpar com Shiryu ... Sei que não devia ter feito o que fiz, aliás fui eu que provoquei tudo aquilo ontem, não consegui me controlar, me desculpe, amigo ...

-Não se preocupe, Lumi ... É claro que te desculpo !

-Que bom, gente ! Estão vendo só ? É isso aí ... mas, nos desculpando assim agora, é uma prova de que nada do que aconteceu ontem vai se repetir ? Eu já deixei claro para o Ikki que vou esquecê-lo, sendo assim, ficarei com Shiryu ...

-Eu também, desisto hoje, aqui e agora do Shiryu ... Ficarei com Ikki e vou aprender a amá-lo como ele realmente merece ! –Ela olhou para Ikki que já sorria, logo o abraçando forte.

-Eu amo você, Hyoga ... –Shiryu deu um beijo no rosto do loiro e o abraçou, Hyoga retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo alegremente.

-Agora sim, parece que nos acertamos ! A turma está unída de volta !

-Não está não ...

-Como assim não, Lumi ?

-Falta o Shun e o Seiya ! –Ela olhou para Hyoga e piscou, ele entendeu e se levantou, segurando na mão de Shiryu.

-Shun e Seiya ? Mas eles não tem problemas com ninguém da turma, estão ótimos ...

-Você não entendeu, Ikki ... –Hyoga começou. –Eles estão se gostando, mas são muito lerdos e tem vergonha de falar !

-O QUE ?! Meu irmão e o Seiya ?! MEU Irmão ?

-Ikki, menos ... u.u

-Desculpe, mas como assim ??!!

-Você é bem ceguinho hein Ikki ?! Está na cara ! Eles se gostam, precisamos dar um empurrãozinho !

-Não estou de acordo. Shun é só uma criança.

-Ikki ... –Lumière se levantou e o levou até um outro canto. –Shun não é mais uma criança, embora pareça, ele já é um adolescente e ama o Seiya, isso está claro ! Eu sei que como irmão você quer protegê-lo, mas o Seiya é da nossa turma e gosta dele de verdade que eu sei ... deixa seu irmão ser feliz ...

-Mas ... Bom ... Tudo bem então, se é você que está falando eu acredito ...

-Ótimo ! Vamos procurá-los !! –Lumi falou alto para que os outros dois ouvissem e então foram procurar os dois. No meio do caminho, Shiryu fez todos pararem para que pudessem ir na montanha russa.

-Vamos, rapidinho ! Não tem fila, por favor !!

-VAMOS ! –Lumi e Ikki gritaram empolgados.

-Não subo nisso aí nem amarrado. –Disse Hyoga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... !! –Gritou Hyoga, depois de ter realmente subido.

**xXx – xXx**

Em algum lugar do parque, depois de terem saído do elevador, Shun e Seiya caminhavam tranquilamente pelas pequenas ruas do lugar, que por sinal era lindo, claro, colorido. Shun andava ao lado do outro com muita vergonha, as mãos juntas para frente, cabeça baixa, bochechas vermelhas. Seiya olhava para frente e cantava alguma música bem baixinho, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha. Em certos pontos do parque tinham a ligeira impressão de que estavam sendo seguidos, mas quando olhavam para trás, ninguém. Ouviam risos, gritos, cochichos, mas sempre que olhavam não havia nenhuma pessoa.

-Vai Ikki, vai, joga logo !! –Shiryu o empurrava e falava baixinho.

-Calma aí ! Eles vão me ver !! –Ikki segurava nas mãos algumas pequenas bolinhas de gude, na intenção de jogá-las na direção dos dois e fazê-los cair no chão.

-Voltem, eles vão ver ! –Os quatro se encolhiam atrás da parede do castelo mal assombrado enquanto Shun e Seiya lá da frente olhavam novamente para trás e não os viam. Quando os quatro voltaram a espiar, já não estavam mais lá.

-Droga Ikki, seu lerdo ! –Gritava Hyoga.

-Xiiii ! Não tive culpa, iriam me ver, vocês estavam me derrubando !

-Calem-se, vamos continuar, cavaleiros !! –Lumière foi para o outro lado da alameda e dava seus passos de mansinho para frente, Ikki foi segui-la e bateu a cabeça na árvore, caindo no chão e arrancando altas gargalhadas de Hyoga e Shiryu.

-Já sei ! –Lumière estralava os dedos e parava de uma vez, fazendo Ikki e os outros se baterem com tudo e caírem novamente no chão.

-Fala, Lumi. ¬¬

-Vamos alugar bicicletas, nos disfarçar e atropelá-los !

-Atropelá-los ?!

-Eu quis dizer, assustá-los !

-Por mim tudo bem, mas vai dar certo ?

-Vai !

**xXx – xXx**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !! –Gritavam eles quando perceberam que o plano de Lumière havia ido por água abaixo, literalmente. Hyoga perdeu o equilibrio e foi de cabeça no poste, ele estava vestido em um sobretudo preto e uma peruca de longos fios negros. Shiryu foi com bicicleta e tudo pra dentro do lago, estava vestido de mulher com um vestidinho colorido e peruca chanel azul. Lumière vestida de garoto, passou perto de Shun, mas sua bicicleta emperrou em um ralo e ela voou para frente e Ikki como não quis nem morto vestir alguma fantasia ficou apenas os observando pelos cantos, morrendo de rir.

-FAIL. –Disse Hyoga passando a mão na cabeça quando os quatro se sentaram na grama para descançar.

-Que droga ! –Shiryu tentava se livrar do vestido.

-Tá lindona hein Shiryu !

-POFT ! –Ikki leva uma sapatada na cabeça e cai pra trás.

-Estou a ponto de desistir ... T.T –Disse Lumière desanimada.

-Acho uma ótima ideia desistir, não quero morrer ainda, sou novo demais !

-GENTE ! Olha eles alí, é perfeito !! JOGA AS BOLINHAS, IKKI !

-Ai meu Zeus ... Ok, Ok !! Lá vou eu !

Os quatro novamente correram e se esconderam atrás de duas árvores da alameda, Shun e Seiya caminhavam ainda em silêncio e envergonhados. Ikki se abaixou e rapidamente jogou com toda sua força as dezenas de bolinhas de gude que estava em mãos, elas correram até os pés dos dois e derrubaram Shun, que se segurou em Seiya, que não conseguiu se segurar e caiu em cima dele, no chão, por sorte não havia ninguém mais alí. Ikki e os outros saíram dalí e correram o mais rápido que conseguiram, Hyoga perdeu o equilíbrio e foi de cabeça pra dentro do trem que fazia tour pelo parque, os outros três se seguraram desesperados e entraram também, se abaixando e torcendo para que o plano tenha dado certo.

-Aii !! –Gritou Shun. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Seiya bem em cima dele.

-Er ... desculpe Shun ... –Ele o olhava. Shun estava completamente envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, Seiya ... vamos sair daq... –Shun teve seus braços segurados e sua boca calada com o beijo de Seiya. De início, ficou assustado e arregalou os olhos, seu coração estava á mil, sua respiração acelerada, mas logo se tranquilizou e abraçou Seiya, o beijando também.

Os dois se levantaram e se encostaram em uma das árvores, as únicas que os viram alí.

-Shun ... eu precisava te falar, eu, eu ...

-Seiya ...

-Eu te amo, Shun. Pode parecer loucura, uma coisa estranha, mas é a verdade ! Você me fez esquecer a Saori, eu me sinto tão bem quando estou com você ...

-Seiya, eu ...

-Tudo bem se não me quiser, tudo bem se não quiser mais olhar na minha cara depois de hoje, tudo bem se você gosta de outra pessoa, eu ... Eu vou entender ...

-Seiya ... –Shun não conseguia falar.

-Não me pergunte como aconteceu, só sei que eu amo você ...

-SEIYA EU TAMBÉM TE AMO !! –O menor gritou.

-O que ?

-Sim !! Pare de me atrapalhar de falar ! Eu amo você, seu idiota !!

-Shun, está falando sério ?

-Sim ! A verdade é que eu sempre amei você, mas como você era louco pela Saori eu resolvi deixar quieto ... Também não queria estragar nossa amizade ... Mas hoje, vejo que perdemos tempo ...

-Nossa ... é ... sim, acho que perdemos ... mas não tem importância, eu te amo e quero ficar com você, nada mais importa. Depois daquela primeira briga que a nossa turma passou, nós dois nos unímos muito, isso fez com que eu te conhecesse melhor e me ... apaixonasse ...

-Que lindo, Seiya !

-Não fale assim que eu fico com vergonha !

-Olha só, que fofo ! –Shun o abraçou novamente e o beijou, dessa vez um beijo mais intenso e verdadeiro, onde ambos demonstravam todo o amor que existia um pelo outro, onde nada mais importava.

Shiryu descabelado, Hyoga com a mão na cabeça, morrendo de dor, Lumière mancando e Ikki emburrado, com o braço esfolado. Era assim que os quatro estvam andando pelo parque, cambaleando que nem idiotas, pareciam até que tinham acabado de chegar da guerra santa.

-Eu espero que nosso ... SACRIFÍCIO tenha dado certo ... –Resmungou Ikki antes de se sentar em um banco.

-Também espero ... –Os outros três falaram desanimados e se jogaram no banco também.

**xXx – xXx**

Já era por volta das seis e meia da tarde, o sol não estava mais presente no céu, agora apenas a lua e as estrelas, o tempo estava bom e fazia calor. Tenma estava um tanto nervoso enquanto caminhava pelas ruas, rumo a escola Sanctuary, onde alí pegaria Alone para irem ao parque. Ele vestia uma calça comprida, cinza e larga, presa por um cinto da mesma cor, uma camisa branca regata e sapatos pretos, os cabelos como sempre rebeldes e arrepiados, com parte da frente cobrindo a testa. Ele andou com as mãos nos bolsos e finalmente chegou até a entrada do colégio, lá encontrando o porteiro da noite, Manigold.

-E aí, Tenma ! O que faz aqui a essa hora menino ? Gosta tanto assim de estudar, é ?! –O homem de curtos cabelos acinzentados era muito brincalhão embora tivesse cara de bravo, mas era boa pessoa.

-Estou esperando ... um amigo. –Tenma tentava se controlar para não mostrar que estava nervoso.

-Ah, tá certo ! Hehe ...

Não demorou muito até que o sino bateu e lá estavam todos os alunos da turma da tarde descendo para o pátio da entrada, entre os da sétima série, lá estava Alone, vestindo o uniforme de verão da Sanctuary. Carregava no ombro esquerdo a sua grande bolsa bege com os materiais dentro e sua expressão de felicidade fez com que o coração de Tenma se acelerasse mais. O jovem loiro desceu sozinho e foi até o outro, logo sorrindo.

-Vamos ? –Perguntou ele, suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

-Vamos ! –Tenma balançou a cabeça positivamente e começaram a andar pela calçada. –Té mais Manigold !

-Até !! –O homem acenou para os dois.

-Vamos ao parque, certo ? –Perguntou Alone, baixinho.

-Sim ! Você gosta ?

-Muito ! –Ele sorriu e fez Tenma tropeçar e quase cair no chão. -Cuidado, Tenma !

-Nossa, essa foi por pouco ! Hehe ...

-Olha só quem está aqui ... a garotinha Alone !! –Dois garotos se aproximavam dos dois, suas expressões de puro sarcasmo logo fizeram Tenma entender que eles não eram amigos de Alone.

-Me deixem em paz !!

-Coitadinha ! Quem é ele ? Seu namorado, florzinha ?! HAHAHAHA !! –Os dois riam juntos.

-Quem são vocês, deixem-no em paz !!

-Hummm ... Namoradinho te defende, né ? Que fofo, que lindo casal ! Vamos ver se ele te defende na porrada também !! –Um dos garotos já corria na direção de Alone para bater nele, o loiro se encolheu atrás de Tenma e começou a chorar desesperadamente, antes que lhe tocassem um fio de cabelo, Tenma deu um pulo e com uma voadora surpreendente derrubou o outro no chão.

-NÃO OUSEM BATER NELE !!

-Ora seu ... – O outro que ainda estava parado, pegou um pedaço de madeira que estava no chão e correu na direção de Tenma na intenção de batê-lo, mas o mesmo conseguiu se desviar com facilidade e deu um soco no garoto, fazendo-o cair no meio da calçada.

-Vamos sair daqui, cara !! Ainda pego você, Alone ! –E saíram correndo pela rua, desaparecendo no escuro.

-Alone !! Você está bem ?! –Tenma o levantava e o segurava pelos braços enquanto ele tentava parar de chorar.

-E-estou ... sim ... Obrigado, Tenma ... –Alone o abraçou, mesmo sentindo muita vergonha por ter feito aquilo, mas seu abraço fora retribuído de mesmo modo.

-Alone, quem são eles ... ?

-Moram lá perto da minha casa ... Sempre quando eu saio eles estão por perto para tirar uma com a minha cara, falam que me pareço com uma mulher, e querem me bater sempre ! Minha irmã Sasha que me defende, mas ela nem sempre pode sair comigo ... Então eu tenho que correr todas as vezes ...

-Que horror ! Se depois dessa lição que dei a eles não adiantar, eu vou lá e acabo com eles novamente ... E ... Alone, você não se parece com uma mulher, você tem uma beleza única, que eu nunca vi antes em pessoa alguma, não se preocupe com eles ...

-Obrigado, Tenma ... –Ele agradeceu, corado.

-Vamos ?

-Sim !

-Se importa se eu passar na sua casa todos os dias para virmos juntos à escola ?

-Claro que n-não ! Mas, Tenma, não precisa ...

-Precisa sim ... Como você trabalha na cantina, vai pra Sanctuary bem cedinho assim como eu, então podemos ir juntos, não me custa ...

-Certeza ... ?

-Sim ! Não quero mais aqueles idiotas te torrando as paciências, eles vão aprender !

Ao mesmo tempo que falava e dava sua palavra para Alone, Tenma não conseguia entender aquela necessidade que estava sentindo de defender o mais novo, era como se tivesse que fazer aquilo, como se não houvesse outra opção, ele _queria_ defender Alone, cada vez mais ele queria sempre estar perto dele, conversar com ele, ouvir sua voz, ter sua presença. Admitia que desde o dia anterior, não parava de pensar nele.

No caminho para o parque, os dois aproveitaram para se conhecerem melhor e conversaram bastante, logo Alone conseguiu esquecer seus problemas e riu muito ao lado de Tenma, também estava se sentindo muito bem na presença do mais velho, e não queria que aquela noite terminasse nunca.

**xXx – xXx**

Após saírem tontinhos do Splash, Lumière, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu foram comer alguma coisa na praça de alimentação, que não estava tão lotada, mas mesmo assim lhes custaram alguns minutos para encontrarem um bom lugar. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa no canto, estavam acabados, cansados, esfolados, derrotados.

-Eu juro que mato o Seiya se não deu certo.

-Calma, Ikki ... Eu tenho certeza que deu certo sim ! –Lumière encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou seus olhos enquanto tomava o refrigerante.

-Hyoga, porque está tão tenso ? –Perguntou Shiryu, colocando sua mão sobre a do loiro, que estava trêmula.

-É que jajá vão soltar os monstros ... –Ele olhava para os lados, impaciênte.

-É mesmo, hoje tem a Noite dos Horrores aqui !! –Ikki sorriu, empolgado e interessado. –Hyoga ... não me diga que está com medo ?

-E-e-eu ?! Q-que isso, imagine ... –Ele tremia, de _medo_.

-Sei ... e eu sou Poseidon ! –Ikki revirava os olhos.

-Hyoga, não precisa ter medo ! Eles só assustam, mas não podem te tocar, fica tranquilo !

-Ok, Lumi ... n.n Bem, eu vou ao banheiro ... –Hyoga se levantou e foi andando lentamente até o outro lado da praça de alimentação, entrando no banheiro.

-Se ele demorar os monstros vão ... XIII, Já soltaram , olha !! –Ikki apontou para o outro lado e várias pessoas já corriam da multidão de monstros de tudo quanto é cores, alturas e roupas que corriam atrás de todos e se espalhavam pelo parque, como já era de noite, várias luzes coloridas foram acesas por todo o parque e o local virou um cenário de uma grande prisão abandonada.

Os três que estavam na mesa se levantaram e ficaram esperando Hyoga que ainda estava no banheiro, logo dois monstros entraram dentro do banheiro masculino na intenção de assustar todos que estavam lá dentro.

-Xiiiii ... Hyoga é lerdo, ainda está lá, os monstros entraram no banheiro ! –Shiryu observava assustado.

-Hehe ... –Ikki erguia uma das sobrancelhas e levantava a mão direita. -É um ... é dois ... é três !! –No três, Hyoga saiu correndo do banheiro em uma velocidade incrível, gritando feito um louco e tropeçando em todas as cadeiras. Os três caíram na gargalhada.

-Não teve graça !! –O loiro se encostava desesperado na parede e respirava para não ter um treco, Shiryu foi até ele, o abraçou e lhe deu um selinho.

-Já passou ! Hehehe ...

No meio de toda a confusão dos monstros, a turma toda de antes acabou se reencontrando, aos poucos apareceram Pandora, Shunrei, Yuzuriha, Yato, Aioros, Aioria e Saori. Todos se juntaram e ficaram mais algum tempo alí, logo Tenma e Alone também chegaram e foram até eles. Já era por volta das oito e meia da noite, a Noite dos Horrores ainda estava começando, o parque fecharia tarde, eles ainda teriam muita diversão naquele dia ótimo.

Todos conversavam descontraídos, até que uma cena chamou a atenção de Lumière, que abraçou Ikki, com os olhos brilhando.

-Olha lá quem está vindo !!

Todos olharam e então viram. Seiya e Shun estavam abraçadinhos e sorridentes como nunca ninguém havia os visto antes. O menor carregava nas mãos um enorme e lindo urso bege, que provavelmente ganharam naqueles joguinhos de barracas de atirar no alvo. Vendo os dois juntos, Alone olhou para baixo e sentiu o rosto queimando de tão vermelho, Tenma estava ao seu lado e sua mão sobre a mesa, naquele momento, tudo o que ele estava sentindo era a vontade de segurá-la, de abraçar Tenma e ficar com ele assim como Seiya e Shun estavam.

-Ei, Alone ! Vamos no castelo mal assombrado ?! –Perguntou Tenma lhe oferecendo a mão. Alone arregalou os olhos e se perguntou se por acaso Tenma havia lido sua mente. Pegou em sua mão com um certo medo e sorriu, envergonhado.

-Sim, vamos ! –E saíram de mãos dadas, sendo assustados por vários monstros que surgiam do nada de trás das pilastras e árvores.

-Vamos naquele alí agora !! –Lumière apontava para o brinquedo que rodava de ponta cabeça no alto. Ela logo puxou Ikki e os outros resolveram ir também para irem juntos no mesmo brinquedo. Enquanto corria, Lumière olhava para cima, não avistou dois homens que estavam na sua frente e bateu com tudo em um deles, caiu para o lado e foi segurada pelo outro.

-Cuidado !! Você está bem ? –O homem alto, forte e de longos cabelos azuis escuros olhava preocupado para a garota, ela o encarou e em seguida olhou para o que estava ao seu lado, eles eram _idênticos_.

-E-e-e-e-estou s-s-s-sim ! M-me desculpe ! –Ela ficava de pé e se curvava, completamente envergonhada. Logo arregalava os olhos ao reconhecer os dois rapazes.

-"Porque JUSTO eles ... ?" –Ela acabara de se lembrar que os dois eram os lindos pilotos do avião da Gemini que ela voou para a Inglaterra com Hyoga a alguns meses atrás.

-Olha só quem está aqui, Hyoga !! –Um deles colocava a mão sobre a cabeça de Hyoga, sorrindo.

-Saga, Kanon ! Vocês por aqui, mas que conhecidência !!

-Pois é ... Pegamos uma folguinha na Gemini essa semana e viemos para a França, afinal moramos aqui, né !

-Que bom !

-E como estão Kamus e Milo ?!

-Muito bem, claro ! Hehe ... Ah ! Estes são meus amigos, Lumière, Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya e Shun !

-Muito prazer, gente ! –Eles falavam juntos. Lumière sem querer caiu para trás e foi segurada por Ikki. O mesmo já havia percebido o nervosismo da namorada e ficou emburrado.

-Não gostei desses caras ... ¬¬ -Ele falava olhando para Shun que se matava de rir ao seu lado.

-Podemos ficar com você e sua turma, Hyoga ? Vamos ficar aqui até fechar o parque hoje ! –Disse Kanon segurando Saga pela cintura e o apertando, fazendo todos os seis olharem assustados para a cena. Ikki engoliu seco. Lumière quase desmaiou.

-Claro ! Vamos lá ! –O loiro respondeu e se virou para Ikki. –Controle-se, Ikki ...

-Como assim me controlar ?! Não acha que já é demais não ?! É muito gay na minha vida, até meu irmão, pô !!

-IKKI !!

-Desculpe ... u.u

-Er ... Desculpem ! É ... vamos então ?!! –Hyoga completamente vermelho começou a andar na frente, logo sendo assustado por um monstro e voado no colo de Shiryu logo depois, gota. Todos começaram a rir. Ikki continuou emburrado, mas sabia que teria que aguentá-los até o fim do dia, tinha mais é que aproveitar mesmo, já que estavam todos bem e juntos.

Após se recuperar do calor ( E que calor, hein ? Depois de ver esses gêmeos perfeitos, até eu ! ), Lumière abraçou Ikki para que ele não ficasse mais de cara feia por causa dos gêmeos, e ao olhar para trás, viu um casal, um novo casal, duas pessoas conhecidas, se beijando no canto da parede.

_Continua ..._

_**NOTINHAS**__: Nossa ! Esse capítulo ficou ENORME !! mas eu acho que consegui caprichar do jeitinho que eu queria ... Porque eu já não via a hora de escrever esse, o dia em que Seiya e Shun finalmente ficam juntinhos !*-* e Tem mais umonte de casais novos aí, hein ?! Tenma e Alone estão quase lá, tenham paciencia ... O novo casal que apareceu aí no final só será revelado no próximo capítulo ! E Saga e Kanon ... SIM eles são um casal !! Algo contra ? u.ú ASHAUISHAIUHS xD Eu acho eles fofinhos um com o outro, tá ! E são os meus preferidos de Saint Seiya ! ( Acho que eu já disse isso umas cinquenta vezes aqui, mas enfim ... ) Eu espero de verdade que tenham gostado do capítulo ! Eu fiquei boba quando consegui terminá-lo, porque eu estava de mudança e mesmo no meio de toda aquela bagunça eu consegui escrever aos pouquinhos, por isso que ficou enorme ! Mas espero que tenha agradado a todos que leram ... e, sim, a fic se aproxima do fim, infelizmente ... mas não fiquem tristes porque tem muitas outras surpresas pela história antes de acabar ! Bom, falando do capítulo agora ... Lumière e os outros pastaram para tentar dar um "empurrãozinho" no Seiya e no Shun, hein ? xD até eu fiquei dando risada do que eu mesma escrevi, olha que doida eu ! AHSUAISHAUIHS ... Mas no final, valeu muito a pena ... E finalmente acabou a enrolação entre eles !!*Festeja com confete, bexigas e cornetas*(?) E Ah ! Eu estou guardando um fim muito bom para o Aioros ... pra quem achou que ele ficaria maldoso, metido e chato até o fim da história, se enganaram, AGUARDEM !! Hehe ... Mais uma vez agradeço a quem está acompanhando a fic, e se não fossem pelos seus reviews eu estaria bem desanimada ! Tá certo que não são tantos que deixam reviews, mas eu fico imensamente feliz por saber que tem gente gostando ! Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo !! o/_


	20. Sonhos & Desejos

Depois de ver aquelas duas pessoas conhecidas se beijando, Lumière, assustada, largou de Ikki e ficou boquiaberta enquanto os observava. Ela jamais imaginaria que aqueles dois, que viviam brigando na escola, acabariam ficando juntos, mas foi o que aconteceu. A ruiva deixou suas mãos sobre os ombros de seu namorado e o cutucou, logo acenando com a cabeça para frente para que ele também pudesse vê-los, e a reação dele foi a mesma, se assustou.

Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun e os gêmeos Saga e Kanon, ficaram curiosos e também olharam para trás, os quatro amigos se assustaram também.

-Não posso crer no que meus olhos veem ! –Disse Shun apertando seu urso.

-Y-yato e Yuzuriha ???!! –Seiya disse alto o suficiente para que o casal ouvisse e se separasse rapidamente. Yuzuriha, a linda jovem do primeiro colegial de longos cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados tinha suas bochechas super vermelhas enquanto olhava para os amigos, Yato colocava as mãos para trás e tentava disfarçar, arrastando um dos pés no chão.

-Caramba ! Não sabia que vocês se gostavam ! –Comentou Shiryu, feliz.

-Não nos gostamos, eu odeio o Yato ! –Disse Yuzuriha cruzando seus braços e virando para o outro lado.

-Não foi isso o que você disse quando eu te beijei ... –Yato acariciava os cabelos da garota, ela logo se virou e o empurrou.

-Ele me beijou a força !! –E saiu correndo pelo parque, Shunrei e Pandora a acompanharam.

-Nossa, que garotinha difícil, meu Zeus ! –Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras e apoiou o queixo na mão direita.

-É, amigo ... As vezes elas são bem complicadas ! –Disse Ikki dando risada.

-Sim, mas ela ainda será minha namorada !!

-Boa sorte ! –Todos acenaram enquanto saíam da praça de alimentação.

-Ah, e se vocês virem o Tenma, digam a ele que estou tentando ligar no celular dele, mas o desgraçado desligou !!

-Ok !

-Nossa, quem diria eses dois, hein ! –Lumière caminhava ao lado de Ikki, segurando sua mão.

-Pois é, mas que bom ... Tá todo mundo se acertando ! Até eu e você, né Shi ?!*.* -Hyoga segurou o rosto de Shiryu entre as mãos e lhe deu um selinho, logo se lembrando da presença de Saga e Kanon que olhavam para os dois, um tanto assustados.

-Kamus ensinou você direitinho !! –Saga falava e começava a rir.

-Isso não foi influência dele, poxa !

-Desculpe, eu sei ...

-AHAAAAH ! –Gritou Lumière parando todo mundo.

-Que foi ?!

-Vamos naquele alí ! –Ela disse com os olhos brilhando enquanto apontava para o grande arco de cem metros de altura e duas pessoas pulando lá do alto, amarradas à elásticos.

-Não subo nisso aí mas nem amarr.... tá, eu sei que não vai adiantar, vamos logo ... ¬¬ -Hyoga puxou Shiryu para a fila e todos o seguiram.

-Muito bem, vai dar certinho ! Eu e Ikki, Hyo e Shi, Shun e Seiya e Saga e Kanon !

-Não quero ir ... ! –Disse Shun abraçando Seiya e tremendo de medo.

-Shun meu irmão, essa é uma oportunidade única ! Você não vai perder, vai ? Não é sempre que temos grana e tempo pra virmos à um parque desses ... Vai sim, você vai é dar risada depois que descer !

-O-o-ok ... n.n

**Na subida ...**

-Shiryu, eu quero descer ... –Dizia Hyoga, quebrando o silêncio. Os dois já estavam devidamente amarrados e já começavam a subir.

-Não dá mais pra desistir ...

-Shi, eu quero descer agora ... n.n –Ele fechava os olhos e ficava mais desesperado, apertava ainda mais o braço de Shiryu.

-Calma, já vai acabar ... –Dragão olhava para cima, faltavam poucos metros para chegarem ao topo.

-Eu quero descer, sair daqui, ir embora, não quero olhar ... AI MEU ZEUS, EU OLHEI !! –Hyoga abria os olhos e se assustava com a altura, que não era pouca. –DESCEEEEE ! SOCORROO, DESCEEE !! EU VOU MORRER !

-Calma, Hyoga !! Nós já vamos des ... CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR ... !! –Antes que pudesse terminar de falar para confortar o loiro, o elástico foi solto e os dois arremessados no vento gelado, em uma radical queda livre, ficavam pra lá e pra cá durante alguns segundos e logo que pararam, os guias os ajudaram a descer em cima do carrinho que ficava a uns dois metros de altura. Hyoga estava mais branco que uma folha de papel.

-N-n-n-nunca m-m-mais ... –Ele descia as escadas completamente tonto, branco e cambaleando ao lado de Shiryu, que só faltava se jogar lá de cima de tanta emoção.

-Cara, voar é MARA ! –Shiryu dançava. Logo saiu correndo de braços abertos e olhos fechados, pulando feito doido. –I BELIEVE, I CAN FLYYYYY ... !! –E foi de cabeça no poste de luz, caindo de bunda no chão. Todos riram.

**xXx – xXx**

Era como um sonho. Um sonho que acabara de se tornar realidade. Alone nunca havia gostado de ninguém, nunca tivera nenhuma namorada, mas a alguns meses atrás, ele passou a observar Tenma, que sempre passava na cantina depois da aula para tomar um suco ou um sorvete. Alone trabalhava na cantina há apenas dois dias, mas antes, sempre estava na Sanctuary para ajudar Hakurei, o dono da lanchonete da escola, o garoto não tinha experiência nenhuma, por isso Hakurei nunca deixou que ele trabalhasse lá, mas depois de um bom treinamento ele conseguiu. Tenma nunca o via, sempre passava lá com muita pressa enquanto ele ficava sentado atrás do balcão, apenas o observando, sabia que já estava se apaixonando por uma pessoa que nem ao menos sabia o nome, nem série, nem nada sobre ela, só sabia que havia se encantado por aquele lindo garoto de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos avermelhados, um vermelho que ele nunca havia visto antes nos olhos de ninguém. Certo dia, logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, Hakurei pediu à Alone que levasse a bandeija de lanches para Tenma e Yato que estavam arrumando a bagunça da biblioteca, Hakurei sabia de tudo, ele via nos olhos de Alone a vontade que ele tinha de conhecer aquele garoto, e então o mandou ir.

Alone nunca fora um garoto muito sonhador, até que gostava de viver na realidade, adora animais, pintar quadros e visitar lugares tranquilos, com árvores, flores e grama. Mas a partir do momento que entrou naquela sala e viu Tenma, seu sorriso, um sonho surgiu em sua mente, em seu coração, ele sonhava com o dia em que Tenma também gostasse dele. E estar alí, ao lado dele, segurando sua mão, tão próximos um do outro, era como um sonho. Um sonho que finalmente se realizava.

-Alone, porque está tão calado ? –Perguntava Tenma enquanto os dois caminhavam sozinhos pela alameda de árvores do parque, o mesmo lugar onde Shun e Seiya levaram o tombo por causa de Ikki.

-Er ... eu ... e-eu ...

-Hehe, você é tão tímido, sabia ?! Você fica lindo com essas bochechas vermelhas !!

-Tenma, assim fico envergonhado ! –Alone olhava para baixo.

-Não se sinta assim por favor, me desculpe ... Mas só digo a verdade !

-Sabe, Tenma ... Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão legal como você, ninguém nunca havia me dado tanta atenção antes ...

-Entendo. Mas agora eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Alone ...

-Sempre ?

-Sim, sempre !

-Obrigado, Tenma ... –Antes que Alone pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele o abraçou, um abraço forte, o menor sentia o rosto queimando de tanta vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia muito bem onde estava, sentia o calor de Tenma, ouvia sua respiração, seu coração bater. Ele logo retribuiu o abraço e fechou seus olhos, apenas aproveitando aquele momento maravilhoso.

-Alone ? –Os dois ouviram alguém chamar pelo garoto loiro e quando se viram para ver quem era, avistam Sasha, a linda enfermeira da Sanctuary. Ela tinha longos cabelos lisos e liláses e olhos verdes, ao seu lado estava Sísifo, o recente jardineiro da escola. Ele era muito alto e forte e tinha cabelos curtos e dourados.

-I-i-rmã ! –Disse Alone desesperado, ele logo soltou Tenma e juntou as mãos para frente.

-Olá ! Estavamos passando por aqui, e vi você ... Atrapalhei alguma coisa ?! –Ela perguntava, sem jeito.

-Não, claro que não !! Er ... Olá Sísifo !

-Olá ! –O rapaz respondeu sorridente.

-Não sabia que viria pra cá hoje meu irmão, poderiamos ter vindo juntos ... –Sasha falava entristecida.

-Eu também não sabia, onee-chan ! Mas vamos embora juntos então ?

-Vamos ! ... Bem, eu e Sísifo já vamos indo então, boa diversão pra vocês dois !

-Ok, pra vocês também ...

-Eles são namorados, Alone ?

-Acho que não ... Bom, não que eu saiba ! ... Mas, essa foi por pouco ... Que será que eles pensaram ?!

-O que você queria que eles pensassem ? Você acha que o que eles pensaram é algo ruim ? –Tenma perguntava e Alone só se confundia mais ainda.

-Bem ... er ... n-não ...

-Não ? –O mais velho ficava mais próximo de Alone, fazendo-o caminhar para trás até se encostar em uma árvore, ele colocou a mão direita na árvore, deixando o loiro meio sem sáida.

-Tenma ... é ... –Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. –Já faz um tempo ... Que eu prestava atenção em você todos os dias depois da aula, mas eu achava que nunca conseguiria me aproximar de você ... Mas certo dia, lá estava eu na biblioteca, não é ... ?

-Sim, Alone ... E eu não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa se não naquele anjo que acabara de aparecer na minha frente ... Nem parece que foi ontem, mas então quer dizer que você ficava me olhando todos os dias ?

-S-sim, eu ficava ajudando o Hakurei na cantina, mas eu ainda não era garçon, e eu via você todos os dias aparecer por lá ... E sabe, Tenma ... depois do que você fez por mim hoje, batendo naqueles garotos, eu tive certeza do que eu sinto ...

-E o que você sente ?

-E-eu ... –O mais velho não deixou que Alone terminasse de falar. Antes disso, o mesmo já havia segurado o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijado, o beijo foi rápido, apenas encostaram os lábios por alguns segundos, logo Tenma abriu seus olhos e olhou novamente para o garoto loiro.

-E desde quando te vi, Alone ... Eu tive certeza de que era por você que eu iria me apaixonar ...

-Tenma ...

Alone o abraçou, levando as mãos de seus ombros até seu pescoço, o outro também o abraçou e o puxou para mais perto de si, logo o beijando novamente. Naquele momento, não importava se alguém visse, se Sasha aparecesse, Yato, aqueles garotos idiotas que só sabem irritar Alone, ninguém, apenas eles dois.

Depois do dia no parque de diversões ter sido completamente divertido e emocionante, todos voltaram para suas casas por volta da uma hora da manhã. Ikki foi para casa acompanhado de seu irmão Shun, ambos estavam felizes, Ikki não estava mais preocupado com o que acontecera no dia anterior, agora já havia feito a spazes com seus amigos e principalmente com a garota que amava, Lumière. Shun não conseguia conter sua felicidade, já fazia muito tempo que ele gostava de Seiya, mas como era tímido, não conseguia lhe dizer a verdade e sempre escondia. Mas agora, finalmente os dois estavam juntos. Lumière foi para casa com Hyoga, ambos saltitavam pelas ruas feito duas crianças, também estavam se sentindo bem e muito felizes. Shiryu, mesmo ainda com todos aqueles machucados pelo corpo devido a briga que teve com Ikki no dia anterior, também estava bem, dessa vez parecia que a turma nunca mais teria nenhum desentendimento.

**xXx-xXx**

-Oh mon Dieu !! ( _Oh Meu Deus ! _) Vocês querem me matar de preocupação ?! –Gritava Kamus com Hyoga e Lumière quando os dois finalmente chegaram em casa. Milo estava dormindo no sofá de pijama e tudo, logo sabiam que eles não conseguiram dormir antes.

-D-desculpe pai ! O parque estava tão bom que a gente só quis sair de lá quando fechou ... –Hyoga tentava explicar.

-Mas poderiam ter nos ligado !! E vocês deixaram seus celulares em casa, ficaram malucos ?! Se acontecesse alguma coisa não teriam como nos avisar logo !

-Desculpe-nos ! Não levamos os celulares porque iria atrapalhar lá ... –Lumière falava dessa vez.

-Não, Athena ! Não ! Ele é um traidor, não se aproxime dele !! –Milo falava enquanto dormia e se virava para todos os lados. Logo Kamus jogou uma almofada na cabeça do escorpiano e ele rapidamente acordou e se sentou.- ATHENAA !!

-Milo, o que é isso ?!

-Ah, oi gente ! Eu estava tendo um pesadelo horrível ... Hehe, e como foi no parque meus queridinhos ?

-MILO !

-Ah ! Foi muito feio o que vocês fizeram, crianças, foi muito feio mesmo ... JÁ PRA CAMA !!

-Sim ! –Hyoga e Lumière saíram correndo e subiram as escadas dando risada dos dois.

-Par Dieu ! Je ne comprends pas, Milô ! (_ Por Deus ! Eu não entendo, Milo ! _) –Kamus se sentava ao lado de Milo, um tanto nervoso.

-Calma, eles já voltaram e estão bem ... Tenho certeza que não vão fazer isso outra vez, não temos motivos pra ficarmos bravos com eles, não é ? –O escorpiano abraçava Kamus e beijava sua bochecha.

-É, você tem razão ... –O aquariano finalmente sorria. Abraçou Milo e o puxou para perto de si, logo o beijando.

Ha anos que Milo sempre fora o companheiro de Kamus, ele sempre fora o único que o entendia bem, embora tivesse um comportamento bem diferente do dele, ele o amava mais do que já havia amado ninguém na vida, e nunca abriria mão desse amor. Os dois, juntos, já haviam passado por muitos problemas, muitas dificuldades que envolviam também o preconceito dos amigos e da família por serem um casal, mas enfrentaram e venceram juntos, assim mostrando para todos que o amor acontece em todos os tipos de situação.

Desde o dia em que conheceu Milo, ele tinha certeza de que ele era a pessoa que ele amaria para o resto de sua vida. Os dois se conheceram a sete anos, na Universidade de París, na época em que ambos apenas estudavam e ainda eram dependentes dos pais. Kamus fazia faculdade de Astronomia ( uauu ! ) E Milo de Gastronomia ( uauu ! (2) Parei ... ) e em certo dia, os dois se se encontraram quando seus professores faltaram e as turmas ficaram juntas em uma sala. Por conhecidencia da vida, os dois sentaram se um do lado do outro e começaram a conversar, Kamus, como sempre fora um homem frio, sério e um tanto quieto, mas ao conhecer Milo, isso mexeu com ele. Já o escorpiano sempre fora uma pessoa muito extrovertida, gostava de conversar, rir, contar piadas, fazer amizade a todo momento, e foi numa dessas tentativas de fazer amizade com Kamus que acabou se apaixonando por ele.

**x- Flashback –x**

-Turma, prestem atenção, por favor !! –A secretária da universidade tentava falar. –Vocês vão ficar sem as duas primeiras aulas hoje, o professor faltou ! Então vocês vão pra sala 25 e fiquem junto com a turma de Astronomia, porque o professor deles também não veio ! Vão e não façam bagunça lá !

-Ah, esses professores andam meio folgadinhos, hein ?!

-É melhor você ficar quieto e ir logo, Monsieur Milo !

-Tá, desculpa ! Hehe ...

Todos os alunos que faziam Gastronomia, saíram da sala e entraram na sala 25, onde a outra turma já estava lá dentro. Todos haviam se sentado em lugares espalhados pela sala, haviam muitas carteiras, mas Milo quis se sentar na ultima carteira do canto da parede, ao lado do estudante de Astronomia que possuía longos cabelos esverdeados, seus olhos extremamente azuis possuíam um tom da qual Milo nunca havia visto antes, o rapaz permaneceu na mesma posição, com os dedos entrelaçados e as mãos apoiando o queixo, ele olhava fixamente para a carteira vazia e piscava poucas vezes, sua expressão sempre muito séria.

Para Milo, de nada importava se a pessoa estava de cara feia ou não, ele sempre puxava conversa e tentava fazer amizade, ele logo se virou na cadeira, esticou os pés, jogou parte do seu cabelo cacheado azul para trás dos ombros e sorriu.

-Oi ! –Ele disse, empolgado.

Kamus ergueu a cabeça e se virou para Milo, tirando do rosto do escorpiano aquele sorriso alegre e espontâneo e trocando-o por um sorriso de bobo feliz que acabara de se apaixonar à primeira vista. O olhar do aquariano era misterioso, penetrante, ele permaneceu com os olhos estreitados enquanto olhava para o rapaz a sua frente, a franja esverdeada, lisa e desfiada cobrindo sua testa e parte das sobrancelhas, a mecha comprida de cabelo que caía sobre a lateral de seu rosto, tornando-o o ser mais lindo e misterioso que já havia visto em toda sua vida. O silêncio se fez por alguns segundos.

-Olá. –Respondeu ele finalmente, com certa frieza.

-É ... bem, vocês são da turma de Astronomia, né ? Eu também adoro essa coisa de planetas, estrelas, constelações !

-Que bom. Eu também tenho um interesse muito grande por Gastronomia, cozinhar é uma arte.

-Sim, hehe ! Muito prazer, eu sou Milo !

-Prazer, Milô. Eu sou Kamus. –E então um lindo sorriso surgiu no rosto do aquariano. Naquele momento, seus corações já sabiam que ficariam juntos, e isso era a prova de que duas pessoas completamente diferentes podem se amar.

**x- Fim Flashback –x**

-Me lembrei agora do dia que nos conhecemos ... –Disse Milo enquanto acariciava os cabelos do outro, estavam quase dormindo no sofá da sala.

-Sim ... Quem diria que um escorpiano chato, extrovertido, palhaço e implicante iria roubar meu coração.

-Nya ! Juro que quando você olhou pra mim eu fiquei com medo, viu ! Achei que você iria me dar uma queimada daquelas e me mandar pro quinto dos infernos !

-Ou te jogado um balde de água fria e te mandado para as geleiras da Sibéria.

-Não seja tão frio comigo, Kamyu ... n.n

-Estou brincando ... Eu te amo, Milô.

-Também te amo, mon glace !*.* (_ glace:_ sorvete ou gelo em francês. )

_Continua ..._

_**NOTINHAS: **__Aiai, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo ! Que coisinhas mais fofinhas esses casaisinhos yaois fofinhos e lindinhos ... !*-* Tá, parei com o exagero xD E finalmente eu conto um pouco sobre o passado de Kamus e Milo ! Viram só, viram só ?! q (?) Eu curti bastante a ideia do Milo ser cozinheiro, acho que combinou bastante com ele, e o Kamus, Astronomo, hein ?! Que coisa mais sexy !! Bem, agora sempre que eu colocar alguma palavra ou frase em francês eu vou colocar a tradução ao lado, porque se não tem gente que vai boiar e assim fica chato né !! Nos capítulos anteriores, infelizmente eu não tive essa ideia e escrevi algumas coisinhas no idioma francês, mas prometo que vou tradzir tudinho a partir desse ! É ... nesse cap vocês também conheceram um outro lado de Shiryu ! xD O lado depois que a adrenalina ataca AHSUIAHSUIAHS ... e Tenma e Alone, que lindinhos, meu Hades ! Hehe ... Espero que tenham gostado, e cada vez mais próxima do fim a fic fica ! Beijinhos e até a próxima !! o/_


	21. Bagunça

Em pleno verão na França, quatro semanas se passaram.

Já fazia quase um mês que Seiya e Shun estavam namorando e todos da turma haviam voltado a se falar, estava tudo bem entre Lumière e Ikki e Shiryu e Hyoga também. Em todos esses dias que se passaram, todos continuaram frequentando a escola, que estava em época de provas e olimpíadas de várias matérias, todos participaram, estudaram e quebraram a cabeça para se sair bem em tudo, e conseguiram graças a ajuda da turma do terceiro ano, Aioros e seus amigos. O Sagitariano começara a mudar de verdade, não ficava mais correndo atrás de Lumière ou procurando briga com Ikki, pelo contrário, queria cada vez mais se tornar amigo deles e da turma. Ele conseguira perceber que o que mais vale na vida não é ser popular, ter dinheiro e fama entre as garotas, e sim ter bons amigos e estudar bastante para ser alguém na vida; Aioros acabou percebendo que era muito bom em calculos e conseguiu ficar em primeiro lugar nas olimpíadas de Física e Matemática, desta vez, ele adquiriu um outro tipo de fama, uma mil vezes melhor que a anterior.

E naquela linda e tranquila tarde de sábado, quando o sol das dez da manhã estava no céu azul e limpo com nuvens brancas feito algodão, lá estavam Hyoga e Lumière, se divertindo na enorme piscina da casa. Kamus e Milo haviam saído e o restante da turma chegariam depois do horário do almoço, por volta das duas da tarde e passariam o final de semana lá, Kamus sempre adorava quando a turma se reunía lá para passarem a madrugada bagunçando, assistindo filme, jogando, correndo pela casa; embora não parecesse, ele adorava barulho, adorava saber que todos alí estavam felizes, Milo também era assim, mas em vez de observar a bagunça, o escorpiano participava dela. E como.

-Que calor, meu Zeus !! –Lumière falava depois de ter subido na superfície da piscina, jogando os cabelos vermelhos para trás.

-Demais ! –Hyoga jogou água nela e logo começaram uma guerra na piscina. –Aí, Lumi, vamos ver quem aguenta mais tempo debaixo da água ?

-Tá ! –Os dois respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo e se afundaram na água, logo pisando no chão da piscina. Hyoga não aguentou muito tempo e logo subiu, já Lumière ficou o dobro do tempo e nadou para cima.

-Ganhei !!

-Você é doida, eu quase morro afogado !

-Hehehe ... E então, vamos sair daqui ? Tô doida pra tomar um sorvete !

-Ok, eu também tô ...

Os dois saíram da piscina. Lumière estava usando o seu biquini preto com bordados vermelhos, o mesmo que Ikki havia lhe dado de presente a muito tempo atrás, quando nem namorados eram; e Hyoga vestia uma bermuda azul-bebê com alguns detalhes brancos. A ruiva jogou sua toalha no ombro e foi a caminho da pequena escada de madeira que subia para a cozinha. Antes de entrar na cozinha, Lumière parou em frente ao grande espelho e começou a secar seus cabelos com a toalha rosa, Hyoga se apoiou na grade e ficou a observando enquanto pensava, Lumière era sua nova irmã e sua amiga, tudo havia dado certo nessa parte depois de tanto sofrimento, finalmente os pais adotivos dela estavam presos e não seriam soltos tão cedo, seus pais verdadeiros já estavam bem longe da França naquele momento e deixariam a menina viver sua vida em paz ao lado de seus novos pais, Kamus e Milo. E também, não poderia se esquecer do quanto sofreram para estabilizar a relação entre a turma, todos eram verdadeiros amigos, mas alguns problemas os incomodavam a uns tempos, parecia que finalmente tudo estava bem.

-Que foi ? –Ela perguntou sorridente enquanto continuava a passar a toalha por seus cabelos.

-Ah, eu só estou distraído aqui ... desculpe ... –Ele sorria de volta para a amiga, com o olhar distante.

-Pensando em que, hein ?

-Na nossa vida, por tudo o que passamos ...

Lumière se aproximou de seu amigo e lhe deu um leve peteleco no nariz.

-Não quero ver você assim com essa cara de triste como se não soubesse o que fazer da vida ! Está tudo bem agora, Hyoga !

-Desculpe, desculpe ... Vamos logo tomar esse bendito sorvete ! –E os dois entraram na cozinha de uma vez, Lumière tentava enxugar os cabelos do loiro enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira. Tudo já estava pronto em cima da mesa, ela apenas buscou o grande pote de sorvete na geladeira, colocou sobre a mesa e se sentou com ele.

-Acho que finalmente agora você se ajeitou com o Ikki, né Lumi ? –Ele perguntou, servindo-se do sorvete de uva e morango.

-Sim ! Aliás, tem coisas que sempre ficam pra trás, mas com o tempo né ...

-Que coisas ? –Ele estranhou. –O Shiryu ?!

-Não !! Ah Hyoga, você sabe ... Coisas que faltam entre os casais ...

-Mais conversas ?

-Sim, também, mas mais que isso ...

-Aah, já entendi ! Não consegue conversar com o Ikki sobre ... sobre ... isso aí ?

-É ... E parece que ele também não ! Aiai que que eu faço ?!

-Não se sinta envergonhada pra falar, é algo tão normal ...

-E por acaso você já falou sobre isso com o Shiryu ?

-Não. n.n –Ele respondeu, vermelho.

-Está vendo só ? Aiai, é muito difícil !

-Mande indiretas.

-Você mandaria pro Shiryu ?

-Não. n.n

-A vida as vezes é muito difícil ... Poxa, já temos quinze anos !

-Mas você tem que saber se o Ikki não pensa ao contrário, tipo "Poxa, nós SÓ temos quinze anos !" Entende ?

-Ikki não tem jeito de dizer essas coisas, se eu disser, ele topa !

-Então fala !!

-Vou pensar ... Mas vamos comer esse sorvete antes que derreta, vai !

**xXx – xXx**

Ikki patinava tranquilamente pelas ruas, rumo a casa de Shiryu. No dia anterior, os dois haviam combinado de se encontrar, almoçariam juntos e depois seguiriam para a casa de Kamus. Shun não estava na companhia de Ikki, pois ele havia saído com Seiya e também apareceria por lá na hora combinada. Ele chegou na casa do amigo e tocou a campainha, logo sendo recebido por Dohko que deixou a porta aberta e saiu com seu carro, estava um tanto apressado e apenas acenou brevemente para ele antes de ligar o carro e sair feito um louco pelas ruas. Ele fechou o portão do lado de dentro e entrou na casa, encontrando Shiryu sentado no sofá da sala, como sempre ele vestia uma simples roupa chinesa de verão e estava descalço, seus longos cabelos negros soltos e alinhados.

Assim como Dohko, Shiryu era Chinês, portanto a casa toda lembrava a China, várias porcelanas feitas à mão enfeitavam as estantes e prateleiras de vidro, vários penduricalhos coloridos nas luminárias e mesas, no grande lustre no centro do teto, nas cortinas. Nas paredes haviam quadros com paisagens coloridas e o chão era todo de carpete vermelho, algumas partes de assoalho escuro.

-Ikki, que bom que chegou ! –Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, fechando-a.

-Sim, desculpe por demorar tanto ...

-Tudo bem !

-E os machucados ? Está melhor ? –Ikki perguntou, se sentando no sofá e retirando seus patins.

-Está sim, obrigado. Jajá não tem mais nada, nem cicatriz vai ficar ! –Ele respondia animado, olhando para o braço onde ainda havia um curativo. Há dois dias atrás, Shiryu havia levado um tombo de patins e se feriu bastante.

-Que bom ! Já separou alguns filmes pra levar na casa da Lumi ? Vamos passar a madrugada vendo filme de terror ...

-Já sim, separei os melhores que tenho aqui ! –Shiryu respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

-HAHA ! Um certo loiro vai morrer de medo essa noite !

-Com certeza !

-Você também tem medo que eu sei, Shiryu ...

-Não tenho não !

-Tem sim !

-Não tenho não.

-Tem.

-Não tenho.

-Tem, e não teime comigo.

-Não tenho, e cale essa boca.

-Cale-se você, dragãozinho ! –Ikki jogou uma almofada em Shiryu, acertando-o na cabeça.

-Ah, é assim, é ?! –Ele revidou, jogando duas.

-Assim não vale ! –Ikki Pegou as duas e se levantou do sofá, logo indo na direção dele, na intenção de atacá-lo. Shiryu conseguiu pegar uma almofada e se defendeu, mas logo começou a bater em Ikki. E antes que percebessem já estavam se batendo feito doidos, mas desta vez, de brincadeira. Parecia até que haviam tomado café preto a manhã toda.

Depois de terem se cansado de tanto se esmurrarem com almofadas e quando penas brancas já voavam e estavam espalhadas por toda parte da sala, os dois caíram exaustos, um em cada sofá, Ikki tentava se livrar das penas enquanto Shiryu se sentava direito e olhava pra ele.

-Espero que daqui pra frente a gente só se esmurre assim, na brincadeira ...

-Também espero, Shiryu !

-Hehe, nós sofremos um pouquinho, hein ? Pra chegar onde chegamos, com eles ...

-É verdade, agora está tudo perfeito ... Ou quase lá ...

-Quase lá porque ? –O menino de longos cabelos pretos se sentou no chão e se encostou no sofá, ainda olhando para o outro.

-Er, nada não ...

-Eu sei o que é.

-Então porque perguntou ?-.-

-Pra te deixar com vergonha pelo menos uma vez na vida ! Você é frio demais !

-Não sou.

-É.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Sim !

-Cale-se.

-Sim. Digo ... Vamos parar !

-Ok !

-Ela não conversa sobre essas coisas com você ?

-Não, sabe Shiryu ... Eu não sei, mas eu não tenho cara pra falar dessas coisas com ela ...

-E nem eu com o Hyoga ! Esses assuntos são complicados, precisamos dar um jeito nisso !

-Precisamos sim, mas como ?

-Tudo tem que ser a base da conversa mesmo, acho que se você não fala, Lumi que não vai falar !

-Será ?

-Seja mais confiante, Ikki. Falar de sexo é super normal, sabia ? Vocês são um casal !

-Mas nós _só_ temos quinze anos !! (xD)

-Só quinze ? Nossa idade está ótima para isso ! Assim vamos conhecê-los melhor, teremos mais assuntos, etc ...

-Vou conversar com ela.

-Isso mesmo ...

Logo os dois ouviram o portão da garagem sendo aberto, era o carro de Dohko.

-Shiryu, não é por nada, mas ... Tudo bem se o Dohko ver essa bagunça aqui ? –Disse Ikki apontando para as penas que estavam pelo chão e algumas ainda voavam pelo cômodo. A poltrona de Dohko estava virada para trás, almofadas por todos os lados, tapetes bagunçados, sapatos espalhados e livros pelo chão.

-AI MEU ZEUS !! ME AJUDA IKKI !

E então começou a correria. Dohko ainda tentava colocar o carro na garagem, mas estava com dificuldades devido a um maldito tijolo que apareceu na calçada que veio sabe-se Zeus da onde. Ele desceu do carro para tirá-lo do caminho, enquanto isso os dois rapazes dentro da casa não paravam de trabalhar, Ikki recolhia os livros e tentava arrumá-los na grande estante, tentanto deixá-los na ordem que estava antes, haviam livros de tudo quanto é tipo de histórias da China, claro, tudo em chinês. Shiryu varria feito louco as penas do chão e as socava dentro das almofadas que estavam praticamente vazias enquanto com os pés tentava empurrar os sapatos espalhados para debaixo da mesa, local que eles estavam antes e arrumá-los. Os dois desesperados, correram de uma vez para o mesmo tapete na intenção de arrumá-lo, mas bateram as cabeças e caíram para trás, sofrendo com a dor por pelo menos dez segundos. E Dohko já havia jogado o tijolo na casa do vizinho ( Eee Dohko ! xD ) E abria a porta do seu carro para entrar. Seu carro era o mais novo Pegeout, amarelo com detalhes pretos, um luxo só. ( Se ele estivesse no Brasil, seu carro seria um fusquinha azul, falo sério. :B Parei ... )

Depois de terem se recuperado da forte cabeçada, Shiryu e Ikki voltaram a atenção para os tapetes e os colocaram no lugar que estavam antes, logo varrendo o restante das penas para debaixo deles. Ikki correu para a poltrona e a levantou, colocando duas almofadas certinhas, bonitinhas e fofinhas em cima para que Dohko pudesse se sentar e não perceber absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido. Assim que arrumaram a ultima almofada, a porta se abriu e Dohko entrou na sala, acompanhado de Shion, o professor de Esportes da Sanctuary.

-E aí, pessoal ! –Disse Dohko super animado, ele realmente cruzou a sala e se sentou na sua poltrona deslumbrantemente arrumada.

-Bem ... hunf hunf ... vindo ... hunf ... –Disse os dois, super cansados.

-Nossa, vocês estão bem ?!

-Est ... hunf hunf ... estamos !

-Então tá ... Sente-se, Shion !

-Parece que não notou nada de diferente ! –Disse Shiryu baixinho no ouvido de Ikki.

-É ...

-Estamos livres !

-Ok ... Agora corre que eu vou te esmurrar ! –Shiryu se levantou e saiu correndo pela casa, logo subindo as escadas.

Por volta de meio dia, os quatro almoçaram juntos e conversaram por um tempo, haviam se sentido feito duas crianças que acabaram de aprontar depois de toda aquela bagunça, mas foi muito divertido para eles.

**xXx - xXx**

Não demorou muito até que a campainha finalmente tocasse na casa de Kamus. Hyoga atendeu a porta enquanto Lumière aguardava no sofá da sala. Eles entraram e Ikki foi rapidamente para os braços de sua ruiva, lhe abraçando e lhe dando alguns selinhos seguidos. Shiryu voou no pescoço de Hyoga e ele o abraçou, rodopiando-o no ar. Shun e Seiya entraram saltitando com as mochilas nas costas, estavam super anciosos para o ótimo dia que teriam juntos.

-Desculpe pela demora ! –Ikki disse sorridente.

-Tudo bem, acabamos de almoçar mesmo ! –Disse Lumière o abraçando.

-Eu quero sorvete !! –Gritou Shun correndo na direção da cozinha.

-Vou arrumar o video game, doces e refrigerante pra gente ! –Hyoga acenou e foi até o outro lado da grande sala.

Os quatro estavam se sentindo um tanto estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam se sentindo bem por terem conversado com os amigos sobre coisas que ainda não conversaram com seus namorados. Lumière agora tomaria coragem para falar com Ikki sobre outros assuntos e ele também tinha essa coragem agora, assim como Hyoga e Shiryu, pois agora tinham mais certeza do que nunca que seriam felizes com quem estavam e com os amigos confiantes que possuíam.

-Que acham de convidar mais gente ?! –Perguntou Hyoga enquanto colocava o jogo Guitar Hero no video game.

-Por mim tudo bem, mas quem ?

-Chamem quem vocês quiserem ! –Disse Kamus enquanto tomava uma caneca de refrigerante junto com Milo e observava os meninos jogarem.

-Aioros, Aioria e Saori ? Pode ?

-Certo ! –Responderam todos juntos. Hyoga foi até a agenda telefônica para pegar seus números.

-Mais alguém ? –Ele perguntou antes de fazer a ligação.

-Que tal os gêmeos ?*.* -Lumière perguntou com seus olhos brilhando, Ikki ficou emburrado.

-É mesmo, eles estão de férias ! Posso chamá-los, pai ?

-Gêmeos ?

-Saga e Kanon !

-Oui !! Mas é claro que pode, eles estão de férias mesmo, chame-os !

Depois de Hyoga ter ligado para eles, a turma continuou a jogar video game e comer doces, até que eles chegaram. Aioros, Aioria e Saori chegaram primeiro, carregando mochilas, jogos, bola de vôlei, filmes e guloseimas para comerem. E não demorou muito até que os gêmeos também chegassem, ambos estavam vestidos com roupas iguais, calças jeans preta, botas pretas, cintos de rebites prateados e regatas, a de Kanon era vermelha e a de Saga, preta. ( Meu Zeus, morri agora ! ) Se juntaram a turma e começaram a festa.

**xXx – xXx**

A noite caiu rápido, e quando foram ver já era meia noite, hora dos maravilhosos filmes de terror, trazidos por Shiryu e Aioros. Eles assistiriam pelo menos uns dois filmes e depois sairiam da casa, pois estavam super empolgados para fazerem uma espécie de gincana lá fora. A casa de Kamus era enorme, se parecia mais com um sítio de tantas árvores e grama que havia por lá, um cenário perfeito, para uma brincadeira perfeita, depois de filmes macabros.

-E aí, qual vai ser ?! –Perguntava Hyoga, colocando os filmes sobre a mesinha de centro, logo terminando de organizar os tapetes, almofadas, cobertas e ursos no chão, na frente da grande TV de seu quarto.

-Silent Hill ! ( Ikki )

-Olhos Famintos ! ( Shiryu )

-Jogos Mortais ! ( Saori )

-O Chamado ! ( Aioria )

-O Exorcista ! ( Lumière )

-Eu ainda quero Harry Potter ... ( Shun )

-Assim não dá, gente ... Votação não vai dar certo também !

-Posso escolher ?! –Disse Milo, animadíssimo.

-Ok ...

-A Colheita do Mal ! Será esse ! Agora eu já volto ... –Milo se levantou, caminhou rumo a porta de saída do quarto e piscou para Kamus com cara de quem iria aprontar, mas ninguém viu.

Todos concordaram, menos Shun. Mesmo assim, o filme foi colocado no DVD e todos ficaram em silêncio para assistir enquanto comiam pipoca e tomavam refrigerante. As luzes do quarto foram apagadas, as cortinas fechadas, apenas a sombra dos galhos das árvores dava para ser visto lá de fora. O som estava extremamente alto, na intenção de realmente assustá-los. Aioros, Aioria e Ikki brincavam com lanternas e testavam as pilhas, pois iriam precisar em breve na gincana lá fora. Ikki estava encostado em uma grande almofada e Lumière encostada nele enquanto assistiam o filme, Saga e Kanon estavam deitados na cama de Hyoga, cobertos e abraçados, Seiya e Shun encolhidos no cantinho, pois estavam morrendo de medo. Shiryu e Hyoga estavam mais na frente, prestavam atenção no filme e roíam as unhas, Aioros, Aioria e Saori ao lado deles, ajudavam a organizar alguns papéis e canetas que precisariam e Kamus estava sentado no pufe colorido do outro lado do quarto. Logo Milo voltou e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Já está tudo pronto ... –O escorpiano disse baixinho.

-Certo, eles não perdem por esperar ! –Kamus tentava segurar o riso enquanto os observava assistir o filme tranquilamente.

_Continua ..._

_**NOTINHAS: **__Uau, nossas crianças estão crescendo !*-* AHSIUAHSUIAHSA Nya ... Kamus e Milo vão aprontar com eles viu, podem ter certeza disso, vocês vão se divertir muito no próximo capítulo, eu garanto !! xD Olha, esse cap estava completamente diferente, mas eu modifiquei, sabe eu não estava satisfeita com a história que eu havia feito, porque seria uma confusão e tanto ... e agora que a fic está próxima do fim, eu quero pelo menos já deixar tudo certinho entre nossos queridos protagonistas ! Daqui dois capítulos, UMA SURPRESA ! \o/ Não conto, só dou uma dica: Aioros o/ AHSUIAHSUIAHS Sim eu sou má ... Bem, espero que tenham gostado e para os curiosos, paciência hein !! E Muito Obrigada para quem está acompanhando ! Até o próximo !_


	22. Lua

A cada minuto que se passava, eles se assustavam mais. Até mesmo Ikki e Lumière que adoravam filmes de terror estavam sérios demais enquanto prestavam atenção na TV. Saori e Aioria já estavam dormindo, o restante, todos acordados. Shun só sabia gritar e abraçar Seiya, Hyoga roía as unhas ao lado de Shiryu que tapava os olhos sempre que estava com medo, ou seja, quase no filme todo.

Não demorou muito até que o filme acabasse, Kamus foi quem se levantou e foi até a TV, desligando-a. E então o quarto ficou completamente escuro, a única claridade presente lá era a da janela, a luz da lua cheia fazia com que os galhos secos da árvore fizesse uma sombra horripilante na janela e no chão do quarto. Todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas o barulho do forte vento soprando lá fora dava para ser ouvido.

-Noite boa para uma aventura ... –Começou Kamus com um tom na voz que assustou a todos. –Hoje é noite de lua cheia, o vento está uivando forte, tudo pode acontecer por entre esses bosques, no meio da escuridão noturna ...

-Tá bem Kamus ? –Perguntou Aioros, estranhando.

-Dá licença, to dentro do personagem, pô ! ¬¬

-Desculpe ! –Ele ficou quieto e ajudou seu irmão sonolento a se levantar.

-Vocês, jovens cavaleiros que não temem nada, terão uma missão hoje ...

-Eu temo ! –Disse Shun, cortando Kamus outra vez.

-Como eu ia dizendo ... –Ele prosseguiu, sério. –A missão de vocês não será simples, guerreiros. Vocês terão de sair pela floresta, onde a única fonte de luz que terão será de suas lanternas e vão procurar pistas, elas podem estar por todas as partes ... Mas ... cuidado ! Não são apenas as pistas que vocês encontrarão pelo caminho nas próximas horas ...

-Isso mesmo ... –Milo continuou, se aproximando de Kamus com as mãos para trás, o escorpiano agia como ele, estava sério e assustador enquanto olhava para a turma. –E ao encontrar essas pistas, cada uma delas levarão vocês à um lugar, onde nesse lugar, outra pista irão achar, mas não é só isso ... Cada uma das pistas é um enigma que vocês terão de decifrar com seus parceiros de batalha. Vocês não terão armas, o único modo de se defender, é correndo ... e se gritarem, será pior, _muito_ pior ... Mas, se alguma equipe conseguir concluir as pistas e chegar ao enigma final, terão de procurar o que deve ser achado e trazer até nós, eu e Kamus ficaremos na frente da casa, lá em baixo, apenas aguardando a equipe que chegar primeiro, segundo e terceiro, a ultima que ficar para trás não será classificada. Tomem cuidado com os contra-tempos que podem encontrar, eles podem atrasar vocês ...

Milo falava com muito suspense na voz, tudo estava começando a ficar divertido para eles, menos para Shun e Hyoga, que tremiam de medo.

-Carreguem suas armas. –Ele ordenou e todos colocaram as pilhas nas lanternas e a prenderam no cinto de utilidades que ele distribuiu para todos, cada cinto continha duas pilhas reservas, uma caixinha de band-aid, um canivete, um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

-Agora, vamos descer. –Ordenou Kamus. Ele abriu a porta e todos o seguiram, deixando para trás o quarto escuro de Hyoga que acabara de se transformar no primeiro cenário horripilante da noite.

Desceram e foram para o térreo da casa, onde lá fora tudo já estava preparado para a gincana. O local que Kamus e Milo aguardariam as equipes era na frente da porta da sala, lá haviam duas cadeiras, uma mesa velha e alguns penduricalhos com sinos em cima, outros deles estavam pendurados no batente da porta, para fazerem barulho quando o vento soprasse. A pequena lâmpada sobre a porta estava acesa, aquela era a única luz, dalí para frente, onde começava a grama e em seguida as árvores e o mato mais alto, não existia nenhuma outra. Algumas velas acesas sobre copos antigos de ferro também enfeitavam o baixo muro na frente da porta, alí, sem dúvidas, era o único lugar claro. No céu, a lua cheia brilhava intensamente, as nuvens que passavam por ela não conseguiam cobrir seu brilho e haviam muitas estrelas no céu da noite quente. Milo se sentou e cortou um papel em doze tirinhas iguais, entregou canetas á eles para que escrevessem seus nomes. Ao terminar, todos dobraram e colocaram as tirinhas dentro de um pequeno baú de madeira que Kamus segurava. Ele chaqualhou por alguns segundos e em seguida o abriu novamente, para sortear as equipes.

-Bem, serão quatro equipes. Três com três participantes e uma com dois, vamos lá, o primeiro é ... Aioria.

-Sim ! –Respondeu o leonino, já super acordado e empolgado.

-Aioria vai com ... Shiryu e ... Kanon. Vocês são a equipe número _um_. –Os três se juntaram e Milo carimbou o "1" em seus pulsos.

-Equipe _dois_. Seiya com ... Ikki e ... Saori. –Ikki deu um ultimo selinho em Lumière e foi para o lado de seus parceiros.

-Equipe _três_. Aioros com ... Hyoga e ... Shun.

Lumière ficou completamente vermelha ao perceber que ela e Saga seriam a ultima equipe, ela ficaria sozinha com ele no meio do mato nas próximas horas. Ikki ficou emburrado.

-Equipe _quatro_, Lumi e Saga. Cavaleiros, desejo lhes boa sorte, e espero que consigam encontrar o que os enigmas irão lhes apontar. Eu e Milo estaremos aqui a espera de vocês, podem ir e tomem cuidado, _muito_ cuidado e lembrem-se: _Segurem seus gritos._

Todos engoliram seco. Sim, por mais incrível que possa parecer, todos estavam com medo e anciosos demais, até mesmo Saga e Kanon que são bem mais velhos que eles. Todos ligaram suas lanternas, para terem um mínimo de luz no meio daquela escuridão e cada equipe seguiu por um caminho diferente, onde sinos pendurados nas primeiras árvores indicavam o local certo para entrar e começar a busca. Os dois medrosos acabaram indo junto, Hyoga e Shun tremiam de medo e seguravam as camisetas um do outro enquanto caminhavam na trilha junto de Aioros, que parecia sério e decidido a enfrentar o que aparecesse e encontrar as pistas, queria que sua equipe chegasse em primeiro lugar.

-Shun, Hyo ... Nada de gritar, Ok ? Corram, esperniem-se, mordam a língua, mas não gritem !

-O-o-o-ok ... –Eles responderam juntos e continuaram a andar pelo caminho escuro.

Não havia nenhum outro barulho por lá, apenas o som das cigarras cantando, o barulho dos pequenos galhos sendo quebrados pelos pés que caminhavam lentamente e o leve som do mato sendo balançado pelo vento forte, a equipe três já andava por entre o mato alto com certa dificuldade quando ouviram um som, um estridente som que lhes arrepiou toda a espinha e estremeceu seus corpos. O uivar de um lobo, parecia distante, mas o som era alto, horrível, macabro. Fazia eco e se distanciava, logo sumindo.

-Meu Zeus ... quase morri agora ... –Hyoga se encostava em uma árvore,devido a moleza que sentia nas pernas.

-Calma gente, não tem lobo de verdade aqui, fiquem tranquilos ... –Aioros tentava descontrair a situação, mas ao ouvir um galho se quebrando deu um pulo tão alto que só faltava enganchar a gola da blusa nos galhos mais altos da árvore. –Bem, vamos continuar ... Precisamos encontrar a primeira ... pista.

Ele parou novamente de falar, pois olhou para frente e viu uma poça de um líquido vermelho sobre a terra, o que provavelmente era sangue. Respirou fundo e passou por ela, seguido dos outros dois da equipe três.

-Espera ! –Disse Hyoga e todos olharam para trás.

-Que foi ?

-A pista pode estar nessa poça ... Quem vai pegar ?

-Eu pego ... –Aioros puxou um galho da árvore e o colocou na poça, conseguindo arrastar de lá um saquinho fechado com um papel dentro.

-Bingo !! –Ele pegou o pacote, chaqualhou e o abriu. O papel estava todo desenhado com um mapa. Cada caminho era de uma cor e tinha um número, logo abaixo do mapa, uma conta de matemática para resolverem.

-Aioros, você vai nos salvar, graças a Zeus ! Pra quem passou na olimpíada de Matemática isso é facil, né ?

-Sim, vou resolver ! Me deem cinco minutos ... –Ele retirou do cinto a caneta e o papel e começou a resolver a conta. Shun e Hyoga esperavam impacientes enquanto olhavam para os lados, com medo do que poderia aparecer por alí e davam graças aos céus por Aioros ser tão inteligente com calculos.

-Bingo ! O resultado foi quatro, temos que partir daquela árvore alí. –Ele caminhou até a árvore indicada e parou. –Trinta passos para frente agora ... Gente, vai começar, hein ? Lembrem-se, não gritem e fiquem junto comigo, liguem suas lanternas e vamos !

**Na equipe um ...**

-Sabe, você não acha uma boa ideia se a gente voltasse e desistisse ? –Perguntava Shiryu enquanto ele, Aioria e Kanon caminhavam pela trilha escura.

-Desistir ? Ficou maluco, nunca ! Quero ir até o fim agora ... –Aioria prestava atenção em cada árvore, cada cantinho, pois não queria correr o risco de ser assustado e gritar, pois ainda não faziam ideia do que aconteceria se fizessem isso.

-É que eu tô com medo ... –Ele disse super vermelho.

-Não se preocupe, é só uma brincadeira, pense assim ! –Kanon sorria para ele, tentava tranquilizar o garoto, mas não estava dando muito certo.

-UMA PISTA ! –Aioria gritava e fazia os outros dois pularem, ele apontava para um papel dobrado que estava sobre a grama. O leonino saiu correndo na direção da pista e quando pisou perto dela, uma corda prendeu seu pé e o levantou, deixando-o de ponta-cabeça, era uma armadilha.

-AAAHHHH !!

-Meu Zeus, Aioria ! –Kanon correu até ele, pegou o papel e o abriu. No bilhete havia a seguinte mensagem: _"Estou bem atrás de você." _

Instantaneamente, ele e Shiryu sentiram aquele arrepio por todo o corpo e se viraram aos pouquinhos. A visão não fora muito boa. Era uma garota com suas vestes brancas completamente encardidas, ensanguentadas e rasgadas, seus cabelos eram loiros e compridos e estavam molhados, cobrindo parte do seu rosto deformado. Em seus braços, correntes atravessavam seus pulsos enquanto ela as arrastava pela grama e andava na direção dos garotos. ( Aí, vocês se lembram quem é esse, né ? xD )

-Não grita Shiryu, não grita ! –Kanon dava passos para trás. –Pega seu canivete e tenta soltar Aioria, rápido !!

-Não consigo me mexer ... não consigo ... –Shiryu olhava aterrorizado para o ser que caminhava na sua direção, mas não conseguia movimentar seus pés.

-_Me devolvam ... minha vida ... devolvam ..._ –A garota falava pausadamente, logo erguendo os braços para frente.

-Vão sem mim ! Vão se atrasar assim, por favor, vão !! –Aioria empurrava Kanon para longe dele. –Se der eu me encontro com vocês !

-Ok ! Vem Shiryu !! –Kanon pegou Shiryu e o jogou no seu ombro, logo correndo para longe dalí.

Kanon correu o máximo que conseguiu. Shiryu olhava para trás e via aquela cena se distanciar de seus olhos, aquela horripilante garota olhando para ele e Aioria ainda de ponta cabeça. Ele sabia que tudo era uma brincadeira, mas não podia negar que tudo parecia muito real.

Logo os dois chegaram a um lugar silencioso e com menos árvores, Kanon soltou Shiryu e os dois se sentaram no chão.

-Não faço ideia de onde estamos ... –Disse Kanon.

-Também não ...

-O que é isso ? –O geminiano apontou para uma espécie de corda amarrada na árvore mais à frente. –Deve ser uma pista, vou buscar.

-Cuidado, Kanon ! Não vou conseguir continuar sozinho ...

Ele se levantou e foi até a árvore, tocou na corda e olhou para os lados, nada aconteceu. Então, desamarrou o papel que estava dentro de um plástico transparente e rapidamente correu para onde estava Shiryu. Ao se sentar, abriu o papel e os dois leram a mensagem: "_Parabéns, você está próximo da final ! Decifre o texto abaixo e siga pelo caminho correto. Se acertar, lá encontrará uma grande rocha com um pequeno troféu dourado em cima e um X estará marcado no chão. Ao lado, haverá um lago e dentro dele estará a pá para que você possa cavar e encontrar o tesouro. Boa sorte e ... cuidado."_

-Sinistro ... –Disse Kanon. –Vamos decifrar isso aqui !

Ficaram pelo menos trinta minutos para desenharem as figuras no papel e descobrirem que tudo se tratava de uma árvore com uma marca semelhante a um coração com asas. Os dois se levantaram exaustos e já muito cansados seguiram para a árvore.

-Mil passos para frente, né ?

-Isso, Shiryu ... Como é para frente e um caminho comprido, vamos correr, Ok ?

-Certo ...

-Vamos !

Tomaram fôlego e começaram a correr pela trilha reta que encontraram logo depois daquela àrvore marcada. Ambos usavam suas lanternas para enxergarem o chão, onde em várias partes haviam poças de sangue. Estavam quase na metade do caminho quando um ser saíu sabe-se Zeus da onde e parou na frente deles. E até personagens de filmes de terror estavam alí ? Sim ! Jason e sua serra elétrica que estava incrivelmente ligada, aquele som horrível quase fizera Shiryu gritar, mas Kanon o alertou e ele ficou quieto, apenas tremendo de medo e olhando para os lados para tentar encontrar uma saída.

-_Vou cortar suas cabeças !! HAHAHAHAHAHA ... !_

-Não vai não !

-Travei ... travei ... travei ... –Shiryu tentava se mexer para correr, mas novamente não conseguia.

E então Kanon teve uma brilhante ideia. Se aproximou lentamente do assassino, tentando mostrar que não estava com medo e ao chegar bem perto dele, ligou a lanterna em seus olhos, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás sem conseguir enxergar nada.

-Agora, Shiryu !! –Ele gritou e os dois passaram por Jason, continuando a seguir a trilha rumo ao final.

Correram feito doidos e conseguiram encontrar a tal rocha com o troféu dourado e o X marcado no chão. Se aproximaram cautelosamente e olhavam para os lados a todo momento, pois sempre quando se está no final de um jogo, a coisa fica feia e o chefão aparece.

-Eu não vou entrar nesse lago ...

-Eu vou, fica aqui e toma cuidado ! –Kanon retirava suas botas e caminhava até a beira do grande lago. Por estar escuro, não dava para enxergar nada do lado de dentro. Ele logo colocou a lanterna acesa dentro do plástico que guardou no bolso, pois sabia que uma hora precisaria dele, o fechou bem para que não molhasse a lanterna e pulou dentro do lago, que era fundo, seria necessário mergulhar para encontrar a pá. E foi o que ele fez, olhou para trás para ver se Shiryu estava bem e logo tampou sua respiração, mergulhando no lago, a luz da lanterna era fraca, mas suficiente para procurar. Quando mergulhou até o fundo, ouviu um barulho estranho, um barulho de uma respiração bem alta e quando olhou para o lado, viu saindo de trás de uma rocha um mergulhador; ele respirava pela máscara com o tubo de oxigênio e sua roupa estava toda rasgada, nas mãos ele segurava uma espécie de espingarda com flechas que estava toda enferrujada e nadou na direção de Kanon. O mesmo, dando graças a Zeus por não conseguir gritar debaixo da água, rapidamente começou a nadar para a superfície, afim de fugir daquela criatura que acabara de aparecer e lhe dar um susto daqueles.

-MERGULHADOR FANTASMA ! MERGULHADOR FANTASMAAA !! –Ele gritava ao chegar na superfície e Shiryu acabou caindo no chão de tão grande que fora o susto. Kanon se segurou na beira do lago para tentar se levantar, mas era tarde demais, o tal mergulhador já havia amarrado uma corrente em seu pé, a corrente era curta o suficiente para que ele não conseguisse sair dalí, ficando preso, provavelmente por ter gritado.

**Na equipe quatro ...**

Lumière e Saga corriam da noiva cadáver. Ela possuía cabelos azuis com mechas pretas, seu longo vestido estava rasgado e ensanguentado e sua boca toda costurada com linhas pretas. Lumière sempre adorou esse tipo de coisa e estava se divertindo muito ao lado de Saga, que também gostava de aventuras e não tinha medo, pelo menos por enquanto. Eles conseguiram despistar a noiva e pararam atrás de uma árvore.

-Nossa ... ! hunf hunf ... conseguimos !! –Dizia Lumière completamente cansada.

-Caramba ... que gincana do mal ... hunf hunf ...

-Espera ! ... Ouviu isso ? Gritos ! –Os dois pararam de falar e tentaram respirar mais baixo para ouvir. Havia alguém gritando não muito longe dalí.

-Olha, tem uma ponte alí, vamos seguir !

Saga segurava a mão de Lumière enquanto eles caminhavam na direção da ponte que atravessava o lago. ( Cara, queria ser ela agora ! ) Ao subirem na ponte, que estava completamente velha e aos pedaços eles puderam ver de onde vinha os gritos e quem estava gritando, mais à frente, lá estava Kanon, gritando feito louco para sair do lago enquanto o mergulhador fantasma o assustava e Shiryu estava paralisado no chão, cobrindo seus olhos.

-É o Shiryu !!

-Lumi, não podemos ajudá-los infelizmente ... A equipe é só nós dois, e é só uma brincadeira ...

-Ok ... Vamos correr então !

Atravessaram a ponte quase na velocidade da luz e logo foram assustados por outra criatura estranha, este já se parecia um monge, com suas vestes longas, pretas e rasgadas. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa lhe cobriam todo o rosto, suas mãos estavam deformadas e ele possuía unhas enormes e afiadas.

_-Sangue ... eu quero sangue ... Vou matar vocês ..._

-Mu ?!! –Perguntou Lumière já reconhecendo o ser. Ela e Hyoga haviam se encontrado com ele naquela mesma fantasia, quando entraram no subsolo da mansão de Mask, na Inglaterra.

_-Pô, achei que você já tinha se esquecido dessa minha fantasia ! _–Ele respondeu, abaixando os braços e os cruzando.

-Impossíve esquecer daquele dia, né ? Você levou um tombo feio ... !! KKKKKKKKKKK !

_-Olha lá hein ! Se ficar me zuando eu prendo você ! Quem grita deve ser preso ..._

-Ah, então é isso que acontece com quem grita ! Por isso que Kanon estava preso no lago ... –Dizia Saga com cara de quem acabara de fazer uma descoberta espetacular.

-Pois é ... Obrigado pela visita, Mu. Até mais ! –Lumière acenou para ele sorridente e puxou Saga, para continuarem logo o caminho e chegarem ao final.

Depois de fugirem do noivo cadáver que os perseguiu por um longo tempo sem parar de rir com sua enorme foice nas mãos, Saga e Lumière finalmente conseguiram despistá-lo. Continuaram a resolver e seguir as pistas que encontravam nos papéis e finalmente conseguiram chegar na prova final, a hora de cavar na terra. Dessa vez, a pá estava escondida no meio da lama, que ficava bem ao lado de onde o X estava marcado para cavar e Saga resolveu ir, deixando Lumière de guarda para lhe avisar caso aparecesse algum monstro. A lama era funda e o geminiano teve um pouco de dificuldade para andar alí no meio, mas depois de alguns minutos, ele conseguiu encontrar a pá, tendo que ficar de joelhos para alcançá-la. Assim que a pegou, Jason surgiu de trás de uma árvore e ligou sua serra elétrica, quebrando o silêncio; Saga só faltou ter um infarto de tão grande que foi o susto e acabou gritando, Lumière colocou as mãos sobre a boca para não acabar fazendo o mesmo que seu parceiro. O assassino entrou na lama e caminhou na direção de Saga, que não conseguia caminhar. Ele se virou e jogou a pá para que Lumière pudesse pegá-la e cavar logo a terra.

-Rápido, Lumi, rápido !! –Ela pegou a pá e rapidamente começou a cavar na terra dura, procurando pelo baú que foi mencionado no ultimo bilhete que encontraram, suas roupas já estavam sujas e rasgadas, seus joelhos e cotovelos machucados e protegidos com band-aid.

Quando olhou de volta para Jason, Saga se assustou ao ver seu pé preso a correntes, então ele se lembrou que havia gritado e ficaria preso alí até o fim da brincadeira.

_-Vou arrancar sua cabeça !! _–Agora, Jason tirava sua atenção de Saga e corria na direção de Lumière que cavava desesperadamente o chão. Ela sabia que era só uma brincadeira e nem mesmo aquele terrível barulho da serra elétrica iria fazê-la gritar de medo.

-Vamos Lumi, você consegue, rápido ! –Saga a incentivava.

Ela continuava e jogava terra para todos os lados, estava completamente desesperada, até que enfiou a pá na terra e sentiu que ela bateu em alguma coisa, logo se ajoelhando e puxando de lá o baú com um papel amarrado em cima. Antes que Jason pudesse atravessar a lama e chegar perto dela, a ruiva rapidamente abriu o papel e o leu: _"Parabéns, você conseguiu ! Não abra o baú em hipótese alguma e siga para a chegada onde lhe aguardam anciosamente."_

Ela respirou fundo e se levantou, Jason já estava atrás dela para tentar pegá-la, mas foi esperta e se desviou, logo dando uma incrível cambalhota para trás.

-Isso Lumière !! Vai, nós vamos vencer ! –Saga falava alto para que ela pudesse ouvir enquanto corria pela floresta escura.

Ela correu como nunca havia corrido antes em sua vida, era muito raro Lumière conseguir se assustar e se desesperar tanto. A ruiva conseguiu correr de Jason e infelizmente deixou seu único parceiro para trás, mas agora era só encontrar a saída que tudo terminaria. Chegou em um lugar com mais àrvores, estava muito escuro e ela precisaria usar a lanterna, mas ao procurá-la ela não estava lá, provavelmente deve tê-la perdido no meio da corrida. Mesmo sem luz, não desisitiu e prosseguiu seu caminho, mas antes, subiu em uma árvore alta para tentar ver a direção que estava a casa, onde havia uma pequena claridade e conseguiu encontrar, estava um tanto longe, mas era só correr e não gritar acontecesse o que acontecer.

-Eu vou conseguir !! –E voltou a correr pelas trilhas no meio da escuridão da noite.

**Na equipe dois ...**

Saori gritou tão alto devido ao susto e acabava de ser presa pelas correntes da garotinha de vestido branco e cabelos pretos, Samara. Seiya já havia sido preso em outro lugar e agora Ikki estava sozinho. No começo, não sabia que a gincana seria levada tão a sério assim, e acabou ficando com medo. Deixando Saori na companhia de Samara e um vampiro macabro, ele seguiu seu caminho, apenas ele e sua lanterna, na procura de novas pistas. Até agora, ainda não tinha encontrado ninguém de outra equipe e já começava a se sentir completamente sozinho no meio daquela escuridão sem fim, começava a ficar ancioso para a próxima vez que aparecesse um monstro horripilante para assustá-lo e isso o deixava com medo, ele não podia negar, eles realmente capricharam na brincadeira e nos disfarçes. Ikki encontrou outra pista, onde o mapa o levou para a beira de um outro lago, lá estava tudo calmo e silêncioso, o vento não estava tão forte agora, a leve brisa o deixou mais tranquilo enquanto ele se sentava em uma pedra para descançar. Ele logo se levantou e pretendia ir até o lago para molhar o rosto quando ouviu algum barulho vindo do outro lado e se virou.

-Quem está aí ?! –Ele perguntou e ninguém respondeu. Ouvia apenas o barulho de algo se aproximando dele, caminhando pelo mato. –É você, Saori ? Conseguiu se soltar ? Seiya ?

O silêncio continuou.

-Isso não tem graça, não vai conseguir me fazer gritar ! Apareça logo ! –Ikki já começava a ficar nervoso com todo aquele suspense, mas seu pedido fora realizado. Logo ele ouviu um barulho de alguém respirando, parecia que estava com uma máscara e aos poucos alguém começava a sair de trás de uma árvore, revelando ser uma mulher. Ela usava uma espécie de máscara de oxigênio preta, seus olhos eram completamente brancos com alguns riscos vermelhos, sua pele branca com riscos acinzentados e roupas azuis, uma espécie de vestido de época, todo rasgado e arrastando no chão. Os cabelos da mulher eram compridos e cacheados e tinham um tom azulado, mas eram bem escuros. Por onde ela passava, derrubava flores brancas no chão, tirando-as de dentro de uma cesta que segurava e ela incrivelmente brilhava, um brilho azul que clareou boa parte do local.

-N-n-nossa ... Essa fantasia ficou demais, hein ? –Ele riu e tentou distrair a mulher, mas o medo era tão grande que ele resolveu fugir e pulou no lago, nadando até o outro lado e correndo. Ao olhar para trás, não avistou mais a mulher e nem seu brilho azul.

**xXx – xXx**

-CONSEGUIIIIIIIII ... !! –Gritava Lumière ao se aproximar de Kamus e Milo que se levantaram ao vê-la.

-A primeira, uau !! Parabéns, Lumi ! –Disse Milo, animado.

-Saga ficou para trás ? –Perguntou Kamus.

-Sim ... Infelizmente ...

-Hehe ... Agora vamos esperar o restante da turma.

-Ok ...

Ficaram pelo menos uma hora esperando, até que a segunda equipe apareceu, sendo ela a número três, apenas Aioros e Hyoga. O sagitariano carregava nas mãos o baú e estava mais branco que uma folha de papel, suas roupas estavam sujas, rasgadas e molhadas. Ele colocou o baú ao lado do que Lumière trouxe, em cima da mesa, e se sentou ao lado da ruiva, seguido de Hyoga.

-Meu Zeus ... Estou exausto ... –Ele caiu pra trás, ofegante.

-Tudo bem Hyoga ? –Lumière perguntou quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

-É ... tá sim ... –Ele respondia ainda tremendo.

Logo chegou Shiryu e depois de vinte minutos, Ikki. Pela ordem, as equipes _quatro_, _três_ e _um_ ficaram classificadas, a _dois_ estava fora.

Kamus utilizou um rádio para se comunicar com os "monstros" que estavam espalhados pela floresta e os chamaram, eles pegaram todos os jogadores que ficaram presos e foram até a chegada.

Todos ficaram de pé, um do lado do outro, cada um com sua equipe na ordem que chegaram. Lumière ao lado de Saga, Aioros com Hyoga e Shun, Shiryu com Kanon e Aioria e Ikki com Saori e Seiya. Do outro lado, os monstros ainda vestidos aguardavam.

-Quero parabenizar a todos, foram muito corajosos ... –Começou Kamus. –Realmente os obstaculos foram difíceis e tiveram muitos motivos para desisitirem, mas no final, todas as equipes apareceram, mesmo sozinhos ! Antes de informar o prêmio, quero que os monstros venham até aqui e revelem quem são ...

Ele disse e todos foram para mais perto. Jason retirou sua máscara e revelou ser Dohko. O mergulhador fantasma era Shion, A noiva e o noivo cadáver eram Aphrodite e Mask, A garota loira das correntes e o monge from hell eram Shaka e Mu e Samara e o Vampiro eram Alone e Tenma. Todos começaram a dar risada quando viram quem eles eram, menos Ikki, que continuou sério.

-E a mulher das flores ? –Ele perguntou, fazendo com que todos se calassem.

-Mulher das flores ?! –Perguntou Milo, confuso.

-É ! Eu vi ... Ela usava uma máscara e um vestido bem longo ... Ela jogava flores no chão e brilhava ! Qual é gente não me façam de idiota, cadê ela ?!

-Er ... Ikki, não tem nenhuma mulher das flores entre nossos monstros não ... –Kamus tentava explicá-lo.

-Claro que tem !! Eu vi ...

-Calma Ikki, acho que você viu coisas, devia estar nervoso ...

-Não estava não ! Ela ficou olhando pra mim, eu ouvi ela respirar, parem com isso !

-Desculpe Ikki, mas _realmente_ não tem nenhuma mulher das flores ...

Enquanto Ikki olhava para baixo indignado, Kamus piscou para todos e apontou para trás. Eles olharam e viram a mulher saindo de trás da árvore e caminhar lentamente até Ikki, todos finjiram que nada viram e continuaram a olhar para frente.

-Ikki, acho que você viu um espírito, sabe ... –Milo falava com aquela voz sinistra de antes. –Existe uma história sobre esse bosque aqui ... Uma triste história ...

-História ?

-Sim, uma mulher morreu afogada no lago no dia do casamento ... A família morava aqui e o casamento seria realizado aqui nessa casa. As flores significam o buquê que ela não usou para seu casamento e a máscara significa que se ela estivesse com uma, talvez tivesse sobrevivido ...

-Sério isso ... ? –Perguntou Ikki já acreditanto na história de Milo. Enquanto isso, a mulher caminhava sem fazer barulho algum até ele.

-Sério sim ... Aí ela aparece em toda noite de lua cheia e fica vagando por aí ...

-Nossa, que coisa ... Então eu me encontrei com um espírito de verdade ...

-Sim ... –Milo já fazia toda força do mundo para não começar a rir. Logo a mulher correu e apareceu na frente de Ikki.

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... ! –Ele gritou e se jogou no chão. Todos começaram a rir feito loucos, inclusive a mulher.

-Caiu direitinho, hein !! –Ela disse, retirando a máscara e revelando ser Sasha, a irmã de Alone e enfermeira da Sanctuary.

-Filhos da mãe !!

-Desculpe Ikki, mas não resistimos ao ver que você realmente acreditou nessa história que eu improvisei ! –Milo dava altas gargalhadas.

-Amor, não fique assim, foi só uma brincadeira ! –Lumière abraçava seu namorado e lhe dava um selinho.

-Sim, sim, HAHA ! Agora os prêmios antes de entrarmos ! _Kamus anotava alguma coisa em um papel e limpava a garganta para falar. -Em primeiro lugar, Saga e Lumiére, a equipe QUATRO, com duas horas e quinze minutos de prova. Cada um ganhou um Nintendo DS !

-Uhuuuull !! –Os dois se abraçaram e os olhos de Ikki faiscaram de raiva.

-Segundo lugar, Aioros, Hyoga e Shun, a equipe TRÊS, com duas horas e cinquenta minutos de prova. Cada um ganhou uma máquina fotográfica digital de 10.0 MP !

-Adoro tirar fotos !*.* -Shun disse empolgado.

-E em terceiro lugar, Shiryu, Kanon e Aioria, a equipe UM, com três horas e três minutos de prova. Cada um ganhou um Ipod ! E infelizmente a ultima equipe não se classificou, sinto muito Ikki, Saori e Seiya ...

-Ah, tudo bem ! Valeu a brincadeira, amei ! –Disse Saori sorrindo para Kamus.

-Bem, agora vamos entrar ! Tomem um bom banho para depois comermos Pizza !! Meu Zeus, já são quase quatro horas da manhã, vamos, vamos !

Milo e Kamus colocaram todo mundo pra dentro, estavam completamente cansados, mas sem dúvidas aquela fora uma noite muito emocionante e cheia de surpresas, tudo o que eles estavam precisando: aventura ! Tomaram banho, descansaram, comeram pizza, assistiram mais filmes; claro, filmes de ação, pois já estavam com trauma de filmes de terror e conversaram até amanhecer o dia. Por volta das sete horas da manhã, todos já estavam dormindo, para depois acordarem de tarde e aproveitarem o domingo que também seria muito divertido com todos juntos.

_Continua ..._

_**NOTINHAS:**__ Ooo capítulo enorme, viu ! hehe, eu me empolguei nesse, mas foi mesmo emocionante escrever isso tudo ! Adoro aventuras, adoro aventuras ! –pulando- ... Enfim, e aí, gostaram ?! Eles ficaram ótimos naqueles disfarces né ? xD rsrs, eu ri muito aqui ! Pois é, capítulo 22 já né ... logo logo chega o fim, e já avisando, eu vou fazer um capítulo especial depois do Fim, esse capítulo será em primeira pessoa, e adivinha quem vai narrar ?! Nossa querida e linda Lumière ! Esse cap vai ser pra fechar a história mesmo, e bom, eu espero que vocês gostem, porque estou fazendo o possível pra caprichar sempre em cada capítulo !! Sabe, essa gincana que eles fizeram na casa do Kamus, eu já participei de uma de verdade ! Foi em uma escola que eu estudei a alguns anos atrás, a nossa sala fez uma noite do pijama lá, o lugar era enorme e então foi muito divertido ! Tinha essa coisa de encontrar os bilhetinhos e talz, e tinha lá os seres vagando pela escola pra assustar a gente xD só que a parte dos gritos era diferente, em vez de prender a gente, eles marcavam um traço em nosso braço com tinta, porque cada grito que desse a equipe perdia um ponto ! Foi muito divertido ... tá, vai, eu gritei pelo menos umas três vezes, mas foi legal ! :B rsrsrs, Bom, Obrigado meeeesmo pra quem está acompanhando a fic e até o próximo cap ! o/_


	23. Novata

Tudo o que é bom dura pouco.

E o fim de semana tão divertido que estavam vivendo, teve seu fim. Ficaram todos reunidos na casa de Kamus até domingo a noite, aproveitando seus prêmios recebidos pela gincana, assistindo filmes, jogando vários tipos de jogos tanto no video game quanto fisicamente como twister, vôlei, futebol e etc. Assim que ficaram extremamente cansados e exaustos de tanto se divertirem, cada um foi para sua casa.

O dia amanheceu e a claridade que entrava pela janela acordou Hyoga que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama bagunçada. Ao lado da cama, na cômoda, estavam a caixa e acessórios da máquina digital que ganhara na gincana do dia anterior. O loiro se virou e ao vê-la alí, se lembrou do quanto havia sido divertido passar por todo aquele filme de terror no meio da floresta. Ele se levantou, vestiu o uniforme e saiu do quarto, logo encontrando Lumière com aquela cara de cansada de sempre e os dois seguiram para a cozinha. Tomaram café, arrumaram tudo e enfim foram para a escola. Lá, encontraram Shun, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki no pátio de entrada, logo Aioros, Aioria e Saori também se juntaram a eles para conversarem e darem risada sobre o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Aioros agora era reconhecido por todos os cantos da escola como um menino super inteligente, no final das contas, ( literalmente xD ) valeu a pena ter estudado tanto e se classificar nas olimpíadas de física e matemática.

Ele conversava com todos enquanto segurava sua mochila em um dos ombros, quando notou alguém entrando pelo portão e olhou. Então, viu a garota mais bela que já havia visto em todos os dias de sua vida. Ela caminhava lentamente, com as mãos finas juntas para frente, seus longos cabelos eram negros, estavam presos a um rabo-de-cavalo e brilhavam intensamente na luz do sol da manhã; parecia ser de estatura baixa e como vestia o uniforme de verão, que possuía poucas peças, dava para se ver que seu corpo era muito bonito. Seus olhos castanhos-claro encontraram os olhos de Aioros e suas bochechas ficaram instantaneamente coradas, ela sorriu e desviou o olhar, seguindo para a secretaría da escola.

-Aioros ? Aioros ?! –Ikki o chamava já impaciente.

-Que ? –Ele voltava a si, com a cara mais idiota que todos alí já haviam visto.

-Tá tudo bem ?

-Tá sim, eu acho ... Já volto. –Ele acenou brevemente com a mão direita e saiu de perto da turma sem dizer nada, ninguém entendeu.

-Que doido !

-Eu hein !

A linda jovem estava entregando alguns papéis na recepção, já que era aluna nova. Permanecia com as mãos em cima do balcão enquanto aguardava e em seu rosto, podia-se notar uma expressão serena, natural. Aioros parou na porta e respirou fundo, logo andando na direção da menina e parando diante dela.

-O-oi ! –Ele disse, um pouco sem graça e inseguro.

-Olá ! –A menina olhou para ele e sorriu. Aquele sorriso fez com que o coração de Aioros batesse mais rápido. Ele demorou um pouco para dizer alguma coisa.

-É ... você é nova aqui, não é ? Vai fazer qual série ?

-Sou sim, hoje é meu primeiro dia aqui na Sanctuary, vou fazer o segundo colegial ...

-Ah sim, então muito prazer, eu sou Aioros ! –Ele disse, estendendo a mão.

-Muito prazer Aioros, eu sou Yoshiko. Yoshiko Hasegawa ! ( Alguém ae já leu o volume 00 de Saint Seiya Episode G ? Aparece ela ! ) –A menina japonesa apertou sua mão.

-Seja bem vinda, Yoshiko ! Se precisar de alguém para lhe apresentar a escola, para que não fique perdida, conte comigo. –Ele disse, agora um pouco mais tranquilo.

-Obrigada, pode me levar até a minha sala depois que bater o sinal ? –Ela perguntava, um tanto vermelha.

-Claro ! Vamos voltar para o pátio e esperar ?

-Sim !

Os dois voltaram até onde estava o restante da turma, ainda no pátio de entrada. Todos ficaram olhando sem entender absolutamente nada para Aioros, que estava mais vermelho do que nunca enquanto se aproximava de seus amigos com aquela linda japonesa ao seu lado. Ikki se segurava para não gargalhar, afinal nunca havia visto o sagitariano tão encabulado assim. Yoshiko permaneceu quieta, olhando para baixo enquanto a fitavam sem disfarçar.

-Er ... Gente essa é Yoshiko, a aluna nova ... –Aioros finalmente disse.

-Seja bem vinda Yoshiko ! –Lumière respondeu animada. –Vocês já se conheciam ?

-N-não !

-Ops, desculpe ! Qual série vai fazer ? Estudava onde antes ?!

-Vou fazer o segundo ano. Eu estudava em um colégio lá do Japão, morava lá, mas minha família teve que viajar pra cá, agora tenho que me acostumar com a França ...

-Ah, mas você vai conseguir, tenho certeza ! Se quiser andar com a gente, na nossa turma sempre cabe mais um, né Aioros ?

-Anh ?! Er, c-claro claro ! –Ele respondeu assustado.

-Obrigada !

-Aioros ficou estranho ... –Ikki cochichou no ouvido de sua namorada.

-Isso é bom ... –Respondeu ela.

-Claro que é, assim ele larga do seu pé de uma vez por todas !

-Ikki !

-Que foi ? Falo a verdade !

Eles ficaram alí parados até o sinal bater. De fato, Aioros estava estranho, embora tenha melhorado muito seu jeito de ser, ele nunca demonstrava vergonha quando este se encontrava em alguma situação constrangedora, mas desta vez, ele estava diferente. Gaguejava o tempo todo, se esquecia do que iria falar e desviava o olhar de todos.

Todos foram para suas salas e o Sagitariano deixou Yoshiko na sala onde ela iria estudar a partir daquele dia, e mais tarde aproveitaria para aprensentá-la o restante do grande colégio. As três primeiras aulas passaram muito devagar para todos, depois de duas provas seguidas de Física e Matemática, todos foram para o intervalo completamente exaustos. Todas as turmas daquele horário estavam espalhados pelos pátios da escola, uns se divertiam jogando futebol na quadra, outros corria, lanchavam, liam algum livro ou tomavam sol. Debaixo de uma árvore estavam Ikki, Lumière, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya e Shun e um pouco mais afastado dalí, Aioros, Yoshiko, Saori e Aioria. Agora, a jovem japonesa sabia que poderia contar com eles três no colégio e isso era bom, pois todos têm certa preocupação na hora de arrumar companhia quando vai para algum lugar novo, Saori já conhecia seu amigo mais velho e sabia que o mesmo acabara de se encantar por Yoshiko, por isso, manteve Aioria um pouco longe do casal, para que eles pudessem se conhecer melhor. Do outro lado, os garotos olhavam para eles curiosos.

-Tenho certeza que vai dar namoro. –Dizia Hyoga enquanto os olhava.

-É, também acho ... –Concordava Shiryu.

-Vamos torcer pra que sim, ela parece uma garota legal, gostei dela. Vou ensiná-la a andar de patins ! –Lumière falava empougada.

-É mesmo, assim ela vai andar com a gente, Aioros e Aioria andam de skate ...

-Mas eles não andam com a gente.

-Será ? Depois do tanto que nos divertimos juntos esse fim de semana, nossa amizade vai aumentar, tenho certeza, e então vão se juntar a nós !

-É, virão para o lado negro da força ! –Seiya brincava.

-O lado rosa, isso sim. –Ikki olhava incrédulo para ele. Todos riram.

-Que acham de convidá-los pra um cineminha hoje a tarde ? –A ruiva acabara de ter a ideia brilhante.

-Ótimo !! Nos divertimos e ainda damos um empurrãozinho neles dois !

-Vou falar com eles então, só um minuto !

Ela se levantou e foi saltitando até onde os quatro estavam, parou na frente deles e se sentou sobre a grama curta, juntando os pés e encostando os joelhos no chão com as pernas abertas, como se aquilo fosse algo completamente fácil de se fazer.

-Gente, que acham de pegarmos um cinema depois da aula ?! –Ela perguntava animada. Saori já havia sacado tudo.

-perfeito ! Nós vamos, né ?! –Ela olhava para os outros.

-Por mim, tudo bem. –Aioria logo respondeu.

-Eu também, o que acha Yoshiko ?

-Posso ir mesmo com vocês ? –Ela perguntou envergonhada.

-Mas é claro ! Você faz parte da turma agora ! –A ruiva piscava e mostrava a língua para ela.

-Então, eu vou !

-Beleza ! Então, na saída da escola, nos encontramos. Vou pra lá agora ... Ah ! Saori e Aioria, venham comigo, Ikki quer perguntar umas coisas à vocês !

-Ok ... –Os três se levantaram e saíram, deixando o casal sozinho, Yoshiko estava completamente vermelha.

-É ... –Aioros parecia estar sem assunto. –Legal seu sapato.

**xXx – xXx**

Depois do intervalo, todos voltaram para suas aulas e aguentaram as ultimas três aulas que demoraram um século para passar, já que estavam super anciosos para o passeio no shopping de París com direito a cinema, pipoca, refrigerante e video game. A ultima aula fora a melhor, pois os professores ficaram conversando na porta e a turma toda do primeiro ano começou a fazer a maior bagunça com papéis, estes eram Siegfried e Hilda, os professores de Química e Matemática que conversaram pelo menos uns dez minutos e não percebiam nada enquanto os alunos faziam a festa. Terminaram a conversa se despedindo com sorrisos bobos, coisa que apenas Lumière percebeu, mas nem deu atenção, pois estava entretida na guerra com seus amigos. O lindo professor loiro fechou a porta e voltou para dentro da sala, gritando com todos e ordenando-os que limpassem a sala. Não faltou muito para que o sinal batesse, era hora de ir embora.

-E não se esqueçam, amanhã tem outra prova ! –Siegfried gritava para todos que arrumavam suas coisas e saiam correndo da sala.

-Tenma, quer ir no shopping com a gente ? –Shun perguntou para o amigo que ainda estava na sala. Ele jogou a mochila nas costas, se levantou tão rápido que quase derrubou a carteira e correu.

-Hoje não dá, mal ae ! –E saiu da sala em velocidade máxima.

-Nossa !

-Aposto que ele vai se encontrar com o Alone ... –Ikki se aproximava do irmão, abraçando Lumière, o mesmo deu um beijo na testa da ruiva e riu.

-É verdade. Alone entra na aula as duas horas, querem aproveitar o pouco de tempo que tem juntos ...

-Bom turma, vamos ?! Aioros e os outros já devem estar nos esperando lá em baixo.

-É mesmo, vamos lá !

Os seis amigos saíram da sala e desceram o prédio, logo encontrando os outros quatro que restavam no portão de saída do colégio. O dia estava ótimo, fazia muito calor, um dia perfeito para aproveitar e se divertir até de noite, afinal é sempre bom sair com os amigos, rir, pular, dançar, assistir filmes e etc.

Foram andando até o ponto, e depois de cinco minutos aguardando, pegaram o ônibus, que os deixaram a pouquíssimos minutos do shopping. O local era enorme, aberto, arejado. Havia brilho para todos os lados, luzes, músicas, barulhos, pessoas fazendo compras e passeando; lá haviam incontáveis lojas de diversas coisas, um verdadeiro paraíso para quem gosta de fazer compras. Eles logo foram até o cinema e compraram os ingressos, iriam assistir ao mais novo filme de Ficção envolvendo alienígenas bonzinhos e humanos maldosos querendo exterminá-los a qualquer custo, uma verdadeira guerra, um filme realmente muito bom para quem morria de medo de filmes de terror, pois nele havia muita aventura, o que fugia de todo aquele suspense, gritos, engasgos e xixi nas calças. (?) Os dez amigos ficaram passeando pelo shopping e tomando sorvete até a hora do filme, então pegaram a fila para a confirmação do ingresso e finalmente poderem entrar na sala.

Ainda estavam na fila quando, Lumiére, viu algo curioso.

-Gente ... Aqueles alí não são ... ? –Ela apontou para o outro lado e todos olharam.

-É o professor Siegfried e a professora Hilda ?! –Hyoga perguntou um tanto surpreso.

-São eles sim !

-Parece que pegaram a fila, também vão assistir a esse filme, que tal chamarmos eles pra se sentarem com a gente ? –A ideia de Ikki não havia agradado a ninguém.

-Deixa eles, Ikki ... Podem ser namorados !

-Não são namorados, Lumi. Nem estão de maõs dadas !

-Mas deixe-os alí, quem sabe não sejam a partir de hoje ?

-Vocês não vão aprontar nada ?

-Prometemos que não, eles nem vão nos ver aqui !

Ikki concordou, desconfiado. Logo foram atendidos e entraram no cinema, procuraram a sala, compraram pipoca e refrigerante e finalmente puderam entrar. Lá dentro da enorme sala lotada de cadeiras confortáveis, não havia ninguém ainda, pois estavam entrando cedo e isso era bom, já que o filme era novo, sabiam que em breve não sobraria uma cadeirinha se quer. Os amigos escolheram sentar no canto da parede, pois alí teriam mais privacidade e poderiam conversar mais, e outras coisas; ao sentarem, pueram ver que Siegfried e Hilda se sentaram no centro, ótimo, dava para vê-los perfeitamente e iriam saber caso eles estivessem namorando ou não.

Logo o filme começou, e ainda nos trailers, Shiryu e Hyoga já estavam aos beijos, ainda bem que estavam no canto, na ultima fileira. Lumière se acomodava no ombro de Ikki, enquanto o mesmo a abraçava forte e dava alguns beijinhos no pescoço da namorada enquanto olhavam para a grande tela curiosos para o filme. Shun já estava com medo, pois lugares escuros não eram com ele, ainda mais se tratando de filmes com alienígenas, podiam ser bonzinhos o que fossem, ele não gostava, mas estava feliz por estar ao lado de seu amor, Seiya, que o abraçou forte para que ele não sentisse medo. Ao lado deles estavam Aioria e Saori, eles não eram namorados, mas muito unídos. Há algum tempo atrás, os dois chegaram a namorar por três meses, mas não durou muito, pois Saori revelou que gostava de uma outra pessoa, pessoa que apenas Aioria sabia quem era, a garota quis que guardasse segredo e foi fielmente atendida; e mesmo assim, a forte amizade entre eles não se acabou. Já seu irmão, Aioros, e Yoshiko, que estavam do lado do ultimo casal, riam e conversavam enquanto os trailers ainda passavam, eles estavam aproveitando o tempo para se conhecerem melhor, mas já dava para se notar que se combinavam muito e iriam se dar muito bem.

Os trailers finalmente terminaram e o filme começou.

Pelo menos trinta minutos já haviam se passado, todos muito tranquilos e curiosos, olhando para a tela. Lumière se lembrou dos professores e resolveu olhar para o lado, a procura deles, e o que eles queriam ver, aconteceu. Siegfried estava abraçado com Hilda e a beijava. A ruiva ficou surpresa e cutucou Ikki.

-Olha, olha !! –Ela o chamou e apontou em silêncio.

-Nossa ! Então era verdade ... Olha Shun ! –Ele passou para o irmão e logo todos estavam sabendo e olhando para os professores juntinhos.

-Amanhã vou chantageá-lo. Se ele não me der dez na prova, eu conto pro diretor que eles estão se pegando.

-Ikki !

-Estou brincando ... Mas bem que ele merecia, adora ficar no meu pé.

-Esse é o jeito dele !

-SHHHHHHHHH !! –Algumas pessoas começaram a reclamar da falação dos amigos e eles pararam, deixando agora para discutir sobre os professores na saída do cinema.

O filme estava praticamente no fim. Cabeças, pernas, braços e muito sangue voava para todos os lados que só faltavam atingir a tela e saírem dela. Logo eles olhavam para o lado e viram o casal de professores se levantarem e saírem da sala.

-Viu aquilo ? –Lumière perguntou baixinho para seu namorado. –Por que será que estão saindo antes do filme acabar ? Aí tem.

-Eles já são grandinhos, o que quer que seja que eles foram fazer, isso sim eu não quero ver.

-E nós não somos ? –A pergunta de Lumière primeiramente pareceu uma certa indireta para Ikki, que engoliu seco e não teve coragem de encará-la. De fato, Ikki achava que os dois ainda eram muito novos para certas coisas, mas Lumière não sabia da opinião dele, não sabia se ele achava isso só por ela, ou pelos dois mesmo. Respirou fundo e resolveu jogar com ela.

-Você acha que somos ?

Sorrindo, ela logo entendeu e continuou.

-Eu perguntei primeiro, sabe.

-Não sei, não posso responder isso sem saber o que você pensa antes.

-O que eu penso ? Você me parece facilmente influenciável.

-Não sou.

-Então responda se tem coragem ...

-Coragem ? Isso eu tenho, mas quero saber de você primeiro.

-Ok, já que eu começei, vou terminar. –A ruiva parecia não estar com medo de falar, queria mesmo era esclarecer aquilo com seu namorado, nem que fosse só o começo de uma longa conversa que provavelmente teriam mais para frente. –Eu não acho que somos jovens para isso, não. Acho normal, inclusive me perguntava sempre quando é que você falaria disso comigo. Sabe, Ikki, já namoramos a bastante tempo, e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que é com você que eu quero ficar, para sempre. Quero saber se alguma coisa te impede ... Ou você não quer mesmo.

Os dois falavam tão baixo que nem mesmo Shun que estava ao lado conseguiu ouvir, nem se quer percebeu que estavam falando.

-Hum, melhorou agora. Nada me impede, Lumi. Eu achava que poderia ser cedo demais por causa de você, não sabia que você pensava assim, sabe ... Mas eu também tenho certeza de que ficarei com você para sempre, é que eu não sabia como começar uma conversa, sem saber o que você pensava, era estranho.

-Agora não é mais, certo ?

-Certo. Depois que a gente sair daqui, vamos conversar mais então ...

-Tudo bem. –Ela deu um selinho nele e os dois voltaram a atenção para o filme que já estava no fim.

Sem dúvidas aquele dia seria de extrema importância para o casal, que já sabiam o que queriam para suas vidas, eram adultos de quinze anos de idade. Sem contar que o caso de Siegfried e Hilda fora uma descoberta e tanto, mas eles nem imaginavam que mais para frente fariam outras descobertas surpreendentes.

_Continua ..._

_**NOTINHAS: **__Uia, eu tô viva ! xD AHSUIAHSUIAHSUIHAIUS Finalmente esse bendito capítulo 23 saiu, hein ! Viram só que coisa ?! Siegfried e Hilda se encontrando as escondidas, e Lumi e Ikki então ? aiaiai, onde será que essa história vai terminar ?! Será que vai terminar no quarto do Ikki ? xD kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ... Bom quem aí conhece a Yoshiko, ótimo, mas pra quem não a conhece, baixe e leia o Volume 00 do Episódio G – Saint Seiya, O mangá é curtinho e ela é uma japonesa muito fofa ! Obrigado para quem está acompanhando e até o próximo ! Capítulos finais já, hein ! o/_


	24. Descobertas

Bastou apenas uma semana para que Aioros e Yoshiko descobrissem que queriam ficar um com o outro de verdade. Em sete dias, o casal ficante estava feliz, e não mais queriam sair de perto um do outro e todos os dias depois da escola, saíam para passear, sempre na companhia de Aioria e Saori. Aioros fora a primeira pessoa que Yoshiko conversou desde quando chegou no colégio, ela estava se sentindo um tanto perdida quando de repente alguém apareceu para conversar; um sagitariano envergonhado que só sabia atropelar as palavras enquanto falava, desde então já estava claro, ficariam juntos. E isso deixou Lumière muito feliz, pois Aioros poderia esquecê-la, fora que ele havia mudado, e para melhor.

Já na outra turma, as coisas continuaram como antes, a terrível semana de provas finalmente havia passado. Ikki realmente fez chantagem para o professor Siegfried, contando à ele que havia visto ele e Hilda aos beijos dentro do cinema, e que contaria para toda a escola, incluindo o diretor, Senhor Mitsumasa Kido, se ele não desse uma nota considerável para ele nas provas da semana. Siegfried o atendeu imediatamente, não deu nota alta para ele de uma vez, mas o deu aulas extras de Química todos os dias para que ele pudesse ir bem na prova. Ikki tirou dez em todas. Mas, ao contrário de Siegfried, a chantagem não funcionou muito bem com Hilda, que quase espanca Ikki e ainda o fez resolver um caderno de exercícios inteiro em apenas um dia, claro, nem tudo é perfeito nessa vida.

Uma segunda-feira normal e parada. O dia não estava muito bom, estava nublado e chuvoso. Os seis amigos pretendiam ir visitar um museu, mas houve um contra-tempo e Shun acabou passando mal. Como já estavam longe da casa dele e de Ikki, o levaram para a casa de Shiryu, onde lá ele pôde tomar um remédio, se deitar na cama e tomar sopa. Um pouco antes de Shiryu sair de casa para se encontrar com todos, Dohko havia dito ao "filho" que também sairia e que não sabia a hora que iria voltar, quando chegaram com Shun, ele não estava mais lá, já havia saído, pois o carro também não estava na garagem.

-E aí, Shun ? Melhorando ? –Perguntou Seiya. Ele estava sentado ao lado dele e segurava sua mão.

-Sim, já está passando ...

-Andou comendo muito doce, né ? Não pode, Shun ! Lembre-se do que a médica lhe disse daquela vez.

-Eu sei, acabei exagerando, sim, mas não percebi ! ... E a cama do Shiryu e muito dura, hein ?!

-Tudo bem, só tente controlar, se não pode ficar doente, tá ? –Ele deu um leve beijo sobre a mão de Shun e sorriu para ele. –Agora sobre a cama do Shiryu, deve ser costume dos chineses, ou então ele é louco mesmo pra dormir numa táboa dessas ...

-Ikki ? Ikki ?! Está com sono ? –Lumière chamava por ele, que cochilava encostado na parede. Eles, Shiryu e Hyoga estavam nos primeiros degrais da escada, conversando distraídamente.

-Desculpe, não dormi bem hoje ...

-Algum problema ?

-É o Shun. Reclamou de náuseas a noite toda ... Achei que hoje ele estaria melhor, por isso o deixei sair conosco.

-Ele é teimoso, isso sim ! –Shiryu falava indignado.

-Pois é ...

Logo ouviram o barulho do portão sendo aberto e de um carro estacionando, Dohko havia chegado. Mas não era só isso, ouviram vozes também, ele conversava com alguém que estava junto com ele, eram duas pessoas. Os quatro amigos estavam em uma parte da escada onde estava escuro e pela sala não dava para enxergar onde estavam, mas eles conseguiam ver a sala perfeitamente. Assim que a porta foi aberta, a cena que viram foi como estar assistindo a um filme de romance. Dohko adentrou o cômodo, acompanhado de Shion, ambos estavam de mãos dadas e assim que fecharam a porta, Shion o abraçou e o beijou. É claro que achavam que não havia ninguém em casa.

-Meu ... Zeus ... –Shiryu os observava boquiaberto.

-Nossa, eu to mesmo cercado ... –Ikki abaixava a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente.

-Eles acham que não estamos aqui. Se eu fosse vocês, corria pro quarto lá onde estão Shun e Seiya. Dohko e Shion ficariam muito envergonhados se soubessem que a gente viu isso. –Hyoga se levantava cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho e todos concordaram, logo o seguindo. Entraram no quarto de Shiryu e encostaram a porta, a expressão deles assustou Shun e Seiya.

-Que foi, gente ?

-Vimos uma coisa ... que jamais haviamos imaginado que poderia acontecer ... –Shiryu parecia ser o mais assustado.

-Fale logo, estou curioso ! –Shun fazia bico.

-Dohko e Shion estão se pegando lá em baixo. –Ikki falou de uma vez.

-Ikki ! Não fale desse modo ! –Shiryu ficava vermelho.

-Mas é a verdade, oras. Acabamos de descobrir ...

-Gente, tudo bem, tudo bem ... É assim como Siegfried e Hilda, pensem. Eles não podem mostrar para todo mundo que estão juntos, porque são professores, isso pegaria mal para a escola. –Lumière tentava explicar.

-Tudo bem, mas Dohko e Shion ?! E outra, Dohko não é professor da Sanctuary.

-Ikki, ele será contratado em breve ... –Hyoga falava com certeza.

-Sério ?

-Sim, irá trabalhar na secretaria com Dégel e Kardia. Não será um professor, mas estará no colégio do mesmo jeito. Mitsumasa Kido, nosso diretor, está com alguns projetos de aumentar a escola, sendo assim aumentará os funcionários também.

-Como soube disso, Hyoga ?

-Ué, pela Saori ! Ela é neta dele ...

-É mesmo, hein !

-Sim. Ela disse também, que Mitsumasa quer construir dormitórios lá no colégio. Assim, os alunos que moram muito longe, podem morar lá mesmo, não será obrigatório ... Mas isso não sabemos quanto tempo vai demorar, é só um plano.

-Puxa ! Esse Mitsumasa tem grana ! –Seiya estava impressionado.

-Sim ! Gente, vamos fazer barulho, Dohko e Shion precisam saber que estamos aqui ! –Shiryu falava preocupado.

-Tudo bem, truco, futebol, briga, o que ? –Ikki perguntava já empougado.

-Truco é mais emocionante !

-Então tá ! É 1, 2, 3, e ...

-TRUCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ... !! –Todos gritaram de uma vez, bateram na mesa e pularam. Parecia uma guerra.

Passaram-se pelo menos trinta segundos, quando a porta foi aberta de uma vez, era Dohko.

-Querem me matar de susto ?! –Eu quase tive um infarto na escada !!

-Malz ae papi, estamos jogando truco ! –Shiryu falou e percebeu que não havia nenhuma prova de que estavam realmente jogando, mas Hyoga foi esperto e abriu a gaveta da mesa, tirando de lá a caixinha de baralho e derrubando as cartas no chão, atrás dele.

-Sim, sim ! Quer jogar ?

-Não, não quero !! Controlem seus gritos, pelo amor de Athena ! –Ele deu as costas e andou na direção da saída do quarto. –Shion está aqui, vamos fazer uns relatórios para a Sanctuary. –E saiu, batendo a porta.

-Relatórios, é ? Sei ...

-IKKI !!

-Parei.

-Quietinho !

-Nossa ! –Ikki falava assustado, parecia ter se lembrado de algo.

-O que foi agora ?!

-Esqueci de pegar um livro lá na biblioteca da escola ... eu preciso o estudar até a semana que vem se não a Hilda me mata e me reprova ! – Ele se sentava na beira da cama, sem perceber que estava em cima dos pés de Shun que já se contorcia de dor e não tinha forças o suficiente para gritar. –Quem vai lá comigo ?

-Vamos nós quatro, Seiya pode ficar aqui com Shun, só vou avisar o Dohko ... –Shiryu acenou com uma das mãos antes de sair do quarto.

-Bom, então vamos ? –Ikki se levantou da cama e abraçou Lumière, logo os três saíram do quarto, deixando lá apenas Seiya e Shun.

Ao chegarem na frente da escola, estava a maior bagunça no jardim da entrada. Grama cortada pra todo lado, terra, vassouras e regadores até em cima das árvores. Os amigos entraram tropeçando em tudo e estranhando.

-Puxa, cadê a porcaria do jardineiro pra arrumar isso aqui ?! – Hyoga falava pouco antes de pisar no rastelo e levar uma paulada direto na cabeça e cair pra trás.

-Estranho, o Sísifo nunca deixa o jardim bagunçar assim, quem fez essa arte foi alguma criança que estuda aqui ... –Ikki observava.

-Um não, eu diria vários ! –Shiryu terminou.

-Calma gente, vamos passar aqui pelo fundo se não só vamos tropeçar ! –Lumière chamava os outros três e eles a seguiram concordando. Deram a volta pela beira do alto muro da escola e ao chegarem no final do jardim presenciaram mais uma cena impressionante.

-Tô bobo... –Hyoga começou.

Sísifo acabava de lhes mostrar o motivo por não estar arrumando o jardim naquele horário. Embora fosse apenas o jardineiro, era um homem muito bonito, possuía cabelos curtos e dourados, olhos esverdeados que muitas vezes deixavam as garotinhas da escola hipinotizadas. Mas lá estava ele, aos beijos com Sasha, a enfermeira da escola e irmã de Alone.

-Qualquer hora um aluno que precisar de atendimento urgente vai morrer por causa disso ... –Ikki disse, mostrando estar impressionado. –Tá, vamos fingir que não vimos, preciso chegar na biblioteca antes que a fechem.

Os quatro passaram de fininho por Sasha e Sísifo e atravessaram o pátio da escola, Ikki abriu a grande porta de correr, onde subindo as escadas, saía na sala de computadores, que estava vazia e escura. Andaram cuidadosamente pelo local até encontrarem a próxima escada, onde as subindo, sairiam finalmente na biblioteca. Começaram a subir felizes, saltitantes e bobos quando ouviram um barulho de alguma coisa caindo lá em cima e pararam pelos degrais.

-Que foi isso ? –Hyoga perguntou agarrando Shiryu.

-Deve ter caído alguma coisa ... ou tem alguém aí ainda. –Lumi tentava acalmar seu amigo.

-Tá tudo escuro, porquê teria mais alguém ?!

-Vamos subir logo seus medrosos !

Ficaram em silêncio e seguiram Ikki, tentando não fazer barulho com os pés no assoalho da escada. A sala estava realmente escura e fechada, não havia como ter mais alguém alí ainda, muito menos lendo um livro, talvez poderia ser algo que caiu, foi o que pensaram enquanto subiam, mas ao chegarem lá, Ikki viu que não era nada disso e parou, olhando para trás um tanto assustado.

-Não vai me dizer que é um fantasma ? –Hyoga já ameaçava voltar a descer os degraus.

-Não... eu diria que é algo bem mais assustador ! –Ele mantinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de surpresa.

-Quero ver... –Lumi foi no lugar dele e cuidadosamente espiou a sala, voltando igual Ikki. -Puxa !

-O que é gente ? –Shiryu já estava curioso.

-É mais um casal ! O terceiro de hoje !

-Quem ?!

-Aioria e ... –Lumi começou.

-E a professora Marin ! –Ikki terminou quase gritando.

-Shhhhhhh !

-Desculpem.

-Vamos voltar gente, eles vão se sentir mal se aparecermos lá...

-Tá legal...

Fizeram o possível e o impossível para não fazerem barulho na volta, mas Ikki acabou tropeçando e voou por cima de Lumière e Hyoga, parando em cima de Shiryu graças ao seu pé ter prendido no corre-mão da escada e causando um barulho alto. Hyoga foi se levantar e bateu a cabeça em um quadro que estava pendurado na parede, o derrubando e quebrando o vidro e Lumière pisou em um pedaço, escorregou e voou na direção do armário de lata, causando mais um barulho.

-Quietos ! Vocês não sabem descer uma escada sem fazer barulho ?! –Shiryu parecia nervoso enquanto falava, mas por não olhar para frente, acabou tacando o pé dentro de um vazo de terra, o quebrando e o chutando para longe, o que quebrou uma janela de vidro e atingiu alguém lá em baixo que gritou e disse todos os xingamentos possíveis em francês, inglês e russo(?).

-Ai cacete !

-Vocês definitivamente não prestam para espiar.

Ouviram uma voz alta vindo do alto da escada e quando olharam viram Aioria e Marin, estavam os observando o tempo todo.

-Er ... nós não queriamos atrapalhar vocês, só estavamos tentando descer em silêncio. –Ikki disse sem graça.

-Tudo bem gente, eu sei que não vão contar para ninguém, se não nos expulsam da escola ...

-Fique tranquilo Aioria, não vamos contar. Vamos embora meninos ! hehe... –Lumière sorriu completamente vermelha e empurrou os meninos para baixo o mais rápido que conseguiu, fazendo-os tropeçar novamente até caírem no chão.

Depois de Ikki finalmente conseguir pegar o maldito livro de Matemática na biblioteca e fazerem curativos nos joelhos, cotovelos, pés e mãos, os quatro finalmente puderam sair da escola e ir para algum lugar que pudessem relaxar, então escolheram a grande sorveteria Aquarium, que não ficava muito longe dalí. Entraram na sorveteria e todos ficaram olhando para eles como se fossem um grupo que acabara de sair da guerra mundial.

Shiryu ficou responsável de comprar todas as sobremesas e sorvetes e quase levou um tombo quando chegava até as mesas, já que carregava duas bandeijas enormes nas mãos. Ele se senteu exausto e enfim puderam aproveitar a tarde.

-O ano está acabando... –Ikki suspirou e disse um pouco desanimado.

-Férias ! Isso é ótimo, porquê essa cara Ikki ? –Hyoga perguntava sorridente.

-Férias sim, mas pensem... nós nos vemos mais em época de escola, é o que eu acho.

-Nada, nós somos praticamente uma família, onde um vai, vão todos agora ! –Shiryu falava olhando pela grande janela na frente da mesa.

-Sim, ainda mais que em época de natal, Kamus e Milo adoram viajar, e gostam de levar bastante gente ...

-Eles não vão outra vez naquela casa mal assombrada do Mask, né ? –Hyoga já ficava desesperado.

-Quem sabe !

-Ai Zeus ...

-Sabe gente ... –Ikki parecia distante, e isso fez com que os três parassem de rir e prestassem atenção no que ele falava. –Eu me pergunto como serão as coisas daqui um tempo, alguns anos ... será que ainda seremos unidos assim ?

-Eu tenho certeza que sim, amigo. –Shiryu colocava a mão sobre seu ombro.

-É ... me pergunto também, quando vamos poder fazer uma viagem para bem longe, só a nossa turma, esse é um sonho meu ...

-É um sonho de todos nós !

-Ninguém vai se separar, Ikki. Estamos juntos desde crianças e com o passar do tempo a nossa turma cresceu ! Para ser amizade de verdade não é necessário ser apenas duas ou três pessoas, que sejam cem ! Havendo amor e união entre eles, está tudo ótimo. –Lumière sorria e dava um beijo no rosto de seu namorado.

-Você tem razão ...

-É ... e eu, me pergunto como estão meus ... Kaili e Nino.

-Devem estar bem, devem ter aprendido que nunca se deve abandonar um filho pra pegar de volta mais tarde, e que nenhum dinheiro no mundo compra o amor de uma família.

-Pois é ...

-Gente, desmanchem essas caras de desânimo, pelo amor de Zeus ! –Hyoga já estava quase chorando de tristeza.

-Tudo bem, você tem razão, vamos animar isso aqui ! –Ikki ficou de pé na cadeira e começou a dançar Michael Jackson, chamando a atenção de todos os clientes e principalmente das mulheres, que gritavam e o chamavam de lindo.

-Quando você disse animar, eu não quis dizer pagar mico, Ikki ... –O loiro escondia a cara de tanta vergonha e os quatro riram juntos, aquele com certeza seria mais um momento para ser lembrado sempre, mas teve o lado bom, Ikki ganhou algumas moedinhas.

Os quatro já haviam saído da sorveteria e pretendiam voltar para a casa de Dohko, onde haviam deixado Seiya e Shun, mas Lumière parou e se assustou ao se lembrar de algo.

-Nossa ! Esqueci meu video game na casa da Saori ... Vamos lá ? Não está tão longe ...

-Bom, por mim tudo bem, com o tanto que voltemos pra casa antes que anoiteça ... –Shiryu sorriu e seguiu a amiga junto com Ikki e Hyoga.

A mansão que Saori morava era incrivelmente grande, ocupando o espaço de um quarteirão inteiro. O portão dourado era tão extenso que era possível entrar uns cinco caminhões um do lado do outro e sobrar espaço. A garota morava com o avô Mitsumasa, diretor da escola Sanctuary, não era a toa que ele tinha tanto dinheiro, já que seu outro irmão mais novo também era dono de uma famosa escola no sul da França. Frequentemente a turma se reunía na mansão para fazer noites do pijama ou até mesmo estudar, já que o local era muito tranquilo, grande e seguro, e podiam ficar até a hora que quisessem, pois os motoristas levavam todos para casa, estavam sempre disponíveis.

Lumière tocou a campainha e foi atendida pelo gentil mordomo, que abriu os portões automáticos e os deixou entrar, eles passaram pelo jardim vivo e bem cuidado, com vários chafarizes e uma enorme estátua da deusa Athena, logo abrindo a porta da sala para que se acomodassem no maravilhoso sofá.

-A senhorita Saori já deve estar descendo para receber seus amigos ! –Ele disse sorrindo enquanto passava a bandeija com quatro copos de suco para eles.

-Obrigada Tatsumi.

Não esperaram muito tempo, até que Saori desceu as escadas douradas, vestindo um simples mas delicado vestido branco e um par de pantufas cor-de-rosa; seu cabelo estava solto e com um pequeno arranjo de flores do lado direito.

-Boa tarde queridos ! Que bom que estão aqui. –Ela disse sorrindo e comprimentou a todos.

-Boa tarde Saori, na verdade era pra mim passar aqui rapidinho, mas Tatsumi abriu a porta e ...

-Mas é claro que não, fiquem aqui e jantem conosco, no final do dia o motorista leva vocês.

-M-mas ...

-Sem mais, pequenos. – Ouviram uma voz vinda do cômodo ao lado e quando olharam para trás, Mitsumasa entrava pela porta, sorrindo ao vê-los. Nesse exato momento, os quatro se levantaram do sofá e ficaram em posição reta, falando juntos.

-Boa tarde senhor diretor !

-Oh, mas o que é isso ?! Sem essa formalidade toda por favor, aqui eu sou apenas um amigo de vocês, mas como minha neta acabou de dizer, queremos que fiquem para o jantar, não se preocupem com a volta para casa.

-Tudo bem senhor ... –Lumière respondeu vermelha.

-Mas me digam, onde estão Seiya e Shun ? –Saori perguntou, pegando sua gata branca no colo.

-Shun ficou doente, estava passando mal de manhã, então deixamos os dois com o Dohko, na minha casa. –Shiryu respondia.

-Ah sim ...

-Saori, eu vim porque deixei meu video game aqui, tinha me esquecido.

-É mesmo, eu o guardei ... Tatsumi, pode ir buscar ?

-Com prazer senhorita. –Ele subiu as escadas e em menos de um minuto estava de volta, entregando o aparelho nas mãos da dona.

-Valeu ae ... digo, obrigada.

Se sentaram novamente no sofá, agora com a companhia de Saori e começaram a conversar enquanto tomavam chá com biscoitos, logo a campainha tocou e Tatsumi foi ver quem era.

-Senhorita, o senhor Jabu está aí, deixo-o entrar ?

Saori ficou tão vermelha que suas bochechas chamavam mais a atenção do que a cor de seus cabelos, ela não conseguiu responder Tatsumi e olhou para seus amigos.

-Jabu, hein ? –Ikki disse em um tom de brincadeira.

-Ai gente, tudo bem ... não vai adiantar inventar desculpas mesmo ... Jabu e eu estamos namorando. –Ela se levantou ainda envergonhada e sorriu.

-Uau ! A gente não sabia mesmo, mas porquê não quis nos falar antes ?

-Por causa do ... Seiya. Ele poderia ficar triste !

-Não, não ... você sabe que Seiya esta muito feliz com ... –A ruiva parou ao perceber que Mitsumasa prestava atenção na conversa. –Com outra pessoa ...

-Bom, se vocês dizem então tá bom ...

-Puxa gente, esse é o quarto casal que descobrimos hoje, tô pasmo ! –Hyoga fazia uma careta.

-É mesmo ... o amor está no ar ! -Shiryu foi tentar fazer graça e quase derruba a xícara de chá sobre o vidro da mesa de centro.

Ao entrar na casa, Jabu foi o próximo a ficar completamente vermelho, mas logo Saori o tranquilizou, dizendo que seus amigos poderiam saber. A turma ficou conversando e rindo até a hora do jantar e depois, foram dar uma volta pelos arredores da mansão. O motorista os levou de volta para a casa de Dohko e lá encontraram Seiya e Shun dormindo, como já estavam morrendo de sono, acabou ficando todo mundo lá, a turma sempre unida, não importava a situação ou o dia.

O natal e as férias já estavam chegando, e todos sabiam que passariam esses dias juntos, rindo e se divertindo como grandes amigos, e que nunca iriam se separar.

_Continua..._

_**NOTINHAS:**__ Gente, que saudades que estava de escrever mais um pouquinho dessa fic ! Realmente eu fiquei bastante tempo ausênte, então ficou parada por uns meses, parada mas nunca abandonada !! Bom, jajá é hora de se despedir dos nossos queridos cavaleiros, pois se aproxima do fim, mas eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que gostem do final também ! Obrigada para quem está acompanhando e até o próximo ! o/_


	25. União

E todas aquelas dúvidas sobre quanto tempo os amigos ficariam juntos, se nunca iriam se separar, haviam se acabado. Cada coisa acontece em seu tempo certo, na hora certa. Finalmente, aquela turma de patinadores se viram livres de qualquer tipo de confusão que os envolvesse, não sofriam mais por gostar de alguém que gostava de outro amigo; e aquilo era perfeito para selar a amizade de uma vez por todas.

Sete meses se passaram. Aioros, Aioria e Saori já não estudavam mais na Sanctuary, haviam concluído os estudos, mas a neta de Mitsumasa Kido passou a trabalhar no colégio como coordenadora, futuramente a diretora. Yoshiko, Lumière, Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya, Shun e Shiryu já estavam no segundo ano, neste que já havia começado as tão sonhadas férias de inverno. E quem disse que o inverno os atrapalharia ? A verdade é que, por ver sua neta tão feliz com seus amigos, Mitsumasa bancou uma viagem completa para a turma toda, na primeira semana de férias, embarcariam em um avião direto para a Grécia e ficariam lá o restante dos dias livres até as aulas voltarem; uma viagem onde só eles iriam, sem adultos para dar ordens.

Tanto sonharam que esse dia finalmente havia chegado. Na casa de Kamus, todos já estavam lá e terminavam de arrumar as malas, Milo ficaria responsável por levá-los até o aeroporto, isso era o máximo que lhe foi permitido fazer.

Aioros e Aioria já haviam preparado as coisas e estavam jogando video game juntos, Yoshiko cochilava no sofá ao lado do sagitáriano. Hyoga e Lumière corriam de um lado para outro, tentando arrumar as coisas, Shun e Seiya organizavam os filmes e jogos que levariam. Ikki e Shiryu ajudavam Kamus a organizar a casa, pois a bagunça que fizeram na noite passada estava impossível de dar um passo alí; e Saori tentava fazer as contas de quanto gastariam com as passagens.

-Rápido gente ! O vôo de vocês sai em duas horas, que lerdeza é essa ?! –Milo falava tentando os apressar.

-Já vou, já vou ! –Lumière respondia enquanto carregava nas mãos uma pilha de roupas desdobradas e bagunçadas.

-Vocês tiveram uma semana para se organizarem, e agora deixam pra ultima hora ? Onde já se viu isso ... oh mon Dieu ... –Kamus pegava as roupas das mãos da filha antes que ela caísse.

-Achei, achei ! –Hyoga corria pelo corredor do andar de cima, este carregava uma caixa nas mãos, mas acabou tropeçando em cima de um balde de cândida e caindo escada abaixo, as rodinhas de patins que estavam dentro da caixa se espalharam pela sala toda.

-Meu Zeus Hyoga ! Cuidado aí, quero ver pra pegar todas agora ...

-Eu ajudo ! –Ikki foi andar para pegar algumas que caíram debaixo do piano, mas não viu uma bem na sua frente, pisou e escorregou. –Que ótimo...

-Rápido com isso aí gente ! Já vou tirar o carro da garagem e abrir o porta-malas pra vocês colocarem as malas. –Milo pegou as chaves e saiu.

-Vite, vite ! (Rápido, rápido !) –Kamus tentava os apressar. –Não é todo dia que se tem uma oportunidade de ir para a Grécia meus queridos !

-Tudo pronto papai ! –Hyoga disse todo descabelado e cansado, com a mochila nas costas e as duas malas nas mãos, logo o restante que iria viajar o acompanharam também.

-Certo ... –Kamus ergueu a mão e levantou o dedo indicador. -Tomem cuidado, não falem com estranhos, não voltem para a pousada muito tarde, não gritem demais, não incomodem os vizinhos, não torrem todo o dinheiro de uma só vez, não se machuquem, não vão muito longe, não se percam, não tomem bebidas alcólicas muito menos fumem, não experimentem droga alguma, não ouçam música alto demais, não andem descalços pela casa, não quebrem vidros; garotos, abaixem a tampa da privada após usá-la, lavem sempre as mãos, não fiquem muito tempo no banho, não escorreguem, não usem o secador de cabelos sem estar usando chinelos, não gastem todo o shampoo, não durmam de janelas ou portas abertas, não assistam filmes inadequados para menores de 18 anos, não arranjem confusão, e ... só.

-SÓ ?!! –Todos perguntaram de uma vez.

-Não reclamem, agora vão, Milo já os espera !

O aquariano se despediu de todos eles e os chutou porta afora. A turma jogou todas as malas atrás do carro e pularam nos bancos, na tentativa de dar um super-salto, Shiryu acabou escorregando a mão e foi de cabeça no vidro da frente, seguido de Ikki que quase sai pra fora do carro.

-Que empolgação ! –Milo ligou o carro e foi o mais rápido que pôde.

Ao chegarem no aeroporto, foi aquele mesmo caos de sempre: muitas pessoas correndo por todas as direções, malas, guardas, crianças chorando. Mas, não havia outro jeito se não entrarem na confusão para pegar o avião. Saori já havia entregado todas as passagens de seus amigos, então estava tudo pronto para passarem.

Infelizmente Marin não pôde acompanhar Aioria e nem Jabu acompanhar Saori, ambos estavam ocupados em casa e não poderiam viajar naqueles dias, mas isso definitivamente não era motivo para que eles ficassem tristes, aquela viagem seria ótima.

Os dez amigos logo pegaram a fila e Milo se despediu de todos quando chegada a hora de entrar no avião, o escorpiano agradecia aos céus por não ter que entrar nele também e voltou para o estacionamento. Eles se ajeitaram nas poltronas certas, em pares. Yoshiko ouvia música no mp3 junto com Aioros, Aioria jogava Stop com Saori, Shun já cochilava no ombro de Seiya, Ikki e Lumière jogavam video game e Hyoga e Shiryu tentavam se pegar sem que fossem vistos pelos outros passageiros, uma tentativa quase inútil.

A viagem seguiu tranquila e depois de algumas horas, já estavam na Grécia, em Athenas. Assim que o avião pousou, todos saíram exaustos e entediados de tanto tempo que ficaram sentados naquelas poltronas, que por mais confortáveis que fossem, depois de um tempo se perde a paciência. Já no aeroporto, o final da tarde vinha com o frio e vento gelado, o céu estava um pouco nublado e ameaçava chover; a Grécia era um país realmente muito diferente do que estavam acostumados a ver pela França. Existiam os seus prédios, edifícios modernos, ruas retas, mas a riqueza do lugar estava em seus templos antigos e abandonados, que por mais quebrados que estivessem, ainda chamavam muito a atenção dos turistas que tiravam fotos feito loucos. Com malas em mãos, a turma pretendia ir direto para a pousada, e ao final do aeroporto, avistaram um homem vestindo roupa social e segurava nas mãos uma plaquinha escrito _"Srta. Saori Kido e amigos". _O homem era o motorista que os levaria até lá. Todos entraram na limosine preta boquiabertos, afinal todo aquele luxo era de se assustar, mas não parava por aí, assim que o carro chegou na frente da pousada, ficaram mais espantados ainda. Esperavam um lugar arrumado e pequeno, como um apartamento, onde teriam outras pessoas por lá também, mas não. O lugar era exclusivo para eles e enorme, parecia mais um castelo. Ficava próximo ao mar, em um lugar muito bem reservado, seguro e limpo, onde não precisariam se preocupar com nada. Haviam duas piscinas grandes, muito verde, cavalos, motos, academia, sala de computadores, vários quartos, sala de jogos, etc. Eles não passariam um minuto de tédio naquele lugar.

Assim que o motorista abriu a porta da sala e entregou as chaves para Saori, ele saiu e foi para uma pequena casa que ficava ao lado da mansão, provavelmente a casa onde moravam os empregados de lá, então não teriam nenhuma preocupação, Mitsumasa havia acertado mesmo.

-Cara, isso aqui é enorme... –Disse Hyoga colocando a mochila e malas no pé da escada e se jogando no sofá, olhando para os detalhes no teto do cômodo.

-Sim, tem de tudo aqui gente, e podemos ficar à vontade, a casa é nossa enquanto estivermos aqui ! –Saori sorriu e foi até a cozinha para acender as luzes.

-Gostei ... gostei muito ! –Lumière pulava de felicidade enquanto se divertia no meio dos tecidos da longa cortina da janela.

-Bom, parece que já nos arrumaram o jantar, então antes de tudo vamos comer porque estamos famintos, venham. –Saori os guiou até a cozinha branca e todos se sentaram em volta da mesa que de tão grande que era, ficaram a um metro de distância um do outro.

Após comerem, o esquema era desfazer as malas, tomarem banho e irem dormir cada par em um quarto, mas eles tinham juízo, ou pelo menos algo próximo a isso, então resolveram dormir todos juntos, como sempre faziam na casa de Kamus, assim poderiam ver filmes, jogar e se divertir juntos até o sono chegar, o que não demorou muito, não houve jogos ou filmes, todos capotaram.

**--x—**

Enquanto isso na França, um assunto verdadeiramente delicado não deixava os pensamentos de Sasha em paz. Naquela noite, Alone não estava lá, havia ido passar o final de semana na casa de Tenma, e então ela e Sísifo aproveitaram esse tempo para resolverem a situação.

Na pequena mesa no centro da sala, haviam vários papéis, tentativas de organizar as coisas, contas e mais contas, fotos antigas, documentos, passagens. A enfermeira apoiava a cabeça nas mãos e olhava para baixo, fixando-se no chão enquanto pensava. Sísifo saiu da cozinha e trouxe dois copos de água, colocando-os sobre a mesa antes de se sentar e abraçar Sasha.

-Sasha, você precisa descançar, está com dores de cabeça, não fique pensando ... Vamos encontrar uma solução, vai ver.

-Não posso deixar para depois ... –Ela respirou fundo e se sentou direito, olhando para ele. –Sísifo ... O fato é que provavelmente os nossos verdadeiros pais estejam na Itália nesse exato momento, mas e quanto a toda aquela história inventada por meu tio de que eles haviam morrido ? O que explica isso ?

-Eu sei ... é estranho isso, mas você precisa se decidir, acho que devia contar ao Alone o mais breve possível.

-Acha que ele ficaria feliz com essa notícia ?

-Sinceramente ? Sim. Você sempre deu todo o carinho de uma mãe para ele, mesmo sendo sua irmã, mas tenho certeza que ele adoraria encontrar os pais agora, afinal sabemos que ele nunca gostou do tio ...

-Sim, mas e quanto a irmos para a Itália ? Porque aí a situação fica mais delicada ... Alone adora esse lugar, ele não iria querer abandonar sua casa, a escola, amigos ... Tenma.

-Isso querida, o Tenma. Você sabe que ele é orfão, não sabe ? Tenma mora com dois amigos mais velhos, não iria se importar em sair da onde mora.

-Está querendo dizer pra gente levá-lo também ?!

-Sim, porquê não ?

-Isso resolveria muita coisa ... Alone iria para qualquer lugar ao lado dele.

-De fato. Podemos falar com ele assim que ele chegar, não acha melhor ? Podemos até falar com Tenma já de uma vez, a decisão é sua.

-Você está certo. Nossos pais já perderam muito tempo nos procurando e ouvindo mentiras de nosso tio, não vou mais perder tempo agora e demorar ainda mais para encontrá-los. É isso Sísifo, nós vamos para a Itália !

-Certo ! Agora pare de pensar em coisas ruins, tudo se resolverá. –Sísifo a puxou para mais perto e a beijou. Sasha concordou com ele e deixou aquele assunto de lado, pelo menos naquela hora que estava ao lado da pessoa que tanto amava.

-Sasha ... –Ele disse em um tom baixo, dando um selinho em sua namorada.

-Sim ?

-Bem ... nós já namoramos a tanto tempo, mantivemos praticamente em segredo devido a Sanctuary, mas sempre estivemos juntos e eu te amo de verdade, quero ficar ao seu lado por toda minha vida.

-Eu também, Sísifo ...

-E-Então ... –Ele deu uma leve gagueijada, tremeu e levou uma das mãos até o bolso da calça, tirando de lá uma pequena caixinha aveludada azul, logo a abrindo e revelando um lindo anel de diamantes brancos. –Casa comigo ?

-Oh, querido ... Isso é tão lindo ... Como poderia recusar ? Eu também te amo e encontrei a felicidade com você, é claro que caso !

Sasha sorriu e o abraçou, empurrando-o para trás até que ficassem deitados no sofá, Sísifo retirou o anel da caixa e cuidadosamente o colocou no dedo anelar da garota, logo a beijando novamente.

-Sim, minha noiva. Seremos muito felizes daqui para frente, e tudo vai dar certo. Se Zeus quiser, uma maravilhosa vida nos aguarda lá na Itália.

Alone sempre tivera certa dificuldade quando se tratava de mudar de casa, de cidade ou país, ele não conseguia se acostumar, mas o casal sabia que se ele estivesse ao lado de Tenma, nada seria difícil, nem a moradia, nem a escola, e agora com a presença dos pais, ele não iria mais se importar com a mudança.

**--x—**

-Tenma ? Acorde ! Tenma !

-Só mais um pouqui...

-Tenma !! Você vai ... !

Tarde demais. Alone tentava o acordar a todo custo, mas não estava conseguindo. Tenma se virou e acabou caindo no chão e por mais incrível que pareça, ainda dormia tranquilamente.

-Aiai ... o que devo fazer ? ... Um pouco de água talvez ? Não, é crueldade ... Já sei !

O loiro se ajoelhou e se aproximou de Tenma aos poucos, logo dando um leve beijinho em seu pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar e acordar imediatamente.

-A-A-Alone ! Que susto ... M-mas o que estamos fazendo no chão ?!

-Er ... Foi você que caiu, eu só vim acordá-lo, bom dia.

-Hehe, tudo bem, Bom dia ... –O moreno inclinou o corpo e o abraçou, lhe dando um selinho. –Porque me acordou tão cedo ?

-É que ... queria que víssemos o nascer do sol, daqui da sua casa da pra ver bem melhor do que na minha ...

-Ah, era isso ! Então vamos ! –Ele rapidamente se levantou e estendeu sua mão para que Alone pudesse segurar e se levantar.

Os dois saíram do quarto de mãos dadas e foram até o andar de cima da casa de Tenma, onde havia uma espécie de varanda, um lugar perfeito para se ver o sol nascer. Ao chegarem lá, o moreno o enrolou junto com ele na coberta que carregava e os dois ficaram abraçados.

-É lindo ... –Ele disse, impressionado.

-Sim ... é perfeito, porque está aqui comigo, Tenma. Tanto tempo que desejei ver essa paisagem com alguém ...

-Eu também, Alone ...

-Sabe, Tenma, eu tenho uma sensação diferente agora, sei lá, acho que alguma coisa boa vai acontecer, não sei quando, mais vai ...

-Mesmo ? É bom ouvir isso, me faz querer sentir isso também !

-Sim ...

-Quero que fiquemos juntos para sempre, não importa o que aconteça.

-Eu também quero isso ...

Alone o abraçou mais forte e ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto e beijá-lo. Tenma segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e o virou, lhe dando um terno beijo. As bochechas do loiro imediatamente ficaram ruborizadas.

-Tenma ! Que susto ...

-Susto porque ? –Perguntava ele rindo.

-Os vizinhos podem ver dalí de cima ... –Ele olhava desesperado para os lados.

-E se verem ? Eu não tô nem aí, mas te respeito, só vou te agarrar lá no quarto.

-Tenma !

-Parei. Lol Bom, me diga, o que Sasha te disse ontem quando eu saí de perto, na hora que contamos pra ela e Sísifo sobre nós ?

-Bom ... ela ficou feliz, sabe. Disse que já esperava isso, pois já havia percebido algo de diferente entre nós quando estavamos juntos, disse que não iriamos enganá-la por muito tempo ...

-Esperta ela ... –Tenma disse tremendo.

-Ela já sabia isso sim, só estava é esperando a gente contar ... Tenma, vamos tomar café ?

-Vamos, estou faminto ...

Ele se virou e rapidamente pegou o pequeno loiro no colo, correndo escada abaixo enquanto o segurava com a maior facilidade do mundo. A época de dúvidas e medos realmente havia se acabado entre eles e agora poderiam sorrir e ser felizes. Com Sasha já sabendo e os apoiando, não fariam mais coisas como contar mentiras ou namorar escondido, estavam livres.

**--x—**

Uma manhã de inverno, em quase todas as situações nos faz querer ficar mais tempo debaixo das cobertas, encolhidos e dormindo mais um pouquinho, mas com aquela turma não tinha essa. Ainda era por volta das nove da manhã, Lumière abriu os olhos, os fechou de novo e afundou pra baixo das cobertas ao ver a luz do sol que entrava pelo vidro da grande janela do quarto, mas logo voltou para cima ao ouvir uma gritaria, eram seus amigos. Já estavam acordados e provavelmente se divertiam lá embaixo.

A ruiva se sentou ainda meio sonolenta e calçou as pantufas, se levantou e foi até o andar de baixo, abrindo a porta de fundo da cozinha e encontrando a piscina e todos os seus amigos dentro dela. Por mais incrível que parecesse, estavam todos com roupas de banho e se divertiam na água quentinha. Ikki estava sentado no pescoço de Shiryu enquanto ele corria de um lado para o outro tentando alcançar Shun que corria dele. Hyoga nadava com Aioria e o restante estava sentado na beirada, brincando com bolinhas de sabão.

Algo perfeito se fosse um dia de verão.

-Bom dia ! –Saori aparecia atrás dele, carregando vários roupões nas mãos.

-B-bom dia ... não sabia que fariam isso logo de manhã !

-Hehe, pra você ver ... Vá se vestir, a água está super quente !

-Er ... tudo bem ...

Lumière foi até o quarto e se trocou, vestindo o seu biquini e descendo as escadas tremendo de frio. Abriu a porta da cozinha e correu na velocidade da luz para dentro da piscina, jogando água até no empregado que chegava para oferecer chocolate quente para eles.

-E finalmente a princesa acordou ! –Hyoga corria até ela e jogava água em sua cara.

-Poderiam ter me acordado também ...

-Você tava num sono tão profundo que fiquei com dó. –Ikki falava a abraçando.

-Nya ...

-Nya o que hein ? ... Bom, está frio ... mas pelo menos realizamos o sonho de viajarmos juntos, não é ?

-Sim Ikki, vamos aproveitar essas semanas como nunca ! –Shiryu falava super empolgado, acabou escorregando o pé da escada e foi de queixo na beirada da piscina.

-Au ...

-E hoje a noite vamos passear pela cidade ?! Parece que Athenas é lindo de noite ...

-Rien ! La meilleur ville le soir, c'est Paris ! ( Nada ! A melhor cidade a noite é Paris ! )

-Largue a mão de ser puxa-saco, Lumi ... –Ikki a afundava e ia junto.

-Meu estômago está roncando ... –Yoshiko falava e se encolhia no colo de Aioros, que a abraçava.

-VAMOS COMEEER ! –Shun aparecia do nada de baixo da piscina gritando e com uma pose de super-herói, novamente dando um banho de água no empregado.

Após comerem e passarem a tarde na piscina jogando água nos empreg... digo, se divertindo feito crianças, eles jantaram, tomaram banho e se trocaram, para assim poderem sair da casa e passear pela cidade. O motorista os levou até o centro e antes de qualquer coisa as meninas ficaram loucas para fazerem compras, levaram metade das lojas de roupas e maquiagens, aproveitando o dinheiro que Mitsumasa havia deixado com eles para isso mesmo. Enquanto Lumière, Yoshiko e Saori faziam a festa nos shoppings, os garotos ficaram sentados em uma mesa, apenas tomando chocolate com conhaque enquanto olhavam entediados para as pessoas que passavam por alí. Seiya foi o primeiro a dormir.

Com um número absurdo de sacolas nas mãos, as três voltaram saltitantes e felizes até seus amigos e namorados, e assim puderam fazer o tão esperado passeio. Não paravam de tirar fotos dos lindos templos antigos e dos monumentos que encontravam enquanto andavam, o motorista já estava exausto andando atrás deles e carregando muitas sacolas. Paravam nos lagos e chafarizes para jogar moedas, escalavam árvores para tirar fotos, corriam feito loucos e até andaram de carruagem. Sem dúvidas a cidade era linda iluminada a noite.

Depois de cansados, resolveram se sentar nos bancos de uma praça bem iluminada no centro da cidade. O motorista agradeceu aos céus e se jogou no banco com sacola e tudo.

-Aqui é lindo ... –Lumière falava enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro de Ikki.

-É sim, tô adorando ... –Saori respondia e tirava fotos de todos.

-Pois é gente, jajá estamos terminando a escola ... será que vamos passar a nos ver menos ? –Hyoga perguntava meio pra baixo.

-Daremos um jeito ... –Shiryu o abraçava. –Sei que depois da escola vem as complicações da faculdade, viagens, trabalhos, etc ... Mas daremos um jeito ...

-Somos como uma família, gente ... Ficaremos juntos sempre.

-É ... me lembro que uma vez Ikki me perguntou isso, e eu disse com toda certeza que estariamos juntos, então estaremos ! –A ruiva falava sorridente.

-É ...

Um certo silêncio chato se fez no local. Todos olhavam uns para os outros com um pouco de tristeza e preocupação em seus olhares. Shun foi o primeiro que não aguentou e começou a chorar, tentando se esconder atrás de Seiya. O clima acabou ficando pesado.

-Não, gente ... Não pensem assim ... Isso, essa viagem, é a prova de que estaremos juntos ... –Shiryu tentava acalmar os amigos.

-Que tal se entrarmos juntos na universidade ? –Ikki perguntava um pouco sem graça. –Vamos estar juntos por mais uns três ou quatro anos assim como na escola que frequentamos !

-Tem razão ... Vamos nos formar juntos mesmo ...

-Eu não ! Sou mais novo que vocês, já se esqueceram ? –Shun chorava mais ainda.

-Então a gente te espera, irmão. –Ikki sorria para ele.

-Sério ... ?

-É, ué ... a gente fica vagabundando pela rua de París ! Adorei a ideia ! –Hyoga se animava.

-Hyoga, assim também não ... vamos trabalhar enquanto isso, né.

-Tá. '-' ( Imaginem a cara dele de "perdeu a graça" )

-Ok, ok ... chega de tristeza, daremos um jeito sim ! –Saori se levantava sorrindo. –Venham aqui, um abraço coletivo pra selar a amizade eterna.

-Saori isso foi gay. –Aioria falava, gota.

-Rápido gente !

Todos se levantaram e se juntaram a ela, se juntando em um forte abraço que durou pelo menos uns cinco minutos enquanto o motorista dormia no banco. ( xD )

-Tá ! Agora uma foto com todo mundo ! MAX ! –Ela gritava e o homem dava um pulo em cima do banco, se levantando rapidamente com os cabelos e roupas bagunçadas.

-Sim senhorita !

-Tire a foto.

-Claro ! –Ele pegava a máquina meio desesperado por ter dormido e fazia pelo menos cinco reverências e na ultima tacando a cabeça no banco.

-Esses japoneses ... –Ikki cochichava para Lumi.

Todos se juntaram na frente da praça, se abraçaram e sorriram para a foto, a grande e principal foto do dia, que mereceria até um enorme quadro. Alguns faziam "V" com os dedos, caras de emburrados, bobos ou de assustados, mas algo que era igual em todos naquele momento, eram seus olhos brilhantes, segurando para que as lágrimas não caíssem. ( Detalhe: Shun saiu na foto com o rosto todo vermelho e molhado, até a gola de sua blusa )

Uma turma unida de verdade, estará sempre unida.

_Continua ..._

_**NOTINHAS: **__Nyaa que saudades de escrever essa fic ... ii~ Mas tá aí, espero que tenham curtido o chapter, e me desculpem por estar demorando tanto para postá-los, é que não tô com tanto tempo pro pc como antes ... mas tá indo né, devagar e sempre ! xD Próximo capítulo uma surpresa, uma grande surpresa!!! Ou vocês vão arregalar os olhos e dizer "Oooohhhh !" ou vão tacar tijolos em mim aqui, mas enfim, esse já é o antepenultimo chapter, ok ?^^ Espero que tenham gostado, beijinhos e até o próximo ! o/_


	26. Amor

As roupas de inverno guardadas na última parte do guarda-roupa branco. Os albuns de fotos antigas espalhados pela cama arrumada, junto com meias e várias caixas de jóias. O abajur apagado e o sol começando a se pôr. A ponta do tapete dobrada e uma alfinetada. O carro pronto lá fora na rua, os velhos patins abandonados no Couloir da casa ( couloir vem do francês que significa quarto de bagunças, coisas velhas que não usamos mais ficam no couloir ), o vento frio balançando as folhas das árvores do jardim e uma alfinetada.

Muitos pensamentos em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo, a deixando maluca. O que seria dalí pra frente ? Ela não sabia, mas sorria. Os pés doendo em cima de finos saltos do par de sapatos brancos e brilhantes, o cabelo sendo puxado a todo instante, vozes diferentes a todo momento e outra alfinetada.

O espelho em sua frente revelando aquele momento que não era uma ilusão. Risadas e gritos de desespero, a rodeavam toda hora, a perguntavam algo toda hora. A velha fita que costumava amarrar na testa nos tempos da escola guardada na última gaveta. Aquela noite passava em sua cabeça de diversas formas, imaginava como seria aquele dia tão esperado, mas por um lado era estranho, ela nunca pensou que estaria nesta situação um dia. Sentia falta de alguns amigos que estavam longe, e outros a ligavam a todo instante para dizer a mesma coisa. As partituras espalhadas em cima do piano alemão, deixando claro que o usaram recentemente. Na parede do quarto, aquele quadro, o quadro da turma toda quando foram viajar para a Grécia, a foto que mais marcou; havia poeira sobre ele.

O Kimono que usava para praticar artes marciais abandonado em algum lugar do baú da cama, as cartas de seus pais biológicos empilhadas sobre a cadeira e outra alfinetada. A última suficiente para que ela voltasse a si.

-Vocês querem me matar com esses alfinetes ?! –Perguntou Lumière já um tanto nervosa, olhou para o lado e uma das costureiras japonesas presentes tentava se desculpar.

-Não se vire, estou tentando arrumar seu cabelo !

O cabeleireiro ficava um tanto nervoso enquanto segurava uma mecha do cabelo vermelho de Lumiére e tentava penteá-lo. Um cabelo que agora estava longo, sem franjas, alcançando seus quadris. Os cachos já haviam sido feitos nas pontas, e agora só faltava o penteado, as pedras brilhantes e a tiara, se ela o deixasse trabalhar.

-Estamos quase acabando ! –Falava uma das costureiras um tanto nervosa também enquanto ajeitava os tecidos e mais tecidos da saia do longo vestido branco e prendia os arranjos de flores neles.

-Esses sapatos já estão me matando !

-Não reclame dos sapatos mocinha ! –O maquiador lhe dava uma bronca. –Sorria para que eu possa passar o blush !

-Gente ...

-O que ?

-Quero fazer xixi.

-NON ! –Todos gritavam desesperados.

-Demorei um século pra vestir isto em você !

-Tô brincando. '-'

-Ufa ...

-Aqui, querida. –A mulher entregava o lindo bouquet de flores claras em suas mãos. Ela segurou e levantou a cabeça, olhando para frente. A imagem refletida no espelho não parecia ser ela mesma, demorou alguns segundos para perceber que sim, que era ela. O lindo vestido brilhante, as luvas brancas enfeitadas com pedras, os tecidos que arrastavam no chão e cobriam os sapatos, tecidos pesados por baixo, e leves e transparentes em cima, fazendo várias voltas sobre as pregas. Sem dúvidas Lumière agora era uma mulher, e aquele era o dia de seu casamento.

-Com licença, sou a mãe da noiva e tenho o direito de entrar ! –Milo abriu a porta e o que disse fez as pessoas presentes ficarem boquiabertas.

-Milo ! –Ela o abraçou. –E então ? Como está tudo ?

-Em perfeito estado ! Ikki está tão nervoso que já foi pra igreja ... E antes de ir ele bebeu algumas doses de whisky, levou um tombo e derrubou a televisão em cima da minha perna.

-Uau !

-Mas é assim mesmo ... e puxa vida garota, como você está linda.

-Você acha ? –Ela perguntava toda envergonhada, dando uma volta para que ele pudesse vê-la.

-Claro ! Agora você é uma linda mulher, e uma ótima cozinheira, seguiu nossos passos que linda !

-Milo, assim me deixa com vergonha. n3n

-Me desculpe meu bem ... Kamus e eu estamos a esperando lá fora, ok ? Todos já foram.

-Está bem ...

O escorpiano deu o seu ultimo sorriso e um bye-bye para a filha e saiu correndo do quarto enquanto amarrava a gravata preta.

Lumière havia se tornado uma mulher forte, mas suas pernas tremiam a todo instante. Por quê ? Qualquer um que está se casando é possível ter estas sensações pelo corpo, um frio na barriga, a impressão de que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Mas ela aguentaria essa, se não fosse por estar quase tendo um infarto, Ikki talvez pensaria que ela não queria mais se casar com ele. E ela queria muito.

As costureiras e o maquiador terminaram de arrumá-la em mais alguns minutos e então ela pôde sair do quarto, assim se encontrando com Kamus e Milo do lado de fora.

-Está pronta querida ? –Kamus perguntou sorrindo ao vê-la. Lumière nunca havia visto seu pai tão elegante antes.

-Estou sim, um pouco nervosa, m-mas ...

-É normal, quando eu e M... –Ele parou de falar ao perceber que as costureiras estavam olhando e comentando algo como " Ele está junto com esse bonitão ?!".

Ela voltou até o quarto e por alguns segundos ficou a observar o quadro de todos juntos, sorriu e juntou as mãos. Respirou fundo e estava pronta. A noiva estava pronta.

No caminho da casa para a igreja, a noiva ficara quieta no carro enquanto olhava as paisagens pelo vidro fechado, mas por suas mãos que não paravam quietas e os dedos que batiam frenéticamente sobre as coxas dava para se notar que estava ainda muito nervosa. Kamus dirigia o carro, Milo estava ao seu lado e atrás estava Hyoga junto com Lumière, este que tentou acalmar a irmã a todo custo, mas também estava nervoso e só acabou piorando a situação ao quase ser lançado pela janela.

Enquanto as músicas de piano de Yann Tiersen tocavam no mp3 ( uma briga entre Kamus e Milo, o escorpiano queria ouvir Rock, mas o aquariano venceu ), o carro chegou até a lateral da igreja. Hyoga desceu rapidamente, abriu a porta para Lumière e a ajudou a sair, devido a dificuldade pelos saltos enormes. Não havia quase ninguém na rua, mas os dois se surpreenderam ao ver Milo dar um selinho em Kamus sem disfarçar e correr na direção da porta de trás da igreja, para ir até seu lugar, o lugar da "mãe" da noiva. O local se encontrava em uma região mais tranquila de París, com ruas de pedras e bancos de madeira pelas calçadas, um cenário perfeito. A igreja era grande, bem decorada e detalhada. Obviamente, todos os convidados já estavam dentro da igreja, sentados em seus lugares enquanto esperavam a noiva, e do lado de fora, ninguém mais e um grande silêncio. Algumas pessoas desconhecidas passavam de vez em quando e algumas até cumprimentavam Lumière ao ver que ela era uma noiva e estava prestes a ir para o altar.

Kamus passava as mãos pelo terno e arrumava a gravata, coisa que já havia feito umas cinquenta vezes nos ultimos dez minutos. Lumière parecia mais controlada e tentava não pensar na quantidade de pessoas que olhariam só para ela nos próximos minutos, enquanto isso olhava para a torre Eiffel que estava do outro lado da cidade, o seu lugar preferido bem longe dalí. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver Shun sair da igreja pela mesma porta que Milo entrou e correr até eles. Assim como todos, Shun estava de roupa social escura e Lumière até riu ao pensar que naquele momento o irmão de seu futuro marido estava tão fofinho e elegante.

-Oi gente ! –Ele disse cansado. –Estão prontos ?

-Estamos sim Shun ... mas por quê você veio até aqui ? Tá todo mundo aí ? –Lumière perguntou.

-Todo mundo ? Eu diria muito mais que isso ! E por acaso você esqueceu que o nosso acordo foi de eu e Hyoga entrarmos junto com você, atrás ?

-É mesmo ! Me desculpe estou tão nervosa ...

-Sem problemas, vamos logo, Ikki já está tendo um treco e não para de falar que você desistiu de se casar com ele ... Ele já conseguiu derrubar dois vazos de flores e fez o padre tropeçar ... sem contar as vezes que foi ao banheiro só pra passar uma água no rosto e acabou fazendo a maior bagunça com as toalhas de papel e esqueceu a torneira aberta ... tem certeza que ainda quer se casar com ele ? –Shun perguntou já dando risada.

-Tenho sim, esse é o Ikki !

Com a ajuda de Hyoga, ela subiu na calçada e caminharam lentamente até a frente da igreja, onde haviam alguns degrais antes da grande porta de madeira que ainda estava fechada. Deu as ultimas ajeitadas no vestido, arrumando a calda para que ficasse certa para trás e Kamus chutou Hyoga para trás ao lado de Shun. Lumière ajeitou a postura e segurou firme no braço do pai.

-Está pronta ? Podemos ir querida ?

-S-sim.

Subiram os degrais e assim que chegaram na frente da porta, dois homens que faziam parte da "decoração" ( xD ) do casório a abriram.

Flashs e mais flashs. Foi só o que Lumière conseguiu ver nos primeiros segundos depois que a porta foi aberta, enquanto as damas de honra passavam na frente para jogar pétalas, eles esperaram alí. Assim que os fotógrafos terminaram de tirar as primeiras fotos da noiva, ela avistou o interior da igreja, e as pessoas. Todos estavam de pé e virados para trás a observando entrar, e então todo aquele nervosismo voltou de uma vez e o coração da ruiva se acelerou de uma vez. Alguns sorriam pouco, outros sorriam muito, outros choravam até, e também haviam aqueles que estavam sérios ( Principalmente Pandora lol ). Mas todas as pessoas queridas para ela estavam lá. Os velhos amigos do colégio Aioros, que tanto tempo gostou dela e tentava ficar com ela a todo custo, agora casado com a japonesa Yoshiko, que estava ao lado dele, Aioria, Marin e seu casal de gêmeos, Saori, Jabu, Tenma, Alone, Yuzuriha e Yato. Os amigos que ela nunca esqueceria. Shiryu e Seiya estavam lá na frente, aguardando com Milo, e mais duas pessoas que Lumière se assustou ao vê-los. Eram Kaili e Nino, seus pais biológicos e ao lado do casal, uma linda garota de uns três anos de idade. Ela se segurou e não chorou, embora a vontade fosse grande ao ver todo mundo alí.

Fora eles, muitas outras pessoas que ela conhecia desde a época da escola estavam presentes, a felicidade era muita.

Tudo estava dando certo, ela dava passos pequenos, leves e sincronizados com Kamus e Shun e Hyoga atrás deles, caminhando no mesmo rítimo e sorrindo, mas ao se distraír com o lustre de cristal no teto da igreja, Shun acabou tropeçando por cima do tapete vermelho e foi para o chão, e para não se segurar em Lumière e derrubá-la também, ele se jogou para o lado, derrubou um vazo e agarrou nas pernas de Kamus, que por pouco não perde as calças. A expressão de todos alí presente mudou de emoção para surpresa, Lumière apenas sentiu o rosto corar e virou a cabeça para olhar para trás e ver o que estava acontecendo. Hyoga, roxo, arrumou o vazo, levantou Shun e olhou para os lados afirmando com a cabeça que estava tudo bem e que poderiam continuar a andar, ele já estava preparado para algo assim, é claro que não poderia faltar algum idiota caindo no chão, e este foi Shun.

Ao olhar novamente para frente, Lumière continuou a observar as pessoas e então encontrou o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, o de Ikki, que a aguardava lá na frente, junto com Milo e os outros. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele mantinha as mãos juntas para frente. O coração da ruiva parecia que ia parar a qualquer momento de tão rápido que batia, a medida que se aproximavam do altar. Ao chegarem lá, Shun e Hyoga se ajoelharam brevemente e foram para perto de Shiryu e Seiya enquanto Kamus entregava Lumière para Ikki, a segurando em sua mão e sorrindo. Continuaram em silêncio e subiram no altar, onde todos já os aguardavam. Enquanto o padre começava a ler a bíblia e todos olhavam prestando atenção, Ikki aproveitava o tempo para olhar Lumière, não conseguindo conter o sorriso em seus lábios, um sorriso que não seria necessário dizer uma só palavra, que ela já sabia o significado quando o olhava. Suas mãos permaneceram juntas o tempo todo. E então havia chegado a pergunta de sempre, e um sim de ambos.

Assim que o padre pediu pelas alianças, um lindo garotinho veio as carregando em cima de uma almofada dourada pelo tapete vermelho; Ikki pegou uma e enquanto repetia as palavras, a colocava delicadamente no dedo de Lumière, e logo depois ela fez o mesmo.

-E eu os declaro marido e mulher. –A palavra final. Os corações dos dois batiam mais rápido ainda. Ikki segurou as mãos de sua mulher e a beijou, todos bateram palmas e assobiaram.

-Eu te amo Ikki. –Ela disse o abraçando.

-Eu também te amo, Lumi ... pra sempre !

-Parabéns !! –Milo foi o primeiro que voou no casal e os abraçou, seguido de Kamus.

O casal se virou e faziam o caminho de volta para sairem da igreja, quase todos, principalmente a família e amigos foram na frente. Assim que chegaram na porta, o que não poderia faltar era aquele bando de loucos jogando arroz, confete e fitas brancas pra todo lado, Ikki fechou os olhos por não conseguir ver nada, mas não viu o degrau e escorregou, obviamente levando Lumière junto. O tombo foi feio, o casal foi parar no chão da calçada e tudo estava sendo registrado por Shun e sua câmera fotográfica. ( é cena pra passar nas video cassetadas hein ! ) E o azar é que além de todos que estavam dentro da igreja, várias outras pessoas que passavam pelo local curiosos para ver a noiva, também presenciaram o tombo e morreram de rir.

Mas é claro que a surpresa não acabaria por aí. Após gravar o tombo, Shun correu até o carro e chamou Shiryu para ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, logo Hyoga e Seiya também estavam lá. Calçaram patins e foram até os noivos.

-Ikki, se lembra do mico que vocês devem pagar antes de irmos para a festa ?

-Ah não, Shun ... pensei que havia esquecido !

-Não mesmo !! Toma, calçem os patins vocês dois, nós vamos andar por París como nos velhos tempos !

-Até que esse é um mico agradável, já faz anos que não andamos de patins juntos. –Disse Lumière enquanto Kamus tirava seus sapatos.

-Mas você está com essa roupa, Lumi ... e nós com essas coisas que chamam de roupa social masculina aqui ! –Ikki estava vermelho e emburrado, mas não podia negar que aquela foi uma ideia ótima.

-Vamos, Vamos ! –Shun os apressava.

E então cada um entrou em seu carro e prepararam as câmeras para registrarem tudo. Os veículos lotaram e até mesmo os fotógrafos contratados foram, mesmo que em cima deles. (?)

Por onde os noivos passavam, todos olhavam boquiabertos para a cena: A noiva com seu longo vestido branco arrastando pelo chão, com seu bouquet nas mãos, andando de patins pelas ruas, aquilo era algo que nunca mais esqueriam, algo para contar aos seus filhos quando crescerem.

Resultado/Conclusão dos fotógrafos: Um album para a cerimônia e festa, e outro album para o mico dos noivos e padrinhos patinadores.

-Agora vamos para a festa ! –Shun falou alto e empolgado pouco antes de tropeçar em um ralo da rua e ir de cabeça pra dentro de uma loja de sapatos.

--x--

A festa já estava pronta, apenas esperando os convidados e os noivos. O local não era muito longe dalí, mas o bairro era mais agitado, mais no centro da cidade. Era uma espécie de boate, grande e moderna, alugada somente para a festa dos noivos. As paredes eram todas de espelho e no teto, vários globos de cristal, estrelas e enfeites. Assim que foram chegando, as músicas começaram a tocar e as luzes coloridas, flashs e fumaças a funcionar. No canto da frente da boate, havia a grande mesa com o bolo e doces, feita especialmente para tirarem as fotos com todos, os noivos preferiram começar pels fotos, já que não ficaria bem deixá-las por último e ter para sempre um album onde os protagonistas da festa apareceriam descabelados e bêbados. Assim que terminaram de tirar as fotos com todos os convidados, entre eles amigos e familiares, Lumière falou algo no ouvido de Ikki, que concordou e ela saiu de perto dele por alguns instantes, se dirigindo até a mesa onde estavam Kaili e Nino.

-Com licença. –Ela disse sorridente, tentando ajeitar o vestido para se sentar na cadeira vazia.

-Claro, deixa que eu te ajudo querida. –Kaili arrumou os tecidos do vestido para que ela pudesse sentar-se. Lumière apoiou os cotovelos na mesa enquanto se livrava das luvas.

-Eu não sabia que viriam, fiquei feliz em vê-los ... –Ela começou.

-Ficou feliz mesmo ? –Kaili parecia ainda insegura. –Ficamos com medo de você não gostar de nossa presença em seu casamento ...

-Não tenho motivos para não gostar, Kaili. Não se preocupem ... Mas me digam, qual é o nome dessa coisinha linda ? –Lumière pegou a pequena garotinha em seu colo. Seus cabelos e olhos eram incrivelmente iguais aos dela, quando pequena.

-Se chama Nicole. –Nino finalmente falava algo. Parecia feliz ao falar de sua filha.

-Ela se parece com você. –Kaili completou.

-Isso é verdade, não posso negar ... Tenho certeza que será uma grande mulher, ao lado dos pais sempre !

-Sim querida, assim esperamos. Mas, mudando de assunto ... você e Ikki deram mesmo certo, hein ? Desde aquela época quando viemos para a França vocês já estavam juntos ...

-Sim, o Ikki é maravilhoso ...

-Querida ... –Nino começou o assunto um tanto com medo, não sabia se continuava ou ficava quieto.

-Sim ?

-Você tem notícias de Joseph e Amélie ... ?

A pergunta foi como uma surpresa para a ruiva. A música, barulhos e pessoas falando a sua volta parecia ter sumido quando ela se lembrou do casal que cuidou dela até seus quinze anos de idade. Olhou para baixo um tanto sem vontade de falar sobre aquilo, mas ergueu a cabeça e fitou Nino.

-Bom ... aconteceram tantas coisas, mas foi no ano passado que Joseph morreu.

-Ele morreu ?!

-Sim ... Eles foram libertados no fim do ano, e querendo esquecer tudo o que fez, Joseph quis se divorciar de Amélie e até arrumou outra mulher antes da separação ... Ele dizia que moraria na Russia com ela e que não queria mais ficar na França e se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu por aqui naqueles anos ... mas aí Amélie ...

-Como ela o matou ? –Kaili já havia entendido.

- ... Veneno.

-Meu Deus ... –Nino colocava a mão sobre a boca, espantado.

-É ... aí ela foi presa novamente. E parece que dessa vez fica lá por um bom tempo !

-Que bom ...

-Sim, isso é ótimo. Bom, se me dão licença eu preciso ir, mas curtam a festa por favor ! –A ruiva se levantou, sorriu e foi para onde estavam Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu.

-Tudo certo por aí amor ? –Ikki perguntou a abraçando e beijando seu rosto.

-Tudo sim ... Eles queriam saber sobre Joseph, só isso.

-Que bom que com esses aí não precisamos mais nos preocupar ! –Shiryu disse dando uma alta gargalhada que se não fosse pela música alta, todos olhariam para ele e chamariam de louco. Estava já um pouco embriagado.

-Menos Shiryu ! –Hyoga tentava lhe tomar a garrafa de vinho, mas ele não deixou e para a surpresa do loiro, deu lhe um beijo de cinema alí mesmo que muita gente viu, Kaili e Nino também.

-Meu Zeus, eu não tenho amizade com esse ser ! –Ikki estava vermelho de vergonha e puxou Lumière para outro lado, pouco antes de serem atropelados por Shion, que escorregou no chão onde ele mesmo derrubou cerveja.

-Aiii, cuidado aí professor !!

-Desculpem, foi sem querer ! –Ele tentava se desculpar enquanto Dohko o levantava e pedia desculpas.

-Yato ! Yatooo !! –Yuzuriha tentava, mas não conseguia. Já era por volta das duas horas da manhã e de tanto beber cerveja, Yato acabou apagando com a cabeça e braços em cima da mesa, nem mesmo a música alta o acordava. E então a loira resolveu apelar e jogou o conteúdo da lata em cima dele.

-Aiii ! Ficou maluca Yuzu, eu tava dormindo tão gostoso aqui mulher !

-Cale-se ! Não é pra dormir e me deixar sozinha aqui, idiota !

-Não me chama de idiota não ... eu tô com sono pô, olha a hora ...

-É, né ?! Pra vir em casamento onde tem eu e pessoas conhecidas você fica com sono, agora quando cisma de sair com aqueles seus amiguinhos mal elementos para as baladas você vai rapidinho e fica super acordado ! Depois chega em casa faz a maior bagunça e dorme, sobra tudo pra mim !

-Hm ... –Ele já voltava a dormir.

-ACORDA !! –Ela dava tapas em suas costas.

-Para com isso ! para, mas que droga, eu quero dormir !

-Ihh, parece que a situação entre o casal alí não está legal ... –Lumière cochichava para Ikki.

-Sim ... mas aqueles dois alí só sabem brigar, mas se amam. Relaxa que jajá vão estar se pegando em algum canto aí, ou no banheiro.

Os dois saíram de perto dando risada enquanto no palco, Siegfried roubava o microfone para cantar "Barbie Girl".

-Olha, a sua música Shaka ! –Mu estava agarrado ao pescoço do loiro.

-Não teve graça ...

-Tô brincando bebê ...

-Não vem com bebê agora não ô carneirinho !

-Ai Shaka que mal humor cara eu tô tirando uma contigo, vem cá minha barbie ! –E saiu atrás dele, levando um tombo exatamente no mesmo lugar que Shion havia caído antes.

Enquanto todos aproveitavam a festa e pulavam feito loucos no centro da pista, em um dos cantos, Aioros e Yoshiko estavam abraçados e dançavam em um rítimo mais devagar que a música eletrônica que tocava. Estavam em silêncio quando ela respirou fundo e resolveu quebrá-lo finalmente, parecia estar um pouco nervosa.

-Aioros ... –Yoshiko o chamava.

-Sim, amor ? Por quê está tão séria ? Não está gostando da festa ?

-Não ... não é isso. É que eu preciso te contar uma coisa ...

-Tudo bem, pode dizer.

-Promete que não vai brigar comigo ... ?

-Claro que não ! Está me deixando preocupado ...

-Tá, eu conto. É que ... eu ... tô grávida.

Aioros permaneceu com a mesma expressão de surpresa por alguns minutos e por nada conseguia voltar a sí ou se mexer. Yoshiko colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e o chacoalhou.

-Amor ! Está bem ?!

-S-se estou bem ?! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida !! Eu vou ser pai !! –Ele pulava tão alto que mais um pouco atingiria o teto. A abraçou e a girou no ar. –Não acredito que teremos um filho !

-Er ... amor ...

-Sim querida ?

-Não será um filho ... serão quatro.

E assim que ela falou, ele sorriu de leve e tentou dizer algo, mas era tarde demais. Caiu para trás e apagou.

O bolo já havia sido servido para todos e por volta das quatro horas da manhã, a boate começou a se esvaziar. Todos se despediram dos noivos e pegaram as lembrancinhas e doces antes de sair. O DJ ainda tocava vários gêneros de músicas e haviam poucoas pessoas dançando, mas quase todos já estavam cansados ou bêbados demais.

Lumière e Ikki dançavam devagar no centro da pista quando seus amigos se juntaram a eles, sendo eles Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya e Shun, os de sempre. Enquanto tocava "I want to know what love is", os amigos começaram a se lembrar da época que estudavam juntos na Sanctuary. De fato, naquele tempo não faziam quase nada além de sair para andar de patins, tomar sorvete e se divertir nas praias, não tinham tantas responsabilidades ou compromissos, e isso acabou fazendo com que eles se afastassem um pouco, mesmo sem perceberem, as vees passavam semanas sem se verem. A profissão de Lumière principalmente, formada em Gastronomia seguindo os passos de Milo, ela viajava muito para outros países e Ikki a acompanhava sempre, pois havia se tornado fotógrafo e também tinha a necessidade de fazer viagens para outros lugares.

-É, vocês estão se casando ... o tempo passa rápido e nem percebemos, né ? –Hyoga foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

-Sim ... como tenho saudades daquele tempo bom ... –Seiya olhava para baixo, um pouco triste.

-Vocês vão passar a lua de mel aonde ?

-Ná Grécia, Shun. Ficaremos lá por pelo menos um mês e depois retornaremos à França, mas temos projetos de fazermos uma viagem para Portugal em breve. –Lumière falava também desanimada.

-Mas calma gente, vamos nos ver sempre, daremos um jeito. Afinal, fizemos essa promessa, não é mesmo ? –Ikki tentava sorrir e tirar aquela expressão de tristeza do rosto de seus amigos.

-Pois é ... –Ela concordava e sorria também. –Agora venham cá, um grande abraço agora.

Eles se abraçaram bem forte e todos que ainda estavam alí ficaram olhando admirados. Não é sempre que uma amizade entre várias pessoas dura tantos anos assim que nem mesmo as situações ruins, brigas e problemas da vida os separa. Aquilo era amizade de verdade, era amor.

E assim a festa teve seu fim. Kamus se despediu do casal e entrou em seu carro com Milo e Hyoga. Kaili, Nino e Nicole seguiram direto para o hotel e no dia seguinte voltariam para casa, no Canadá. Shun voltou para sua casa com Seiya, ele passaria a morar lá com ele agora com a ausência de Ikki. Shiryu entrou no carro de Dohko e junto com ele e Shion, também voltaram para casa e Ikki e Lumière se trocaram, pegaram as malas e foram para o aeroporto de París.

Cada um seguiu por uma direção, um caminho diferente. Mas em cada rosto uma mesma expressão de felicidade e em cada coração a mesma esperança, o mesmo amor.

Lonely  
The path you have chosen  
A restless road  
No turning back  
One day you  
Will find your light again  
Don't you know  
Don't let go  
Be Strong

Follow your heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe I believe I believe  
In you  
Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you can not do  
I believe I believe I believe  
In you

Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Coeur ouvert  
A l'univers  
Poursuis ta quête  
Sans regarder derrière  
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se lève

Suis ton étoile  
Va jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois  
En toi  
Suis ta lumière  
N'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi  
Que je crois que je crois que je crois  
En toi

Someday I'll find you  
Someday you'll find me, too  
And when I hold you close  
I'll know that it's true

( I BELIEVE IN YOU ( Je Crois en Toi ) Il Divo, Celine Dion )

**-FIM-**

**-OU NÃO. COM CERTEZA NÃO.-**

_**NOTINHAS: **__É claro que __**não**__ ! lol_

_E aí gente, quanto tempo. Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo ... a supresa que eu tinha falado era o casamento deles tá xD E claro, a história em sí já acabou, mas eu ainda postarei mais um capítulo, o último, onde vai se passar mais alguns anos e Lumière vai contar tudo o que aconteceu e falar sobre suas lembranças em uma espécie de carta. Aí sim será o desfecho, o final mesmo. Não deixem de ler pelo amor de Athena ! E espero que tenham gostado dessa história, uma história que escrevi com carinho e fiz como cenário o lugar que é o meu sonho viajar para lá ( não é a toa que falo francês, rsrs ), onde envolvi meus personagens preferidos e criei a minha personagem perfeita ( A Lumi ). De todo coração eu agradeço, beijinhos e até o último !!_


End file.
